Syaoran HeartCaptor
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: Tradução do original de absolutefluffiness. Syaoran chega a Tomoeda decidido a se casar com Sakura para vencer seu primo Eriol Hiiragizawa e ser o líder do Clã. Capítulo 17 no ar!
1. O Novo Aluno

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen  
_

**Capítulo 01**

_**O Novo Aluno**_

**S**akura Kinomoto tinha dezesseis anos, e era bela e doce. Olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos claros e um corpo esguio, unidos a uma personalidade alegre, tornavam-na popular com tantos os rapazes quanto as meninas de Seijyu High. Tinha uma melhor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, que era igualmente bela, com longos cabelos escuros que se cacheavam nas pontas, profundos olhos violetas e macia pele branca.

Juntas, elas guardavam um segredo: Sakura era a Caçadora de Cartas, que estava ocupava juntando as cartas depois de ter aberto um livro mágico que o pai dela levara para casa. Já haviam passado por algumas aventuras interessantes, e Tomoyo havia filmado cada uma delas com alegria. Também ficara delirante de felicidade porque as aventuras de Sakura permitiam-lhe desenhar e criar lindas fantasias para sua melhor amiga.

Tomoyo no momento dando risadinhas ao lado dela. "Tem um novo aluno na escola! Dizem que ele é mais bonito que a sua paixonite, Yukito Tsukishiro".

"Ele nunca poderia ser", Sakura declarou confiante. "Yuki é o meu número um!" E ela mudou seus pensamentos para o gentil rapaz de cabelos prateados e óculos redondos. Sua paixonite por ele começara aos nove anos, quando ele era um aluno recém transferido para a escola de seu irmão mais velho, Touya – a mesma escola que Sakura agora frequentava. Desde então, ela nunca tivera olhos para outra pessoa.

"Sim, bem, vamos esperar até que ele pense do mesmo jeito", Tomoyo disse, rindo. "Considerando especialmente que ele está cercado por todas aquelas mulheres lindas onde trabalha".

Sakura suspirou. Era horrível; desde que ele havia se formado da faculdade, ela apenas via Yukito quando ia ao café que ele e seu irmão Touya administravam nos arredores de Tomoeda. Graças a Deus tinha as Cartas Clow para ocuparem-na; afinal, tinha que capturá-las.

"Muito bem, classe. Este é Syaoran Li, que se transferiu de Hong Kong", Terada, o professor deles, anunciou.

Um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar, muito bonito no uniforme de Seijyu High (camisa branca de manga comprida e calça preta), entrou na sala. Seus olhos de cílios grossos vagaram rapidamente pela sala, como se ele procurasse alguém. As colegas de sala de Sakura e Tomoyo começaram a rir e cochichar; afinal de contas, ele era bastante bonito.

_Ali está ela_, ele pensou, e sorriu suavemente, fazendo as meninas da sala babar. A garota pela qual estava ali: Sakura Kinomoto, a Caçadora de Cartas.

Ela era ainda mais linda do que nas fotos; havia mandado que a investigassem quando soubera que teria que enfrentar o próprio primo para tentar conquistá-la. Syaoran lembrava-se da horrível cena, quando os Anciões do Clã Li haviam declarado que o líder do clã seria declarado dependendo de quem Syaoran Li e Eriol Hiiragizawa escolhessem para companheira. Quem trouxesse a melhor futura esposa seria declarado o Líder. E isso era uma grande honra: a família Li, afinal de contas, era dona de praticamente metade de Hong Kong, e Syaoran era um homem orgulhoso.

Tomoyo murmurou, "Gatinho, não é?" Sakura sorriu; sim, era. Mas ela olhou pela janela e sorriu ao pensar no doce sorriso de Yukito. Assim, não percebeu que Syaoran Li parara diante de sua carteira.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Sorriu ele. "Olá".

Todos, inclusive o professor Terada, viraram-se para assistir.

"Hã?" Sakura deu atenção ao rapaz de pé diante dela.

Ele inclinou-se e tocou seu queixo gentilmente. "Você é ainda mais linda do que me disseram que você era". Ele sorria ao falar suavemente.

"O quê? A... A gente se conhece?" Sakura olhou loucamente ao redor por uma fuga; o garoto era agressivo e, contra a sua vontade, ela estava atraída por ele. Olhou para cima, para ver os artisticamente bagunçados cabelos cor de chocolate, profundos olhos cor de âmbar e... Ele parecia bem torneado sob o uniforme. _Pare com isso! Eu estou apaixonada pelo Yukito!_ Pensou ela.

"Pode me chamar de Syaoran", ele disse suavemente, e dirigiu-se à carteira atrás dela, fixando o olhar em sua nuca.

Sakura virou-se para trás quando sentiu o olhar dele sobre ela, e corou quando viu Syaoran sorrir. Sempre havia pensado que não havia ninguém mais no mundo que poderia atraí-la, mas Syaoran... Ela pegou-se olhando para a sua boca.

_Não, não, não, não!_ Sakura repreendeu-se e então se virou rapidamente para frente, decidida a não olhar para Syaoran outra vez.

Mas havia algo sobre ele... Quando ela teve que passar um papel para ele, seus dedos se tocaram, e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la. Ele ia causar problemas; Sakura simplesmente sabia disso.

_Então essa é a Kinomoto_, pensava Syaoran. _Isso vai ser fácil. Ela é doce, linda e um pouco... Desligada? E eu realmente gosto dela._ Ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e recostou-se; era Álgebra Avançada, com facilidade a sua melhor matéria, e ia se divertir apenas olhando para o adorável cabelo castanho dela por agora. Porque tinha planos para ela na hora do intervalo... Planos muito agradáveis que o faziam sorrir em antecipação.

No intervalo, Sakura dirigia-se ao seu armário quando uma mão gentilmente tocou em seu ombro. Ela virou-se para encarar quem quer que fosse e viu-se cara a cara com o mais belo par de olhos cor de âmbar que já havia visto.

"Sakura? Posso falar com você por um segundo, por favor?"

Era Syaoran Li.

"Hum, claro". Sakura disse. Syaoran sorriu; de perto, ela realmente era bela; aqueles olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes. _Vou adorar cortejá-la_, ele pensou.

Ele levou-a a uma área nos fundos da escola, próxima a uma velha cerejeira. Sakura estava um pouco desconfortável; Syaoran não era o tipo de garoto com quem ela andava. Agora que pensara nisso, ela não andava com garotos; geralmente, encontravam-na com Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika.

"O que é?" Sakura perguntou. Evitava olhar para ele: o jeito com que ele lhe olhava era constrangedor.

Ele não respondeu; em vez disso, aproximou-se. "Sakura... Posso perguntar se você tem namorado?"

"O quê?" Os olhos de Sakura abriram-se, arregalaram-se. Afinal de contas, era uma pergunta inconveniente.

"Apenas queria saber se tenho que me preocupar com alguém, é tudo", retrucou Syaoran.

"Eu... Não, mas..." Ela gaguejava.

"Bom". Syaoran sorriu. "Gostaria de ter um?"

"Por que, você está vendendo namorados?" Sakura não resistiu e retrucou.

"Não", e ele pegou a mão dela nas suas. "Eu gostaria de lhe dizer, então, que quero cortejá-la". Syaoran sorria, e roçou os lábios no dorso de sua mão.

Sakura ficou vermelha e disse "O quê?" Ela tirou a mão das de Syaoran, e começou a gaguejar, "Eu... Não... O Yukito... Eu não posso!"

"Você disse que não tinha namorado", Syaoran lembrou-a calmamente.

"Sim, mas..."

"Então eu gostaria de me candidatar", ele acrescentou alegremente.

Sakura sabia que estava boquiaberta e que logo teria que fechar a boca, mas... Nunca havia acontecido algo assim a ela.

"Ah... Eu não... Eu...".

"Estou apenas pedindo permissão para que possa lhe dar presentes", Syaoran disse. Aproximou-se dela... E Sakura ficou encurralada contra a cerca de arame que separava Seijyu do Ensino Fundamental; os lábios dela estavam se aproximando dos dela. "Apenas diga sim, e eu vou tentar fazê-la feliz".

Para o choque dele, Sakura conseguiu escapar de seus braços, e então fugiu correndo.

"Mas que... Sakura!" Ele rapidamente seguiu-a, alcançando-a por ter as pernas mais compridas. Ela estava fugindo cegamente dele, e estava indo direto a um pequeno fosso. "Pare, Sakura! Por favor, pare!"

Ela recusou-se a escutar, e Syaoran deu um poderoso pulo para tentar salvá-la antes que ela caísse no buraco. Conseguiu, por pouco tempo; Sakura gritou, e fechou os olhos, tentando proteger o rosto. Syaoran suportou a força de seu peso, e caiu no fosso em vez dela, com Sakura em cima de si.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, percebeu que estava bem. Alguém havia salvado-a... E fora Syaoran, gemendo sob ela.

"Eu... Eu sinto muito!" Sakura apoiou as duas mãos no rosto. "Eu... Li..."

"Eu lhe disse para me chamar de Syaoran", ele disse, fraca, mas alegremente. "Fico feliz de ver que você está bem".

"Mas você está todo sujo agora!" choramingou Sakura.

"É melhor do que você estar machucada", Syaoran disse gentilmente. Ele ergueu a mão para espanar poeira das costas de Sakura.

Ficaram parados por um tempo, até Syaoran tomar Sakura no colo, colocá-la sobre o chão fora do fosso e verificar que ela estava bem.

"É sério, Li..."

"Syaoran", Syaoran corrigiu.

"... Syaoran, eu estou bem".

"Você estava tão nervosa!" disse Syaoran.

"Ah... Ninguém nunca tinha me perguntado o que você perguntou antes".

"Que pena", disse Syaoran. "Eu quero me casar com você, Sakura Kinomoto".

Depois de engasgar-se por alguns minutos, Sakura conseguiu sussurrar, "Você é maluco".

"Não. Acontece que eu gosto de belas meninas que também são Caçadoras de Cartas", ele disse suavemente.

Sakura libertou-se de seu abraço e recuou. "Como sabe sobre isso?"

"Porque eu também faço magia", ele sorriu. Syaoran sacou um pingente em forma de bola, fechou os olhos, e este se expandiu em uma larga espada.

"Tá bom... Quem é você?" Quis saber a garota.

"Eu sou do Clã Li de Hong Kong. O Mago Clow, que criou as cartas que você está capturando, é meu ancestral. Então, estou aqui para ajudá-la", e Syaoran curvou-se galantemente.

"Hã..." Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por que você quer me ajudar?"

"Como eu disse", e Syaoran voltou a tirar o pó de sua camiseta, "eu quero me casar com você".

"**O quê**?!" Berrou Sakura. "Eu só tenho 16 anos!"

"Eu também", disse Syaoran. "Então, acho que podemos ter um encontro, e logo, para que você possa me conhecer".

"Mas...".

Nesse momento, tocou o sinal.

"Vamos", disse Syaoran. "Não queremos nos atrasar". Ele segurou a mão de Sakura, e ela corou.

As pessoas olharam quando eles retornaram à sala, e Syaoran sorriu quando ela não tirou a mão da sua; ela estava corada e embaraçada demais. Quando chegaram às suas cadeiras, Sakura virou-se para ele e disse, "Obrigada por me salvar".

"O prazer foi meu", disse Syaoran.

* * *

**A primeira Captura juntos**

Syaoran insistiu em acompanhar Sakura até a casa dela, para a surpresa de Tomoyo. Dessa vez, ela procurou a mão dele, e Syaoran silenciosamente enlaçou os dedos nos dela.

E então Syaoran parou.

"Sentiu isto?" Syaoran estava parado, rígido, olhando cautelosamente ao redor, e sacou sua espada. "Sugiro que você libere a chave agora", ele disse para Sakura.

"Hã, tá", ela disse, e murmurou o encantamento que libertava a Chave. "Mas o que você sentiu?"

"Você não consegue sentir?!" Syaoran disse surpreso. "Feche os olhos. Procure com a sua intuição. Quando sentir algo que não parece estar em sincronia, tente rastrear de onde está vindo", ele instruiu.

Sakura fechou os olhos. "Não sinto nada", ela disse.

"Tente outra vez", Syaoran sugeriu.

E Sakura tentou outra vez, mas não conseguiu sentir nada. Ela parecia tão constrangida e desapontada que Syaoran teve que rir.

"Tá, é, eu não sou tão magicamente poderosa quanto você", Sakura emburrou-se.

"Não, não. É que... Você estava tão lindinha", Syaoran disse, e tocou a face de Sakura com o polegar.

"Hum..." Sakura corou. "Pare com isso".

"Parar com o quê?" Syaoran decidiu usar a vantagem que tinha, e estava para se aproximar outra vez quando...

"**Cuidado**!" Ele invocou um feitiço de vento com as palavras _Fuuka shourai _ e ele foi erguido do chão no momento em que um raio acertou o local onde estavam segundos antes.

"Uma Carta Clow!" Berrou Sakura. Estava nos braços de Syaoran, e ele sentiu o seu perfume; ela tinha um leve aroma floral, do qual ele gostou bastante.

"Você tem que forçá-la a revelar sua verdadeira forma, primeiro", Syaoran disse, "antes de poder selá-la".

Sakura sacou Vento, e Syaoran segurou a sua mão.

"Não, Sakura. O Vento não é páreo para o Trovão. Permita-me tentar enfraquecê-lo primeiro", Sugeriu ele, pousando-os no topo de um prédio alto. Ela assentiu, e Syaoran invocou o feitiço do Raio que havia usado anteriormente. Quando este atingiu uma estranha bola elétrica, esta rugiu e então transformou-se em um grande leão.

"Aí está! Depressa, sele-a!" Syaoran berrou. Sakura rapidamente ergueu seu bastão e selou a carta. Mas, quando esta recuperou a forma de carta, flutuou na direção de Syaoran.

"Obrigada! Ah, muitíssimo obrigada!" Ela atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou; e então se encontrou perto demais do rosto dele, outra vez.

Syaoran sorriu. "Agora você está em débito comigo, Sakura..." Ele disse suavemente, ao passar os braços ao redor da cintura dela. "Além disso... Eu tenho a sua Carta".

Sakura corou. "Syaoran..."

"Vou lhe dizer, Sakura..." Syaoran disse, "Que tal, para toda Carta que eu ajude você a capturar, você me beija? Eu lhe dou a Carta se você me der um beijo".

"Mas... Você não é meu namorado!" Sakura disse ofegantemente. Ele ficou feliz ao notar que os braços dela ainda estavam ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Mas vou ser", Syaoran disse antes de roçar os lábios nos dela.

Sakura percebeu que Syaoran estava se aproximando... Mais... E então a boca dele clamou a dela no primeiro beijo da vida de Sakura.

Foi um beijo doce e macio, gentil e terno. Syaoran descobriu que gostava de beijar essa garota; sua boca era macia, e ela ficara tão surpresa que se arqueara contra ele. Ele fechou os olhos quando ela fechou os dela, e, quando ele prendeu o lábio inferir dela entre os lábios dele, ela suspirou. Ele colocou uma mão na sua nuca para puxá-la para mais perto; conquistar o coração dessa menina ia ser algo bastante agradável.

Sakura repentinamente percebeu que havia rendido seu primeiro beijo a um garoto que mal conhecia, e engasgou-se. E ainda assim... Como queria mais! E não podia entender por quê. Não podia entender por que, mas beijar Syaoran era tão bom, e ela estreitou o abraço no pescoço dele. Quase chorou quando ele repentinamente afastou-se.

"**Tire as mãos da minha irmã**!" Rugiu Touya Kinomoto enquanto afastava Syaoran de Sakura. "Mas que droga você acha que está fazendo beijando-a?"

"Ei, caia fora!" Reagiu Syaoran. "Eu não estava estuprando-a. Qualquer idiota pode ver que ela gostou!"

Ambos voltaram-se para Sakura, que corou.

"Acontece que eu sei de quem ela gosta, então não se abale de me dizer que é o novo namorado. Não te considero digno!" Sibilou Touya.

"Ainda não sou, mas vou ser!" Syaoran e Touya então começaram a fuzilarem-se com os olhos.

"Touya, Syaoran, parem, por favor!" disse Sakura.

"Eu te proíbo de namorar esse cara!" Disse Touya.

"Bom, já que você não mora aqui, você nunca vai saber!" Sakura disse, irritada.

"Está planejando vê-lo de novo?"

"Eu..." E então Sakura perdeu o fôlego de repente. "Yukito!"

"Ei! Eles tinham pizza!" Yukito, de cabelos prateados, disse alegremente. "Eu comprei quatro". E deu uma para Touya e uma para Sakura. Depois, virou-se para Syaoran. "Você é o novato?"

"Hum... Acabei de ser transferido para Seijyu. Estou na sala da Sakura", Syaoran disse. Yukito o deixava desconfortável. E, quanto viu o brilho nos olhos de Sakura quando esta olhava para Yukito, Syaoran sentiu o coração se apertar. _Ela está mesmo a fim dele_, pensou.

E, pior, ela tinha se esquecido dele e do beijo que ele tinha lhe dado.


	2. O Mais Doce dos Débitos

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Captulo 02**

_**O Mais Doce dos Débitos**_

**S**yaoran observou enquanto Sakura juntava-se ao irmão e a Yukito Tsukishiro para ir para casa. Ela olhava para Yukito com adoração, e Syaoran estava irritado; sabia que era mais bonito do que o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos.

E ele havia acabado de beijar Sakura – fora o primeiro beijo dela, na verdade (caso soubesse disso, teria ficado ainda mais irritado) – e ela se afastara dizendo apenas, "Tchau! Obrigada, e nos vemos amanhã!".

Como se o beijo dele não fosse nada.

Não nutria ilusões; embora Syaoran não fosse mulherengo, o Clã Li ensinava mais do que magia e artes marciais. Sabia que não beijava mal. E sentira a reação de Sakura; ela havia gostado de seu beijo. Estava atraída por ele!

Agora ela lhe devia um beijo. Syaoran não planejava liberá-la disso, e sorriu. Além do que, ele ainda estava com a Carta Trovão.

Perguntou-se se havia um jeito de usar isto contra Sakura, de fazê-la ceder ao que ele queria.

E então sorriu quando bolou um jeito.

"Bom dia!" Sakura sorriu para Tomoyo, e então para Syaoran, na manhã seguinte, ao chegar. Claramente tivera uma boa noite, e Syaoran viu-se especulando se o tal de Yukito tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

"Bom dia, Sakura", ele disse suavemente quando ela havia se acomodado em sua carteira.

Ela virou seus belos olhos de esmeralda para ele e sorriu. "Obrigada por ontem, Li..." Ela se calou quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, "... Quero dizer, Syaoran", corrigiu.

"De nada", ele sorriu. "Sakura".

Sakura corou: não havia dado permissão a ele de dirigir-se a ela de uma maneira tão íntima, e os olhos de âmbar dele encontraram os dela, brilhando de modo desafiador.

"Algum problema?" Syaoran gostava de encurralar Sakura; ela não fazia ideia de como abordar o assunto. Tinha, afinal de contas, o beijado há menos de vinte e quatro horas, então por que deveria objetar a ser chamada de Sakura?

"N-Não..." E corou. Syaoran simplesmente olhou para ela; reparou como os cabelos dela roçavam nos ombros, como os cílios tocavam em seu rosto, e como seus lábios rosados... Ah, aqueles lábios!

Sakura controlou-se e perguntou, "Hum, Syaoran, você tem uma roupa verde... Com uma, hã, uma camisa branca debaixo? Lamento se não consigo descrever melhor".

Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha. Mudança interessante de assunto. Nunca havia mostrado a ela sua roupa do Clã Li, afinal, mas ela havia acabado de descrevê-la. "Por que pergunta?"

Sakura abaixou a voz. "Porque... Porque eu o vi nela... Em um sonho ontem à noite".

Ele decidiu provocá-la. "Por que, quer ver?"

"Não! Quero dizer... Só estava perguntando..." Ela ficou cor-de-rosa, e Syaoran sorriu com malícia, sentindo-se vingado por ela ter ignorado-o no dia anterior depois da chegada de Yukito.

"Não se preocupe. Se uma Carta aparecer, eu mostro para você", ele disse.

"Hum..." Sakura olhou para Syaoran. "Eu só..."

"O quê...?" Syaoran perguntou. Então ele percebeu que ela estava olhando para sua boca. _Então ela lembra, afinal de contas! _Syaoran pensou, e sorriu lentamente. Olhando rapidamente para os outros alunos, ele viu que ninguém estava observando-os, nem mesmo a estranhamente observadora Tomoyo Daidouji. Ele deu um sorriso predador a Sakura, como o lobo em homenagem ao qual fora batizado, e então umedeceu sugestivamente os lábios ao inclinar-se na direção dela.

"Lembrando-se de algo que esqueceu ontem?" Syaoran disse em voz baixa, e então ergueu a Carta Trovão alto o suficiente para Sakura ver o topo da Carta.

"Ah, sim! Obrigada, Syaoran!" Ela esticou a mão para a Carta, e Syaoran fingiu entregá-la a ela; ele roçou a mão na dela, e ento puxou a Carta de volta. "Ahn?"

Syaoran sorriu com malícia e deslizou a Carta de volta para sua mochila. "Não, Sakura". Ele tornou ainda mais íntimo o tratamento a ela. "Você vai ter que ganhar de mim a Carta".

"Mas..."

"Você sabe como", Syaoran disse suavemente, e apoiou-se na carteira; estava tão perto dela que pôde sentir o hálito dela, com cheiro de menta, em seu nariz. E então riu. "Acho que vou segurar essa até outra Carta aparecer".

Sakura pareceu culpada, frustrada e chorosa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Syaoran abriu seu livro-texto de Literatura e olhou por cima do ombro dela, para a lousa. Ah, ia gostar disto.

Syaoran deixou a aula mais cedo, e Sakura ficou surpresa quando sentiu uma agulhada ao vê-lo sumir porta afora. _O que está errado comigo? _Perguntou-se ela. Havia revivido o beijo deles repetidas vezes na noite anterior, e combatera sua estranha atração por ele tanto quanto pôde ao olhar seu álbum de fotos com fotos de Yukito.

Mas, a cada vez, olhos de âmbar e despenteados cabelos castanhos continuavam intrometendo-se em seus pensamentos. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o jeito com que ele a beijara; como ele tomara seu lábio inferior entre os dele, como ele tinha o mordiscado? E como... _Pare com isso, Sakura!_ Ela se censurou.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo apareceu no campo de visão de Sakura. "Quer vir comigo e com a Rika à loja que acabou de abrir?"

"Hã?" Olhos cor de âmbar ainda dançavam em sua mente, e Sakura corou. Tomoyo sorriu; sabia que Sakura ficara perturbada pela presença do belo garoto Li, mas evitou mencionar tal assunto; acreditava que Sakura acabaria entendendo tudo sozinha.

"Quer vir à loja?" Tomoyo repetiu.

"Claro!" Sakura recolheu suas coisas e juntou-se alegremente a elas.

As garotas se divertiram escolhendo broches na loja, mas, quando chegaram à casa de Sakura, e Rika colocou o que havia comprado, esta mudou repentinamente: seus olhos ficaram vazios, e ela de repente tinha uma espada em sua mão.

Kerberos voou escada abaixo. "Sakura! É uma Carta Clow..." E teve que desviar quando Rika tentou dar uma estocada nele. Sakura, pensando rapidamente, saiu correndo da casa e fez tudo o que pôde para evitar Rika. Mas, quando os ataques dela ficaram mais fortes, Sakura percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa, e logo. Assim, libertou o báculo, e rapidamente evitou Rika enquanto pensava em como afastá-la da espada.

Mas ficara parada por tempo demais; subitamente, Rika estava em cima dela, com a espada movendo-se perigosamente, com Sakura preparando-se para o pior...

... Que nunca aconteceu. Syaoran, na roupa verde que tinha visto em seus sonhos, havia bloqueado o caminho da espada.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou depressa, enquanto tentava desarmar Rika.

"Como eu paro a carta sem machucá-la?" Sakura perguntou prontamente.

"A Espada depende da força do coração... Opa!" Syaoran respondeu enquanto enfrentava Rika. "Se a pessoa está emocionada então consegue atingi-la. Mas, se a pessoa vê..." E então ele parou de falar, sibilando de dor – havia baixado a guarda ao tentar explicar as coisas para Sakura, e Rika havia conseguido atingi-lo no peito. Sangue manchava a frente de sua roupa, e agora ele desviava-se de Rika o mais rápido possível.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gritou. Conseguia ver o sangue e, ao usar Pulo e seguir atrás deles, percebeu de repente... Talvez... O que Syaoran havia dito...

"**Ilusão**!" Ela gritou quando Rika pareceu conseguir mais força, e atacou Syaoran com inesperada intensidade. Ele conseguia bloquear os ataques de Rika, mas Sakura podia ver que ela havia conseguido feri-lo; ela parecia infundida de aterrorizante força.

Rika olhou amorosamente para a sua ilusão; Sakura não pôde ver o que era, mas a garota fora distraída tempo suficiente para Syaoran conseguir desarmá-la antes que desabasse no chão.

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!" Sakura gritou, e selou rapidamente a Carta. Ela a guardou ao ajoelhar-se ao lado de Syaoran, que lhe sorria.

"Grande trabalho, Sakura", ele disse, e colocou-se tremulamente de pé. "Nossa, aquela Carta com certeza é agressiva", ele brincou fracamente ao tentar afastar-se. Estava decidido a evitá-la até que a dívida dela com ele crescesse, e ansiava pela cobrança.

"Não, Syaoran!" Sakura disse, e segurou-o pela manga. "Você... Você está ferido!" Ela disse suavemente.

"É só um arranhão. Gatos dão arranhões piores", Syaoran falou no que esperava ser um tom de troça. O corte de Espada não era fundo, mas com certeza doía demais.

"Venha", Sakura disse, levando-o casa dela. "Precisamos fazer um curativo".

"É sério, estou bem", Syaoran insistiu; seu orgulho não lhe permitiria deixar que ela visse como ele fora ferido.

Sakura percebeu que Syaoran não iria acompanhá-la de livre e espontânea vontade, e então, ela fez a única coisa na qual podia pensar para fazer com que ele viesse com ela.

"Syaoran... Eu... Se você me deixar olhar para o seu ferimento, eu..." Ela fechou os olhos e colou a boca à dele.

Chocado, Syaoran congelou antes de responder. Sakura definitivamente beijava como uma amadora, mas era a amadora mais doce que ele conhecia. Logo, ele tomou controle, guiando os lábios de ambos, gentilmente ensinando-lhe como corresponder a um beijo. Ele havia levantado as mãos e apoiado-as nas faces de Sakura para aproximá-la de si; os braços dela se encontravam ao redor de sua cintura esguia.

Quando Sakura recurou, ofegante, Syaoran sorriu. "Tá certo. Você venceu". E a seguiu para dentro de casa, com a mão firme na dela.

Dentro, ele teve que tirar a roupa; uma vez que a ponta da espada havia perfurado até a camisa que usava sob a túnica, ele foi forçado a tirá-la e ficar diante de Sakura de peito nu, vestido apenas de calça branca.

Sakura havia dado de costas para pegar o iodo e o algodão; quando se voltou para Syaoran outra vez, ficou sem fôlego. Ele era magro e esguio, mas seu corpo era bem definido graças à prática regular de artes marciais e futebol. Ela nunca vira Yukito de perto, de tal modo, e Syaoran... Sentia um arrepio percorrê-la. O corte feito pela espada era abaixo da última costela, e ainda sangrava.

_Ai, nossa, estou secando ele!_ Sakura pensou freneticamente, e deixou cair o kit de primeiros socorros de constrangimento. Suas bochechas estavam vermelho-fogo, e Syaoran riu; era bom saber que ele a afetava de algum jeito, afinal de contas.

"Viu algo que gostou?" Ele brincou, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais vermelha.

"Hum..." Ela pegou o kit. "... Isso vai doer um pouco".

"Tudo bem", disse Syaoran. Esperou pacientemente enquanto Sakura primeiro limpava o ferimento com água oxigenada, e então aplicava o álcool iodado. Syaoran sorriu ao aproveitar o toque dela, e Sakura percebeu que ele estava quase ronronando.

A pele dele era firme e macia; Sakura pegou-se o tocando gentilmente, por mais tempo que era necessário. Syaoran era quente e, enquanto ela fixava as bandagens sobre seu corte, ela as alisou por mais tempo do que era necessário. Logo, ela estava acariciando a pele, fascinada pela sensação dele.

Syaoran não conseguiu se conter; pegou-a pela mão e puxou-a para mais perto. Ele fechou rapidamente o espaço entre os lábios de ambos, e Sakura sussurrou seu nome antes que ele a beijasse.

Dessa vez, ela pôde sentir a língua dele na entrada de sua boca, e cedeu; a língua dele deslizou, macia, e ele gentilmente explorou o interior de sua boca. Logo, Sakura havia movimentado a própria língua e acariciava a dele com a sua. Suas mãos corriam pelas lisas costas de Syaoran, e ele a beijava profunda e apaixonadamente, com as mãos apoiadas no queixo dela, deixando-a acariciá-lo como ele gostava.

Houve então o som de alguém pigarreando na porta, e os dois se afastaram com um pulo.


	3. O Que Estou Sentindo?

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Captulo 03**

_**O Que Estou Sentindo?**_

**"S**akura?"

Sakura afastou-se de Syaoran ao pular para trás, deixando escapar um gritinho por seus lábios. Syaoran automaticamente pôs-se de pé diante dela, em uma postura defensiva, seu braço mantendo-a atrás de si. Então, quando ele viu quem era, deixou sua posição de ataque.

Era Yukito!

Sakura ficou ruborizada; estivera praticamente no colo de Syaoran, e Yukito os havia flagrado com a língua de um na boca do outro.

Yukito sorria; o garoto claramente gostava muito de Sakura. Uma pessoa precisava apenas olhar para ele e ver como ele se apressara em defendê-la.

Syaoran, por sua vez, sentia-se de certo modo satisfeito. _Ele me viu com ela, aos beijos com ela!_

"Ah... Yukito!" Sakura cumprimentou-o com forçada alegria. _Agora eu estraguei tudo! _Ela pensou.

"Eu vim só para deixar alguns doces para o seu pai e para você", Yukito disse alegremente ao colocar uma cesta com biscoitos de gengibre na mesa. Ele se virou animadamente para Syaoran. "Olá! Você é o novo namorado de Sakura? Acho que sim, porque Touya não consegue parar de vociferar contra você".

"Ahn?" Syaoran estava freneticamente tentando recolocar sua camiseta.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso; ele odeia qualquer garoto que se aproxime da irmãzinha dele", Yukito brincou. "Você é um garoto de muita sorte; Sakura é especial".

_Ai, não, ele acha que eu sou especial! E eu estava beijando outra pessoa!_ Sakura pensava. _Será que perdi todas as chances com Yukito?_

"Eu... Não... Ele..." Sakura parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, ento Syaoran colocou um braço sobre seus ombros, para reconfortá-la. Sakura desvencilhou-se, e disse para Yukito, "Ele não é meu namorado, Yukito! Nunca! Ele é só um colega da escola!".

Syaoran sentiu-se como se tivesse levado um tapa. Quantas vezes eles já tinham se beijado? Ainda assim Sakura agia como se tivesse sido flagrada em adultério, pelo amor de Deus.

_Então ela me usa quando ele não está por perto_, Syaoran pensou raivosamente. Ele vestiu o resto de suas roupas e, enquanto Sakura gaguejava explicações para Yukito, silenciosamente saiu pela porta, resolvido a não falar com ela até que ela viesse suplicando.

"Yukito, eu... Por favor, não conte nada ao meu irmão!" Sakura implorou.

Yukito sorriu. "Não contarei. Mas... Você não devia ter acompanhado-o até a porta?"

"O quê?!" Sakura virou-se. Syaoran sumira.

Ela ficou surpresa de sentir uma alfinetada em seu coração à ausência dele. Por que ele não tinha se despedido?

"Sakura..." Yukito começou. Ele sentia que não era seu papel interferir, mas... O que tinha visto o fez sentir pena de Syaoran. "Você sabe o que quer dizer iludir?" Ele suspirou. "Você não devia fazer isso com aquele garoto... Como é o nome dele?" Perguntou.

"Não... Ele... Não é dele que eu gosto..." E Sakura ficou muito vermelha. _É de você!_ Ela pensou.

E ainda assim algo estava lhe dizendo que aquele pensamento era uma mentira.

Yukito evitou ressaltar que ela já fora vista aos beijos duas vezes com aquele jovem e belo rapaz. Ela teria que descobrir isso sozinha.

Agora, se ela apenas pudesse superar sua paixonite por ele para ver aquele que estava destinado a amá-la...

* * *

**N**a manhã seguinte, Sakura chegou sala de aula, sorrindo com alegria. Yukito havia passado a noite na casa deles, e ela viera para a escola com ele e com o irmão dela.

"Excelente manhã!" Ela cumprimentou Tomoyo, que a olhou com estranheza. "O que foi? Bom dia, Syaoran!" Ela cumprimentou Syaoran, que estava revisando suas anotações de química. "O seu ferimento está melhor?"

Ele não parecia estar pior naquele dia, a não ser por uma leve palidez. Syaoran olhou para ela com seus fabulosos olhos castanhos claros... Acenou com frieza... E então retornou para suas anotações sem outra palavra.

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo. Normalmente, Syaoran a cumprimentava alegremente. Mas, hoje... Estava frio e distante. Ela convenceu-se de que ele havia simplesmente se levantado da cama com o pé esquerdo e o ignorou.

"Está feliz hoje?" Tomoyo perguntou. Sakura não reparou que Tomoyo não estava sorrindo, porque estava ansiosa para contar-lhe as novidades. Teve que esperar até a hora do almoço, e então alegremente contou a Tomoyo sobre como Yukito havia lhe dado boa noite antes de ela ir para cama, e que ele havia passado a noite na casa deles.

Apenas Tomoyo percebeu que, pela primeira vez, Syaoran não havia passado o dia observando a nuca de Sakura, e que ele não havia se juntado a elas para o almoço. Apenas uma vez ele olhou para a nuca de Sakura e, mesmo então, ele franzira a testa e desviara os olhos.

Sakura virou-se para Syaoran quando teve que passar alguns trabalhos pra ele, e sorriu. Ele a fitou com frieza, e então apenas assentiu educadamente. _Suponho que ele vá falar comigo depois, ou me acompanhar até em casa_, pensou ela.

Mas Syaoran não lhe dirigiu a palavra durante todo o dia; ficou alheio e silencioso. Ela virou-se para ele quando o toque de saída soou, mas ele estava a meio caminho da porta da sala e partiu.

"Tomoyo... Por que... Tem alguma coisa errada com ele?" Sakura perguntou.

"Pelo que está parecendo, parece que você o ofendeu. Viu? Ele está falando com o Yamazaki e com todo mundo... Menos com você", Tomoyo observou. "O que aconteceu?"

Sakura corou e abaixou a voz para relatar a Tomoyo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

"Você disse **o quê** pro Yukito na frente do Li?" Tomoyo perguntou incredulamente.

"Eu disse que ele não era o meu namorado".

"E isso apesar de ele estar com a língua enfiada na sua garganta?"

"Eu... Isso não tem nada a ver... A coisa é que o Yukito diz que eu sou especial... Então... Mas por que você está com essa cara?" Sakura perguntou.

Tomoyo olhou para ela inexpressivamente. "Não. Dessa vez não, Sakura. Você vai ter que descobrir sobre isso sozinha."

"O que foi? Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada pelo Syaoran!" Disse Sakura.

"Pensa, Sakura. Quantas vezes você beijou o Li?".

"Foram apenas pagamentos por ajudar a capturar as cartas, auxílio e coisas assim. O Yuki é quem eu amo", respondeu Sakura.

"Você pelo menos sabe como ele se sente por você?" Tomoyo perguntou.

"Ele só está interessado em mim porque eu sou a Caçadora das Cartas, lembra?" Sakura disse. "Eu acho que ele não gosta realmente de mim, você sabe, **daquele** jeito".

Houve uma longa pausa, e Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. Lembrou que Sakura lhe contara que, quando a conhecera, Li dissera que queria que ela fosse sua namorada. "Deixa pra lá", ela disse tristemente, e saiu da sala.

Sakura ficou extremamente confusa, e foi para casa sozinha.

Foi a mesma coisa no dia seguinte, e no outro, e, quando Sakura se deu conta, duas semanas haviam se passado. Syaoran era educado, mas não voltara a ser terno e alegre como era. Entretanto, comportava normalmente com todos os outros.

E, quando selou outra carta naquele fim de semana, Sakura continuou olhando ao redor, esperançosamente, mas nenhum belo garoto de olhos castanhos veio ajudá-la. Felizmente, era uma captura fácil... Mas ainda assim...

Para piorar, agora que não era visto com Sakura, as garotas viviam ao redor dele. Vários dias mais tarde, Rin Kanigawa, uma das mais lindas meninas do ano deles, entrou na sala deles durante a aula de Economia Doméstica e entregou um caderno timidamente a Syaoran. Era uma garota adorável, de aparência delicada, com olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos.

"Ei, aquela é a filha de um dos membros do gabinete do Primeiro Ministro", Naoko disse suavemente para Tomoyo e Sakura quando estavam perto da porta. "Pelo que parece, ela está bem interessada pelo Syaoran. Que história de amor: beleza, dinheiro e poder!"

"Isso não é base para o amor", observou Sakura.

"Ah," Disse Naoko, com uma expressão sábia, "mas lembre-se que o Li é chinês, e além do que, é um **Li**. Aposto que ele veio aqui para procurar uma noiva. E, se está procurando por essas coisas, ele não pode escolher ninguém melhor do que a Rin".

"Ele não faz o tipo", retrucou Sakura.

"Por que isso te diz respeito?" Perguntou Tomoyo.

Antes de Sakura pudesse responder, elas ouviram Rin pigarrear nervosamente e dizer, "Obrigada por me ajudar com a matemática ontem, Syaoran".

Tomoyo levantou uma sobrancelha; havia percebido algo de estranho, mas decidiu manter-se quieta.

_Espera aí! Só eu o chamo assim!_ Pensava Sakura. _Ele não deu permissão para chamá-lo assim a mais ninguém!_

Syaoran sorriu gentilmente para Rin. "Não se preocupe com isso", ele disse suavemente. "Fico feliz por ter sido escolhido para ajudar você". As três meninas não ouviram o que ele disse em seguida, mas Syaoran tomou levemente a mão de Rin nas suas e sorriu. Ela apoiou a outra mão no rosto, sorriu avidamente e então assentiu. Syaoran sorriu e então disse, "É um encontro então. Domingo de manhã?".

"Sim. Muito obrigada, Syaoran!" Rin disse alegremente, então saiu da sala.

Sakura estava louca para saber sobre o que era tudo aquilo, pois se virou para Syaoran quando se sentou.

"Tem um encontro no domingo?" Sakura perguntou, mantendo a voz leve.

Ele a olhou novamente com frieza, e então deu um muxoxo.

"Com Rin?"

Outro muxoxo. Syaoran estava mantendo os olhos firmemente na lousa diante deles.

Sakura não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim; Syaoran era geralmente alegre e afetuoso para com ela, e assim ela perguntou "Alguma coisa errada?".

Finalmente, uma reação. Syaoran olhou-a no fundo dos olhos e disse, "Por que você se importa? Eu sou só **seu colega da escola**, lembra-se?" Ele olhou para ela com frieza, e voltou a olhar para a lousa.

"Eu..." Sakura ficou horrorizada ao perceber que estava magoada com o comportamento dele. Sentia falta do flerte, das brincadeiras, até da companhia.

E, ainda mais, de seus beijos.

Novamente ele se foi antes dela no fim da aula. Sakura dirigiu-se lentamente para seu armário, especulando por que estava tão arrasada.

O que piorou as coisas foi quando viu Syaoran, à distância, do lado de fora do portão da escola. _Acho que vou falar com ele_, ela pensou, e estava caminhando em sua direção quando algum fez Syaoran erguer os olhos e exibir seu belo sorriso de garoto e acenar. Era Rin – e ele pegou os livros dela quando eles se afastaram, juntos.

Sakura seguiu à distância. Eles riam e conversavam alegremente, e, depois de um momento, Syaoran tomou a mão de Rin na sua com um gesto afetuoso.

Agora, ela não gostava de Syaoran desse jeito, certo? Era de Yukito – sempre fora Yukito, não é?

Então, por que estava tão infeliz por Syaoran estar saindo com Rin? Afinal, não tinha gostado de como Syaoran tinha abordado-a antes, certo? Com aquele papo de casamento?

Além do que, Rin era uma garota muito legal e tímida... _Que estava fingindo apenas para pegar Syaoran..._

_Não! _Censurou-se Sakura. _Não estou com ciúme!_

_Fingindo ser doce e inocente para tê-lo..._

Sakura não sabia de onde vinham esses pensamentos.

Mas, naquele domingo, disse a si mesma que ia apenas dar uma volta no Orquidário do Parque de Tomoeda. Ter sentido a aura de Syaoran naquela direção não tinha nada a ver, sério.

Viu Rin e Syaoran à distância. Estavam em uma sorveteria. Syaoran estava relaxado, contando piadas, e Rin estava igualmente relaxada, rindo.

_Eu queria poder odiá-la!_ Sakura pensava. Mas não conseguia.

"Está seguindo-os, Sakura?" Disse uma voz familiar, que quase matou Sakura de susto. Lá estava Tomoyo, observando Sakura. "Querendo poder odiar alguém tão doce e gentil como Rin?"

Sakura olhava tristemente para Syaoran e Rin. Rin estava cabisbaixa, e Syaoran... Ele se levantou e a tomou confortadoramente em seus braços. O jeito com que Rin aninhou a cabeça no ombro de Syaoran... O modo com que Syaoran acariciou os cabelos dela... Foi demais.

Sakura levantou-se e saiu do local.

No lugar onde estavam Rin e Syaoran, ele perguntou suavemente a ela, "Você acha que ela nos viu?".

Sakura não era a única que podia sentir auras, afinal.

"Sim. E, se eu não estivesse em dívida com a Meiling, seu pilantra, eu não estaria fazendo isso!" Rin censurou-o levemente. "Odeio vê-la triste. Ela é tão adorável, sabe?" Acrescentou.

"Eu sei". Syaoran suspirou.

"Rapaz, você está perdido", Rin caçoou em voz baixa. Nenhum dos dois queria ser ouvido; fingir namorar para deixar outra pessoa com ciúme era algo arriscado e perigoso.

"Eu já lhe contei a história. Não vim para cá planejando gostar dela de verdade, mas eu gosto. E... Rin, se você tivesse estado lá quando ela me afastou..." Syaoran sentou-se, infeliz.

"Syao, sei que ela provavelmente não fez de propósito. Acho que ela está interessada por Tsukishiro desde sempre". Rin disse, gentil e suavemente. "E não é como se você não estivesse confundindo-a com esse seu plano!"

"Deixe pra lá. Vamos". Syaoran disse. E então ficou rígido; podia sentir a aura de uma Carta Clow particularmente poderosa... _Ah, não, é uma Carta de Ataque!_ Ele pensou.

E estava indo na direção na qual Sakura correra, antes.


	4. Confusão

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Sakura segue Syaoran em seu encontro com Rin, e fica cheia de ciúme, apesar de ainda não entender seus sentimentos. Uma Carta Clow bem agressiva a segue quando ela foge, após ver Syaoran abraçado a Rin.

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 04**

_**Confusão**_

**S**akura corria cegamente, e não sentiu as lágrimas começarem. Nada mais fazia sentido: sentia como se estivesse perdendo seus sentimentos por Yukito, a quem ela tinha amado por tanto tempo... E agora estava sentindo um mundo de mágoa por causa de Syaoran.

_Por que estou me sentindo assim? _Ela se perguntou, várias vezes. _O que sinto por Syaoran?_

Havia um doloroso vácuo em seu coração, toda vez que pensava em Syaoran e em como ele era maravilhoso, e como costumava ser tão doce para ela, e como agora estava ignorando-a e evitando-a. Sim, era educado e nunca rude... Mas ela queria que ele fizesse seu estômago borboletear de novo, fazer com que ela se afogasse em seus profundos olhos de âmbar, fazer com que seus joelhos ficassem fracos...

E, mais que tudo, queria estar nos braços dele de novo.

Sakura nunca fora do tipo de tentar roubar o namorado de outra garota; sabia como se sentiria horrível se tal coisa acontecesse com ela. Assim, sentia-se completamente amarrada quando pensava em como Syaoran parecia estar firmemente interessado em Rin.

_Não importa o quanto eu queira que ele pudesse ainda ser comigo como era antes... Não_, ela pensou. Lembrava-se de como ele olhava para ela, da primeira vez em que ele tocara o seu queixo, de quando tinha pulado em um fosso para salvá-la, da primeira vez em que tinham se beijado... E chorou mais um pouco quando desejou ser mais importante para ele do que apenas a Caçadora de Cartas.

Não conseguiu ver que ele tinha sido tão afetuoso com ela, como o plano original dele de conquistá-la havia sido deixado de lado quando ele decidiu que realmente a queria para si, não por causa de uma competição em sua família. Nunca lhe ocorreu que ela havia magoado-o ao renegá-lo diante de Yukito; estivera tão agoniada que nunca se lembrava de suas palavras cortantes, nem quando relembrava a cena em sua mente. Pensamentos turbilhonavam em sua cabeça, e ela balançava-a na desesperada esperança de que talvez pudesse fazer a dor ir embora. Nunca sentira dor assim com Yukito... Nunca ficara tão ferida que se perguntara se era possível apagar lembranças e sentimentos.

E foi por isso que ela nunca sentiu a Carta Clow vindo em sua direção.

* * *

**D**e volta ao Orquidário, Syaoran soltou-se de Rin. "Ela está com problemas", foi tudo o que ele disse antes de correr na direção de Sakura.

Rin sorria. Quando seu velho amigo perceberia a intensidade de seus sentimentos por Sakura? Ela havia ajudado a facilitar a transferência de Syaoran, apesar de não saber o motivo pelo qual ele estava sendo transferido para sua escola. Meiling fora sua amiga quando morara em Hong Kong e, apesar de ter suas reservas, havia concordado com o plano de Syaoran para deixar Sakura com ciúmes.

Mas, quando Sakura fugiu, Rin sentira-se terrivelmente culpada. Sim, Sakura tinha sido cruel para Syaoran sem planejar ser, mas... O que tornava Rin melhor que ela?

Então, quando Syaoran correu atrás dela, Rin rezou para que ele fosse capaz de, de algum modo, consertar as coisas.

"Boa sorte, Syao!" Rin gritou para o rapaz, que se afastava.

* * *

**T**omoyo sorriu de onde estava observando. _Eu sabia!_ Algo lhe parecera falso no repentino interesse de Syaoran por Rin. E agora ele se mostrava sem máscaras. Eles eram velhos amigos, afinal... Exatamente como ela suspeitava.

Tinha visto como ele agia ao redor de Sakura, e percebido o quanto ignorá-la fora custoso a ele: ele havia se tornado agressivo no campo de futebol, alheio e silencioso, determinado a evitar Sakura a todo e qualquer custo. Estava magoado demais para não estar perto de amar sua bela, confusa e, infelizmente, desligada melhor amiga.

Nesse nível, a história deles seria bastante interessante. Ela preparou sua nova câmera digital top de linha e correu atrás de Li. Nada no mundo a impediria de filmar isto!

* * *

**S**akura não pressentiu a Carta Clow até um sopro de calor acertá-la nas costas, e quase derrubá-la no chão; estava magoada, chorando. O que piorava as coisas era que não entendia seus sentimentos. Não queria odiar Rin, de quem ela gostava, ou Syaoran por quem se sentia muito atraída. Mas, juntos, eles faziam-na sentir-se feia e indesejada... Porque desejava ser quem estava nos braços dele.

_Por que estou me sentindo assim por ele quando já estou apaixonada por outra pessoa? _Perguntou-se enquanto corria.

Foi quando sentiu o calor.

Ergueu os olhos e viu uma pequena figura flamejante sorrindo maldosamente para ela. Invocou o báculo o mais rápido que pôde. Outra bola de fogo dirigiu-se direto para ela, e ela estava incapaz de pular do caminho em tempo; assim, gritou, "Escudo!" com milésimos de segundo faltando.

Sakura desativou Escudo quando pensou que estava segura, e pegou outra carta.

"Vento!" Gritou, e esta voou em direção a Fogo.

Infelizmente, ela tinha esquecido suas aulas de química; Vento simplesmente tornou Fogo mais forte, e as chamas se espalharam ao redor da clareira, cercando-a. Ela correu quando mais bolas de fogo foram atiradas nela.

Sakura nunca havia aprendido como usar duas cartas ao mesmo tempo e, assim, foi forçada a lutar sem um escudo. Uma labareda lambeu seu braço, e ela gritou de dor. _Que carta eu uso?_ Pensou freneticamente. Ainda não havia capturado Água, e descobriu que se arrependia por isso.

Assim, ela escolheu invocar Ilusão, esperando que isso distraísse Fogo, e foi compensada com uma diabólica língua de fogo jogada em sua direção. Dessa vez, ela não ergueu Escudo a tempo, e teve que parar, jogar-se no chão e rolar como fora ensinada quando as chamas atingiram suas roupas.

O coração de Syaoran quase se despedaçou quando ele chegou ao local e viu como ela estava ferida. Ele tirou seu _ofuda_ de Água e encharcou a área, enfraquecendo Fogo um pouco. Ele se escondeu, hesitante de revelar-se para Sakura.

Sakura tremia ao ficar de pé, e tentava desesperadamente invocar alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Cometendo o erro de dar as costas para o Fogo ativo.

"**Não**!" Syaoran berrou, e correu até ela, usando um feitiço de vento para tirá-la do caminho de outra língua de fogo.

"S... Syaoran?" Gaguejou ela. Tinha sofrido queimaduras; quando a alcançou, Syaoran percebeu que ela precisaria de cuidados médicos. Ficou furioso consigo mesmo; se tivesse sentido antes, se estivesse menos ansioso por puni-la, se...

"Você tem Água?" Syaoran perguntou rapidamente.

"Não", Sakura disse, e então sibilou de dor. A pele em seu braço estava ficando vermelha onde ela fora atingida, e Syaoran pôde perceber que era uma queimadura feia.

"Vamos, invoque o Vento", ele disse, e sacou seu pingente de bola, que rapidamente transmutou-se em sua espada.

"Mas há pouco tempo ele piorou as chamas!" Sakura retrucou.

"Trabalhe comigo", Syaoran disse. "Combine o seu vento com meu ataque de água. Mas você tem que confiar em mim!"

"S-Sim". Mas ela não estava confiante e, quando eles tentaram pela primeira vez combinar os seus ataques, o vento foi fraco demais.

"Sakura..." Syaoran percebeu que ela estava sentindo-se insegura. Ficou furioso consigo mesmo; como deveria saber que o que ele tinha feito para tentar deixá-la com ciúmes resultaria nisso?

"Por favor, Sakura...".

E foi quando ele percebeu que o rosto dela estava marcado com pequenas linhas, onde as lágrimas haviam secado. _Ela estava chorando por mim!_ Pensou.

Parte de Syaoran estava adorando saber que ela, afinal de contas, realmente se importava com ele... E a outra parte sentia-se culpada por sua farsa com Rin.

E havia apenas uma coisa para fazer que a fizesse sentir-se melhor.

"Invoque o Escudo, por favor, Sakura", ele pediu gentilmente.

Agradecida por ele estar falando com ela daquele jeito outra vez, Sakura invocou Escudo. Enquanto Fogo acertava-o com labaredas, Syaoran tomou Sakura em seus braços. Ela não resistiu; fechou os olhos, como se estivesse esperando por ele há um longo tempo – o que era verdade. Então, Syaoran beijou sua testa.

"Senti saudade, Sakura", ele disse, suavemente. Do lado de fora, as chamas ficavam mais fortes, pois Fogo estava ficando furiosa.

Sakura sorriu para ele e o abraçou com força. Sua resposta foi quase inaudível. "Eu também, Syaoran".

Nenhum dos dois soube quem começou, mas, repentinamente, eles se beijavam gentilmente. Sakura suspirou; tanto tempo tinha se passado! E ela adorava os beijos de Syaoran. Famintamente envolveu a língua dele quando esta deslizou em sua boca, e eles se beijaram com intensidade e fome, os braços de um envolvendo o outro.

"Sabe que temos que fazer alguma coisa a respeito da carta", Syaoran lembrou-a gentilmente quando eles se afastaram para respirar. Sob o ataque, Escudo tremia.

"Ah... Certo". Sakura disse, e sorriu. Syaoran sorriu de volta – como sentira falta dos sorrisos dela!

"Pronta?" Syaoran perguntou. Sakura assentiu, e então liberou Escudo enquanto invocava Vento. Quando Syaoran invocou seu feitiço de água, ele tomou a mão dela na sua, e eles sorriram um para o outro. Os dois feitiços se uniram e então se combinaram para formar uma única força elementar que rapidamente subjugou Fogo.

Sakura selou a Carta, e então desmoronou no chão. O esforço fora demais para ela.

"**Sakura**!" Syaoran a tomou no colo; ela era leve, leve demais em seus braços. Se ele soubesse que Sakura havia perdido seu apetite desde que soubera de seu encontro com Rin, teria se sentido ainda pior do que já sentia.

Para onde levá-la? Um pronto socorro estava fora de questão; eles não eram parentes, e como ele explicaria os ferimentos dela?

Não havia escolha. Teria que levá-la sua casa, pois sua residência era próxima ao parque.

Ele correu o mais rápido possível, e nunca percebeu Tomoyo seguindo-o. Tomoyo estava dividida entre revelar-se e deixar a cena desenrolar (enquanto ela a filmava).

Nenhum deles percebeu um garoto de olhos azuis observando-os, de testa franzida. O feitiço de Syaoran havia se unido ao de Sakura bem **demais**. Se queria conquistar a garota, tinha que impedir o relacionamento nascente de se tornar uma história de amor... E logo.

* * *

**S**yaoran entrou em sua casa e trancou a porta atrás de si. Ele gentilmente colocou Sakura em sua cama, e apanhou a tesoura de seu kit de costura para cortar fora o tecido perto das queimaduras. Ele então pegou um pouco de água e um pano limpo com que limpar os ferimentos dela. Sua mente estava trabalhando rapidamente; precisava reduzir o inchaço, mas havia se passado tempo demais para não deixar uma cicatriz.

A não ser que ele usasse um encantamento do livro de encantamentos dos Li que trouxera consigo. Havia planejado aprender o feitiço posteriormente, quando tivesse tempo livre. Mas isso era uma emergência.

Rapidamente memorizou o encantamento, e apanhou algumas ervas de seu estoque na cozinha. Rapidamente combinando as ervas, colocou-as num pedaço de pano, o qual passou sobre as queimaduras dela, murmurando as palavras mágicas do feitiço, "Pele, tendões, ossos, músculos, sarem e fiquem inteiros mais uma vez".

Para seu grande alívio, as lesões começaram a desaparecer. Ele a beijou na testa docemente, e então foi até a cozinha preparar uma bebida que a acalmaria quando ela acordasse.

Enquanto Syaoran trabalhava, pensava nela. Teria que ensinar a ela muitas coisas para auxiliá-la como usar duas cartas ou mais ao mesmo tempo, como afiar suas habilidades de sentir cartas e auras, e como se mover em combate.

Não ia ser fácil. E ainda assim ansiava por estar com ela.

Syaoran suspirou. Quando decidira conquistar Sakura, achara que seria fácil. Mas ela estava provando ser uma garota muito peculiar e difícil, que não agia de acordo com seus planos. E, pior, ele estava começando a se apaixonar por ela. Se Eriol descobrisse que ele estava se apaixonando por Sakura, o primo trataria esse sentimento como uma fraqueza, e o exploraria. Syaoran definitivamente não queria isso.

Sakura finalmente começou a se mover, e Syaoran sentou-se ao lado dela, gentilmente segurando sua mão.

"S-Syaoran?", ela disse ao tentar se sentar.

"Não", ele disse, e a fez deitar-se nos travesseiros outra vez, com gentileza, mas firmeza. "Descansa. Bebe", e ele colocou um copo com um canudinho nas mãos dela. Ela tomou um gole.

"Delicioso!" Ela sorriu. Syaoran sorria; era um chá de ervas com mel, ginseng e laranja que ele havia aprendido com o mordomo da família, Wei. Havia aprendido depois de apanhar em inúmeros treinamentos e lições.

Sakura colocou o copo na mesinha ao lado da cama e olhou ao redor. _Então este é o quarto dele._ Mexeu os dedos do pé em euforia por estar na casa de Syaoran. O verde predominava, e era muito organizado. E o cheiro dele, limpo e marcante, enchia os lençóis e a cama; ela o inalava, o mais discretamente possível.

"Você está bem?" Syaoran perguntou gentilmente.

"Sim". Sakura sorria. Ele a tomou em seus braços, apoiando-a contra o peito e apenas abraçando-a, sentindo sua proximidade. "Obrigada, Syaoran", ela disse suavemente enquanto deslizava a mão na dele. Ele a segurou e não respondeu, apenas sorriu para ela. A mão dele era morna na dela, e ela curtia sua presença.

Syaoran sentia que isso era certo. Nenhuma outra garota havia lhe causado um sentimento tão cálido e ao mesmo tempo tão avassalador apenas por estar presente. E pareceu natural virar o rosto dela na sua direção. E pareceu natural ela erguer a cabeça na direção dele e fechar os olhos. Ele abaixou-se, sabendo que ela queria esse beijo, sabendo que queria o mesmo beijo quase tanto quanto ela o queria.

O beijo foi gentil e, dessa vez, quando a língua dele deslizou na boca dela, ela a acariciou com a sua. Syaoran suspirou; ela estava aprendendo como beijá-lo, e, maldição, estava provocando arrepios em seu estômago.

"Duas semanas sem você foram um inferno", ele murmurou contra os lábios dela quando eles se afastaram.

Sakura afastou-se ainda mais. _Ah, não, acabei de beijar o namorado da Rin!_ Ela pensou horrorizada. Recuou, de olhos arregalados. "Não. Ah, não. Ah, não!"

"O que foi?" Syaoran segurou seus braços. "O que foi?"

"**Rin**!" Murmurou Sakura. "E a Rin? Por que..." E começou a chorar outra vez, "Por que estamos nos beijando? Por que você está me beijando quando você... Quando você está com **ela**?".

"Eu... Não..." Como ia explicar isso para ela? Explicar Rin? _Brilhante, Syaoran Li_, ele pensou, realmente irritado consigo mesmo. _Nunca pensou além de como deixá-la com ciúme quando planejou tudo isso, seu grande idiota!_ "Eu não... Sakura, eu... Eu não...".

Sakura afastou-se do toque dele. Parte dela queria desesperadamente puxá-lo contra seus lábios, porque beijar Syaoran mandava-a para tão maravilhosas alturas de felicidade, fazia aparecer fogos de artifício e borboletas e... Uau.

Mas a outra parte estava lembrando o comportamento dele de antes.

"Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" Choramingou ela.

"Fazer o quê?" Syaoran estava perplexo.

"Me beijar!" Sakura quase chorava. "Você está com a Rin! Você... Você está me tornando uma ladra de namorados! Por que você tem que fazer isso comigo? Por que você está agindo assim comigo? Por que você está sendo tão cruel?!"

Irritado, Syaoran fez uma coisa da qual se arrependeria. Ele retrucou, "Você está me chamando de cruel? Você tem o Yukito e continua me lembrando disso então... O que agora? Você lembra o que disse ao Yukito sobre mim? Lembra?".

"Não!" Respondeu Sakura. "O que eu disse?"

"Como eu lembro, nós estávamos nos beijando", rosnou Syaoran, "e, quando o Yukito entrou, você me empurrou. Começou a gaguejar e, quando eu me aproximei e coloquei um braço nos seus ombros, você se desvencilhou do meu braço como se fosse algo nojento, e disse, 'Ele não é meu namorado, Yukito! Nunca! Ele é só um colega da escola!'"

Sakura estremeceu; ele havia memorizado as palavras, e até a voz soava como a dela.

Os olhos de Syaoran estavam escuros e furiosos. "Você disse nunca, Sakura, foi isso o que você disse, como se eu fosse algum tipo de... Eu não sei!" Ele havia se levantado, e estava ficando vermelho. "Você... Você só fica me iludindo, é isso o que você faz!"

Sakura engasgou-se. A palavra que Yukito tinha dito era iludir, e Syaoran estava acusando-a disso – quando ela nem sabia o que isso queria dizer... Mas ela estava começando a entender que ela havia cometido um terrível erro a certa altura, e ela havia magoado Syaoran tão horrivelmente quanto ele havia magoado-a, senão pior.

E agora, até onde ela podia ver, ele estava com raiva dela.

Assim, ela fez a única coisa que fazia sentido.

Ela tirou os braços das mãos dele e fugiu correndo, correndo porta afora no sol poente.


	5. Descuidadamente Despreocupado

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Sakura e Syaoran combinam suas magias para enfrentar Fogo e acabam na casa dele. Mas um doce momento é destruído quando a confusão leva a um bate-boca.

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 05**

_**Descuidadamente Despreocupado**_

**S**yaoran ficou olhando depois da fuga de Sakura. Confuso e de coração partido, ele desmoronou em sua cama, com uma mão na testa, perguntando-se por que ela tinha que ser tão difícil de entender.

E por que suas próprias emoções estavam se tornando uma confusa bagunça.

Sentiu que seria uma péssima ideia segui-la naquele estado, e ficou onde estava. Não pressentia perigo indo na direção dela, e assim ficou em sua cama, com os pensamentos em turbilhão.

Depois de aparentemente alguns segundos, houve uma sua batida em sua porta, e Syaoran sobressaltou-se. Espiando pelo olho mágico da porta, ele ficou surpreso de ver Tomoyo. Ele examinou a aura dela para se assegurar de que era mesmo ela antes de abrir a porta.

"Daidouji?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente. Ela tinha um adorável sorriso.

"Eu só queria lhe mostrar uma coisa", ela disse, e Syaoran abaixou os olhos para o visor de cristal líquido da câmera que ela segurava, com uma sensação de aperto no fundo do estômago.

Syaoran observou enquanto via a si mesmo conversando com Rin, e então saindo correndo atrás de Sakura. Ele viu suas expressões de medo e de preocupação; Daidouji havia enquadrado-o bastante bem, e ele podia ver que, se ela havia feito aquela filmagem, então ela sabia de duas coisas.

Uma: Que Sakura era a Caçadora de Cartas.

Duas: Que ele gostava de Sakura.

Um estranho rubor subiu lentamente a suas faces, e lá ficou.

Quando a filmagem acabou com ele erguendo Sakura nos braços depois que ela desmaiara (_Eu realmente beijei a testa dela enquanto andava?_ Ele se perguntou), ele olhou para Tomoyo, silenciosamente perguntando sobre o que era aquilo e o que ela queria.

"Eu sei por que você teve que fingir", ela começou em sua voz gentil. "Não havia outro jeito de atingi-la, especialmente depois de ela ter dito o que disse sobre você diante do Tsukishiro. Sei que o que ela disse o magoou, e lamento muito por isso; asseguro-lhe que, conhecendo Sakura, ela não quis dizer o que disse nesse sentido".

Ela fez uma pausa para desligar a câmera, e então olhou para Syaoran. "Mas eu estava torcendo para que pudesse haver um jeito de vocês dois acertarem as coisas sem eu ter que interferir. Eu amo Sakura como uma irmã... E acho que você pode ser quem pode cuidar dela quando eu não estiver por perto. Só quero que o relacionamento de vocês se desenvolva normalmente, sabia disso? Porque acho que ela gosta de você".

"Eu... Não... Eu..." _Maravilha, Li_, ele pensou. _Tão articulado_. "Ela... Yukito... Ela não gosta de mim... Desse jeito...".

"Sakura não vai descobrir isso sozinha. Se você a quer, tem que ajudá-la. Então, por favor... Eu a vi sair correndo, mas achei que você poderia estar mais confuso no momento. Sua farsa – eu sei que você estava apenas tentando se vingar depois de ela ter dito aquelas coisas. Mas... Alguém tem que ceder, sabe?"

Tomoyo exibiu um radiante e cúmplice sorriso, e desejou a Syaoran que tivesse um bom dia.

Syaoran ficou olhando o corredor muito depois de Tomoyo ter partido, amplamente confuso. _Droga, por que o amor tem que ser tão complicado? _Ele especulou.

_Eu acabei de dizer amor?_ Seus olhos castanhos claros se arregalaram de horror. _Ah, não, ah, não! Eu estou apaixonado por Sakura!_

E como ele supostamente devia ceder? Será que esperavam que ele procurasse Sakura e dissesse, "Ei, eu estava tentando te deixar com ciúme porque você me magoou. Lamento. Vamos continuar de onde paramos?"

Com. Certeza. Não.

Syaoran nunca percebeu o sol se pondo do lado de fora, nem viu a escuridão encher seu quarto. Estava perdido demais em seus pensamentos para sequer se importar.

Do lado de fora, um par de olhos azuis estreitou-se enquanto seguiam Tomoyo sair do apartamento de Syaoran. _Quem é essa menina de cabelos escuros com a câmera... Com esses olhos lindos e cabelos sedosos e... _Ele a observou enquanto ela se afastava. _Que menina linda_, ele se pegou pensando.

_Foque-se, Hiiragizawa! O prêmio é Kinomoto!_

Disse a si mesmo que escolhera seguir a menina morena porque queria mais informações de Sakura por meio dela. Disse a si mesmo que, quando a garota chegou a uma ampla mansão e foi recebida como sua dona, estava interessado porque ela estava ajudando Sakura e ele poderia ter que conquistá-la também.

Quando acabaram suas desculpas, ele se amaldiçoou. _Mas que droga, não preciso de uma distração agora!_

Tarde demais.

* * *

**"S**akura?" Kero flutuava acima dela. Ela estava esparramada em sua cama de solteiro, e chorava como se não houvesse amanhã. "Sakura, por favor, diga alguma coisa!"

Ela virou-se de lado e recusou-se a dizer qualquer coisa. Seu coração... Ela nunca havia realmente compreendido as canções de amor até agora – as partes onde cantavam sobre estar destroçada, sobre ter o coração partido ao meio – nunca haviam feito sentido.

Até agora.

O amor por Yukito fora algo suave e feliz; ele era sempre meigo, sempre como um irmão... Amava Yukito há tanto tempo, que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo com Syaoran. Seus sonhos e fantasias românticas sempre haviam sido focadas em Yukito – havia até mesmo montado em segredo um álbum de casamento para ela e Yukito. Havia se acostumado em pensar no futuro, e ver apenas Yukito lá. Sempre, tudo o que ela via era ele sorrindo, e tudo que ela sentia era certa doçura.

Mas suas fantasias sempre acabavam com os dois no altar, abraçados, ou com ele segurando a sua mão. Tudo era doce e suave, como se ela visse a si mesma e a Yukito através do filtro de uma câmera.

Com Syaoran, era completamente diferente. O rosto dele estava gravado a fogo em sua mente; ela ainda podia sentir a boca dele na sua. Sonhava com Syaoran beijando-a apaixonadamente, os braços dele ao redor dela, o calor dele, o jeito que ele olhava para ela... Ele a fazia se sentir quente e furiosa e emocionada e assustada e segura, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tantas emoções... Elas a engolfavam e assustavam.

Se Sakura tivesse apenas um pingo a mais de experiência no amor, ela teria sabido que a intensidade e a variedade de seus sentimentos por Syaoran era um sinal em si próprio. O fato de ele fazer com que ela sentisse tantas coisas devia ter lhe dito que ele aos poucos estava se tornando mais e mais importante para ela a cada dia que se passava.

E que estava apaixonada por ele.

Sua mente estava cheia de imagens de Syaoran. Por um lado, estava furiosa: por que estava beijando-a? E quanto a Rin? Que tipo de cafajeste era ele, afinal de contas?

Por outro lado, ele parecera-lhe muito surpreso quando ela lhe lembrara de Rin. E parecera tão emocionado quando dissera "Duas semanas sem você foram um inferno", e tão transtornado quando a acusara de iludi-lo, que até ela percebera.

"Eu não entendo... Meus sentimentos... Por ele", ela sussurrou.

"O quê?" Kero perguntou. Mesmo sendo péssimo em adivinhar os sentimentos de Sakura, ainda assim ele sabia que isso não dizia respeito a Yukito.

"Syaoran..." E Sakura desatou em uma nova crise de choro.

"O garoto Li? Aquele de Hong Kong, que tem a carta do Trovão?"

Sakura assentiu.

"Se ele magoar você, eu vou matá-lo!" Kero cerrou as patinhas em pequenos punhos.

"N-Não", Sakura disse. "Eu... Yukito me disse para não iludi-lo".

"Ah", Kero sentou-se diante do rosto de Sakura. "Isso não é bom".

Apesar de sua tristeza, Sakura riu, e então fungou. "Sim, eu também achei. Ele disse... Ele disse que eu apenas continuava iludindo-o, porque eu... Kero, eu já o beijei várias vezes...".

"**O quê**?!"

"É... E ele não é meu namorado, e eu disse alguma coisa ao Yukito..." Sakura relatou sua versão dos fatos a Kero, que franziu a testa a cada minuto que se passava.

Estava a ponto de dizer algo em censura a Sakura, mas, ao olhar para ela e ver o quanto ela já estava triste, arrasada e confusa, ele fez algo que quase nunca fazia... Ficou calado.

"Sakura, não chore", foi tudo que Kero conseguiu dizer. "Por favor".

Sakura virou-se e, enquanto seus soluços viravam fungadas, ela adormeceu.

Mais tarde, quando ela sussurrou o nome de Syaoran enquanto dormia, Kero soube que o que ela estava sentindo pelo garoto não era apenas uma paixonite.

Li... O sobrenome... Seria possível que ele fosse da família Li descendente do Mago Clow? Kero revirou a mente atrás do que Sakura tinha lhe contado: era um garoto chinês, que viera transferido e podia manipular magia – ah, Kero pensou, enquanto as peças se encaixavam em sua mente. _Então deve ser um deles._

_Poder atrai poder_, ele pensou. Este era um jeito de olhar para as coisas. Mas o outro jeito... Seria possível que Sakura estivesse apaixonada pelo garoto? _Tenho que conhecê-lo_, Kero pensou, desejando ter estado mais alerta quando Sakura havia enfrentado Espada com Syaoran e o trouxera para casa. Havia sentido uma forte onda de emoções vindas da cozinha naquele dia, mas estivera tão envolvido em sua partida de Grand Theft Auto que a ignorara.

"Você tem que perceber tudo sozinha, sabe?" Kero disse suavemente enquanto puxava as cobertas sobre Sakura. "E tem que descobrir o que sente logo, ou a sua magia será afetada se você estiver infeliz. Você ficará bem ao lado dele", e ele sorriu. "Não que eu vá lhe dizer isso quando você estiver acordada. Isso algo que você, e apenas você, pode descobrir".

* * *

**O** dia seguinte era dia de festival, e havia barraquinhas, shows e, melhor, na opinião de Sakura, jogos. Ela havia terminado sua apresentação com as líderes de torcida e estava a caminho de trocar de roupa e colocar o uniforme de educação física quando ouviu a voz de Syaoran vindo de uma das salas de aula desertas.

Sakura esgueirou-se para perto da porta. Rin estava sentada na mesa do professor, enquanto Syaoran movia-se de um lado para outro. Ele estava maravilhoso na camiseta e na calça de corrida de Seijyu High; elas acentuavam seu corpo esguio e tonificado. O cabelo cor de bronze brilhava no sol da manhã, e os olhos irradiavam âmbar na luz que refletia.

Quando viu que ele estava com Rin, Sakura ficou furiosa com Syaoran. _Quer dizer que ele está brincando com nós duas? _Pensou com raiva. _Então ele me beijou ontem por brincadeira?_

Mas, se fosse isso, por que ele havia curado suas queimaduras? Por que a levara para a casa dele? E por que não agia como um namorado com Rin? Estava a ponto de invadir a sala e confrontá-lo quando ela ouviu Syaoran berrar, "Não posso continuar com isso, Rin!"

_O que isso quer dizer? Eles estão terminando?_ Sakura especulou, de olhos arregalados.

"Eu sei, Syaoran", veio a voz tranquilizadora de Rin. "Mas tem que falar com a Sakura... Não pode evitá-la para sempre. E tem que levar os sentimentos dela em consideração, mesmo quando ela não levou os seus quando ela disse, bem... você sabe... para Tsukishiro".

Do que que Rin estava falando? O que ela queria dizer ao falar que Sakura não havia levado os sentimentos de Syaoran em consideração? O que ela tinha dito, e como ela sabia sobre Yukito? A cabeça de Sakura começou a rodar.

"Não posso!" gemeu Syaoran. "Eu... O que vou dizer a ela?" Estava passando as mos pelos cabelos, agitado, tornando-os ainda mais despenteados do que já estavam. "Não tem como eu me explicar!"

"Que tal a verdade?" Rin disse suavemente. "Se você se importa...".

"A verdade?" Syaoran bufou em frustração. "É, tá certo. Como se a Sakura fosse acreditar em mim! E depois o quê, exijo um pedido de desculpa dela? Eu não tenho direito!"

_Ele acha que tem direito a um pedido de desculpas? O que eu fiz... _E, com um horrível estalo, Sakura percebeu... Ela lembrou o que Syaoran havia gritado para ela no dia anterior.

_**"Como eu lembro, nós estávamos nos **_beijando_**", rosnou Syaoran, "e, quando o Yukito entrou, você me empurrou. Começou a gaguejar e, quando eu me aproximei e coloquei um braço nos seus ombros, você se desvencilhou do meu braço como se fosse algo **_nojento_**, e disse, 'Ele não é meu namorado, Yukito! Nunca! Ele é só um colega da escola!'"**_

_**Sakura estremeceu; ele havia memorizado as palavras, e até a voz soava como a dela.**_

_**Os olhos de Syaoran estavam escuros e furiosos. "Você disse **__**nunca**__**, Sakura, foi isso o que você disse, como se eu fosse algum tipo de... Eu não sei!" Ele havia se levantado, e estava ficando vermelho. "Você... Você só fica me iludindo, é isso o que você faz!"**_

_**Sakura engasgou-se. A palavra que Yukito tinha dito era iludir, e Syaoran estava acusando-a disso quando ela nem sabia o que isso queria dizer... Mas estava começando a entender que ela havia cometido um terrível erro a certa altura, e havia magoado Syaoran tão horrivelmente quanto ele havia magoado-a, senão pior.**_

_**E agora, até onde podia ver, ele estava com raiva dela.**_

_Eu o magoei. Eu não queria, mas o magoei_, Sakura pensou em desespero.

Então o que era que ele precisava contar a ela? Por que ele não conseguia conversar com ela?

"Syaoran", Rin disse com gentileza, "Sakura sendo quem é, não vai saber a não ser que você diga a ela".

Syaoran suspirou, e Sakura adorava como ele fazia isto: o lábio inferior dele ia para frente, de modo de seu hálito balançava sua franja. E sentiu o coração se derreter a essa lembrança. Tudo a respeito de Syaoran a assombrava, ultimamente.

Mas o que ele não podia lhe contar?

_Tudo bem. Se ele não vai dizer, eu vou arrancar dele_, ela decidiu ousadamente.

Ela trocou rapidamente de roupa e correu para o corredor onde Syaoran estava, e bem a tempo, porque ele saiu da sala. Seus olhos se encontraram; Syaoran ficou vermelho e virou as costas para ela.

_Ah, não, você no vai fazer isso_, ela pensou e o alcançou, agarrando sua mão para pará-lo. Syaoran parou na mesma hora, congelado, e puxou a mão. Ainda estava de costas para Sakura, mas não deu um passo para longe dela.

"Syaoran... Nós temos que...".

"Conversar?" Syaoran disse, mantendo as costas cuidadosamente viradas para ela. "Não, Sakura. Nós não temos nada sobre o que conversar. Você deixou seus sentimentos sobre mim bastante claros. Lamento que... eu tenha beijado-a ontem. Não vai acontecer outra vez. Você tem razão. Eu sou apenas um cafajeste que...".

"Que o quê?" Sakura o desafiou. "Diga-me o que você pensa. O que está acontecendo?" Quando Syaoran resolutamente recusou-se a virar-se na direção dela, ela gritou em frustração, "Olhe para mim!".

Syaoran cerrou os pulsos em punhos e se recusou a se virar. _Você não é assim, Sakura,_ ele pensou. _O seu sorriso desapareceu. Você está agressiva e furiosa. E isso tudo é culpa minha. Seria melhor se você me odiasse. Por favor, me odeie._

"Eu ouvi você e a Rin. Você está escondendo algo de mim", Sakura disse.

Syaoran suspirou. Tinha desconfiado disso. Mas manteve silêncio, sem vontade de se trair ou a seus sentimentos, querendo que ela o punisse, querendo que ela ficasse furiosa.

"Quero a verdade, Syaoran", Sakura suspirou. Não parecia mais tão irritada. "O que é que você não pode me contar?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não", ele finalmente disse depois de uma longa pausa, tão suavemente que Sakura teve que se esforçar para ouvir.

"Certo", Sakura disse, parecendo derrotada. Obviamente ele não queria conversar sobre isso. _Mas tenho o direito de perguntar o que é, porque diz respeito a mim!_ Ela pensou furiosa. "Certo!" Ela ergueu a voz. "Então eu o desafio". Sakura disse, cerrando as mãos em punhos. "A corrida de obstáculos. Nós dois vamos competir. Se eu ganhar, vamos conversar em particular e você vai me contar a verdade. Tudo. Responder cada uma das minhas perguntas".

"E se você perder?" Syaoran perguntou em voz baixa.

"Pode escolher", Sakura disse neutramente.

Syaoran virou-se. Um plano desesperado estava se formando em sua mente para impedir Sakura de fazer as perguntas que ele sabia que poderia não ter a coragem de responder. "A-Apostas são uma burrice", ele disse, tentando injetar um pouco de rudeza em sua voz.

Ele falhou, e tremendamente. Sakura simplesmente olhou para ele, sabendo agora que ele estava tentando provocá-la e deixá-la com raiva dele. "Que seja, Syaoran. Se você não aceita esta aposta, então...".

"Então o quê?" Ele a desafiou.

"Eu..." Sakura pensou rapidamente; o que iria forçar Syaoran a aceitar a aposta. "Se eu perder, eu serei... Eu serei sua. Sua namorada". E respirou fundo. No fundo da mente, sabia que estava sendo estúpida; esse tipo de relacionamento não seria justo para qualquer um deles, mas mesmo assim...

Syaoran olhou-a no fundo dos olhos. "Combinado", disse suavemente. Ao aceitar, soube que agora seria forçado a ganhar dela para manter seus segredos protegidos... Nunca seria capaz de explicar-se. Ainda assim, não sabia de outro jeito de manter sua farsa de ser um cafajeste sem dizer sim.

"Então..." Ele sorriu, malicioso, usando o que havia sobrado de sua compostura para colocar uma máscara. "Eu vou vencer e você vai ter que ser minha. Nada de terminar comigo depois de um dia. Nada de me evitar. E, nesse verão, você vai comigo a Hong Kong para conhecer a minha família". Estava tentando assustá-la, fazer com que ela desistisse, deixar Sakura irritada.

Sakura olhava para Syaoran, pela primeira vez vendo além de seu teatro. _O que ele está tentando escolher?_ Perguntou-se ela. _Fingir ser rude não combina nada com ele._ Em voz alta, ela disse, "Eu vou vencer e você sabe disso".

"Não, não vai não". Syaoran disse. Ele abaixou-se para amarrar o cadarço dos tênis e se forçou a se afastar dele. "Eu vejo você lá. Prepare-se para perder. Não se preocupe: você vai adorar ser minha namorada". Disse arrogante. O ar de arrogância vinha naturalmente para ele; ele era, afinal, um menino rico. Mas ser rude e arrogante para Sakura... Nunca seria fácil para ele.

_Idiota! Pateta! Burro! Imbecil! Cabeça de bagre!_ A cada passo que o afastava de Sakura, repreendia-se por ter aceitado a aposta. Nada de bom poderia sair disso. _E que clichê_, ele quase riu.

Sakura ficou onde estava, observando-o afastar-se, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. Por que ele estava tão determinado a fazer com que o odiasse? Sua curiosidade estava ainda mais atiçada e, repentinamente, ela sentiu aqueles estranhos sentimentos enchendo seu coração outra vez.

_O que Syaoran significa para mim?_ Perguntou-se. Sakura caminhou pensativamente para a pista de corrida; sabia que tinha que ganhar para arrancar as respostas de Syaoran.

Não importa o que fosse necessário.

E já estava pensando em como ganhar.

Quanto a Syaoran, estava se aquecendo e pensando na aposta insana que havia acabado de aceitar. _Não sei por que eu estava tão abalado_, ele censurou-se.

Mas ele queria tanto ganhar... Porque, se Sakura fosse sua noiva, seria dele.

A chamada para os competidores da corrida de obstáculos veio rápido demais para ambos e, quando se encararam na linha de começo, simplesmente se olharam. Houve o estalo da pistola de disparo, e eles dispararam.

"Kinomoto e o novato, Li, tomaram a dianteira!" Yamazaki, comentarista da corrida, anunciou alegremente. "Nossa, eles estão correndo como se os cães do inferno estivessem atrás deles! Ah, Yasushiro caiu nos primeiros obstáculos... Ah, e vejam quantas pessoas estão enroscadas na rede! Essa rede é terrível! Ah... O fosso de água tirou mais dois da corrida... E, caramba, só restaram Li e Kinomoto? Por falar em corridas, sabiam que, na mitologia grega, existia uma donzela chamada Atalanta que corria contra seus pretendentes e... **AI**!" Chiharu havia batido em seus ouvidos, como sempre. "Mas é verdade!"

Não que Syaoran ou Sakura tenham lhe dado ouvidos. Ambos estavam se esforçando ao máximo para ficar na frente do outro.

Quando Syaoran ganhou a dianteira na reta, Sakura engasgou-se. _Eu não posso deixar que ele me derrote!_ Ela pensou desesperada e, então, invocou Vento para lhe dar um empurrãozinho extra.

Syaoran sentiu a magia, e percebeu que Sakura havia invocado Vento. _Ela está trapaceando!_ A determinação dela de vencer o assustou, e ele decidiu fazer o mesmo. Em voz baixa, ele invocou seu feitiço de vento, e conseguiu um empurrãozinho extra dele. _Não posso deixar que ela me vença!_ Pensou.

Ao cruzarem a linha de chegada, eles se entreolharam, respirando ofegantes. A corrida havia sido tão perto, que nenhum dos dois sabia quem havia vencido. A multidão gritava enlouquecida; fora uma excelente corrida.

"Por favor aguardem", Yamazaki anunciou. "Estamos examinando a foto da linha de chegada antes de anunciarmos o vencedor. Sabiam que a tradição de tirar fotos... Ai! Ui!"

Sakura olhou para Syaoran e percebeu que ele a olhava com o canto dos olhos. Ambos queriam tanto vencer, que estavam sem fôlego por causa do esforço... E, claro, ambos sabiam que ambos haviam usado a magia para trapacear.

"Ah! Temos o resultado agora! E o vencedor... Ah, vocês não vão acreditar nisso!" Yamazaki anunciou sem ar.

Tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura arregalaram os olhos e engasgaram-se quando ouviram os resultados da corrida.


	6. Perturbações

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 06**

_**Perturbações**_

**E**nquanto a multidão gritava pelos resultados da corrida, Sakura e Syaoran olhavam um para o outro. Este não era definitivamente um acontecimento bem-vindo, um que nenhum dos dois tinha previsto.

Eles haviam empatado... Mas pelo segundo lugar.

Saindo do nada, outro aluno, Kishizuki, que tinha ficado enroscado na rede, havia, de algum jeito, repentinamente os derrotado. Tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura se aproximaram para parabenizar Kishizuki, que estava maravilhado com sua sorte. "Era como se um vento tivesse me empurrado para frente!" Ele disse quando Yamazaki perguntou como ele havia vencido.

Syaoran começou a se dirigir para o vestirio, acenando distraidamente para aqueles que o cumprimentavam e se aproximavam para parabenizá-lo. Estava pensando em algo estranho em que havia reparado no fim da corrida, e, por estar preocupado, nada foi registrado, a não ser pela mão pequenina que segurou a sua. Virou-se para ficar cara a cara com um par de olhos verde-jade que olhavam ansiosamente para os seus.

"Syaoran", Sakura disse, e ele quase pôde ouvi-la fazendo-lhe súplicas. Apertou gentilmente a mão dela, silenciosamente dizendo que não se importava com a presença dela, e ela sorriu. Eles se afastaram, de mãos dadas, sem perceberem o sorriso de Tomoyo e a careta no rosto de outra pessoa.

_Malditos sejam!_ O garoto pálido fervia de raiva, xingando. Eles deviam estar discutindo! Soubera de sua infantil aposta, e havia pensado que causar a derrota de ambos provocaria uma discussão. Em vez disso, claramente haviam feito pazes e estavam se olhando como bobos outra vez. Ele bufou e virou-se para segui-los.

Ele nunca percebeu um par de olhos azul-violeta que o seguia – o que realmente não devia acontecer devido a seu treinamento mágico.

Já fazia algum tempo que Tomoyo prestava atenção no rapaz de pele clara. Ele sempre aparecia onde Sakura e Syaoran estavam, e ela havia visto-o do lado de fora de sua casa no dia anterior. Sua desconfiança aumentou quando o garoto franziu a testa ao observar Syaoran e Sakura afastando-se de mãos dadas.

Apesar de ela própria não possuir magia, podia sentir uma aura de poder emanando do garoto e, ao contrário da magia de Sakura e de Syaoran, a dele parecia... Poluída, de algum modo.

E ele estava olhando para Sakura de um jeito que não parecia bom. Tomoyo resolveu descobrir quem ele era, e logo.

* * *

**S**yaoran guiou Sakura a uma área tranquila sob as árvores atrás do ginásio, e sentou-se à sombra de uma imensa cerejeira. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, em um silêncio confortável, ainda segurando a mão dele; o calor de um acalmava o outro.

"Você sentiu?" Syaoran comeou. Discutir a outra fonte de magia durante a corrida lhes permitiria ignorar as implicações de sua aposta.

"Sim", concordou Sakura.

"Mas que propósito seria alcançado fazendo com que nós dois perdêssemos?" Syaoran refletiu em voz alta.

"Syaoran... A nossa aposta..." Sakura disse.

_E lá vem_, Syaoran pensou, e se preparou para outro bate-boca. Odiava discutir com ela. _Por que ela tem que destruir um momento de calma?_ Perguntou-se.

"Deixe pra lá. Quero dizer, nós dois perdemos mesmo", Sakura disse. Tinha Syaoran todinho para si agora e não queria perdê-lo, não queria que ele não falasse com ela, não queria que ele ficasse longe dela. Apenas a sensação da mão dele na dela estava fazendo pequenas borboletas adejarem onde a pele dele tocava a sua, e não queria perdê-las.

Syaoran olhou dentro dos olhos dela. Ela falava a sério; não queria uma discussão. Como ele, ela apenas queria que estivessem juntos. Aproximou-se mais dela, deixando que ela descansasse a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele recostava-se na árvore. Sentados ali, em silêncio, com uma brisa suave movendo folhas e fazendo as pétalas de _flor de cerejeira_ mover-se gentilmente ao redor deles... Era como se eles fossem as únicas pessoas do mundo e, apesar de eles não serem, sorriram. Sakura aninhou-se um pouco mais no peito de Syaoran, e ele puxou-a para mais perto com a mão livre.

"Estamos todos suados", Sakura deu uma risadinha.

"Eu sei", Syaoran riu.

De brincadeira, Sakura cheirou-o, e então a si mesma, e disse, "Bom, pelo menos agora sabemos que nossos desodorantes funcionam". Os dois começaram a rir, a tensão dos dias anteriores desaparecendo. Depois de um momento, Syaoran sentiu-se confortável o bastante para perguntar a ela sobre o que havia acontecido na corrida.

"Você sentiu algo perto da linha de chegada?" Ele perguntou.

Sakura simplesmente o encarou, e então deu de ombros. "Eu... Eu senti uma aura diferente", ela opinou.

"Eu também... Mas não era exatamente maliciosa". Syaoran disse. "A magia parecia familiar... Mas não consigo rastreá-la". Sua testa estava franzida de concentração. Onde tinha sentido aquela assinatura mágica antes?

"Era como a energia das Cartas, mas diferente", acrescentou Sakura.

"Não gosto disso. Alguém usando magia, mas sem se revelar... Nunca é algo bom". Syaoran disse em voz baixa. "É melhor que não tentem te machucar". Ele estreitou seu aperto na mão dela. "Mas você está segura. É o que importa agora". Ele disse sem pensar.

_Então ele sente_ **mesmo**_ alguma coisa por mim!_ Sakura pensou alegremente. "Nós... Nós não éramos os únicos... Trapaceando". Sakura disse suavemente ao erguer os olhos para ele.

E lá estava, dito abertamente. Syaoran suspirou e passou a mão que não estava segurando a dela pelo cabelo cor de mogno. Ele pigarreou duas vezes e então disse, "Me desculpe".

Só que ele não foi o único que disse isso. A voz minúscula de Sakura havia se unido a dele e falado a mesma coisa.

"Eu só queria ganhar porque... Porque eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo entre você e a... Rin", Sakura disse, sem olhar para Syaoran, mas seu aperto na mão dele ficou mais forte.

Ele podia ver o quanto havia custado a ela ter que admitir aquilo, e queria tanto tomá-la em seus braos e dizer a ela que estava tudo bem. Mas havia percebido uma coisa importante – ela precisava descobrir sozinha o que estava sentindo. "Nada. Somos apenas amigos", ele disse honestamente. Não acrescentou que havia pedido a Rin que o ajudasse a deixar Sakura com ciúme. Não contar a ela não era mentir, certo?

Algo no peito de Sakura estremeceu às palavras dele. Yukito estava começando a desaparecer, apesar de ela não notar e, em seu lugar, no coração e na mente dela, ficava o garoto com os despenteados cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos de âmbar que estava segurando a sua mão.

"Sakura..." Syaoran disse. Ele olhou para longe, fez uma pausa, suspirou e pareceu estar se preparando para alguma coisa. "Me desculpe por ter me jogado em cima de você tão agressivamente. Eu... Eu gostaria de recomeçar. Como amigos". Ele olhou para ela, os olhos escuros implorando a ela que concordasse.

_Amigos?_ Sakura refletiu. _Será que eu quero ser só amiga?_

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, Syaoran disse, "Acho que isso vai lhe dar tempo para descobrir o que está sentindo. O que diz?".

_Ele não está me fazendo escolher entre ele e Yukito?_ Sakura pensou, aliviada. "E você também pode decidir o que quer. Pode decidir que quer a Caçadora de Cartas ou..." E ela corou, timidamente, "Eu, a velha e normal Sakura".

_Ela acha que normal? Não faz ideia de como pode me deixar maluco apenas de estar perto de mim... E que eu não sou o único garoto que ela afeta a esse ponto. Esse é só mais um motivo pelo qual gosto tanto dela_, pensou Syaoran enquanto colocava afetuosamente seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dela. Queria dizer 'Eu gosto de tudo em você – de Sakura, da Caçadora de Cartas, droga, até mesmo da garota que não consegue se decidir', mas decidiu não confundi-la ainda mais. Ficaram assim por um doce tempo.

Sakura estava ansiosamente inalando o perfume de Syaoran, e sentindo-se orgulhosa de si mesma por não chorar. Quando eles estavam assim – sem pressão, sem raiva nem tensão – ela se sentia segura. Syaoran fazia Sakura sentir-se protegida, embora ela ainda não notasse isso, pois ele lhe causava arrepios quando ela o via, quando ela estava perto dele.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos, seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Eles estavam tão próximos... Ele estava a ponto de inclinar-se para um beijo, e ela fechou os olhos em antecipação.

_Ela confia em mim_, Syaoran pensou. Ele não a beijou na boca; em vez disso, beijou-a gentilmente na testa. Manteve os lábios no local por um momento, para impedir a si mesmo de beijá-la várias vezes; por Deus, para onde ia seu autocontrole quando ela estava envolvida?

"Eu realmente gosto de estar com você, Syaoran", ela disse suavemente.

Abandonando o autocontrole, Syaoran sorriu e ergueu o queixo dela de modo que seus olhos se encontraram. "Você deve ter esquecido que lhe dei essa pequena trégua, mas não porque não gosto de você. É por causa do meu pedido de casamento", ele riu, bem-humorado, "mas não quanto a ser minha namorada".

Sakura brevemente pensou em Yukito como uma resposta automática; mas o rosto sorridente do rapaz foi rapidamente substituído por uma imagem do rosto de Syaoran. _Ele olha para mim diferente... Tem uma expressão diferente nos olhos. Yukito sempre me olha gentilmente, sorrindo. Syaoran... Às vezes sorri, às vezes tem aquele brilho que escurece os olhos dele, às vezes me olha como se eu fosse... Não sei, um pedaço de um delicioso bolo de chocolate que ele realmente quer?_

Ela logo compreenderia.

E então sorriu para Syaoran. "Depende do que você vai fazer, então", ela disse, sorrindo.

"O que quer dizer?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu nunca fui adequadamente, ah... Cortejada? Chamada para sair? Antes", ela disse.

Não tinha noção do que havia acabado de revelar para Syaoran, nem de como era sugestivo o que tinha dito. Mas agora Syaoran sabia que ela não falava isso com segundas intenções; então, em vez disso, sorriu quando percebeu que, afinal de contas, Yukito não era um verdadeiro rival. "E por que isso?" Perguntou com curiosidade.

"Nunca estive interessada de verdade em outra pessoa que não..." Ela ficou vermelha. Ele soube que ela falava de Yukito. "E também tem o meu irmão... Sabe, você o conheceu quando nós... Demos o primeiro beijo".

"Ah, ele", Syaoran disse tão friamente que Sakura teve que rir.

"É, ele".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Syaoran falou. "Sakura, agora a gente devia ser só amigo. Eu provavelmente a confundi quando dei em cima de você tão agressivamente, então eu acho que devemos nos conhecer primeiro", ele disse.

Sakura pensou sobre isso e disse confiantemente, "Então somos bons amigos, e eu posso sair com você? E vamos passar tempo juntos e fazer coisas juntos?".

Syaoran riu. _Praticamente minha namorada, sua garota boba, doce e maravilhosa... E essa é apenas mais uma razão pela qual eu te adoro_, ele pensou. "Sim. Mas beijos são apenas para namorados. Então, se você me beijar, eu vou aceitar como um sinal que você me quer como namorado. Certo?" Ele brincou.

"Por mim tudo bem", ela sorria. "Mas... Como eu devo pegar Trovão de você? E nós concordamos que, por cada carta que você me ajudasse a pegar, você ganhava um beijo". Sakura corou e riu.

Syaoran deu uma risada e enfiou a mão no bolso. "Aqui. Não vou mais caçoar de você sobre isso". Ele disse, entregando a Carta Trovão para ela. "Ela é sua, de qualquer jeito".

Sakura estava um pouco decepcionada; estava esperando uma desculpa para beijar Syaoran. Mas aceitou a carta e agradeceu a ele. "Eu posso apenas beijar você mesmo assim", brincou.

"Sakura..." Syaoran virou-se para ela, com graves olhos castanhos. "Eu falo sério. Tome o tempo que precisar". Aconselhou. "Descubra o que você realmente sente. Não só porque você gosta de estar comigo. Não só porque você quer..." E corou. _Me beijar_, ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"Hã?".

"N-Nada", Syaoran disse. "Só... Quando acontecer, eu quero que você esteja **muito** certa. Tá?".

"Certo!" Sakura sorriu alegremente para ele, e acomodou-se no peito dele outra vez. Quando Syaoran passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, ela enlaçou os dedos nos dele, e eles ficaram sentados em silêncio, de vez em quando olhando um para o outro e rindo.

"É impressão minha, ou tem um monte de pétalas de flor de cerejeira aqui?" Syaoran perguntou depois de um momento. Ele havia sentido a Carta e esperava que Sakura dissesse alguma coisa.

"Carta Clow", Sakura disse alegremente.

"Temos que capturá-la, Sakura", ele censurou gentilmente.

"Hum... Ficar enterrada em pétalas é algo bom, e se você está por perto..." Ela disse maliciosamente.

Syaoran estava agradecido por ela estar apoiada em seu peito e não poder ver seu rubor. "Sakura..." Ele falou em censura.

"Ah, táááá..." Sakura se levantou, deu a ele um olhar falsamente furioso, e então disse "Alada!" Seu báculo alongou-se e desenvolveu asas, e ela subiu nele. "Venha!"

Ele olhou o báculo fino cautelosamente. De fato, era um artefato mágico, mas ainda assim, parecia tão... Frágil. "Eu a seguirei", ele disse, invocando seu feitiço de vento.

No telhado da escola, uma garota de aparência feliz, com cabelos rosados, estava dançando alegremente e fazendo aparecer centenas de pétalas acima dela com cada movimento. Ela sorriu e pegou nas mãos de Sakura e Syaoran. Sakura começou a rir e dançar com ela e, por um momento, Syaoran apenas as observou. Ela estava se divertindo, e estava simplesmente adorável, dançando com a Carta alegre e brincalhona.

* * *

**D**e volta ao chão, Tomoyo bateu os pés em frustração. Como devia segui-los ao telhado? Ela simplesmente sabia que estava perdendo algo fofo, e correu até as escadas.

_Aquela garota!_ Pensou alguém de olhos e cabelos azuis escuros. _Ela filma tudo _**isso**_? _Ele pensou incredulamente, e a seguiu.

Tomoyo encontrou a porta para o terraço trancada e rosnou de frustração. Educada demais para ceder a um segundo impulso de bater os pés, ela bufou e começou a olhar ao redor por algo que a pudesse ajudar a arrombar o cadeado.

"Posso abrir para você", disse uma voz profunda. Ela se virou e viu o garoto pálido e estranho, da idade dela, sorrindo-lhe com malícia.

"Acho que nunca o vi por aqui antes", Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E isto é porque eu começo aqui amanhã", ele disse com uma voz que continha um traço de sotaque britânico.

Algo sobre ele perturbou Tomoyo. "Você me seguiu até aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim", ele disse e olhou nos olhos dela.

"Quem é você?" Quis saber Tomoyo, direto ao ponto.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa", ele curvou-se levemente, pegando a mão dela e beijando-a. "Prazer em conhecê-la".

"Receio que não possa dizer o mesmo", ela disse com um doce veneno em sua voz. "Eu tenho visto-o seguindo minha melhor amiga por aí. E, no outro dia, você me seguiu até em casa. Exatamente o que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Isso diz respeito apenas a mim", ele disse convencidamente ao olhar abertamente o corpo e rosto de Tomoyo. Pelos deuses, a garota era deslumbrante; aos olhos de Eriol, ela colocava Sakura no chinelo.

Tomoyo estava mais que irritada, e disparou, "Sei que você tem magia. Fique longe de Sakura, porque..." Ela cerrou os punhos, "Se você machucá-la, eu vou matá-lo".

"E mesmo assim você deixa o meu primo chegar perto dela?" Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela ficava vermelha quando irritada, e ela apenas – ah, provocá-la seria algo to delicioso!

"Syaoran com certeza não vai magoá-la!".

"Ah, é mesmo? Bom, já que você está tão decidida..." Eriol ultrapassou Tomoyo. "Talvez você não precise saber então que Sakura é o objeto de uma aposta em nossa família. Quem quer que a leve à nossa casa ganha um grande prêmio. Isso não a deixa nem um pouquinho suspeitosa de Syaoran?"

Sua alfinetada acertou o alvo, mas Tomoyo preferia morrer a permitir que ele percebesse. Corajosamente, ela disse, "Mesmo assim, ainda é melhor para Sakura do que você seria um dia".

E, para o choque dela, ele pegou um cacho de seu cabelo e o levou até seus lábios para beijá-lo. "E talvez você seja melhor para mim do que a Sakura será um dia", ele murmurou e então se afastou. Enquanto desaparecia, o cadeado se abriu com um clique.

Tomoyo o observava, congelada. Que ousadia!

"Você é... um **canalha**!" Ela sibilou, cada sílaba bem destacada.

"Eu ouvi disso", ele disse antes de partir.

* * *

**S**ob os protestos de Sakura, Syaoran insistiu que ela selasse Flor, a carta que estava dançando no telhado da escola. Quando ela suspirou e apanhou a Carta, Syaoran sorriu e disse, "Bom, que educado da sua parte. Perguntar à Carta se ela concordava em ser selada".

"Mas ela estava tão feliz!"

"Sakura..." Syaoran colocou uma mão no ombro dela, "... elas são mais felizes quando estão seladas. Pergunte a seu Guardião".

"Acho que você devia conhecer o Kero", Sakura disse alegremente. "Ele aparentemente te conhece".

"Deveria. Sou descendente de Clow, lembra-se?" Ele gentilmente lembrou a ela. "Então... Começamos a treinar amanhã". Syaoran disse abruptamente.

"O quê?!".

"Você precisa aprender diversas coisas. Está em boa forma, então, aprender noções de esgrima e artes marciais não vai ser um problema. Um melhor controle das Cartas também vai ser bom: usar duas ou mais ao mesmo tempo ser algo pelo qual você ficará grata mais tarde".

Sakura gostou do desafio. "Tá!".

"Entretanto, você ficará cansada e com fome", Syaoran alertou. "Então, devemos ambos trazer comida para as sessões de treinamento".

"Enquanto você comer o que eu fizer, ficaremos bem", Sakura riu, mentalmente listando seus melhores pratos. Queria exibir suas especialidades na cozinha para Syaoran.

"Eu faço boas almôndegas chinesas", Syaoran disse. "Esses lanches vão segurar a sua fome até o intervalo e o jantar, já que devemos treinar antes e depois da escola. Talvez devêssemos nos encontrar às sete para o primeiro treino, terminar às 8:15 para podermos tomar banho, trocar de roupa e ir à aula, e então continuar das 16h às 18h?"

"O quê?!" Sakura gritou. "Treinamento de manhã?" Perguntou horrorizada.

"Sim, por que não?" Syaoran perguntou enquanto usava seu feitiço de vento para limpar as pétalas do telhado.

"Não", ela disse com firmeza. "Já tenho problemas demais de acordar de manhã".

"Mas é para o seu próprio bem!" Protestou Syaoran. "Não quer se tornar uma excelente Mestra das Cartas?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, inflexivelmente. "Eu gosto do meu sono! E eu tenho outras coisas a fazer – o clube, cozinha, limpar a casa... Treinaremos quando pudermos. Por exemplo, você não tinha uma vida em sua casa?"

"Eu treinava todos os dias em Hong Kong", Syaoran deu de ombros. "É por causa disso que eu sou bom. Basicamente, era treino, escola, treino e estudo sobre as Cartas".

"Isso parece terrível". Os olhos e a voz de Sakura estavam cheios de simpatia.

Syaoran pegou a mão dela. "Eu era feliz. Não se preocupe comigo". Ele disse. A mão dela apertou a sua.

"Você se sentia solitário?" Ela perguntou suavemente. Syaoran pensou que ela estava muito perto, perto demais.

"T-Talvez", Ele disse.

"E agora, ainda se sente solitário?"

"Não com você", Syaoran descobriu-se admitindo. Sakura virou-se para ele quando ele se virou para ela e, quando ela percebeu o quão próximo os lábios dele estavam dos dela, impulsivamente fechou a lacuna e tentou beijá-lo.

Syaoran quase correspondeu, contra sua própria vontade. _Mesmo que ela me afaste de novo. Mesmo que ela ainda não consiga entender os próprios sentimentos... Eu... No mínimo do mínimo, eu gosto bastante dela_, ele pensou. Mas, no último segundo, ele se afastou, e o beijo dela acertou a bochecha dele.

"O quê?"

Syaoran sorriu. "Você é uma bruxinha", ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, enroscando uma longa mecha de cabelo castanho-mel, ao lado da bochecha dela, ao redor de seu dedo indicador. "Usando os lábios... Seus beijos... Para me fazer concordar com não ter treinamento pela manhã?" Brincou. Ela deu uma risadinha, e ele tocou gentilmente o rosto dela.

"Desculpa. Eu só..." E quando ela corou, Syaoran corou junto.

"T-Tudo bem. Nós treinaremos todos os dias quando pudermos. Vou dar meu número de telefone para você e pegar o seu, para podermos assim manter contato", ele disse.

"Parece bom", Sakura disse satisfeita. Syaoran abraçou-a e então invocou seu feitiço de vento para carregá-los de volta à cerejeira, aonde eles retomaram sua posição original, aninhados um no outro. Sakura suspirou quando Syaoran apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela. E ficaram desse jeito, alegres e calados, até que o sol se pôs; então, Syaoran ficou de pé, com Sakura saltitando ao seu lado, e ele a acompanhou até a casa dela.

"Boa noite, Sakura", ele disse ao chegarem na porta dela.

Sakura sorriu. "Boa noite, Syaoran", ela disse.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro, e então Syaoran corou, para seu grande horror. "Durma bem".

"Você também", Sakura disse ao fechar a porta. "Adeusinho!".

Quando a porta se fechou, Syaoran enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e sorriu. _Apaixonar-me por ela vai ser gostoso_, ele pensou. Foi para casa com passos leves... E estava planejando os ingredientes a comprar para o que ele prepararia para Sakura. Ele sabia que cozinhava bastante bem – morava sozinho, afinal de contas, e queria tanto impressionar Sakura com seus pratos.

Do outro lado da porta, Sakura estava sorridente. _Eu realmente gosto dele_, pensou. E correu para o telefone para contar a Tomoyo tudo que havia acabado de acontecer, sem saber que sua melhor amiga tinha a maioria gravada em fita.

* * *

**D**o outro lado da cidade, no pequeno café que Touya e Yukito administravam, Yukito estava fechando pelo dia. Alegremente limpou as mesas e guardou os ingredientes usados para os cafés.

Quando sua visão subitamente escureceu-se, tentou completar o que estava fazendo; isto já havia acontecido antes, e ele nunca havia mencionado isso para Touya, não desejando preocupá-lo sem motivos. Yukito havia lidado com isso antes; ninguém tinha mais experiência do que ele quando tinha essas crises, mas mesmo ele ficou surpreso quando deixou cair uma bandeja de xícaras na cozinha. Esforçou-se para chegar às cadeiras atrás do balcão, fracassou e desmoronou no chão.

Foi uma hora mais tarde que Touya, retornando de uma ida às compras, encontrou Yukito inconsciente no chão. Tentou acordar Yukito, sacudindo-o, mas sem sucesso.

"**Não**!" Touya sabia que Yukito não era humano, mas não se importava. "Não ouse fazer isso comigo, você não ouse...!".

_Para onde posso levá-lo?_ Touya revirou a mente. Não para o hospital, com certeza, porque Yukito não era humano. Alguém com magia? Alguém que...

Sabia que não tinha escolha. Pegou Yukito nos braços, carregou-o para o carro deles e dirigiu até Tomoeda. Existiam duas pessoas lá que poderiam ser capazes de ajudar – bem, uma delas não era exatamente uma pessoa, mas era quem ele procuraria primeiro.

Porque ele preferia morrer a procurar a segunda pessoa. **Ela** seria um último recurso.


	7. Proximidade

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Sakura e Syaoran perdem a aposta, graças a alguém fazendo magia para um terceiro corredor ganhar. Como consequência, eles fazem as pazes, Syaoran se desculpa por sua insistência e sugere que eles recomecem como amigos.

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 07**

_**Proximidade**_

**N**a manhã seguinte, Sakura ainda estava adormecida profundamente às seis e meia da manhã, ignorando os dois toques de seu despertador e os chamados de Kero. Rolou e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, e então murmurou o nome de Syaoran. Kero revirou os olhos e tentou levantar o travesseiro para gritar em seu ouvido. Não funcionou. Mesmo dormindo, ela estava adorável, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer; se gritasse mais alto, o pai de Sakura iria saber que ele estava lá.

No andar de baixo, às sete horas, Syaoran tocou a campainha da casa dela e foi recebido por Fujitaka Kinomoto, pai de Sakura.

"Professor Kinomoto?" Syaoran perguntou respeitosamente e inclinou-se, facilmente adotando o tratamento respeitoso.

"Sou eu". O Sr. Kinomoto sorriu gentilmente para o garoto. "Está procurando por Sakura?".

"Sim, professor. Sou Li Syaoran. Vim aqui para acompanhá-la até a escola", Syaoran disse. Sabia que Fujitaka era um arqueólogo professor universitário, e admirava imensamente o trabalho do homem. "Isto é, se me permite a intrusão".

"Os amigos de Sakura sempre são bem-vindos aqui", disse o Sr. Kinomoto. "Por favor, entre. Com licença, vou chamar a minha filha".

"Muito obrigado, professor". Quando foi convidado a fazê-lo, Syaoran sentou-se no sofá e esperou pacientemente. Olhou ao redor da pequena casa, e ficou impressionado com a organização e o óbvio amor com que a limpeza era feita ali. _É fascinante como Sakura pode dar conta das atividades da escola, da Captura de Cartas e de suas tarefas em casa_, pensou Syaoran.

Ao subir as escadas, Fujitaka pôde ouvir uma voz gentil em seu ouvido. "É ele", a voz macia murmurou alegremente.

"Posso sentir os sentimentos dele", Fujitaka sorriu. "Agora, ele ainda está confuso".

"Imagino que esteja", a doce voz de soprano riu. "Provavelmente acha que Sakura está apaixonada por aquele rapaz, o Tsukishiro. Nossa filha é uma bela menina, e, quando ele se apaixonar...".

"Você disse **quando**, o que quer dizer que ele já está se apaixonando. Isso é bom", Fujitaka disse reflexivamente, "especialmente se ela também o ama". Ele sorriu para o espírito de sua esposa e foi despertar a filha.

Vários minutos depois que o pai dela havia subido para acordá-la, Syaoran escutou um alto '**O QUÊ**?!' e um estrondo, barulhos de passos rápidos, um chuveiro jorrando água e mais passos. Fujitaka desceu as escadas e serenamente disse a Syaoran que esperasse, como se o caos acontecendo no andar de cima fosse normal. Assim, Syaoran esperou, e finalmente Sakura apareceu voando pelas escadas, parecendo frenética... Mas adorável, com o cabelo levemente molhado.

"Ah, Syaoran, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo!" Ofegou ela. Syaoran levantou-se, com as mãos nos bolsos, e sorriu.

"Está tudo bem, sério", ele disse. "Você está bem? Eu pude ouvir... Bom, o que quer que aconteceu lá cima". E sorriu.

Sakura corou. "Ah, é só o que acontece toda manhã, é..." E sorriu.

Syaoran virou a cabeça. Alguém estava observando-os. Depois de uma olhadela rápida, ele encontrou a pequena besta dourada voando perto das escadas.

"Aquele ali é Kerberos?" Ele perguntou com curiosidade. "Por que não está em sua forma normal? Ele está bem?"

"É claro que estou bem, seu moleque ignorante!" Kerberos disse com irritação ao flutuar na direção de Syaoran e rodeá-lo. "Essa é minha forma falsa, seu idiota!"

"Ah..." Syaoran aguardou enquanto Kerberos o examinava. Aparentemente, foi aprovado, porque Kero rosnou e disse, "Ele é adequado. Mas melhor que ele não faça você chorar de novo!" E apontou uma pata ameaçadoramente na direção de Syaoran.

Sakura empalideceu, e Syaoran virou-se para ela com os olhos cor de âmbar arregalados.

"Você esteve chorando?" Syaoran deu um passo na direção de Sakura e gentilmente colocou uma mão no ombro dela. "Eu a fiz chorar?" Ela tentou abaixar a cabeça, mas ele colocou o polegar sob o queixo dela e ergueu o rosto dela de modo que os olhos dela encontrassem os dele.

"Não, não, não..." Sakura estava rindo, nervosa, enquanto dava olhares assassinos a um Kero que parecia triunfante. "Ah, eu... Isso, eu tropecei! E me machuquei uma noite dessas! Sim, foi isso o que aconteceu!" E, por trás dele, ela acenava furiosa e freneticamente para Kero que fosse embora.

Kero bufou e então voou para o ouvido de Syaoran. "Se você a fazer chorar outra vez, moleque Li, eu vou arrancar o seu traseiro fora com fogo!" Ele sussurrou, e acendeu uma minúscula chama em sua pata.

"Ah... Não vou", Syaoran disse.

"Bom". E, com isso, Kero voltou para o andar de cima. Syaoran estava olhando para Sakura. Ela estava vermelha.

"Sakura..." A essa altura, Syaoran estava se sentindo muito, muito culpado. Ele estendeu a mão, pegou a de Sakura e a apertou. "Eu...".

"Sakura!" O pai dela chamou de repente. "Venha e chame o seu amigo para tomar café!".

Agradecida pela interrupção, Sakura puxou Syaoran pela mão e o levou para a cozinha e sala de jantar.

Fujitaka observou a entrada dos dois; Sakura estava ruborizada, e Syaoran olhava para ela com uma expressão macia, amorosa, levemente culpada em seus olhos. Ele sorriu. _Se esses dois pudessem perceber como eles se sentem, seria ótimo_. Ele virou as costas para servir chocolate quente em duas canecas, e ouviu as cadeiras arranharem o chão quando o par se sentou, Syaoran desculpando-se pela intrusão.

"Não é problema algum", ele sorriu. "É muito gentil de sua parte vir aqui para acompanhar Sakura".

"Estamos treinando juntos, papai", Sakura disse alegremente.

"Isso é bom!" Syaoran percebeu que ele não perguntou o que eles estavam treinando. Mas decidiu não pressionar o assunto; tinha suas suspeitas de que o pai de Sakura era bem mais esperto e sabia de muito mais coisas que não demonstrava. Em vez disso, ele começou a comer. O tofu e a carne de soja estavam deliciosos, adequadamente temperados, servidos com arroz. Syaoran comeu com apetite, e auxiliou Sakura a tirar a mesa e lavar os pratos quando terminaram. Fujitaka despediu-se, e deixou os dois na casa.

Syaoran observou enquanto Sakura terminava na cozinha. Estavam silenciosos, mas era uma quietude confortável. Quando Sakura despiu o avental, Syaoran o pendurou para ela, e então perguntou, "Como eu a fiz chorar?".

Não havia como evitar a pergunta, e Sakura desviou os olhos. Syaoran aguardou pacientemente, mas ficou surpreso quando ela olhou para ele quase suplicante. "Não... Não importa mais", Sakura disse. "Por favor..." A voz dela morreu, e ele soube que ela não queria mais falar sobre isso.

Queria tanto consolá-la, descobrir o que ele tinha feito, para que pudesse nunca mais fazer outra vez. Mas não queria pressioná-la porque não queria entristecê-la. Em vez disso, aproximou-se, abriu os braços e a abraçou. Sakura agradecida aninhou-se em seu abraço, pensando, _Não importa mais... Porque agora você está aqui comigo_. Ela sorriu, não que Syaoran pudesse ver, e colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele.

Syaoran sentiu seus braços a rodeá-lo, e colocou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Ele inspirou o aroma de morango do xampu dela – tudo vindo de Sakura era doce – e sorriu. Além do que, estava tentando juntar bastante coragem para dar uma coisa a ela.

Quando eles se afastaram, Syaoran mergulhou a mão em sua mochila. Tirou de lá um telefone celular rosa brilhante. "Não me diga que esse é o seu telefone", Sakura começou a rir. Syaoran fez uma careta, de brincadeira, e então o passou a ela, junto com uma caixa contendo o manual, o carregador e alguns acessórios. "O quê?"

"Eu..." Syaoran ficou quase da cor do telefone. "Ah... É para você. Não se preocupe: você não vai ter que pagar taxa nem nada do tipo – contanto que você não estoure o limite...".

Sakura percebeu que o rosado nas bochechas dele estava lentamente virando vermelho. "Tudo bem. Mas por quê?".

"Ah... Para... Para que você possa me ligar a qualquer hora... Isto é... Se puder... Para o treinamento... Cartas..." Ele sabia que estava começando a resmungar, mas a sensação de algodão em sua boca não estava desaparecendo. E não ajudava o fato dos olhos de Sakura estarem brilhando e de ela estar sorrindo imensamente.

"É sério? Um telefone todinho pra mim? De verdade?"

"Tinha uma... Operadora de celular... Ah... É..." Syaoran murmurou, e então assentiu. Ele mostrou seu próprio telefone, o mesmo modelo, em verde. "Eu levo sempre um carregador... No caso de um de nós acabarmos sem bateria...".

"É uma grande ideia!" Sakura exclamou. "Já que, de todo jeito, eu geralmente estou com você! E agora eu posso entrar em contato com você sempre! Obrigada, Syaoran!" E jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e deu risadinhas ao beijar o rosto dele.

Syaoran lutou bravamente contra a tentação de **acidentalmente** virar a cabeça e transformar o beijo num beijo de verdade; em vez disso, colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Estava começando a perceber que, se passasse apenas mais algumas semanas com Sakura, ia se apaixonar, e não tinha certeza se queria isso, especialmente se ela pudesse não corresponder ao sentimento. Ele sabia dos perigos do amor não correspondido; significava que faria tudo por ela enquanto ela se apaixonava por outro... Aquele tal de Yukito.

E, claro, havia a complicação da competição em seu Clã. Teria ele um dia a coragem de contar a verdade a Sakura? Ele olhou para ela, com o rosto tão perto do dele, tão adorável, tão doce, com as faces coradas de saúde, os olhos brilhando de felicidade... _Se que eu já não estou apaixonado por ela_, ele pensou secamente.

Sakura viu a expressão branda nos olhos dele, do tipo que aparecia bem antes de ele beijá-la. E queria que fosse ele quem desse o primeiro passo, que lhe pedisse para ser sua namorada... Quando parou e fechou os olhos, Syaoran começou a fechar a lacuna entre seus lábios... Podia sentir o aroma do hálito mentolado dela, sentir a sua respiração... Tão perto, só mais um pouco para os doces lábios dela...

_Não._

Ela ainda não havia aceitado-o como namorado. E ele havia feito uma promessa de não pressioná-la a isso apenas no dia anterior, de deixar que ela descobrisse os próprios sentimentos. Em vez disso, ergueu os lábios e beijou a sua testa, lutando contra a vontade de deixar escapar o quanto gostava dela e queria ficar com ela.

Da porta da cozinha, o espírito de Nadeshiko, mãe de Sakura, sorria. Sua filha estava em boas mãos; ela sabia por que Syaoran havia parado e beijado a testa de Sakura.

"Ele logo vai perceber o que sente", murmurou ela, e sumiu em uma suave sopro de ar.

* * *

**S**akura e Syaoran caminharam até a escola de mos dadas, Syaoran corando ocasionalmente quando Sakura o flagrava olhando para ela e lhe sorria alegremente. Ele tinha que admitir que adorava tê-la todinha para si mesmo, e esperou que os lanches que havia preparado para o treinamento vespertino deles a impressionassem. As guloseimas estavam em uma pequena bolsa térmica dentro de sua mochila, e ele também havia trazido suco. Havia acordado bem cedo para cozinhar, e repetiu o preparo quando ficou insatisfeito com o gosto das almôndegas envolvidas em papel de arroz; tudo tinha que ser perfeito para Sakura.

Ainda estava lutando contra a vontade de rir, porque estavam abraçados na casa dela quando Syaoran percebeu que já eram oito e meia. Haviam se separado com um pulo, horrorizados; nenhum deles havia reparado nas horas. Mas não sentiam pressa; tudo o que Sakura tinha dito fora, "Acho que lá se vai nosso treinamento matinal, hein?" E rira alegremente.

"Você fez isso de propósito", Syaoran disse, fingindo uma expressão severa.

"Fiz o quê?" Ela estava fingindo não saber do que ele estava falando, mas fracassava; simplesmente não mentia muito bem.

"Me agarrando desse jeito..." Syaoran retrucou. "Me distraindo". E sorriu.

Sakura parou de rir. "Eu não estava fazendo aquilo de propósito – não de verdade. Eu realmente gosto de ficar com você, Syaoran", ela disse. Com um estalo ela percebeu que dois dias tinham se passado desde que havia pensado pela última vez em Yukito, e, pela primeira vez, sorriu quando notou que era Syaoran ultimamente em seus pensamentos.

Teria chegado então o momento de abandonar seu impossível amor por Yukito?

Syaoran lutou contra o calor que subia novamente por suas bochechas, uma sensação com que teria que se acostumar, pois passava muito tempo com Sakura. Antes, quando estava apenas fingindo gostar dela e sendo agressivo, não tinha sido um problema. Mas agora que sabia que, pelo menos, a adorava, estava se tornando um constrangimento. "Eu... Você sabe que eu também gosto de estar com você", disse, sem olhar para ela.

_O Syaoran está corando de novo? _Sakura espiou-o. Estava, e era estranho. Ela ainda não havia entendido essa parte, e fez um lembrete mental a si mesma para perguntar a Tomoyo sobre isso mais tarde.

Eles chegaram à escola, e, quando chegaram de mãos dadas, aqueles que os observavam pelas janelas começaram a sussurrar porque haviam percebido como Syaoran e Sakura haviam se evitado mutuamente por um período de tempo, recentemente.

Naoko sorriu, e virou-se para Rika, que também sorria.

"Eu digo que eles vão começar a namorar em um mês", Naoko declarou. A atração entre eles dois era óbvia demais.

"Não... Um pouco mais", Rika disse sabiamente. "Dá pra perceber que ele está praticamente apaixonado por ela, mas parece ser do tipo que vai esperar que ela perceba o que sente". Ela lembrava-se de como Syaoran havia acompanhado-a até em casa no dia em que ela acordara na casa de Sakura sem memória do que havia acontecido, e achava que ele era muito gentil.

"Mas ele não deu em cima dela descaradamente nos primeiros dias?" Chiharu perguntou quando se uniu a elas indo à sala de aula. "Pessoalmente, achei que era romântico. E, quando a Rin deu em cima dele...".

"Hum... Um mistério!" Os olhos de Naoko estavam brilhando. "Eles ainda são amigos, mas ela agora é vista com outros garotos".

"Sim, mas perceberam como tem dado espaço a Sakura?" Rika sorria. "Ei, Tomoyo, você não acha que Syaoran e Sakura são perfeitos um para o outro?" Ela perguntou enquanto ela, Naoko e Chiharu se acomodaram em suas carteiras.

"Sim... Eles são lindos juntos, não são?" Tomoyo sorria.

Syaoran e Sakura dirigiram-se às suas cadeiras, alegremente ignorantes aos olhares para eles – porque ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Ao passarem pelas quatro garotas, estas ouviram Syaoran dizer, "Não se esqueça de colocar seu telefone no silencioso na escola".

"Ah, é, obrigada!" E Sakura revirou sua bolsa atrás do telefone, e então pediu a ele que lhe mostrasse como fazer. Syaoran mostrou-lhe como o fazia, no menu. "Obrigada outra vez", Sakura disse. Syaoran gentilmente tocou o queixo dela, e eles sorriram entre si.

As quatro moças se entreolharam; Naoko dava risinhos, Rika parecia radiante. O sorriso de Tomoyo era gigantesco; ela reconhecera o telefone, e sabia que era um modelo caro, fabricado pela companhia de sua mãe.

Sakura levantou-se para ir ao toalete, e Tomoyo virou-se para Syaoran, sorrindo. Assim que viu o sorriso, Syaoran ruborizou-se culpadamente.

"Aquele é um telefone muito bom", Tomoyo ria. "Já que é a companhia da minha mãe que o fabrica, acontece que eu sei que ele só pode ser comprado por consumidores com plano diamante das operadoras", ela disse marotamente. "Parece-me que, talvez, certo garoto rico quer impressionar?"

Syaoran ficou branco, e então balançou os braços freneticamente. "Por favor, não diga a ela!".

"Não vou", Tomoyo disse calmamente. "Mas, Li... Não foi você que trouxe uma bolsa térmica e a colocou num armário? Queria saber... Você normalmente compra o almoço na escola, já que há um tempinho você disse que cozinhar era um pouco... inconveniente". Ela brincou. "A não ser... Que a comida seja para alguém especial?"

"Ah... Hum..." Tomoyo quase morreu de rir quando Syaoran ficou escarlate. "Só... Só lanches... Mais tarde... Treino...".

Tomoyo finalmente caiu na risada e inclinou-se para Syaoran. "Ela gosta de doces e qualquer coisa que seja de carne, mas não apimentada. Isso ajuda?".

Syaoran sorriu gratamente. "Obrigada, Daidouji".

Ela assentiu, sorrindo.

"Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa mais tarde, durante o intervalo?" Syaoran perguntou. Se tinha que falar do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual viera a Tomoeda, todo aquele negócio de 'arranjar uma boa noiva', Tomoyo provavelmente era a melhor pessoa com quem conversar.

"Claro!" Tomoyo disse. Fazia ideia do que Syaoran ia perguntar.

"Eu... Tem uma coisa que eu quero contar à Sakura, mas... Eu...".

"A aposta em sua família?" Tomoyo interrompeu.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos. "Como foi..." Agora isso estava ficando assustador.

Tomoyo ficou emburrada. "Eu esbarrei no seu primo ontem. Você sabia que ele vem para cá hoje?" Quando Syaoran cerrou os punhos, Tomoyo teve a sua resposta. "Ele nunca te contou". O olhar dela moveu-se para frente da sala. "Intervalo. Atrás do ginásio", ela disse, e seus olhos endureceram-se. Syaoran seguiu seu olhar, e seus olhos assumiram uma expressão homicida quando ele percebeu que Eriol estava perto da porta.

"Aquele... Mal...".

"Mal o quê?" Sakura perguntou. Havia se aproximado por trás de Syaoran, que sobressaltou-se e corou.

"Mal... Mal... Malpassado! Bife malpassado!" Ele improvisou enquanto Tomoyo escondia um sorriso por trás da mão.

"Ei, Tomoyo!" Sakura alegremente balançou seu novo telefone para Tomoyo. "Olha! Ganhei isso do Syaoran!"

"Eu... Ah..." E novamente a boca de Syaoran ficou cheia de algodão, mas Tomoyo salvou-o elogiando o adorável telefone cor-de-rosa. Naoko, Rika e Chiharu, que haviam ouvido Sakura, estavam abismadas; telefones eram caros, e também os eram os planos que os acompanhavam. Syaoran ter um e dar o outro de presente – especialmente um que era o último lançamento – era algo bem impressionante.

"Isso é tão adorável da parte dele!" Tomoyo disse. "Li, deixe-me anotar o seu número também, por precaução". E sorriu ao mostrar seu telefone Blackberry lilás.

Neste momento, o Prof. Terada chegou, e os alunos acalmaram-se. Quando ele anunciou a chegada de um novo aluno, Tomoyo atraiu a atenção de Syaoran, e eles dois reviraram os olhos quando o professor disse a Eriol que se sentasse na carteira ao lado de Syaoran, atrs de Tomoyo.

Eriol, determinado a não perder uma oportunidade para irritar Syaoran, fez uma parada diante da carteira de Sakura e sorriu para ela. "Oi, gatinha".

"O quê?!" Sakura ergueu os olhos e corou, desacostumada com a atenção. Para a irritação de Eriol, todavia, ela virou-se para Syaoran como se perguntasse a ele o que fazer.

Syaoran apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, e então bufou. "Que ridículo. Eles te expulsaram da escola pelas notas ruins ou pelo mau comportamento, primo **querido**?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Eriol rangeu os dentes. "Pelo menos eu sei os meus objetivos", ele disse, e ficou satisfeito quando ganhou um olhar assassino de Syaoran.

"Com licença, mas a sua carteira é nos fundos", Tomoyo disse com frieza, fazendo Sakura, que nunca vira sua doce e gentil prima e melhor amiga ser tão seca com alguém, olhá-la com surpresa.

Recebeu um olhar flamejante em resposta. Quando ele passou, ela repentinamente ouviu a voz de Eriol em sua mente. _Você fica sexy quando está brava_, ele disse suavemente. Tomoyo virou-se para ele com uma expressão homicida no olhar e sibilou, "Você não tem o direito de invadir a minha privacidade!".

Eriol inclinou-se para frente. "Você não tem o direito de invadir os meus sonhos", ele disse roucamente, enquanto pegava outro cacho de cabelo de Tomoyo e o acariciava sugestivamente.

Enfurecida, Tomoyo puxou o cabelo para longe de Eriol sem olhar para trás. _Ele quer uma reação, esse garoto safado_, ela pensou, e decidiu-se a ignorá-lo de então em diante.

No intervalo, ela saiu rapidamente da sala de aula e se dirigiu para os fundos do ginásio. Ela apoiou-se na parede e aguardou Syaoran.

"Minha nossa. Espera alguém?" Veio uma voz com um sotaque bem familiar. Eriol estava encostado em uma saída lateral do ginásio, parcialmente escondido pelas sombras.

Tomoyo o ignorou.

"Encontros secretos com o futuro namorado de sua melhor amiga... Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de tal coisa!" Eriol provocou.

Ele não fazia ideia de como Tomoyo era boa em ignorar tais atitudes, e ficou irritado quando ela simplesmente lhe virou as costas. Em desespero, ele disse algo do que se arrependeria.

"Ou você está apaixonada pela Sakura? Eu nunca pensaria que você é lésbica", ele disse, sorrindo com malícia.

"Você sabe qual o seu problema?" Tomoyo finalmente virou-se para ele, e a expressão fria e desdenhosa em seus belos olhos azuis violáceos surpreendeu Eriol. "Você tem nojo de sentimentos humanos. Provoca as pessoas porque não consegue sentir. É implacável e cruel, e quer se entreter porque, bem no fundo, não consegue sentir nada. Não consegue entender por que eu amo Sakura, e não consegue entender por que Syaoran também a ama, e nunca vai entender o quanto os dois amores são diferentes. É por causa disso que quer destruir o relacionamento de Syaoran com Sakura. Porque não consegue entender o amor, porque nunca o experimentou, e odeia ver pessoas que amam ao seu redor".

Pela primeira vez, Eriol não teve uma resposta. Tomoyo apenas o olhou, e ele percebeu que era um olhar meio furioso, meio penalizado.

"Se isso ajuda, eu sinto muita pena de você, sua criatura doente", Tomoyo disse em voz baixa. "Mas, se você machucar Sakura de qualquer jeito, fique tranquilo que eu sei exatamente como feri-lo... Com magia ou sem ela. Não duvide que eu o farei", ela disse, e então se afastou.

Apesar de sua perplexidade, Eriol pegou-se pensando, _Mas que bela e magnífica garota!_

"Daidouji!" Syaoran correu até ela. "Lamento por estar um pouco atrasado. Eu disse a Sakura que tinha que conversar com uma pessoa... Eu... Daidouji... O seu rosto... Quem te deixou brava?" Ele perguntou.

"Alguém sem importância", Tomoyo retrucou. Ela o guiou ao pequeno gazebo em uma lagoa perto do campo de esportes e sentou-se. "Você queria conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa?".

"S-Sim. Sobre Sakura". Syaoran começou a corar; era como se Tomoyo conseguisse ver a sua alma, às vezes.

Tomoyo sorriu. "Você pertence a um grande clã. Quando seu primo tentou fazer com que eu te desprezasse ao me contar que Sakura era o objeto de uma aposta, eu admito que momentaneamente desconfiei de você. Mas, quando eu vejo o quanto você faz Sakura feliz... Não tenho mais dúvidas".

"Eu... Devo contar a ela? A verdade?" Syaoran perguntou ansiosamente.

"Ainda não. Mas, quando contar, eu o apoiarei e direi a ela que você me contou antes. Poupe-se para quando ela estiver pronta", Tomoyo respirou profundamente. O encontro com Eriol havia deixado-a mais abalada do que ela tinha pensado. Como pode um garoto tão bonito ser tão... Vazio... Ela sentiu a pena surgindo em seu coração.

Contudo, Tomoyo não era a única observadora. Syaoran sabia que ela estava perturbada, e, lembrando-se da reação dela desta manhã... Ele soube. "Eriol irritou você?".

"Seu primo é uma farsa de um adolescente", Tomoyo disse secamente; o tom dela alertou Syaoran a deixar de lado o assunto.

"Se ele fizer isto novamente, me avise. Darei um fim", Syaoran disse.

"Eu posso lidar com ele. Não se preocupe". Tomoyo deu um sorriso breve a Syaoran, então ficou séria novamente. "Agora, eu tenho uma pergunta para você. Quando está pensando em dizer Sakura que está apaixonado por ela?"

O rosto de Syaoran tingiu-se de um vermelho tão forte que Tomoyo teve a sua resposta: ele já estava apaixonado por Sakura. Ela sorriu suavemente. "Ah...".

"Eu... Não... Não posso... Prometi... Não...".

"Li", Tomoyo começou gentilmente, "ela nunca vai perceber que você está apaixonado por ela. Nunca passou por uma situação dessas. Você tem apenas que admitir os seus próprios sentimentos, porque isso sempre torna as coisas melhores".

Syaoran suspirou e coçou a cabeça. "Eu... Realmente me importo muito com ela, e não faço ideia de como você sabe. Mas também prometi a ela que eu daria tempo a ela para descobrir o que ela sente. Não quero pressioná-la como fiz... Logo que cheguei aqui".

"Todo mundo comete erros", Tomoyo disse confortadoramente. "Saiba que eu mesma teria o impedido se eu não achasse que você realmente gostasse dela, ou que ela não gostasse de você".

"Ela gosta de mim?" Syaoran parecia tão esperançoso que Tomoyo começou a rir.

"Meu Deus, Li, quantas vezes vocês dois já se beijaram? Ela já te impediu alguma vez?" Tomoyo disse, em tom de piada.

"Ela só estava pagando pela minha ajuda... As Cartas... E ela disse ao Tsukishiro que eu nunca seria o namorado dela... Acho que ela não gosta de mim assim", ele murmurou. Ele repentinamente sentiu-se tão rejeitado que Tomoyo finalmente riu alto.

"Li, apenas... Apenas fique por perto. Prometa-me duas coisas. Primeiro: que você sempre vai ajudá-la com as Cartas". Tomoyo começou. "Tome conta dela e conte logo a ela que você a ama".

"Eu prometo", Syaoran disse solenemente. "Qual a segunda?"

"Que você sempre vai me ligar quando vocês dois forem atrás de Cartas para que eu possa filmar! Vai ser encantador!" Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam, e Syaoran estremeceu. Percebendo a expressão no rosto dele, Tomoyo sorriu. "Não se preocupe. Vocês dois vão ter seu tempo a sós. Eu só quero fazer todas as filmagens que eu puder fazer".

"Tá... Tá", Syaoran deu um sorriso hesitante, que Tomoyo correspondeu.

"Agora, vamos voltar para onde Sakura está, vamos?"


	8. Complicações

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 08**

_**Complicações**_

**"B**om!" Syaoran berrava. Eles se encontravam no telhado da escola naquela tarde, ambos usando camiseta e moletom; Tomoyo alegremente os filmava de uma distância que não os atrapalhava. "Agora tente usar Alada em si mesma enquanto mantém Flor no ar!"

O rosto dela franziu-se em concentração e os dentes mordiscaram o lábio inferior quando Sakura ergueu o báculo cor-de-rosa e libertou Alada, modificando o feitiço de modo que as asas saíssem de suas costas. Para sua euforia, ela conseguiu, e começou a cruzar os céus alegremente. "Olha, Syaoran, eu consegui!"

Syaoran sorriu. Ela estava aprendendo mais rápido do que ele esperava, e estava orgulhoso dela – mas estava começando a perceber exatamente o quanto ela era uma feiticeira poderosa, e isso era esperado. Some-se a isso à extraordinária beleza dela, e ele sabia que talvez nunca seria capaz de dizer a ela como se sentia. Até que... "**Uai**!" Sakura perdeu o controle de Alada e começou a cair em direção ao chão, gritando enquanto perdia a coragem. Syaoran rapidamente invocou um colchão de ar para ampará-la e correu em direção a ela.

"Você está bem?" Ele a tirou da cama de ar e viu se ela tinha se machucado. "Você se feriu em algum lugar?"

"Estou bem, graças a você", e Sakura sorriu. A expressão no rosto de Syaoran quando ela caíra tinha sido impagável; talvez ele realmente gostasse dela?

"Graças a Deus". E, antes que ele pudesse se impedir, Syaoran a abraçou com força, quase esmagando suas asas, que Sakura rapidamente fez sumir para que pudesse corresponder ao abraço. Ele abaixou os olhos, ela ergueu os dela...

_Os olhos dela são completamente lindos_, Syaoran pensou, e fechou os olhos.

_Por favor, por favor, me beija... Eu amo o jeito com que você está olhando pra mim..._ Sakura pensou enquanto fechava os seus.

Tomoyo euforicamente enquadrou o que ela pensou que seria o primeiro beijo do casal em filme. Syaoran estava se aproximando, e mais, e mais... E então eles sentiram uma onda de flores cair sobre eles quando Flor dançou alegremente em sua direção. Sakura corou, e Syaoran soltou-a rapidamente, quando perceberam o que quase tinham feito. Tomoyo gemeu; agora, ela não teria um beijo em vídeo.

"D-Desculpe", Syaoran disse. "Ah... Talvez devêssemos dar um intervalo agora... Eu trouxe uma coisa para você". Ele disse, e abriu a bolsa térmica.

As almôndegas, frescas e perfumadas, ganharam um som apreciativo de Sakura. Não importava quantas vezes ele fizesse isso – trouxesse guloseimas que fizera para ela – ele sempre a surpreendia e agradava, e ficava feliz. "Posso?" Ela indicou os hashis ao lado da sacola.

"Eles são para você". Syaoran sorriu.

"Então estou comendo!" Ela colocou uma almôndega na boca, mastigou e então sorriu. "Que delícia! Onde você as comprou?" Perguntou ao colocar outra na boca e indicar a Tomoyo que se aproximasse e se servisse da comida.

"Foi ele que fez", Tomoyo disse com um sorriso cúmplice enquanto enquadrava a câmera em Syaoran a tempo de filmar seu rubor quando Sakura disse:

"Nossa, sensacional! Você pode mesmo cozinhar!"

"Ah... Eu moro sozinho, então... É..." Syaoran gaguejou. Sakura fechou os olhos ao sentir o sabor das guloseimas, e Syaoran serviu um pouco de suco a ela e Tomoyo em copos descartáveis.

_Ele não consegue negar_, Tomoyo pensou enquanto observava Syaoran alimentar Sakura, observá-la comer, e discutir com ela seu progresso no treinamento. O jeito com que ele olhava para ela, o jeito com que as mãos dele se estendiam como se fossem tocá-la, e então ele as recolhia e corava de leve, a postura protetora que assumia com ela, e o jeito com que deixava sua timidez de lado com Sakura... _Ele está __**tão**__ apaixonado por ela!_

Não que Sakura fosse muito melhor. Os olhos dela insistiam em fitar Syaoran; ela gostava de tocá-lo (e Syaoran claramente gostava de ser tocado), até mesmo insistia em tê-lo por perto em todos os momentos. Tomoyo adorava como Sakura parecia florescer na presença de Syaoran, parecendo mais feliz e mais bonita.

Tomoyo sorriu e disse, "Sabe, Li, qual o hábito que você acha que Sakura tem que parar de ter antes que ela continue a treinar esgrima com você?".

Sem pensar, Syaoran respondeu, "Sakura tem que parar de morder o lábio inferior quando for se concentrar. A mordida ajuda a manter o foco no começo, mas causa outras distrações".

"Ah, então você a observa assim tão de perto?" Tomoyo sorriu marota, Syaoran corou e Sakura acrescentou:

"Ah, é? Eu mordo o lábio?" Ela tocou-o curiosamente com o dedo. "Não sabia. Obrigada por me dizer, Syaoran!" Ela sorriu.

E, para o deleite de Tomoyo e o constrangimento de Syaoran, Sakura colocou o rosto diretamente em frente ao de Syaoran, fechou os olhos com força, sorriu e então disse, "Por favor, me avise, sempre, quando você perceber coisas assim, porque só você e Tomoyo reparam nesses detalhes em mim. Por favor? Pode ser?".

Syaoran estava ficando escarlate; por isso, Tomoyo riu discretamente e então disse, "Eu acho que estou ouvindo minha mãe chamar", ela se levantou e se afastou. "Vejo vocês dois amanhã!"

"Até!" Sakura acenou para a melhor amiga, radiante por estar a sós com Syaoran outra vez. Para surpresa dela, ele havia mantido a promessa de ser seu amigo... Um amigo com quem ela quase se beijara várias vezes. Seus sonhos estavam começando a serem ocupados apenas com o momento em que ele finalmente a beijava do jeito que fazia antes. Ela havia percebido que sua paixonite por Yukito era basicamente isso – uma paixonite – e se perguntou se estava se apaixonando por Syaoran, porque não conseguia imaginá-lo não estando com ela. _Será que devo beijá-lo amanhã?_ era seu pensamento mais constante à noite... Porque, ao dizer a ela que o beijo significaria que ela agora o queria como seu namorado, ele havia colocado a bola no lado dela.

Mas Sakura não tinha certeza se devia dar o primeiro passo; será que ela tinha interpretado corretamente o que ele dissera? E, mais importante, será que ele a queria?

Tomoyo observou com tristeza quando os dois ficaram perto demais, juntos, mas sem estarem juntos. Sakura e Syaoran iam a pé para a escola de manhã – de mãos dadas, rindo, até mesmo aninhados juntos sob um guarda-chuva quando chovia –, tinham as mesmas aulas, treinavam de tarde, voltavam para casa juntos, às vezes até jantavam juntos, trocavam torpedos, se falavam por telefone antes de dormir... E, ainda assim, não satisfazia a nenhum dos dois. Ainda assim, nenhum deles tinha a coragem de ceder primeiro, e assim estavam seguindo um padrão.

A situação era muito pior para Syaoran porque ele não tinha ideia para onde tinha ido a sua coragem. Às vezes, ele se via ansiando pela pura ousadia que tivera nos primeiros dias ao lado de Sakura – quando ela não significava nada, realmente, para ele. Se ele ainda fosse aquele garoto arrogante e confiante, dizer a ela que ele a amava teria sido muito mais fácil.

Syaoran sabia que Tomoyo tinha deixado-os a sós porque estava pressionando-o para contar a Sakura que ele a amava. Ele achava que preferia enfrentar novamente com uma Rika possuída pela carta Espada, ou Fogo em vez disso, porque não queria sofrer a rejeição de Sakura ou pior, reclamando que ele havia quebrado sua promessa a ela de esperar que ela descobrisse o que sentia. Tinha sido um mês simultaneamente agonizante e delicioso – ele e Sakura haviam quase se beijado pelo menos seis vezes, capturado mais cinco Cartas, e ele a tivera em seus braços em tantas oportunidades, que temia o dia em que ela decidisse que, afinal, preferia Yukito.

Mas, por agora, eles curtiam a presença um do outro. Declarações de amor podia esperar quando a pessoa amada estava bem ali com o amante. Sakura, de brincadeira, pegou um pouco de maionese que escapou de seu maki e espalhou no nariz de Syaoran, e ele contra-atacou.

"Agora veja só o que você fez!" Sakura disse quando parou de rir. "Nossos narizes estão sujos." Ela se viu inclinando-se... Ia apenas limpar o molho do rosto de Syaoran... _Por favor, por favor, Syaoran, me beije!_ Pensou ela.

Syaoran ergueu a mão para limpar a maionese do rosto de Sakura, mas viu sua mão desviar-se para os cabelos dela. _Meu Deus, eu quero beijá-la!_ Ele pensou.

Então, eles ouviram um grito de Tomoyo – seguido por um xingamento alto em uma voz que Syaoran conhecia até bem demais.

"**Tomoyo**!" Sakura estava quase se levantando quando algo passou por ela e Syaoran.

"É uma Carta Clow, cuidado!" Syaoran berrou. Ele mal teve tempo para segurar a coisa quando esta se dirigiu para eles; ele a segurou enquanto Sakura liberava o báculo. Mas, quando a criatura debateu-se no aperto de Syaoran, ele girou para Sakura, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio; ela caiu sobre ele.

"Depressa!" Berrou Syaoran; estava quase soltando a criatura.

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!" Sakura berrou, apesar de estar em uma posição estranha: Syaoran estava por baixo dela, com a criatura entre eles dois, e ela estava sobre ambos.

A criatura retomou a forma de carta, e ento houve um lampejo de preto. Syaoran e Sakura piscaram. O que fora aquilo?

"Não sei o que a carta era – que estranho", Syaoran disse. Porém, ele o fez em uma voz fininha. E estava deitado em cima... De si mesmo. _Mas que diabos? _Syaoran viu-se esforçar para ficar de pé e deixar cair a espada. "**O QUÊ**?!" Ele se ouviu gritar.

Ele se levantou, sentindo a brisa entre suas pernas. _Mas eu estou usando calças! Ah, não..._ E ele olhou para baixo. Estava usando saia.

"V... Syaoran... Não..." Syaoran viu enquanto seu corpo começava a gaguejar e apontar para si mesmo. Ele passou as mãos pelo tórax, procurando pelos bolsos quando sentiu um par de pequenos seios.

Ele fez a única coisa na qual podia pensar – gritou. E viu enquanto seu corpo começava a gritar junto.

E então, Tomoyo e Eriol vieram correndo... Exceto que... Por que Tomoyo estava raivosamente erguendo a saia, mostrando as coxas? E por que Eriol parecia estar em pânico?

"Temos um problema", Tomoyo disse, em uma voz mais profunda que o de costume.

Vários minutos e muitos gritos vindos de Syaoran – não, de Sakura no corpo de Syaoran – depois, eles chegaram a uma conclusão.

"A Troca", Syaoran disse pensativamente. "Ah, isso não pode ser bom".

"Sem brincadeira", Eriol disse, sarcasticamente. "Então, vou levar Tomoyo em casa. Não podemos fazer nada".

"Você **não vai** me levar em casa!" Tomoyo disparou.

"Ah, acho que você devia me levar em casa", Eriol disse. "Afinal, estou em seu corpo, e você não quer que eu, pervertido como sou, explore o **seu** quarto e **este** corpo se ficar sozinho com ele mais tarde, certo?"

Ele havia dito a frase certa; Tomoyo corou de fúria e disse, "Tá! Então venha!".

Syaoran, indo com Sakura para outra direção, perguntou, "Você está bem?".

Sakura flexionava os dedos e movia os braços. Era estranho demais estar num corpo de garoto. Tudo lhe parecia errado: muito grande, muito comprido, muito... Cabeludo.

"Não sei... Talvez devêssemos conversar com o Kero..." Ela sugeriu.

"Concordo. Mas", Syaoran ruborizou-se, "sei que os efeitos desta Carta duram 24 horas, e acho que você não pode ficar na sua própria casa em meu corpo. Eu levo você para a minha casa e então irei para a sua casa e fingirei ser você".

"Mas você mora sozinho!" Sakura disse.

"Sim, e isso não é bom? Assim, só eu terei que fazer teatrinho", Syaoran disse.

"Não! Eu não quero ficar sozinha na sua casa!" Sakura parecia horrorizada. "Por favor!"

"Mas... Eu só tenho um quarto!" Syaoran gaguejou.

"Eu posso dormir no sofá", Sakura retrucou suplicante.

"N-Não, eu durmo no sofá", Syaoran disse.

Sakura acrescentou, "Meu irmão pode vir passar o fim de semana em casa, então você pode deixá-lo desconfiado. Eu direi que estou na casa da Tomoyo".

Syaoran gemeu. Em outro mundo, isso poderia ter sido hilariante, mas ele estava preso no corpo da garota que ele amava. Como ia superar isso?

* * *

**Q**uando chegaram na casa de Syaoran, a princípio eles apenas ficaram sentados longe um do outro. Era tão estranho olharem para si mesmos, e Syaoran ligou a televisão em uma tentativa desesperada de distrair a ambos.

Depois de um tempo, ele percebeu que Sakura em seu corpo estava ficando completamente vermelha e gaguejando. Ele estava tentando desesperadamente descobrir o que ela queria, sem ter que fazer alguma pergunta estranha. Finalmente, ela sussurrou, "Syaoran...".

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu preciso fazer... Xixi", a última parte foi quase um sussurro.

"Ah, claro", Syaoran disse, aliviado por não ser nada sério. "O banheiro fica para aquele lado", e ele apontou uma porta.

Sakura ainda estava corando e indecisa, e então Syaoran a olhou com curiosidade. "N... Eu... Eu não sei como!" Ela finalmente gritou.

"Eu não posso entrar lá com você!" Syaoran estava agora a meio caminho de um ataque de pânico.

"Por favor! É o **seu** corpo, e não o meu!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Entre lá!"

"Mas-"

"Eu vou gritar instruções pela porta. Vai!" Syaoran estava corando intensamente, e estava tão mortalmente constrangido, que meio que esperava morrer a qualquer segundo.

Sakura entrou no toalete de Syaoran e então berrou, "Certo... Agora eu faço o quê? Eu sento?"

"Não!" Syaoran berrou. "Você fica de pé, de frente para o vaso."

"Ah..." E Syaoran a ouviu tomar a posição.

"Sakura... Você, hum... Tem que abrir a calça, baixar o zíper, tirar a cueca e então pegar meu... Ah..." Syaoran revirou a mente. Como chamá-lo? Ele estava a um centímetro de um ataque de pânico, agora. "... Membro na sua mão".

"O quê?! Eu tenho que tocar nele?"

"Sim, e então você-" Ele foi interrompido quando Sakura deu um gritinho de dor. "O que foi?" Syaoran conteve a vontade de entrar correndo e ver que dano ela havia feito ao corpo dele.

"Eu... Algo ficou preso no... Zíper... Eu não consigo fazer isso!" Que estranho era ouvir sua voz embargada.

"Me escute!" Syaoran estava intensamente constrangido por perceber que soara completa e totalmente feminino. "Você tem que puxar onde estiver preso muito gentilmente. Entendeu? Por favor, não piore as coisas! Por favor!"

"Eu não posso tocar nele!"

"Por favor, Sakura!" Syaoran sabia que estava implorando, mas não se importou. "Você precisa!"

Para seu alívio, ele ouviu Sakura – ou era a si mesmo? – suspirar. "Tudo bem. Coloquei para fora, mas não estou olhando". _Deus seja louvado_, Syaoran pensou; suas orelhas estavam ardendo, e ele estava aterrorizado que Sakura faria piada de suas partes íntimas – ou, pior ainda, dizer algo completamente inocente sobre elas – que se repetiria várias e várias e várias vezes em sua mente... Talvez pelo resto de sua vida. "Eu miro no vaso agora?" Sakura perguntou.

Sakura estava tentando valentemente não pensar no que estava fazendo, porque sentia como se suas bochechas estivessem fumegando de constrangimento e humilhação.

"É. Espere! Não se esqueça de levantar a tampa e o assento!" Instruiu Syaoran.

"O que você pensa que eu sou? O meu irmão?!" Sakura disse, indignada. Isso, pelo menos, ela havia se lembrado de fazer. Ela fechou a porta e fez o que devia.

Syaoran suspirou ao se apoiar na parede e desabar no assoalho. Para seu crescente embaraço, a minúscula saia de escola subiu, exibindo as coxas de Sakura. Ele ficou de pé num pulo e cobriu as coxas dela – não, as suas – corando poderosamente... Mas não antes de perceber como eram sedosas e cremosas.

_Meu Deus, por favor, não. Não quero ser um pervertido_, ele gemeu silenciosamente. _E só faz duas horas. Mais vinte e duas pela frente_, ele pensou, infeliz.

Quando Sakura terminou, deu a descarga e lavou as mãos, ela sofreu para vestir as roupas de Syaoran. Quem diria que roupas de garoto podiam ser to difíceis? Ela desesperadamente fechou os olhos enquanto vestia o corpo, e saiu ruborizando.

"Você está bem?" Syaoran perguntou, tomando a mão dela na sua. Era tão estranho... Nunca havia reparado como a mão de Sakura era pequena. Estava tão acostumado a ter a mão dela encaixada perfeitamente na dele que, agora que ele segurava a própria mão com a mão dela, estava um pouco embaraçado com o tamanho de sua mão.

"É... preciso se acostumar com isso", Sakura disse, e conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco ao sentar-se ao lado dele no sofá. Syaoran tocou na cabeça dela e a apoiou em seu ombro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós temos a Carta. Podemos voltar ao normal amanhã. Graças a Deus é fim de semana", ele disse.

Os dois se acomodaram no sofá e se aninharam um contra o outro. Era uma cena estranha – o braço de Sakura estava sobre Syaoran, que estava acomodado no peito de Sakura. E então eles começaram a conversar.

Syaoran falou sobre sua vida: como nunca havia realmente se divertido até chegar em Tomoeda, sobre as pressões de ser um herdeiro e único garoto, as frustrações de ter quatro irmãs que o usavam para treinar maquiagem quando ele era mais novo. Tudo, exceto o que ele sentia por Sakura, ele compartilhou com disposição.

Sakura alegremente contou a ele sobre o apelido de monstrenga que o irmão havia lhe dado ("O idiota", Syaoran disse em voz baixa, ganhando um tapa leve na perna, de Sakura), a felicidade com a família, o relacionamento amoroso com a prima e melhor amiga Tomoyo, seus hobbies, como ela havia aberto o livro com as Cartas Clow e como havia começado a caçar as cartas, sua comida favorita... Tudo a não ser sua crescente compreensão dos sentimentos por Syaoran. Estar no corpo dele estava começando a lhe ensinar algumas coisas sobre ele, e ela estava agradecida.

"A sua vida foi feliz", Syaoran disse enquanto brincava com os dedos dela – na verdade, os dele.

"Acho que sim. Isso te perturba?" Ela perguntou.

"Não. Eu gosto de ouvir sobre a sua vida", ele disse. _Especialmente já que eu acho que gostaria de dividir a minha com voc_ê, acrescentou mentalmente. "Seu aniversário está chegando? Bom", ele sorriu.

"Por quê? Quer planejar uma surpresa?" Sakura ria.

"Pode apostar". Syaoran abraçou a cintura dela – ela estava apoiada nele – e perguntou, "Mais alguma coisa que devemos fazer?".

"Ah!" Fez Sakura. "Você tem que ligar pro meu pai e dizer a ele que estou na casa da Tomoyo! Ela vai me acobertar!".

"É melhor você se assegurar que o burro do meu primo entenda isso", Syaoran disse. "Quero ter certeza de que ele não faça com que você seja flagrada".

O forte traço de proteção no tom dele – apesar de ter sido dito na voz fininha dela – surpreendeu Sakura. Syaoran tocou o queixo dela gentilmente – um gesto que ela estava começando a amar e associar com ele e sorriu. "Tudo bem. Vou ligar para o seu pai".

Fujitaka, acostumado às súbitas festas de pijama de Sakura na casa de Tomoyo, apenas disse a Syaoran para se cuidar. Syaoran agradeceu a Deus pelo pai dela ser tão gentil e voltou para encontrar Sakura em sua cozinha.

"O que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela revirava sua geladeira e tirava de lá bifes congelados e verduras.

"Jantar", ela disse. Sakura sentia um arrepio estranho quando falava na voz de Syaoran.

"Não! Não, por favor... Não se canse, eu vou pedir pizza ou comida chinesa ou algo", ele disse freneticamente.

"Por que gastar dinheiro?" Sakura colocou as mãos nos quadris... E Syaoran olhou, antes de começar a rir. "O que foi?"

"É tão estranho, ver você no meu corpo", ele disse.

Sakura também começou a rir, e então corou. "Ah... Eu geralmente tomo banho à noite", ela disse.

"Ah, não. Não, não, não", Syaoran começou a corar. "Não posso!"

"Não quero ir para a cama cheirando mal!" Sakura queixou-se.

"Você não está cheirando mal, acredite em mim", Syaoran disse antes que pudesse se conter.

Sakura sorriu. "Você é um mau menino", brincou ela.

"N-Não! Não é o que você está pensando!" Syaoran achou que ficaria sem sangue devido às várias vezes em que corara no dia inteiro.

"Esteve me cheirando sem eu saber?" Sakura se aproximou e, para surpresa de Syaoran, ela começou a lhe fazer cócegas. "AH! Eu sei onde são todos os seus pontos sensíveis!" Ela ria enquanto Syaoran desabava no chão, morrendo de rir.

"Não! Deus... Eu... Eu nunca ri tanto assim... Sakura... Por favor!" Syaoran disse entre gritos e risos.

"Nana-nina-não", Sakura continuou em sua posição sobre ele, e então Syaoran começou a também lhe fazer cócegas. Ela gritou, e agora Syaoran estava em vantagem.

De algum jeito, eles acabaram com os rostos tão próximos que havia apenas um centímetro de distância. Sakura e Syaoran olharam um nos olhos do outro, comeando a se afogar um no outro. Era tão estranho, para Sakura, ver a si mesma fechando os olhos; Syaoran estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Ambos queriam tanto que o outro os beijasse, mas então...

"Carta Clow!" Ambos exclamaram subitamente.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** E a tensão sexual está ficando mais e mais forte, meus queridos! Não se preocupem, acho que não demora muito para Syaoran e Sakura saírem desse chove-não-molha e começarem a namorar de verdade. Estamos chegando à metade da fic, mas muita coisa ainda está para acontecer...

Ok, estou devendo uma explicação aos meus leitores e revisores.

Como eu falei no meu perfil, estou no sétimo semestre de Direito, e a minha vida é bem corrida. E a semana de provas começou, então, ou eu estudo, ou eu escrevo. E (infelizmente) escrever fics não vai me render uma graninha. Então, eu estou tendo que me dedicar a isso.

Agora, vamos proceder às reviews:

**Alexia Albarn:** Bom, já postei quatro capítulos desde que você me escreveu a sua review :) O que está achando da fic até aqui? Perguntinha: O que é omedetou? Um beijo.

**Natália:** Aqui está o capítulo 8! O nono vai demorar um pouquinho, como disse acima, semana de provas na faculdade. Espero que goste. Um beijo.

**Yume no Yoru:** Todo mundo sabe que o Eriol é competitivo e (um pouquinho) arrogante, além de adorar irritar nosso lobinho. Além do que, ele adora ver o circo pegar fogo **hoho*** Ele sabe que Syaoran e Sakura estão apaixonados um pelo outro e quer atrapalhar isso para pegar o Clã para ele. E você acha que viu a Tomoyo brava? Só digo uma coisa: não perca o nono capítulo.

**Flor Batalha:** Review, review, review ;D

**Batalha:** Demorei só 24 horas depois do seu review! Beijos.


	9. Não Pense Nisso

**No capítulo anterior:** Sakura e Syaoran trocam de corpo após enfrentarem a carta Troca, assim como Eriol e Tomoyo, o que leva a interessantes complicações.

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 09**

_**Não Pense Nisso**_

**S**yaoran pegou sua espada... E então lembrou-se que estava no corpo de Sakura. "Droga", xingou ele.

Sakura deu uma risada. "É tão estranho ouvir você xingar na minha voz", disse ela.

"O mesmo se aplica, tenho certeza", Syaoran sorriu.

"Eu **não** xingo!" Protestou Sakura.

"Pois deveria. Eu geralmente digo droga ou bosta, e, quando a ocasião pede, eu digo..." Syaoran caçoou dela. Zombar de Sakura era fácil quando estavam sozinhos... E surpreendentemente divertido.

"Para, Syaoran!" Sakura caiu na gargalhada. "Está me tornando uma boca suja! E... Temos uma Carta a capturar, lembra?"

Syaoran lembrou-se por que tinha xingado para começar. "Que o Diabo a carregue", ele disse, fazendo Sakura rir ainda mais. "Ah... Perdão. Passe-me o talismã no seu bolso traseiro". Sakura procurou e lhe passou o talismã-pingente em forma de bola com o cordão vermelho. Syaoran fechou os olhos e se concentrou; seu espírito alimentou o item, e ele se preparou para o peso familiar da lâmina...

... Que não veio.

Ele abriu os olhos. A espada ainda era um talismã. _Mas ela não está ligada ao meu corpo?_ Ele especulou. "Sakura", ele disse ao passar o talismã a ela. "Tente transformar isto em uma espada. Apenas feche os olhos e se concentre. Não está funcionando comigo, então talvez, você em meu corpo possa ser capaz de invocá-la". Ele explicou. Ela tentou, mas nada aconteceu. Syaoran suspirou. "Ah, isso não é nada bom". E estava a ponto de piorar.

Algo entrou zumbindo pela janela aberta, ao lado do quarto de Syaoran, e Sakura desviou-se por pouco. Era uma flecha nivelada de aparência perigosa, e ela engasgou-se. Syaoran estava a ponto de invocar seu feitiço de vento quando lembrou que não tinha acesso aos seus poderes estando no corpo de Sakura. Assim, correu para a porta deslizante de vidro que dava acesso à sua sacada. Contra ela, veio uma chuva de flechas.

"Porcaria. A Carta Flecha", Syaoran gemeu. Estava revirando a mente atrás de uma solução quando Sakura correu para frente e enfiou as mãos na camiseta de Syaoran.

_É tão estranho_, pensou Sakura enquanto procurava a Chave que mantinha pendendo em uma corrente, _enfiar as mãos em minhas próprias roupas... E sentir meus próprios... Peitos!_ Ela ficou vermelha, e Syaoran também. Finalmente, ela encontrou a chave e tentou invocá-la... Sem sucesso.

"Não... Não!" Sakura sentou-se e comeou a chorar. Syaoran hesitou e então colocou uma mão no ombro dela, para confortá-la. "Como vamos usar a Troca amanhã? E se ficarmos assim para sempre?"

"Não chore, por favor," Syaoran disse suavemente. "Você pode chorar mais tarde. Mas agora, temos que dar um jeito nisso". Ele massageou os ombros dela para acalmá-la. Alguns soluços depois, Sakura assentiu. Ambos pensaram profundamente, Syaoran (no corpo de Sakura) perambulando pelo chão. Sakura (no corpo de Syaoran) franziu a testa, na cama.

E então ela falou. "Podemos tentar uma coisa?".

"A essa altura, vou tentar qualquer coisa", Syaoran respondeu.

"Certo... Vou ficar em pé atrás de mim, isto é, de você, e vou segurar seus braços", ela explicou. "E então você vai tentar invocar a Chave. Se isso funcionar, trocamos de posição e invocamos a sua espada."

"Hum... Energias partilhadas por contato corporal. Pode funcionar", Syaoran disse pensativamente. "Tudo bem, vamos tentar."

Sakura colocou-se em pé atrás de Syaoran e colocou os braços sobre os dele, passando então a ditar sua invocação para ele. Syaoran repetiu as palavras e, finalmente, a Chave de Sakura respondeu, materializando-se.

"Conseguimos!" Vibrou Sakura.

"Mas, Sakura", murmurou Syaoran, "isso quer dizer que vamos ter que lutar juntos, literalmente, para usar um feitiço ou outro. Pode significar que só poderemos usar a magia de um de nós a cada vez. E... Teremos que ficar mudando de posições, pois quem quer que possua o item a ser usado precisa estar em contato direto com ele".

"Vamos conseguir dar um jeito. Venha. Vamos liberar sua espada", Sakura disse, e trocou de posições com ele. "Precisaremos de toda ajuda que pudermos conseguir". Assim que o artefato foi invocado, ela e Syaoran trocaram de itens. Syaoran teve que balançar a espada várias vezes antes de se acostumar com o peso dela estando no corpo de Sakura.

Ambos espiaram janela afora. Flecha ainda atirava pequenas setas na janela, de modo distraído. Parecia entediada.

"Vamos precisar de uma carta que não precise que nós abramos a janela", disse Syaoran.

"Deixe comigo", disse Sakura. Em pé atrás de Syaoran, ela o ajudou a invocar Sombra para obscurecer a visão de Flecha. Esta se debateu contra Sombra.

_Agora, a sua espada_, pensou Sakura, e ficou surpresa quando Syaoran repentinamente trocou de lugares com ela e disse, "Sim".

_Você me ouviu?_ Sakura pensou, surpreendida.

"Você não disse isso em voz alta?" Perguntou Syaoran.

_Não! Olhe, estou abrindo a boca? _Sakura pensou.

**Você pode me ouvir?** Syaoran pensou.

_Com certeza!_ Sakura respondeu mentalmente.

**Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois**, ele respondeu, mas secretamente estava extasiado e esperançoso de que esta ligação existisse mesmo depois que voltassem a seus corpos. **Agora, use minha espada para invocar **Raitei Shourai**. Abrirei a porta de correr e voltarei para trás de você, e vamos jogar meu **ofuda **para fora ao invocarmos o feitiço.**

_Isso vai funcionar? _Sakura especulou.

**Tem que**, Syaoran respondeu gravemente.

Sakura fez como ele disse; assim que Syaoran abriu a porta corrediça, ela disparou para fora, ansiosa por selar a carta. Mas a Flecha disparou uma última vez antes de Sombra cegá-la completamente; com um sorriso maldoso, mirou no coração de Sakura.

"**Cuidado**!" Syaoran gritou. Sakura conseguiu desviar-se, e a flecha atingiu seu braço de raspão; ela gritou de dor. Para sua surpresa, em sua mente ela podia ouvir Syaoran gritando vários palavrões até mesmo piores que droga e bosta. A princípio, ela achou que ele estava bravo porque seu corpo havia sido ferido, e ia pedir desculpas quando ele esbravejou uma série de xingamentos chineses ao correr atrás dela. E então, ouviu, _Maldita _**seja essa Carta imbecil! Se ela feriu Sakura, vou destruir essa coisa idiota, vou incinerá-la, vou destruí-la em pedacinhos, maldita seja, se ela feriu minha Sakura de qualquer jeito!**

_Ele estava preocupado comigo!_ Percebeu Sakura, com o coração derretendo. E... Ele havia chamado-a de **minha** Sakura. Apesar da seriedade da situação, ela sorriu e acenou afirmativamente quando ele rapidamente perguntou, "Tudo bem?" Syaoran furiosamente tomou seu lugar atrás dela, segurando firmemente os braços dela. Então, quando ela e Syaoran invocaram o feitiço de trovão dele, ambos sentiram uma onda de poder percorrer a ambos. Surpresa, Sakura quase derrubou a espada de Syaoran, mas ele a ajudou a mantê-la segura. O raio de energia que produziram emitia um brilho arroxeado, e nocauteou Flecha de primeira.

_O báculo, agora!_ Sakura gritou em sua mente ao correr para trás de Syaoran e assumir sua posição anterior.

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!" Ambos gritaram, e a Carta Flecha assumiu novamente a forma de Carta Clow. Syaoran deixou cair o báculo de Sakura quando viu o sangue no braço dela.

"Droga", Syaoran resmungou, e então, "Perdão, Sakura". Ele a fez sentar em sua cama, e dirigiu-se à cozinha para as ervas que havia usado para curá-la cerca de um mês antes. Usou o feitiço curativo, e o ferimento fechou-se.

"Aparentemente posso usar feitiços em seu corpo", Syaoran refletiu, falando mais para si mesmo. "Vou ensinar a você um dia", ele disse. "Descanse", pediu a Sakura. "Foram duas cartas Clow em um dia – você deve estar cansada".

Ele pediu comida para ser entregue em casa, e, enquanto comiam, Syaoran explicou o feitiço curativo a ela, mencionando como estava preocupado por duas cartas Clow terem atacado em um único dia. Quando Sakura começou a bocejar e ficar sonolenta, ele dirigiu-se ao seu armário e passou seus pijamas a ela. "Vou usar um camisetão e um roupão de banho", disse. "Você pode se trocar no banheiro. Vou me trocar aqui fora, e prometo que não vou espiar você".

"Sei que não vai", Sakura disse suavemente, e sorriu. Syaoran corou e então sorriu.

Havia se saído bastante bem ao ir ao banheiro mais cedo, cuidando das funções corporais de Sakura, exceto por um imenso rubor que chegou às suas orelhas. Começou a vestir a camiseta quando Sakura protestou de repente, "Você não pode ir dormir sem tomar banho!" Disse ela.

"Tenho que lavar suas roupas", lembrou Syaoran. "Senão, vai ser estranho se você aparecer vestindo isso". Ele ergueu o uniforme escolar manchado.

"Você bem que poderia tomar um banho", insistiu Sakura.

"Ah, não", Syaoran retrucou, sentindo as orelhas arderem. "Já fizemos um acordo. Não vou tomar banho enquanto estiver em seu corpo e fim de papo". Ele disse, firmemente. "Por favor?" Ele tocou gentilmente o braço de Sakura, querendo abraçá-la, protegê-la... Mas ela podia pensar que ele estava tentando tomar vantagem de sua estranha circunstância, e assim conteve-se de fazer isto. Terminou de lavar as roupas de Sakura, apesar dos protestos dela, e foi acomodar-se no sofá. Sakura seguiu-o até lá.

"Fique na cama", disse Syaoran. "Estou bem aqui".

"Não, eu sou a convidada. Eu fico aqui. Você volta lá", argumentou Sakura.

Syaoran suspirou. "Olha, Sakura, eu..." Mas calou-se quando viu a linha rebelde na qual os lábios dela haviam se comprimido. "Por favor". Sakura continuou emburrada e, finalmente, Syaoran ergueu as mãos em rendição. "Tudo bem! Dividimos a minha cama! Tudo bem?"

Sakura, tendo conseguido o que queria, sorriu. "Certo". Ela retornou ao quarto dele, e Syaoran a seguiu. Ele deslizou sob os lençóis ao lado dela e encontrou o rosto dela no dele. Era realmente tão estranho, ver a si mesmo quando olhava para ela, e, claramente com o mesmo pensamento em mente, ela começou a rir.

"Sabe, eu pude ouvir os seus pensamentos um pouco antes", Sakura começou, e Syaoran ficou grato pela escuridão, porque estava corando.

"Ah... É?" Foi tudo que ele pôde dizer.

"Syaoran?"

"Sim?"

"Eu..." Sakura questionou-se: estava fazendo a coisa certa? Estaria correta se dissesse a Syaoran que o amava, se o beijasse para deixar que ele soubesse que ela o queria como seu namorado? Ela corou: era extremamente ousado da parte dela, e vindo tão logo depois de ela ter o forçado a dividir a cama com ela... Simplesmente porque ela não queria dormir sozinha em um quarto estranho... Mas eles estavam com corpos trocados. Ela decidiu esperar até ter retornado ao próprio corpo. "Nada. Só... Obrigada."

"Pelo que? Eu não fiz nada", respondeu Syaoran.

"Você estava aqui", ela disse ao esticar a mão para tocar o rosto dele. Syaoran sorriu.

"Descanse. Temos um longo dia pela frente amanhã", disse suavemente.

"Podemos conversar", Sakura disse ao se aninhar nele; ele a abraçou gentilmente, o que era estranho porque ele estava menor.

"Sobre o que vamos conversar?" Syaoran perguntou, envolvendo os dedos nos dela. Ele queria sentir o seu cheiro, mas então percebeu que estaria sentindo o próprio cheiro, então riu.

"Por que você flertou tão agressivamente comigo no começo?" Sakura perguntou curiosamente. "Você até mesmo ameaçou casar-se comigo".

"Ah, isso". Syaoran estava grato pela escuridão, porque sabia que havia ficado vermelho. "Por que pergunta?".

"Porque você não age mais daquele jeito. Você está tão diferente!" Sakura disse suavemente. _Para começar, você ficava me beijando naquele tempo!_ Ela pensou, e então ficou vermelha. O que afinal havia com ela querendo beijar Syaoran, de qualquer jeito? Ela tocou a boca – os lábios de Syaoran – porque havia esquecido como era senti-los.

"Você não gostava de mim naquela época?" Syaoran perguntou ansiosamente.

"Não, não é isso", Sakura disse lentamente. "Era como... Se você estivesse com pressa, e insistia em lembrar que eu era a Caçadora de Cartas. Agora, você está apenas preocupado comigo, sempre. Estou fazendo sentido?"

Syaoran suspirou. Era o mínimo que devia a ela, especialmente depois daquela corrida idiota onde ela estivera tão desesperada para conseguir respostas dele. "Eu... Você pode não gostar de mim se eu te contar."

"Eu prometo que isso não vai acontecer", disse Sakura. "Seria difícil para mim não gostar de você... AH!" Ela corou. O que estava fazendo? Por que estava dizendo essas coisas a ele?

_Eu a ouvi direito?_ Syaoran corou de novo e então respirou fundo. "Tudo bem. Ah... Minha família é uma família muito antiga de magos. Sendo assim, nós somos, bem, um pouco seguidores de alguns ritos. Como um dos dois únicos membros dotados de magia em minha geração, espera-se que eu faça algumas coisas...".

"Ah... Tá...".

"Assim..." Syaoran engasgou-se, e prosseguiu "Eu... Eu sou candidato a ser o próximo líder do clã. Mas espera-se que eu... Encontre...".

"Mais magia?" Sakura sugeriu inocentemente.

"Hum..." A voz de Syaoran tornou-se um sussurro. "Uma esposa adequada."

"Bom, isso é fácil. Escolha quem quer que seja por quem você se apaixone", Sakura disse, mas sua voz parecia oca. Tomoyo havia lhe contado que a família Li era dona de praticamente meia Hong Kong. Algum tão rico e magicamente poderoso como Syaoran não podia estar interessado em alguém como ela.

"Não... Na verdade, é um tipo... De caçada, ou aposta", Syaoran admitiu. "Entre o Eriol e eu. Quem levar para casa a melhor noiva ganha e... Se torna o líder do Clã". Houve silêncio. Syaoran interrompeu-o dizendo, "Desculpe-me, Sakura. Isso foi algo tão horrível de fazer com você".

_Era só isso que ele queria me dizer? _Sakura perguntava-se. Ele precisava conquistar a Caçadora de Cartas para ser o líder do clã? Mas Syaoran estava sempre com ela... E era tão doce e terno... E havia lhe dito que gostava dela, não havia? E... Ele estava treinando-a para ser uma melhor Mestra das Cartas...

"É por isso então que você é legal comigo?" Sakura perguntou com tristeza. "Porque precisa de uma candidata a sua esposa?"

"Não!" Syaoran disse firmemente. "Essa nunca foi a razão pela qual sou seu amigo. Acredite em mim, Sakura, por favor".

"Então, por quê?" Sakura estava envergonhada de como a sua voz parecia que ela estava chorando.

"Porque... Porque eu falava sério... Quando... Quando eu disse que gosto de você". E Syaoran enfrentou a vontade poderosa de corar.

Sakura virou-se. "Você... Fala sério?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Syaoran sorriu e tocou gentilmente o nariz dela. "Eu não falo essas coisas sem ser a sério", ele disse sinceramente. "E... Minha oferta... Ela ainda vale. Você escolhe quando... Quando... Você sabe, quando vai me dizer sim quanto a eu ser... Seu namorado". Ele abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor que podia sentir em seu rosto; estava com vergonha de ter que lembrar Sakura de sua proposta – e se ela tivesse esquecido?

Um arrepio desceu pela espinha de Sakura. _Amanhã_, pensou ela. _Quando voltarmos para nossos corpos... Eu quero beijá-lo!_

**Tenha certeza do que quer...** Ela lembrou o que Syaoran havia lhe dito. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se lembrou de Yukito e do que ele a fazia sentir. _Vou conversar com a Tomoyo e com o Kero primeiro_, Sakura decidiu, _e então vou saber o que fazer_. Ela sorriu, aninhou-se nele e então adormeceu nos braços de Syaoran.

E Syaoran ficou acordado por algum tempo, especulando o que ela realmente sentia por ele. _Se ela não disser nada depois de eu a lembrar do acordo... O que vou fazer?_

* * *

**N**a casa de Tomoyo, as coisas estavam um pouco mais complicadas. Ela se recusava a demonstrar qualquer timidez para com Eriol, e ele se ocupava em provocá-la sobre sua situação. Ele cooperou com Sakura, entretanto, e obedientemente ligou para o pai dela para informar a ele que ela dormiria na casa de Tomoyo.

Depois disso, ele alongou-se, sorriu maliciosamente e então disse, "Não sei você, mas eu adoraria um banho".

"Não sem mim", resmungou Tomoyo.

"Mas, Tomoyo", Eriol sorria, "isso quer dizer que ambos teremos que ficar no chuveiro... Nus".

"Eu vou lavar meu próprio corpo, muito obrigada, seu pervertido", Tomoyo disse geladamente.

"Bem, eu lavo o meu", Eriol sorria marotamente, "a não ser que você tenha medo de mim".

Tomoyo arrancou as roupas de Eriol de si mesma. "Tente", ela disse, arrogantemente. "Você não me assusta assim tão fácil".

"Tudo bem", Eriol riu enquanto despia as próprias – ou melhor, as roupas de Tomoyo.

No chuveiro, contudo, ele deu em cima de Tomoyo, que recuou. Tomoyo era alguns centímetros mais baixa do que ele, então erguer-se um pouco para tentar beijá-la era fácil. "Não faça isso", disparou ela.

"Por que, Tomoyo?" Eriol sussurrou contra os lábios dela, "Está com medo de mim?'.

Tomoyo deu de costas para Eriol, com irritação. No grande espelho do banheiro, ela podia se ver no corpo de Eriol... E, para o horror dela, ele era bem torneado e atraente. Ele a pegou olhando, e um sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios.

Houve uma pausa ofegante. Tomoyo quis dar-lhe um tabefe, mas sabia que isto era o que ele queria. "Não estou com medo. Entenda que eu acho-o fisicamente atraente, e não o nego, apesar de tal atração ser combinada com um intenso desgosto de seus métodos e de sua personalidade. Mas eu recuso-me a lhe dar o que quer".

"Gostou do que viu?" Eriol pressionou-se contra ela; era uma sensação tão estranha sentir o próprio busto!

"Se você me quer", ela insistiu, "você vai ter que me conquistar. Nada mais de fazer bobagens. Nada mais dessa sedução forçada. Quando eu disse que estava disposta a lhe dar uma chance, isso no incluía uma intimidade física".

"Forçada?" Eriol pressionou seu corpo... Não, o dela... Contra o dela... Não, o dele. "Eu nunca senti algo assim por ninguém antes". Seus olhos estavam suavizando-se, e ele fechava a lacuna entre os lábios de ambos, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-la.

"Pare com isso!" Tomoyo empurrou-o e ligou a água fria, fazendo-o gritar. "Agora se lave!"

"Não", Eriol avançou para ela. Ergueu a pequena esponja de banho. "Você disse que não tinha medo de mim". Ele colocou um pouco de sabonete da esponja e então abordou Tomoyo. "Prove". Seus olhos azuis-escuros desafiaram-na enquanto ele começava a ensaboar os seus ombros – ou melhor, os de Tomoyo. Ela ficou calma até que ele desceu um pouco.

"Está com medo?" Ele perguntou, com os olhos duros. E, ainda assim... Havia algo neles de que Tomoyo não tinha certeza.

"Não", Tomoyo ergueu o queixo, confiante. "Vá depressa".

"Mas eu quero aproveitar", ele disse, "Isso é... Bom".

Tomoyo segurou a mão dele. "Pare com isso".

"Você é mais forte que eu, agora", Eriol disse. "E eu não posso usar magia no seu corpo". Para o horror dela, ele correu as mãos por suas curvas. "Você não faz ideia do quanto tem poder sobre mim. Você é... Linda. E você... Você me faz sentir".

"Isso é problema seu". Ela tirou o sabonete dele e rapidamente ensaboou-se, furiosa por deixá-lo atingi-la e manipulá-la em uma situação tão comprometedora.

Eriol estava perdendo o controle diante da recusa de Tomoyo em morder a sua isca e perder a compostura. "Eu teria pensado que a carta a deixaria mais receptiva. Certamente, quando eu a usei no Syaoran e na Sakura..." Ele calou-se, sabendo que havia cometido um erro terrível.

Tomoyo simplesmente o encarou, incrédula. Então, lentamente, ela se enxaguou e lhe virou as costas. "E eu achava que você era digno de eu tentar ajudar", ela disse suavemente. "Você é apenas... Patético". Ela pegou uma grande toalha e saiu do banheiro quando estava seca.

Eriol recostou-se na parede azulejada do banheiro. Ela ia contar a Syaoran e Sakura, com certeza. E seu pequeno plano para fazer Syaoran e Sakura brigarem – e ele havia pensado que seria uma discussão deliciosamente horrível assim que um deles tivesse que ir ao banheiro – tinha fracassado. Outra vez.

E, pior... Agora Tomoyo o odiava... Com certeza.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:** Há uma peça na escola, e adivinha quem são o príncipe e a princesa? Mais cartas aparecem, e Sakura busca os conselhos de Kero e Tomoyo sobre o que ela sente por Syaoran – será que dessa vez ela realmente está apaixonada? E a quem Eriol pode pedir conselhos?

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Mil perdões, pessoal! Eu perdi o meu pen drive com esse capítulo totalmente traduzido e o novo capítulo de _Butterflies Don't Lie_, e por isso perdi um pouco o ânimo de escrever. Mas agora que recomecei a rabiscar o quinto capítulo de _BDL_ e encontrei esse capítulo semipronto no notebook do meu namorado, prometo que vou ser mais regular com os updates!

**Respondendo às reviews:**

_**Flor Batalha: **_Depois de mais de um mês sem postar, aqui está a continuação. O que achou?

_**Natália: **_Ainda demora mais uns três ou quatro capítulos, a contar do próximo. Quanto a TE, espere para ver como esse relacionamento se desenvolve... Vai ser muito interessante!

_**Yume No Yoru: **_Capítulo novo!

_**Alexia Albarn: **_Pobrezinha da Sakura, ela é meio lerda e inocente. Mas, mais adiante, essa inocência dela vai render muitos momentos engraçadíssimos. E não se preocupe, o beijo vai vir logo!

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **_Uma fã de _Crepúsculo_, pelo jeito (amo Robert Pattinson, a voz dele é perfeita). Eles são fofos mesmo. Lembre-se que foi Syaoran que deu tempo a Sakura para ela descobrir o que sentia. Eles não conversam porque ele teme que ela ainda esteja apaixonada por Yukito, e ela porque não tem certeza de que está apaixonada por ele. Mas depois eles vão conversar muito!

_**Carol Hiiragizawa:**_ Olá! Bom, aqui está a segunda parte da troca - o que achou? A absolutefluffiness tem uma linda fic de TE, _The Heart Has Seasons_, em inglês. É uma história paralela ao segundo romance dela centrado em SS, _Slowly Sweetly_. Eu recomendo!

Quanto ao Eriol desta fic, ele é aquele vilãozinho que todos amam odiar. Mas ele também tem seu lado vulnerável, que a Tomoyo vai ver logo...

_Ninha Souma: _Poooooooode escrever muito – eu amo receber reviews bem compridas. Como você viu, o Syaoran escapou do banho, mas o Eriol fez questão do dele (safadinho, hein?). Eu também amo o Syaoran dessa fic, ele é tão doce, meigo... E capaz de coisas que só eu sei pela Sakura!


	10. Preços

**No capítulo anterior:** Syaoran e Sakura percebem que podem usar a magia um do outro em seus corpos trocados, e Tomoyo descobre que Eriol usou a Carta Troca em todos eles

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 10**

_**Preços**_

**"E**ntão o Eriol usou a carta em nós", Syaoran disse suavemente. Tomoyo assentiu. "Aquele **desgraçado**!" Ele esbravejou.

Syaoran e Sakura haviam recuperado seus corpos no dia seguinte, sem incidentes, e ele havia acompanhado-a até em casa depois de ela usar a carta também em Eriol e Tomoyo. Ela havia acariciado o rosto dele com a mão livre (a outra estava enroscada na dele) quando parou no portão da frente, e ela sorriu como se tivesse um segredinho. E ela... (não seria ousadia dele?)... Estava olhando para ele com carinho, quase amorosamente.

Para sua surpresa, Sakura havia sorrido alegremente, lhe agradecido, ficado na ponta dos pés para lhe beijar o rosto gentilmente e então dito, "Espere por mim, tá?" Os belos olhos verdes sorriam para ele, e Syaoran soube então que estava perdido nela, e que nunca esqueceria nada sobre Sakura Kinomoto, nem mesmo se fosse forçado a se casar com outra pessoa.

Ele havia assentido sem saber o que ela queria dizer. A vontade de beijá-la, de confessar o que sentia era poderosa, mas Syaoran sabia que não podia –era um homem de palavra, e não diria nada até que a própria Sakura dissesse alguma coisa. Havia prometido a ela que esperaria que ela desse o primeiro passo num beijo.

"O que eu não entendo", refletia Syaoran, "é que apenas a Mestra das Cartas devia ser capaz de Capturar e utilizar Cartas Clow. Então, como o Eriol é capaz de manipulá-las?".

"Lamento, eu devia ter perguntado a ele", disse Tomoyo.

"Não se desculpe, Daidouji", Syaoran disse. Ele sabia o que havia acontecido; Tomoyo havia lhe revelado cada excruciante detalhe; tivera até mesmo que lhe pedir para não assassinar o primo depois de lhe contar o que ele havia aprontado no banheiro. "Acho que vou falar com o Kero de Sakura mais tarde. Ele pode ser capaz de dar uma luz a essa situação".

* * *

**N**ão apenas **aquela** situação... Naquele momento, Sakura estava conversando com Kero sobre Syaoran e seus sentimentos por ele.

"... E é isso exatamente o que está acontecendo com a gente. Eu não sei como eu me sinto, exatamente, mas eu sei que penso nele o tempo todo", Sakura concluiu, sorrindo suavemente enquanto se abraçava ao travesseiro. "Acho que amo Syaoran", ela acrescentou. "É tão diferente do que eu sinto... Do que eu sentia... Pelo Yukito".

Kero também sorria. Syaoran havia retornado Sakura ao seu estado normal, alegre e feliz e, ainda melhor (Kero havia determinado isso graças a várias perguntas detalhadas, o significado das quais havia passado despercebido por Sakura), o garoto não tinha nem mesmo tentado algo engraçado no corpo de Sakura nem tirara vantagem da situação com a Carta Troca. _O moleque provavelmente a ama de verdade_, Kero pensava, divertido pelo fato de Sakura estar apaixonada por um membro da família Li, que correspondia ao seu amor.

"Então vá em frente, Sakura!" Kero disse. "Assegure-se de se declarar a ele no momento certo!"

"O quê?" Sakura franziu a testa. "Eu estava planejando contar a ele amanhã!"

"Paciência" aconselhou-a Kero. "Lembre-se, estamos falando de amor. É sempre melhor ir devagar quando se trata de amor. Acredite em mim, eu sei dessas coisas", gabou-se ele.

"Nossa, mas nós já estamos juntos há tantos meses", Sakura disse, "quanto tempo mais eu tenho que esperar?".

"Me dê um pouco de pudim antes – você está me cansando com todas essas perguntas". Kero disse. Sakura saiu para pegar mais pudim de chocolate, e Kero olhou janela afora. _O que será essa presença estranha que venho sentindo?_ Ele se perguntou.

Ele esqueceu-se dela assim que Sakura subiu com uma bandeja cheia de pudim pronto barato; havia concluído que era melhor ceder assim aos desmandes de Kero do que dar a ele o pudim que seu pai havia feito. Funcionou e, enquanto Kero comia, ela ligou para Tomoyo e pediu para encontrá-la naquela noite para conversar.

Tomoyo parecia deprimida, mas concordou em encontrar Sakura em uma pequena lanchonete no centro de Tomoeda às sete daquela noite. Quando ela havia retornado a seu corpo, Sakura lembrou-se de ter visto Eriol espiando Tomoyo e então partindo sem uma palavra.

_Tá, eu sei que sou lerda, mas até eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo!_ Sakura pensou.

Quando se encontraram, Tomoyo percebeu como Sakura parecia radiante de felicidade e sorriu.

"Você quer dizer ao Syaoran que o ama, não quer?" Ela disse assim que sentou.

"O que... Como você sabe?" Sakura perguntou.

Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir; em seu caminho, havia mandado um torpedo afetuoso para Syaoran – _Espero que tenha jantado. Cuide-se!_ E ele havia ligado em resposta, dizendo que queria apenas ouvir a voz dela. Ao saber que ela ia sair com Tomoyo, Syaoran rira e dissera, "Não a deixe comprar material demais".

"Para que?".

"Você vai ver", Syaoran brincou, e então despediu-se com um doce, "Cuide-se, Sakura."

Sakura voltou de seu transe para a bela morena diante de si, e então sorriu sem graça.

"Aaaah, você está pensando nele. Que encantador! Está em seu rosto", Tomoyo ria. "Você está parecendo ainda mais encantadora – acho que é o que chamam do 'florescer do amor'. Você sorri quando ouve o nome de Syaoran – aí está, você acabou de sorrir! E faz semanas que você não me liga para falar do Yukito".

Sentindo um arrepio de felicidade percorrer seu corpo, Sakura fechou os olhos e colocou as palmas das mãos no rosto. "Ai, Tomoyo... Ele me deixa eufórica, e feliz, e tem essa coisa no meu peito que enlouquece quando eu o vejo. Quero dizer, quando eu olho nos olhos dele – eles na verdade são cor âmbar, sabia? – e quando eu seguro a mão dele, e...".

Tomoyo ria. "Aí está. Quando planeja contar a ele?" Seus olhos brilharam. "Temos que planejar a cena **Sakura declara-se a Syaoran**! E eu tenho que escolher a locação e o figurino e como filmar...".

"Espere!" Sakura repentinamente baixou os olhos. "E se... E se ele não sentir o mesmo?".

"Sakura", Tomoyo suspirou. "Lembra-se o que você me disse que ele te falou na última vez que vocês discutiram a relação?" Quando Sakura balançou a cabeça, Tomoyo conteve a vontade de dar um tabefe na cabeça de sua melhor amiga. "Ele disse que você tem que beijá-lo... Um beijo de verdade, na boca... Quando estiver pronta para dizer a ele que o quer como seu namorado".

"Ah... É..." Sakura sorriu de novo. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir!

"Então, vamos lá, por que ele diria isso se não gostasse de você? Ah, nossa, a loja de tecidos fecha em uma hora! Vamos!" Tomoyo colocou uma nota de valor alto no topo da mesa para pagar pelos chocolates quentes de ambas, e arrastou Sakura para a loja de tecidos, completamente esquecida do troco.

"Hum... A gente precisa de tanto tecido assim para um vestido?" Sakura perguntou, perplexa, enquanto Tomoyo escolhia metro atrás de metro de sedas, cetins, chiffons e outros tecidos em um arco-íris multicolorido.

"Bobinha. Você precisa de mais fantasias agora que é uma heroína de verdade!" Tomoyo deu risadinhas. "Aqui..." E ela jogou seu Blackberry para Sakura. "Tenho croquis em uma pasta. E... Roupas para seu primeiro encontro, seu primeiro beijo... Aaah, tantas primeiras vezes!" Tomoyo vibrava.

"P-Por quê?" Sakura estava desaparecendo rapidamente sob os metros de tecido sendo jogados em seus braços. Alguns dos croquis eram extremamente... Sensuais, e ela corou ao pensar em usar uma túnica segunda-pele inspirada nas vestes de mulheres egípcias na frente de Syaoran.

"Você é a Mestra das Cartas, e o seu belo futuro namorado tem um lindo figurino verde. Eu me recuso a permitir que você fique para trás. Você vai ter mais belíssimos figurinos, porque você não pode capturar cartas com seu uniforme de escola para sempre... E também não pode reciclar seus figurinos antigos porque eu os arquivei!" Tomoyo deu sua marcante risada maligna quando Sakura esganiçou-se e deu um gritinho.

Sakura corou. _Futuro namorado_... As palavras lhe davam um arrepio feliz. Como se invocado, seu celular tocou. Era Syaoran, e ela sorriu.

"Oi", ele disse afetuosamente. "Como vão as coisas? Estou interrompendo algo?"

"Você estava certo sobre... ai... material", Sakura engasgou-se.

Syaoran deu uma gargalhada. "Ela mencionou para mim antes. Você tem uma melhor amiga maravilhosa", ele disse.

"Ei... Quem é seu melhor amigo?" Sakura perguntou.

A resposta fez com que ela corasse. "Você. Ninguém se compara a você. Você me dá bons conselhos, é uma grande companhia, você... você é... bem...".

Sakura podia imaginar Syaoran ficando vermelho a essa altura, e a imagem a fez rir.

"E aí... Falo com você depois quando for pra casa?" Sakura perguntou.

"Sim. Se cuide", Syaoran disse suavemente.

"Você também". Quando Sakura desligou, Tomoyo estava ao seu lado, sorrindo malevolamente, com uma fita métrica nas mãos. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi rir enquanto Tomoyo a media dos pés à cabeça.

* * *

**N**a casa dos Kinomoto, um homem carregando um rapaz menor abriu a porta traseira com um chute. Ele levou sua carga até as escadas e então gritou, "Bicho de pelúcia! Eu sei que você está aí!"

Kero congelou. _O irmão de Sakura! O que ele está fazendo em casa a uma hora dessas? _E... Copos de pudim enchiam o chão do quarto de Sakura. Ele rapidamente voou para o parapeito da janela para esconder-se entre os bichos de pelúcia colocados ali.

A porta se abriu, e Touya deitou Yukito na cama de Sakura. "Ei... Pare de se esconder. Eu sei que você é uma criatura mágica", ele disse enquanto apanhava Kero pelos cabelos de sua nuca. "Preciso de sua ajuda", ele disse, desesperado.

Kero suspirou. "Então você sabe...".

"Claro", Touya respondeu azedamente. "Eu também sei que Yukito não é humano. Por que ele está desmaiando? Me ajude."

"Sob as circunstâncias, acho que devemos nos apresentar primeiro, especialmente já que você está pedindo a minha ajuda", Kero disse com irritação. "Sou Kerberos, a Fera Dourada, Guardião Solar do Selo e o Indicador".

"Touya Kinomoto, e não finja que não me conhece porque eu sei que você está comendo a nossa comida!" Touya retrucou. "Guardião... Do livro que Sakura abriu há meses?" Touya perguntou. "Mas não dizem que vocês geralmente vêm em pares? O Sol e a Lua?"

"Sim", Kero disse lentamente, especulando o quanto Touya sabia, e como. Mas este não era o momento de perguntar.

"Onde está o seu parceiro?"

"Não sei", respondeu Kero.

"De qualquer jeito... Eu não sei o que o Yuki é, mas..." Touya apontou Yukito, e então se engasgou; ele estava sumindo!

"Ele deve estar sob uma forma falsa!" Kero gritou. "Precisa de poderes mágicos!".

"Como?" Touya desesperava-se. O que podia fazer para impedir que a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo desaparecesse?

"Se a verdadeira forma dele emergisse, teríamos uma chance, porque a forma verdadeira – o que quer que seja – saberia como conseguir poder..." Kero calou-se, porque o livro das Cartas Clow estava repentinamente brilhando. As cartas que Sakura havia capturado flutuaram para fora do livro, e cercaram Yukito.

"Não..." Kero engasgou-se. "Não pode ser ele!"

"Não pode ser o quê?" Touya perguntou, estressado.

"As Cartas respondem apenas... À Mestra das Cartas, aos Guardiões e ao nosso criador – apesar de ele estar morto há muitos anos". Kero pensava rapidamente. Poderia Yukito ser... O Guardião da Lua? Ele certamente não era forte o suficiente para ser Clow em pessoa.

Yukito comeou a solidificar-se novamente, para o grande alívio de Touya. As Cartas, contudo, caíram no chão, e Kero voou até elas. "Ah, não!" Ele disse. "Elas estão frias!"

Do outro lado da cidade, na mansão de Tomoyo, onde elas estavam provando novas fantasias (ou, mais corretamente, Sakura estava), Sakura ergueu a cabeça e engasgou-se. "**As Cartas**!"

Syaoran, comendo pizza em casa, deixou cair a fatia que segurava. "Sakura", ele sussurrou, bem antes de invocar seu feitiço de vento.

Sakura invocou Alada, subiu em seu báculo e puxou Tomoyo, esta com a onipresente câmera na mão, para trás de si. A meio caminho da casa dos Kinomoto, Syaoran, que vinha montado em um colchão de vento, as alcançou.

"Você está bem?!" Syaoran berrou.

"Eu estou... Mas as Cartas... E como você soube?!" Sakura gritou em resposta.

"Eu senti a sua emoção!" Syaoran explicou. "Eu tive que me assegurar de que você estava bem". Sakura ouviu um risinho quase imperceptível vindo de Tomoyo e corou.

Eles pousaram no jardim, e Syaoran automaticamente postou-se protetoramente diante das duas garotas, com a espada pronta.

"Alguém está no meu quarto!" Sakura sussurrou.

Syaoran assentiu e então tentou comunicar-se telepaticamente com Sakura. **Pode me ouvir?**

Sakura sobressaltou-se. Aquela era a voz de Syaoran em sua cabeça? Ela olhou para ele.

**Ah. Ainda podemos nos comunicar telepaticamente**, Syaoran disse, satisfeito.

_Como..._ Sakura começou, mas então sentiu: suas Cartas estavam frias.

"**Não**!" Ela invocou Pulo e subiu pela janela do próprio quarto. Syaoran pegou Tomoyo e invocou um feitiço de vento para levá-los para cima.

Sakura quase desmaiou. Kero estava olhando horrorizado para as Cartas, Yukito brilhava na cama dela, e seu irmão estava... Estava chorando?!

Syaoran chegou ao parapeito do lado de fora do quarto dela e deu uma forcinha a Tomoyo. Estremeceu quando, ao flutuar para dentro, viu o irmão de Sakura... E então relaxou quando viu o quão abalado estava o homem mais velho.

E então ele mesmo o sentiu.

"Sakura...".

Ela ajoelhou-se e apanhou as cartas. Elas estavam tão frias... Não emitiam o calor que normalmente exalavam.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou a Kero. Quando ninguém respondeu, ela berrou "**O que aconteceu**?".

"Eu... Eu mesmo não sei..." Kero começou lentamente. "Mas eu... Acho que ele..." E apontou Yukito. "É a forma falsa do Guardião da Lua, Yue... Porque as Cartas se uniram para salvá-lo e lhe doar a sua magia. Mas... Ele não está emergindo...".

"Então por que as Cartas estão tão frias?!" Sakura quis saber, não mais se importando com a presença do irmão.

"Elas precisam de mágica... Ou vão se tornar cartas normais, sumir e morrer..." Kero sussurrou.

"Não..." Sakura recuou, horrorizada. "Se isso acontecer, a...".

"... Tragédia do mundo acontece", Syaoran concluiu suavemente.

Sakura nem mesmo sabia que estava chorando, mas Touya a viu gravitar para Syaoran silenciosamente, pedindo-lhe conforto. O garoto de cabelos castanhos não hesitou: abriu os braços de boa vontade e a envolveu neles com uma expressão de doloroso amor em seu rosto – como se ele fizesse qualquer coisa que pudesse para tirar a dor dela.

_Não! _Touya pensou com um repentino lampejo de entendimento. _Eles se amam, mas não sabem disso ainda_. Olhou furiosamente para Syaoran, mas sem vontade, o garoto que, ele agora sabia... O moleque levaria sua irmã embora, e logo. Ele simplesmente sabia.

Para seu horror, ele viu que Syaoran olhava para ele sem rancor no olhar. Os olhos de Syaoran foram de Touya a Yukito e ele pareceu compreensivo.

Syaoran sabia que Touya nunca ia gostar dele e, honestamente, nunca ficaria à vontade com o irmão de Sakura. Mas a dor que Touya sentia, a incerteza... Se algo do tipo acontecesse com Sakura um dia, Syaoran sabia que iria desmoronar.

"Calma..." Ele murmurou para Sakura. No chore, ele disse enquanto massageava confortantemente as costas dela, do jeito que sabia que ia acalmar seu choro. Syaoran virou-se para Kero. "Para doar magia às cartas... Isso exigiria muito de Sakura, não?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

O silêncio de Kero confirmou seus piores temores. Ainda havia Cartas soltas, e Sakura precisava também capturá-las. Ela nunca seria capaz de o fazer se seus poderes fossem reduzidos em qualquer escala. Não havia jeito. Syaoran suspirou e soltou Sakura, que o encarou, confusa. Ele sorriu, tranquilamente, para ela e então se virou para Kero. "Podemos conversar em particular, por favor?" Kero assentiu e guiou Syaoran para o térreo, a sala da casa dos Kinomoto.

Uma vez lá, Syaoran não perdeu tempo. "Sou descendente do Mago Clow. E se a minha magia alimentar as cartas? Sakura precisa da dela para capturá-las, e ela é mais importante do que eu quando chega a esse ponto".

"Não". Kero arregalou os olhos, horrorizado. "Você não é o Mestre das Cartas. Pode perder seus poderes – sua magia – permanentemente!".

"Antes eu que ela!" Syaoran tentou contemporizar. Havia vivido com seus poderes por toda a vida e não conseguia imaginar-se sem eles... Mas se isso fosse poupar uma dor de cabeça a Sakura...

"Seu **idiota**!" Esbravejou Kero. "Que utilidade você terá para ela sem eles?!".

"Você não pode estar sinceramente sugerindo que ela sacrifique a magia dela!" Syaoran disse roucamente. "E respondeu a minha pergunta com a sua reação. A minha magia **pode** ser usada no lugar da dela. Ninguém mais pode selar as Cartas. Pode pensar em uma razão pela qual eu não deva fazer isto?"

Kero encarava Syaoran. "Você realmente a ama, não?".

Syaoran ficou calado; Kero havia dito tudo.

"Você é **louco**. Mas a infusão com magia tem que acontecer **agora**. As cartas salvaram Yukito e, agora, estão no limite de desaparecer". Kero suspirou. "Tudo bem. Vamos fazer".

"Espere..." Syaoran disse. "Podemos fazer em um lugar onde ela não veja?".

"Temo que não", Kero disse tristemente. "Você precisa canalizar sua magia pelo báculo dela. Sei que você não quer que ela saiba do sacrifício que está fazendo, mas é necessário".

"Existem outros efeitos colaterais que eu deva saber?" A boca de Syaoran estava comprimida em uma linha amarga e fina. Sim, sabia das consequências. Sem poder, ele nunca seria o líder do Clã Li. Eriol ganharia por eliminação. Mas, quando pesava a possibilidade de Sakura ser incapaz de selar as Cartas e sofrer a tragédia do mundo... Não. Ele não podia suportar. Tinha que fazer isso... Pelo bem da garota que amava.

"Você apenas pode ficar desmaiado por uma semana ou mais. Vai perder aulas. Também vai ter que treinar artes marciais outra vez, pois sua habilidade era aumentada pela sua magia. E... Se seus poderes sumirem, nunca mais poderá usar sua espada outra vez".

"Então, de muitas maneiras, serei outra pessoa", Syaoran disse em voz baixa.

"E você ainda quer fazer isso?" Kero disse, sem acreditar.

"Quero", Syaoran disse com firmeza, sem hesitar. "Vamos".

* * *

**N**o andar superior, Sakura observava o irmão. Estava surpresa que, embora ainda se sentisse ligada a Yukito, não havia aquela dor desesperada, aquela necessidade absoluta de estar com ele... _Não como com Syaoran._

_Syaoran. Eu realmente o amo_, ela pensou alegremente.

Tomoyo havia desligado a câmera por puro respeito, e não se surpreendeu quando Sakura abaixou-se e acariciou o rosto de Yukito.

"Vou tentar ajudá-lo", ela disse suavemente Touya. E, finalmente, as peças se encaixaram; agora sabia por que Yuki sempre havia gentilmente dispensado seus avanços. "Eu sei que você o ama", Sakura disse.

Touya assustou-se. "Como...".

"Eu estou crescendo, sabe..." Ela sorriu gentilmente, "e não posso ficar cega para sempre".

Ele sorriu para a irmã e acariciou o seu rosto. "A monstrenga está crescendo", ele disse sem um traço de provocação. "Que horrível...".

A porta se abriu e Syaoran, com uma expressão horrível no rosto, entrou seguido por Kero. Sakura pressentiu a mudança nele e o encarou; ele evitou seus belos olhos verdes. _Isso não é normal_, ela pensou.

"Sakura", Kero disse, "precisamos que você faça um feitiço".

"Para devolver magia às cartas?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Kero disse. "E... Syaoran vai... Vai ajudar... Ajudar você", ele disse, a boca tremendo.

Algo estava errado, Sakura sabia, mas não conseguia descobrir o que era. Syaoran sentou-se diante de Sakura, desviando os olhos dos dela; Tomoyo engasgou-se (ela desconfiava o que iria acontecer, mas não ousava falar em voz alta; se Syaoran tinha escolhido fazer isso, então era porque não havia outra escolha).

"Repita depois de mim: Como Mestra, eu devolvo magia às cartas, magia tirada de uma fonte cedente", Kero disse, e Sakura repetiu.

Estava completamente despreparada quando sua insígnia mágica apareceu, mas agora Syaoran era o centro. Ele foi jogado para cima por uma força mágica, e seus olhos se abriram. Sua boca torceu-se em agonia enquanto uma luz começou a sair de uma área entre seus olhos, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. A luz dirigiu-se e envolveu as Cartas Clow.

"Não... **Não**!" Sakura gritou ao deixar cair o báculo. A luz lentamente voltou para Syaoran, e ele caiu no chão como uma boneca de pano, com um estrépito alto. "Como você pode ter me deixado fazer isso?!" Ela gritou para Kero.

Sem a olhar nos olhos, Kero respondeu, "Ele sabia que era o único jeito. Pediu que eu não te contasse. Ou era isso ou você seria a fonte... E ainda existem cartas a serem seladas".

"Ai, Syaoran", e Sakura caiu no choro enquanto tomava o corpo inerte de Syaoran nos braços. "O que eu fiz com você?"

"Pare com isso", veio uma voz da porta. Kero, Tomoyo, Touya e Sakura ergueram os olhos. Era Eriol, e ele cruzou o quarto em poucos passos largos, colocando uma palma sobre a testa de Syaoran, que brilhou brevemente. "Ah, ótimo, não é tarde demais. Em alguns dias ele estará bom".

Eriol não tinha planejado ficar perto de Syaoran e Sakura, e menos ainda de Tomoyo, não depois do fiasco com a Carta Troca... Mas, quando sentira a frieza das Cartas, havia corrido até lá, ciente do fato de que supostamente não devia ser capaz de sentir as cartas. Não tinha nenhuma ligação com elas.

Mas tivera uma fraca visão do futuro... E ele sabia... Sakura não poderia usar a própria magia, e Syaoran perderia tantas coisas se a dele fosse retirada. Não havia outra escolha para ele senão ir até lá.

Que Tomoyo também estivesse lá não era uma grande razão para sua aparição, ele disse a si mesmo com firmeza.

"O que... Quem é você?" Touya perguntou, cansado demais para se irritar. Muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, e sua mente não havia processado-as ainda totalmente.

"Meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa, mas certamente não é isso que você quer saber. Não importa", Eriol disse urgentemente. "Fera do Selo, vamos prosseguir. Tomarei o lugar dele".

Kero engasgou-se. _Aquela presença!_ Eriol era familiar e, ao mesmo tempo, sua aura era... Estranha.

"Não posso prejudicar ninguém!" Sakura protestou.

"Prefere que Syaoran perca os poderes dele?" Eriol disse rudemente.

"Por que está fazendo isso?!" Sakura chorava.

"E isso importa?" Eriol segurou as mãos de Sakura e as forçou no báculo sem nenhuma gentileza. "Faça agora! Quer perder Syaoran e as Cartas?" Seu aperto era doloroso, e os olhos azuis escuros queimavam. "Não... Não quero que vocês sejam infelizes", ele sussurrou tão suavemente que ninguém o ouviu. Em voz alta, ele disse com voz dura, "Depressa!".

Relutantemente, Sakura ergueu o báculo e repetiu o encantamento. Estranhamente, Eriol não flutuou como Syaoran; em vez disso, milhões de pequenas fagulhas roxas, que banharam o quarto em um brilho etéreo, saíram da região em torno de seu coração. Quando todas as fagulhas foram absorvidas, Eriol cambaleou um pouco, mas ficou consciente.

"Achei... Achei que eu seria mais drenado", ele sussurrou.

Kero observava Eriol atentamente. Muito estranho. Syaoran fora exaurido – quase morto – pela breve exposição ao feitiço, e ele era um poderoso mago guerreiro... E esse tal de Eriol havia escapado relativamente ileso. A pergunta de Touya era apropriada: quem era ele?

Ele não imaginava que o próprio Eriol não tinha certeza de qual era a resposta a isto.

As Cartas começaram a brilhar e voaram para as mãos de Sakura, que chorava de alegria. Yukito mexeu-se na cama e abriu os olhos. "Onde... Onde eu estou?" Foi apenas isto que ele conseguiu falar antes que Touya, explodindo de euforia, o abraçasse com força. Tomoyo, contudo, ficava de olho em Eriol, que se recusava a encará-la. Ele levantou-se instavelmente e discretamente saiu do quarto.

Tomoyo o seguiu. Por que ele fizera aquilo? Por que tomara o lugar de Syaoran?

No meio das escadas, Eriol parou. Sabia que Tomoyo estava atrás dele. "Não fiz isso pela Sakura", ele respondeu à pergunta que ela não fizera.

"Então por quê?" Tomoyo perguntou cuidadosamente.

Sem se virar, Eriol disse tremulamente, "Você deveria saber por quem eu fiz isso". E então ele saiu para a quente noite de primavera, Tomoyo olhando atordoada para ele.

No andar de cima, Sakura apoiava um trapo molhado em água fria na testa de Syaoran. Ele não acordava, e sua cabeça movia-se quase sem vida em seu colo. Ele estava frio e pálido, e Sakura quase chorou outra vez.

"Por que você fez isso?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvi-lo em sua mente. **Porque você é tudo para mim. Perdoe-me, Sakura.**

E foi a última vez que ela ouviu Syaoran por muito tempo.

* * *

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Para compensar a longuíssima demora em postar, dois capítulos no mesmo dia! E, posso dizer que eu adorei a atitude do Eriol neste capítulo? Existe mais Eriol do que apenas o mauricinho safado. E não falei que Syaoran é capaz de tudo pela Sakura? No capítulo que vem, a peça e uma declaração de amor. (_SIM! SIM! FINALMENTE!_)


	11. EU TE AMO!

**Nota da tradutora:** Os pensamentos partilhados de Syaoran e Sakura estão em negrito (Sakura) e negrito itálico (Syaoran). Os pensamentos apenas de um ou de outro estão em itálico. Apenas para evitar confusão.

**No capítulo anterior:** Syaoran tenta sacrificar sua magia para salvar a de Sakura e quase morre no processo.

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 11**

_**EU TE AMO!**_

**"T**ouya", Sakura disse em voz baixa quando estava certa de que Syaoran respirava normalmente, "por favor, me ajude a levá–lo para casa. Syaoran mora sozinho e... Ninguém pode levá–lo pra lá...".

O jeito de ela olhar para Syaoran, a maneira com que ela o abraçava... Touya não suportava olhar, mas também não suportaria não olhar. E... Ele estava em dívida com o garoto, e isso pesava em sua mente.

As palavras seguintes saíram à força da garganta de Touya. "Obrigado. A você, a esse mole... A esse guri", ele indicou Syaoran com um aceno, "o guri estranho com óculos, e você, Tomoyo, e você", ele se voltou para Kero. "Agora, vou levar vocês todos para a casa do guri. Sakura, você deveria ficar com ele... Mas a Tomoyo fica junto!".

Sakura sorriu, um doce sorriso de menina, mas Touya sabia: ela estava crescendo, e o pensamento doía nele. "Obrigada por nos levar, Touya!"

Para o constrangimento de Touya, Sakura usou a Carta Força e carregou tanto Touya quanto Yukito para o pequeno carro que pertencia aos Kinomoto. Yukito sorriu e lhe agradeceu quando ela o colocou no banco do passageiro. Syaoran estava inerte em seus braços, mas um pouco de cor retornara às suas faces, e ele respirava, lenta, mas repetidamente, como se estivesse dormindo. Ela entrou no banco de trás, e ela e Tomoyo ampararam Syaoran entre elas.

No condomínio de Syaoran, eles tiveram que contrabandear o garoto para dentro e, já na cama dele, Sakura o colocou gentilmente na cama. Touya ficou abalado por perceber como Sakura sabia aonde ir, e, quando ela fez o feitiço de cura no guri, ele soube que eles estavam passando muito tempo juntos, e o guri estava ensinando-lhe coisas. Ele tinha certeza que o moleque chinês não agira inadequadamente com sua irmã, ela não reagira nem corara quando a cabeça dele roçara em seu seio ao carregá–lo.

Mas ele temia os hormônios adolescentes. Por quanto tempo o guri a respeitaria, e por quanto tempo Sakura continuaria sem saber outras coisas além de beijar? Ele não conhecia Syaoran bem o suficiente para saber que ele nunca faria tal coisa com Sakura, e Touya era naturalmente desconfiado de qualquer um que flertasse com sua adorável irmã menor. Touya suspirou. Em algumas semanas, Sakura completaria dezessete anos, e, em um ano, teria idade o suficiente para se casar. _E perdê-la para aquele guri..._ Touya suspirou. Que cruel que ele tivesse amado tanto a irmã, e que agora a única pessoa que seria capaz de amá-la do jeito que ela precisava ser amada... Era um guri que inspirava em Touya a vontade de esganá-lo... Não, de pulverizá-lo.

"Olha..." Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Sakura.

"O que foi?"

"Eu..." Touya viu que tinha que engolir um grande nó em sua garganta. "Eu sei que você... Ama aquele... Moleque. Então... Vocês dois podem... Sair. Só... Só... Não faça nenhuma burrice. E, quando ele acordar, me informe... Quero conversar com ele no dia do seu aniversário".

"Como..." Sakura arregalou os olhos. "Como você sabe que eu o amo?"

"Eu teria que ser cego, droga", resmungou Touya.

Sakura abraçou o irmão mais velho. "Obrigada!" Ela sorriu, ignorando as tentativas dele de se desvencilhar dela.

"Assegure-se de que a monstrenga não abuse do moleque enquanto ele estiver dormindo", ele brincou, de má vontade, para Tomoyo, que riu quando Sakura tentou pisar no pé dele; ele calmamente desviou-se quando ela tentou.

Assim que Touya partiu, Sakura tirou da mochila o pijama que trouxera para si mesma e para Tomoyo. As duas amigas trocaram–se e então Sakura achou o pijama de Syaoran e também o vestiu. Ela encontrou o olhar divertido de Tomoyo, e as duas amigas começaram a rir.

"É como se você já fosse a mulher dele", Tomoyo disse, imensamente divertida. "Ver a cueca dele não te abala?"

"Eu estive no corpo dele, lembra?" Sakura sorriu suavemente. A Carta Troca certamente havia servido para um propósito: ela agora entendia algumas das necessidades do corpo de Syaoran, e corou.

Tomoyo alegremente apertou gravar no minúsculo controle remoto para a câmera-espiã que plantara no quarto de Syaoran, enquanto Sakura dava um beijo na testa de Syaoran e desenrolava seu saco de dormir e o de Tomoyo. Tomoyo enrolou o de Sakura e sorriu. "Eu sei que você não vai fazer nada. Vai lá, dorme com ele na cama".

"Mas e quanto a você?" Sakura protestava. "Não, não, você não vai dormir lá fora no sofá".

Tomoyo mal conteve um sorriso maroto. "Ah, eu só quero que você e Syaoran tenham seu tempo a sós. Afinal, você quase o perdeu há um tempo".

As palavras tiveram o efeito pretendido: Sakura subiu na cama ao lado de Syaoran e agradeceu a Tomoyo. _Que amiga maravilhosa eu tenho_, ela refletiu enquanto aninhava-se nos braços de Syaoran. _Ela até perdeu a chance de filmar a mim e a Syaoran dormindo!_

Tomoyo desejou boa noite a Sakura e então saiu do quarto. Assim que ela se foi, Sakura tocou as faces de Syaoran e sussurrou contra seus lábios imóveis. "Eu o amo, Syaoran", e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. "Quando acordar e estiver bom, eu vou com certeza de contar... Porque nunca quero te perder sem que você saiba disso".

Do lado de fora, assistindo pelo monitor de seu notebook, Tomoyo lutou contra a vontade de gritar de alegria quando a câmera que implantara no quarto mostrou Sakura aninhando-se nos braços de Syaoran e beijando-o gentilmente. Ela não precisou ouvir o que Sakura dissera para saber que sua encantadora amiga havia finalmente dito a (um adormecido) Syaoran o que sentia por ele.

* * *

**P**ara o choque de Sakura, Touya acobertou-a em casa e deixou-a ficar na casa de Syaoran até que ele recuperasse a consciência um dia depois. Ele voltou com Yukito para o apartamento que dividiam, e informou ao pai deles que Sakura estava hospedada na casa de Tomoyo devido a um projeto de escola.

Na escola, Tomoyo e Sakura acobertaram Syaoran dizendo que ele estava gripado e ficaria de cama por alguns dias. Quando o Prof. Terada pedira um atestado médico, Tomoyo ficou chocada por encontrar um em sua mochila, mais tarde naquele dia.

_Mas ele não está aqui_, ela pensou. _Então como?_ A carteira de Eriol, atrás da dela, estava vazia, e apenas ele seria capaz de aprontar tal coisa.

Eriol não dera as caras na escola e ficou ausente pelo mesmo tempo que Syaoran estivera. Tivera a ideia de justificar sua ausência enviando ao prof. Terada uma carta oficial de seus pais pedindo que ele fosse dispensado por uma semana devido a negócios urgentes na Inglaterra. O que ele na verdade fizera fora vagar pelos arredores de Tomoeda, especulando por que Tomoyo tinha tanto poder sobre ele. Não pretendia voltar à escola enquanto Syaoran também não voltasse... E para isto criara um atestado médico para Syaoran e esperou do lado de fora para infiltrá-lo magicamente na mochila de Tomoyo sem que ela notasse.

E agora... Escondido em uma imensa árvore, ele simplesmente se dedicava a observar Tomoyo pelo resto do dia, tentando entender por que ela o afetava tanto e quando ele se rendera a ela. Nada fazia sentido, a não ser por um plano de ação... E ele não tinha certeza se era o caminho certo.

Sakura, contudo, ignorava todos esses desenrolares. Corria para a casa de Syaoran depois da escola para cuidar dele; havia pegado suas chaves depois da primeira noite e lhe deixou um bilhete. Quando ele acordou pela primeira vez, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas podia apenas ofegar; o esforço o exauriu, e ele desabou no travesseiro. Mais tarde, teve força o suficiente para ir ao banheiro, mas dormiu imediatamente depois.

Quando acordou naquela noite e a viu à sua espera com uma tigela de canja, seu coração inflou. Ela o apoiou nos travesseiros e então silenciosamente começou a alimentá-lo. Ambos, apesar de não saberem disso, pensavam no quanto amavam um ao outro. Depois de comer, ele a olhou como se pedisse desculpas e dormiu outra vez; ela sorriu, o cobriu, lavou as louças e fez a tarefa, e então se deitou na cama com ele.

Ela amava ser capaz de cuidar dele; dormir de conchinha com ele fazia-se sentir a maior segurança que já se sentira na vida. Ela não sabia que Syaoran às vezes acordava e apenas a observava, sentindo-se mais feliz do que já se sentira em sua vida.

Fazia dois dias que tudo acontecera quando Sakura o encontrou na cozinha, olhando instavelmente para o conteúdo de sua geladeira. Quando ele a viu, tentou falar alguma coisa e pareceu furioso quando a voz não o obedeceu.

Rindo, Sakura lhe passou um bloco de papel e uma caneta.

_**Estão perguntando por mim na escola?**_

"Relaxe, Tomoyo e eu acobertamos para você", Sakura disse.

_**Por que não posso falar?**_

"Não sei", Sakura disse lentamente, "mas deve sumir com o tempo".

Syaoran pareceu pensativo, então produziu seu talismã. Fechou os olhos, mas nada veio. Arregalou os olhos.

Sakura aproximou-se e tranquilizadoramente massageou suas costas. Ele segurou a sua mão, apertando-a gentilmente, e então a beijou. _**Queria me dizer alguma coisa?**_ Ele escreveu.

"Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar", e Sakura corou, "mas já que você não pode falar, eu posso esperar". Ela sorriu e, cedendo a um impulso, o beijou no rosto.

Ele franziu a testa e, para sua surpresa, Sakura ouviu, **_Você pode me contar agora_**, em sua mente. Quando ela se sobressaltou, Syaoran sorriu. **_Ótimo. Ainda temos aquela conexão_**, ele pensou.

**Por que será?** Ela pensou com curiosidade.

**_Talvez seja por que passamos um tempo nos corpos um do outro. Eu li, na duração do meu treinamento com magia, que tal experiência pode ligar duas pessoas detentoras de magia... Especialmente se elas já... Hum..._ **Syaoran hesitou. O quão presunçoso seria se ele dissesse 'gostam uma da outra'?

Mas, se ele estava lendo os sinais corretamente, ela realmente gostava dele.

**_... Se elas já gostam uma da outra_**, ele concluiu. **_Eu já... Bem..._**

Sakura o poupou do problema de embaraçar-se. "Você disse que eu sou tudo para você..." Ela corou. "Foi a última coisa que você disse antes de... Antes de desmaiar".

**_E eu falei sério. Eu não... Quero pressionar você... E eu não..._**

"... Fala essas coisas sem ser a sério", Sakura finalizou, e sorriu. Ela esticou a mão, tocou a nuca de Syaoran e então o puxou gentilmente para baixo enquanto fechava os olhos.

Quando os lábios deles se encontraram, Syaoran ficou gelado. Ela... Era... Logo, porém, perguntas eram as últimas coisas em sua mente enquanto correspondia. Não era o primeiro beijo deles, sim, mas para Syaoran era o mais doce porque sabia que significava que Sakura o tinha aceitado e correspondia ao seu amor. Ele gentilmente puxou Sakura para mais perto, mordiscando suavemente seu lábio inferior, então o sugando para entre os seus. Eles se beijaram por vários segundos, os dois corações batendo forte com a felicidade do amor correspondido.

Sakura estava ofegante de felicidade e, quando Syaoran a puxou para mais perto, ela o ouviu claramente em sua mente. **_Estava querendo te contar... Eu te amo._**

**Eu também te amo, Syaoran**, ela pensou, e ficou surpresa quando Syaoran repentinamente se afastou dela e então se apoiou contra ela.

**_Desculpa! Eu... Eu não..._** E Syaoran se soltou dela e então caiu no chão da cozinha, ofegante. Parecia furioso consigo mesmo, e tentou levantar-se outra vez. **_Eu... Eu sinto tanto, Sakura... Sou tão inútil... Eu tenho que proteger você!_**

Ela gentilmente colocou uma mão no rosto dele. "Graças ao seu treinamento e às coisas que você fez por mim, eu estou mais forte. Você sempre cuidou de mim. Agora é minha vez", ela se sentou e o abraçou.

**_Eu já te disse que te amo?_ **Syaoran pensou ternamente ao tocar o rosto dela.

"Eu te amo, Syaoran Li. E vou esperar até que você possa dizer isso para mim", Sakura disse, e então deu um gritinho quando ele a puxou para baixo, para si.

**_Então me permita mostrar o quanto._ **Foi a última coisa que Syaoran disse antes que Sakura se perdesse na escaldante alegria de beijar o primeiro garoto que ela realmente amava.

* * *

**S**akura flutuou para a escola no dia seguinte. Syaoran insistiu em ir com ela, e eles ficaram se beijando no caminho até o colégio, felizes com a vida, felizes um com o outro. Ele havia se recuperado, embora ainda estivesse incapacitado de falar, mas, com ele mandando-lhe pensamentos de amor... E, para a surpresa dela, suas emoções... Através da conexão dele, ela durante todo o caminho manteve o rosto rosado... E, quando ela respondia, ele também.

Tomoyo ergueu os olhos quando ambos entraram de mãos dadas. Sakura praticamente estava saltitando, e Syaoran parecia orgulhoso e protetor. O jeito com que ficavam, tão próximos um do outro, o jeito com que se olhavam... Ela se levantou e abraçou Sakura, ignorando os gritinhos que vieram dela. Ela olhou para Syaoran e sorriu sabiamente; ele corou e ocupou-se mexendo em sua mochila.

"Você disse a ele?" Tomoyo cochichou quando soltou Sakura de seu abraço.

"Eu o beijei, e então ele disse que me amava, e eu disse a ele!" Sakura exclamou alegremente.

"Ai, não!" Tomoyo empalideceu.

"O que foi?" Tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura engasgaram-se – ele, na mente dela, contudo.

"Onde você o beijou?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro rouco.

"Na boca!"

"**Não**! O que eu quero saber é... Não na sala nem no quarto?".

"Ahn? Tomoyo, por que está perguntando isso? Foi na cozinha!"

"Droga!" Queixou–se Tomoyo. "Não pensei em deixar uma câmera lá!"

**_Ela deixou uma_** câmera **_na minha casa?_ **Syaoran perguntou sem acreditar.

"Câmeras, na verdade, pelo sorriso dela", Sakura disse, e repetiu o que Syaoran pensara para Tomoyo.

"Opa!" Tomoyo disse docemente.

**_Fala sério, tem alguma coisa que ela_ **não** _filme? É melhor eu checar meu banheiro depois!_ **Syaoran pensou furiosamente enquanto Sakura ria.

Chiharu abordou Tomoyo quando Sakura saiu para pegar algo que esquecera em seu armário e Syaoran a acompanhou.

"Eles parecem felizes. E você não". Chiharu observou.

"Eu tenho que me lembrar de colocar câmeras em todos os lugares", Tomoyo suspirou, e Chiharu levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Será que eu quero saber o que isso quer dizer? Não, Tomoyo, não me diga". Ela suspirou. "Quando será que aqueles dois vão admitir que se amam? Quero dizer – olhe para eles! Eles são até mesmo mais românticos que eu e Yamazaki!".

"No tempo deles", Tomoyo disse docemente, e Chiharu sorriu em resposta antes de correr para conferenciar com Rika e Naoko.

"Acho que ele está esperando uma resposta", Naoko suspirou dramaticamente.

"Não... Eu acho que eles ainda não são um casal, mas estão em negação", opinou Chiharu. "O que acha, Rika?".

Rika sorria. "Acho que só diz respeito a eles".

"O que, você e Tomoyo agora leem mentes?" Chiharu estava emburrada.

"Por falar em ler mentes... Vocês sabiam que quando você lê a mente de uma pessoa, você tira um pedaço da alma dela?" Yamazaki interrompeu, e levou dois tabefes nos ouvidos de Chiharu. Os colegas de classe riram e aplaudiram; era sempre engraçado quando isso acontecia.

O caos resultante acalmou–se um pouco quando o Prof. Terada entrou e recomeçou quando ele disse que a contribuição deles para o Festival Cultural de Primavera seria uma peça. Tomoyo batia seu lápis contra a mesa, ouvindo-o fazer o anúncio sobre a peça vindoura da classe. "Vamos escolher através de um painel, assim todos tem uma chance justa de conseguir um papel... A não ser que alguém se ofereça para um trabalho nos bastidores?".

"Eu sugiro que a Daidouji faça os figurinos", um colega sugeriu, e os outros concordaram. Eles se viraram para ela quando o Prof. Terada perguntou, "Você aceita, Srta. Daidouji?".

_Ah, mas não seria ótimo se a Sakura e o Syaoran fossem a princesa e o príncipe?_ Tomoyo pensou, sorrindo. Sua mente já estava cheia de sonhos com Sakura em diferentes vestidos de princesa, e Syaoran em toda a sua principesca glória... Ah, o paraíso!

"Srta. Daidouji? Srta. Daidouji!".

Tomoyo saiu de seu transe. "Sim?".

O professor sorriu e então repetiu sua pergunta, acrescentado, "Ser a figurinista?".

"Sim, por favor!".

A classe continha os risos. O que mais Tomoyo escolheria fazer?

Os outros formaram uma fila para escrever seus nomes no painel. Eriol ficou para trás, tendo se oferecido para ficar nos bastidores. Syaoran e Sakura escreveram seus nomes em lugares diversos, ansiosos para voltarem a seus lugares. Logo depois, o painel estava completo.

"Bom. Aqui estão os seus papéis!" O professor tirou o papel que protegia o painel. Os olhos de Tomoyo rapidamente encontraram o nome de Sakura. _Não é possível!_ Ela era a princesa! Quais eram as probabilidades? _Que maravilha!_ Tomoyo teria que trabalhar com capricho no figurino dela para isso. Afinal, era Sakura. Ela rapidamente começou a rabiscar dois vestidos; em _A Bela Adormecida_, haviam duas cenas principais, e ela já estava pensando em dois vestidos que podiam ser despidos e vestidos rapidamente. Um tomara que caia de seda, ponderava Tomoyo, o outro um vestido formal em seda e chiffon.

E então, ela olhou para o nome de Syaoran e engasgou–se. Ele era o príncipe! Inacreditável. Mas então Tomoyo animou–se. _Vermelho! Não, branco... Hum, preciso perguntar se ele vai ser um príncipe oriental ou ocidental... _Visões de túnicas e uniformes flutuaram em sua mente.

Syaoran olhava horrorizado para o painel. **_Não sei atuar!_ **Ele pensou para Sakura. **_Vou parecer ridículo perto de você!_ **Ele rapidamente rabiscou, **_Professor, estou com laringite e não posso falar_**, em um papel, e levantou a mão.

"Sim, Sr. Li?" O Prof. Terada leu o que estava no papel e sorriu. "Ah, Sr. Li, não se preocupe. Alguém pode fazer a sua voz até que a sua retorne. Laringite se cura com chá de mel e pastilhas".

Syaoran sacudiu a cabeça, desesperado. **_Sakura! Eu... Eu vou..._**

**...Se sair bem**, Sakura sorriu. **Vamos nos ajudar mutuamente. E mais... Podemos nos beijar no palco.**

**_Podemos?_** Syaoran se acalmou e sorriu.

**Achei que você ia gostar disso**, ela ria.

Tomoyo observava os dois e percebeu que eles estavam se comunicando telepaticamente. Ela sorriu. Que coisa adorável. E quais eram as chances de–

_Espera aí..._

Os olhos de Tomoyo se estreitaram. Ela rapidamente olhou para trás de si, para um sorridente garoto de olhos azuis. Pouco ela sabia que Eriol estava apenas fingindo.

"Você não fez, fez?" Ela acusou, olhando emburrada para ele.

Ele retrucou friamente, "Claro que fiz. Divirta-se fazendo os figurinos deles", ele disse. Pouco ela sabia que ele estava se preparando para uma bronca. Tomoyo provavelmente ficaria furiosa com ele por mexer com eles outra vez... Mas ele escondeu seus medos, não os admitindo nem mesmo para ele próprio. Ele realmente não esperava que Tomoyo subitamente sorrisse para ele.

"Obrigada, Hiiragizawa!" Ela disse alegremente. "Talvez ainda exista esperança para você, afinal!".

"Não tenho certeza se isso é um elogio ou não", ele resmungou, desviando os olhos.

Tomoyo sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu muito menos. Mas, sinceramente, obrigada". Ela sorria para ele.

_Ela está sorrindo para mim._

Ela estava **sorrindo** para ele.

Os hormônios dele simplesmente não podiam aguentar. Como ele não tinha percebido os lábios, a pele, a silhueta dela... A lembrança da visão do corpo adorável de Tomoyo no espelho do banheiro dela subitamente irrompeu, e, para seu horror, ele sentiu as faces avermelhando. Ele virou as costas para Tomoyo e fingiu estar revirando sua mochila. O que ela tinha que o deixava tão... Emotivo?

Quando o pandemônio na sala havia acabado – Syaoran e Sakura eram considerados um dos mais adoráveis não casais da escola, afinal – os roteiros foram distribuídos. Decidiu-se que Yamazaki dublaria Syaoran – o Prof. Terada era inflexível sobre esse ponto – e que Tomoyo seria a figurinista, e diretora ao lado de Eriol.

Ela podia ter matado-o de tapas pelo sorriso maroto e confiante dele, mas, ora bolas.

* * *

**O**s ensaios intrometeram–se nos treinamentos de Syaoran e Sakura. Por alguns dias, Syaoran nem mesmo conseguia sacar sua espada. Secretamente, ele se perguntava se havia perdido sua magia definitivamente, mas, quando conseguiu invocar a espada no terceiro dia de tentativas, e acender uma pequena chama, ficou mais aliviado do que deixou sua nova primeira namorada perceber.

Porque nunca tivera tempo, Syaoran nunca havia se apaixonado antes, mas estava grato por Sakura ser a sua primeira paixão. Ela era tão doce, e se assegurava que ele soubesse que ela o amava, constantemente.

Sakura estava tão feliz que todos os outros ao seu redor percebiam como ela estava muito mais bonita. Rin até mesmo aproximou–se dela um dia para lhe dar os parabéns.

"Ahn?".

"Você e Syaoran" Rin sorria. "É tão doce ver vocês dois juntos".

"Mas..." Sakura sentiu-se um pouco paranoica, "vocês dois não...".

_Ele não contou a ela_, Rin pensou, divertida. "Somos velhos amigos, nós e a prima dele. Além do que..." E ela sorriu. "Meu novo namorado, Ryujin, é do terceiro ano".

"Ah!" Sakura mal conseguiu deixar de sorrir. "Isso é ótimo! Espere... Como você soube... Syaoran e eu...".

"Porque somos velhos amigos", Rin disse. "E boa sorte na peça! Vamos servir tortas doces naquele dia, então pare em nossa sala!" Ela sorriu e, quando um belo menino louro aproximou–se e segurou sua mão, ela despediu–se de Sakura após apresentá–lo como Ryujin, seu namorado.

Ao longo da semana seguinte, Sakura e Syaoran incluíam constantemente Tomoyo em seus pequenos ensaios e refeições, apesar de Syaoran implorar a ela que não os filmasse sempre. Eles perceberam que ela tendia a sumir para trabalhar em suas fantasias na sala de figurinos, e isso dava aos dois uma chance de ficarem juntos.

Dava também a Eriol uma chance de estar com Tomoyo. Ele silenciosamente entrou na sala de figurinos, espiou seus croquis e então disse, "Você vai precisar de pérolas artificiais para o vestido branco. Posso ir ao armarinho. Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?".

Tomoyo ergueu os olhos. Quanto ele não estava sorrindo, ele era, afinal, bem bonito. Parecia calmo e diplomático.

"Apenas mais renda para o corpete de Sakura, cerca de dois metros e meio, nesta trama". Ela ergueu um trapo.

"Certo". Eriol a pegou e virou–se para deixar a sala.

"Espere. Como você está? Não conversamos desde..." Tomoyo levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eriol sorriu levemente. "Estou bem, obrigado. Vou comprar os itens agora". Quando ele saiu, Tomoyo se perguntou, desde quando ele era tão disponível?

Syaoran encontrou uma pequena lata de pastilhas e uma garrafa de remédio caseiro para a garganta em sua mesa, na manhã seguinte, apesar de ninguém dizer quem os deixara ali. Após verificar magicamente que não estava envenenado, ele os provou; tinham um gosto bom. Mas não funcionaram: sua voz não retornava. Para sua irritação, Yamazaki havia começado a pular em cima dele nas horas mais inesperadas, acreditando que um bom susto restauraria a voz de Syaoran.

Já que não podia gritar, Syaoran decidiu sentir a aura de Yamazaki e evitá-lo. Estava ficando impaciente, e revirava seus livros de magia para descobrir por que não conseguia falar.

E mais... O aniversário de Sakura coincidia com o dia da peça, naquele fim de semana, e ele tinha que pensar em um bom presente para ela. Nada caro demais, mas que demonstrasse o quanto ele gostava dela.

Depois de um tempo, ele encontrou a solução. Seria difícil esconder dela, mas sabia que conseguiria. Ele sorriu e saiu para adquirir o material necessário. Conseguiria preparar tudo até o fim de semana. Perfeito.

Para o horror de Syaoran, sua mãe telefonou quando Sakura estava na casa dele. Todo o tempo livre que tinham, eles o passavam juntos – Tomoyo era forçada a passar o dela com Eriol – ensaiando para a peça. Syaoran gostava de insistir com Sakura na cena do beijo; às vezes, eles iam direto para ela, engraçadamente inventando novas falas, e às vezes fingindo que Syaoran era a princesa, e Sakura o príncipe, retornando ao dia que haviam passado um no corpo do outro.

"Alô, residência Li", atendeu Sakura.

Uma voz agradável respondeu, "Por favor, Li Xiaolang?".

"Ah, ele está com laringite, mas posso dizer a ele o que a senhora tem a falar e lhe repasso o que ele tem a dizer, pode ser?".

Houve um riso suave. "Você deve ser Sakura".

"Sim, sou eu. Quem fala, por favor?".

"Sou Li Yelan. Eu adoraria conhecê-la. Sou a mãe dele. Faria a honra de acompanhá–lo quando ele vier para casa nas férias de primavera?".

"O... Ah, vou dizer a ele, espere, por favor!" E ela chamou Syaoran. "É a sua mãe".

**_Não! Meu Deus, não!_** Syaoran balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Ele não queria que a mãe tirasse conclusões precipitadas; seu maior problema com ela era que ela queria que ele se casasse jovem, com dezoito anos, e ele não conseguia imaginar-se forçando tal passo tão rapidamente sobre Sakura.

**Você tem que atender. É a sua mãe!**

Syaoran suspirou. **_Tudo bem. Diga a ela que vou para casa nas férias de primavera._**

**Ela me convidou**, Sakura disse timidamente.

Aterrorizado com o que poderia acontecer, Syaoran decidiu atender pessoalmente o telefone. Sabia que a mãe sentiria sua presença.

"Ah, vejo que não pode falar", Yelan Li disse alegremente. "Mas acho que você conquistou o coração da Caçadora de Cartas, uma vez que ela está em sua casa. Maravilhoso! Mandarei passagens para que ambos possam nos visitar durante as férias de primavera!".

**_Não, não, não!_** Syaoran pensou desesperado. Eles tirariam conclusões precipitadas, e ele sabia que iam talvez até mesmo organizar algum tipo de jantar de noivado, constrangendo Sakura e ele.

"Bem, não vou prender você. E..." Syaoran estremeceu ao tom de caçoada na voz da mãe. "Lembre–se, em um ano você pode se casar".

Syaoran nunca havia odiado tanto não ter sua voz mais do que odiava agora. Ele se jogou no sofá e pendeu a cabeça.

**_Sakura_**, ele se virou e comunicou-se telepaticamente com ela, **_você pode não querer ir._**

**Mas por quê?**

Ele avisou-a novamente sobre a aposta, sobre a pressão sobre ele para se casar logo, e como eles poderiam ficar noivos à força enquanto estivessem lá... E ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado sobre como o relacionamento deles era tão complicado. Ele ainda não tinha sido capaz de declarar-se em voz alta a ela, e agora... Uma semana após a peça, teria que a submeter aos horrores dos quais apenas os Li eram capazes.

"Olha..." Sakura havia se aproximado, e tocava seu queixo para erguê-lo. "Talvez poderia ajudar se eu levasse meu irmão junto? Assim eles não poderiam nos forçar a fazer algo que não queremos".

Syaoran gemeu. Perfeito – férias de primavera com sua família e o irmão mais velho de Sakura.

E, para sua surpresa, Sakura abraçou-o e deu um beijo em seu nariz. "Ah, tudo bem. Duvido que Touya possa ir. Vamos convidar meu pai? E anime-se. Casar com você pode não ser tão ruim assim", ela disse suavemente, e ergueu os braços dele de modo que ele pudesse os envolver em torno da cintura dela.

**_Sakura, não que eu não queira, mas... Casamento é para sempre._**

"Que sorte então que temos um ano antes de nosso aniversário de dezoito anos", ela caçoou. "Tenho um ano para mudar de ideia, e você também".

Syaoran não resistiu – puxou-a para mais perto e a beijou de novo; dessa vez, para a euforia de Sakura, a língua dele deslizou para dentro de sua boca... O beijo que ela mais gostava. Eles a princípio provaram-se cautelosamente, e então mais intensamente; sua felicidade mútua multiplicada agora porque o beijo significava algo: eles estavam apaixonados. Eles beijaram-se ternamente por alguns momentos, abraçados. Quando se afastaram, Syaoran apoiou a cabeça dela em seu peito. **_Eu a amo tanto, Sakura_.**

"Eu também. Te amo", ela disse. "Queria que você pudesse me falar isso em voz alta".

**_Vou falar. Prometo_**, Syaoran pensou antes de beijá-la outra vez.

A campainha tocou de repente, assustando-os. Sakura saiu do colo de Syaoran, beijou–o novamente e espiou pelo olho mágico. Era Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?"

"Ai, vocês dois tem que provar!" Ela gritou, com um Eriol relutante atrás de si. "Eu o fiz bordar o seu corpete, e sabe que ele é muito bom com magia... E também não reclamou!".

Syaoran franziu a testa. Desde quando Eriol era tão cooperativo? Em um papel, ele rabiscou, _**Acho que estou em débito com você**_, e relutantemente mostrou-o a Eriol. Para seu choque, Eriol corou e então disse, "Não sei do que você está falando..." E empurrou um figurino vermelho nas mãos de Syaoran. "Ela pediu que você prove e diga se serviu bem". Ele claramente não queria conversar sobre isso; outra estranheza, já que Eriol nunca descartava a chance de gabar-se quando fazia favores a Syaoran.

Sakura havia sido arrastada para o quarto dele; então, ele esperou que ela saísse. O primeiro vestido tinha um decote canoa que aderia ao corpo, ficando rodado logo abaixo da linha da cintura estreita numa saia adorável. Era verde claro e combinava com os olhos dela. Syaoran sorriu. _Você está adorável_, ele pensou para ela, e ela sorriu.

Tomoyo verificou o tamanho, assegurou-se que Sakura podia mover-se dentro do vestido e a fez provar o outro vestido. "Prove o seu agora", ela ordenou a Syaoran, que encolheu os ombros e trocou-se no banheiro.

O figurino vermelho de príncipe era uma túnica de gola chinesa com calça escura, era do tamanho perfeito. Uma faixa bronze combinando com seus olhos e cabelos cruzava o peito. Ele tinha que admitir que estava bonito com a roupa. Saiu do banheiro e esperou no sofá.

Quando Sakura apareceu, Syaoran ficou sem fôlego e teve uma visão radiante de Sakura casando-se com ele no ousado vestido branco, tomara que caia, com corpete rendado e bordado. Ela, lógico, era naturalmente linda, mas esta roupa... Aderia às suas curvas enquanto rodopiava gentilmente em torno de seus joelhos. Fazia-a parecer uma princesa de verdade. A pequena tiara com cristais completava a ilusão.

**_Nossa..._ **Ele pensou, e sorriu quando ela corou. **_Você parece uma princesa de verdade._**

"Ah... Por favor, não me deixe vermelha!" Ela gritou. E então viu a roupa dele. "Syaoran". Sorriu quando se aproximou e aninhou-se em seus braços. "Você está lindo. Estou ansiosa pra te beijar no palco e..." Calou-se porque ele fez exatamente isso. Sakura e Syaoran esqueceram-se de Eriol e Tomoyo, continuando a beijarem-se até que Tomoyo pigarreou. Eriol fez uma careta e Tomoyo sorriu quando viu a reação de Syaoran. Perfeito. Se ele ficara tão abalado assim, então a roupa ficara boa.

"Excelente. Tenho apenas que fazer alguns ajustes, e então estamos prontos para o ensaio com figurino de sexta. Já ajeitou a sua voz?" Tomoyo perguntou a Syaoran, que balançou a cabeça. "Ah, bem. Pelo menos você e Yamazaki sincronizaram bem as suas vozes, assim vai funcionar!".

"Posso beber um copo d'água?" Eriol pediu educadamente. Sakura sorriu e o levou à cozinha.

Syaoran rabiscou uma nota para Tomoyo. _**Meu primo idiota está dando trabalho?**_

Tomoyo sorriu. "Ele está se comportando. Vamos dar uma chance a ele".

Syaoran desviou os olhos, emburrado. _**Se não fosse pelo fato de que ele ajudou a encobrir a Sakura, eu não confiaria nele para tirar o lixo**_, ele escreveu. Tomoyo o olhou com censura.

"Ele tem me ajudado. Acredito nele agora porque ele se provou confiável em várias coisas, e não tenta mais nada engraçadinho".

_**Desde quando você confia nele?**_ Syaoran franziu a testa ao escrever a pergunta.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. "Ah..." Mas o retorno de Sakura e Eriol a salvou de responder.

"Hiiragizawa, seja um bom menino e pegue o resto das coisas em meu carro", Tomoyo disse docemente. Eriol assentiu e saiu sem dizer palavra, voltando com várias outras sacolas cheias de fantasias.

"Sakura, estas são para você. É para o caso de outra Carta dar as caras", Ela alegremente enfiou as sacolas nos braços da amiga. Os dois saíram, e Sakura olhou nas sacolas.

"Está ficando tarde. Tenho que ir". Sakura sorriu e beijou o nariz de Syaoran. Ele segurou sua mão. _Vou acompanhá-la até em casa, meu coração._ Ele pensou, e ela sorriu quando ele tirou dela algumas sacolas.

No portão da casa dela, Sakura convidou Syaoran para entrar e tomar chá. O ar de março ainda estava frio e cortante.

**_Tenho que continuar pesquisando isso_**, ele apontou para a própria garganta. **_Fica para a próxima, Sakura _mei-mei_?_**

"O que é **mei-mei**, Syaoran?".

**_Basicamente, meu docinho._**

"Adoro quando você me chama assim, é tão bonitinho. E vou cobrar depois". Ela sorriu e eles se beijaram outra vez. Sakura achava que nunca se cansaria de beijar Syaoran, não importava o quanto vivesse. Finalmente, ele se afastou e desejou-lhe boa noite. _Eu te amo. Durma bem_, foram os pensamentos finais dele enquanto acenava, afastando-se.

Não ficou surpreso quando seu celular apitou com uma mensagem. **EU TE AMO, SYAORAN!** E ele sorriu.

Esperar para ter uma namorada não era tão ruim, afinal.

* * *

**N**a manhã da peça – que era véspera do aniversário de Sakura – Syaoran levou Sakura de lado durante o intervalo, e a guiou a uma área tranquila atrás do ginásio. Lá, ele disse a ela, por pensamentos, que havia elaborado uma teoria através de sua pesquisa: uma Carta chamada A Voz devia ter roubado a sua voz enquanto ele estava inconsciente.

"Nunca senti nada", Sakura disse, preocupada. "Me desculpe!".

**_Não, a carta é famosa por atacar as pessoas enquanto estão com a guarda baixa_**, Syaoran disse. **_Mas a Tomoyo não vai cantar o hino nacional antes da peça?_**

"Ah, não! Ela vai cantar mais tarde, e a voz dela–".

**–_é linda_**, Syaoran pensou. _O que foi?_ Ele perguntou quando Sakura o abraçou de repente.

"Ah, você tem que me cantar algo quando nós recuperarmos a sua voz. A Carta ataca apenas aqueles com vozes bonitas!" Radiante, Sakura deu um beijo em Syaoran; ele ficara vermelho outra vez. "Promete?".

**_Você acha que eu consigo lhe recusar alguma coisa?_ **Syaoran revirou os olhos e então a abraçou; começou a fazer-lhe cócegas; ela atacou em resposta. Era tão estranho ver Syaoran rindo sem som, e ela parou.

"Vamos recuperar sua voz. Prometo". Sakura disse e o abraçou.

Syaoran pousou o queixo na cabeça dela e envolveu os braços ao redor dela. A vida não podia melhorar. Ele estava apaixonado, e ela o amava.

**_Venha_**, ele pensou. **_Podem precisar de nós a essa altura_.** E beijou sua testa.

Eles retornaram ao auditório, com Syaoran abraçado à cintura de Sakura, e ela aninhada em seu braço. As pessoas olhavam e sorriam. Quando eles admitiriam que eram um casal?

"Aí estão vocês!" Clamou Tomoyo. "Vão se vestir agora! Ah, e feliz aniversário". Ela sorriu e deu um pequeno pacote a Sakura. "Assegure-se de que ela não o abra até depois da meia-noite", ela disse a Syaoran, que sorriu e assentiu.

"Você sabe que vamos usar você como isca, certo?" Sakura perguntou ansiosamente.

"Não se preocupe. Vou ficar perto de vocês quando cantar o hino. Estão prontos?" Syaoran e Sakura assentiram. "Então vou dar o meu melhor!".

Sakura percebeu que Eriol de testa franzida ao abordá–los. Ele ficou calado, apenas olhou para Tomoyo e suspirou.

"Não gosto deste plano, usando-a como isca", ele resmungou.

"Pode pensar em algo melhor?" Tomoyo desafiou. "Não, não pode. Agora", ela enfiou uma câmera nas mãos dele, "prepare-se para filmar!" E sorriu docemente. Eriol revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu e afastou-se para um ponto estratégico nas coxias do palco.

"Achei que você não gostasse dele", Sakura disse com curiosidade.

"Hora de se vestir!" Esganiçou-se Tomoyo e empurrou Sakura para o camarim feminino. Ela já estava pronta, usando um vestido vermelho brilhante de babados.

**Ela mudou de assunto, Syaoran!** Pensou ela. Atualmente, eles podiam comunicar-se por distâncias curtas, cerca de dois metros. Naoko e Rika a arrumaram para a peça, e ela tinha que admitir que elas haviam feito um bom trabalho.

**_Não a pressione sobre isso. Eu... _**Sakura ouviu Syaoran xingar.

**Carta Clow?** Perguntou ela.

**_Pior. Yamazaki diz que quer fazer minha maquiagem... Nem morto... Argh!_**

Sakura riu e então vestiu o figurino verde. A roupa fluía com seus movimentos e era adorável contra sua pele. Ela então saiu para esperar nas coxias, e Syaoran segurou-a pela mão.

**_Você está adorável_**, ele a beijou gentilmente.

"E você pensa que está como?" Ela retrucou e o absorveu. Sempre soubera que Syaoran era lindo, mas nunca havia realmente percebido como seu corpo era bem torneado, como ele era alto e majestoso... Como um príncipe de verdade.

**_Se você disser que estou adorável, vou me matar_**, ele riu.

**Não. E quem eu vou beijar se você se matar?** Ela brincou, e ele riu silenciosamente. Sakura apoiou-se em Syaoran, que envolvera sua cintura esguia com o braço enquanto esperavam; as primeiras notas da música de Tomoyo começaram, e sua voz, cristalina e melodiosa, flutuou até eles. Então, ambos enrijeceram; uma aura familiar os cercava.

Syaoran sacou sua espada, que estivera presa em um coldre preso à sua cintura. Sakura assentiu e invocou o báculo.

Agora, como atacar em silêncio, sem que as pessoas percebessem e sem interromper a peça? Ela viu Syaoran esgueirar-se cautelosamente para a carta, uma menininha de asas cor-de-rosa, e o ouviu. **_Use O Silêncio nesta área apenas, mas espere que eu use meu feitiço primeiro_**, ele disse, e então sacou um papel amarelo com caracteres chineses. O papel brilhou e formou um círculo ao redor da carta confusa, que ficou incapaz de se mover depois de Sakura utilizar O Silêncio.

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!" Sakura sussurrou, e a menina assumiu sua forma de carta. Ela vibrou o mais silenciosamente possível, e abraçou Syaoran, que sorria.

Foi quando ela percebeu que sua deixa estava aproximando-se e, com um beijo rápido na boca de Syaoran, correu e entrou no palco. Syaoran silenciosamente aguardou nas coxias por sua deixa. Pigarreou e percebeu que havia feito um som. "Sakura", ele disse, e sorriu. Mais suavemente, ele disse, "Eu te amo, Sakura".

Ah, mas nunca ficara mais grato por ouvir a própria voz!

Sua deixa logo ocorreu e ele decidiu não revelar que sua voz havia voltado, usando a voz e as deixas de Yamazaki. Ele quase morreu, contudo, quando viu quem interpretava a bruxa.

Eriol, sem óculos e com uma máscara que escondia o rosto, dizia furiosamente, "Tu nunca triunfarás, príncipe patético!" Ele fora forçado a assumir o papel depois que a atriz original havia adoecido. Eriol percebera que apenas ele e Tomoyo sabiam as falas da garota... E ela era bem maior que Tomoyo. Assim, apenas ele cabia no figurino. E assim, com um mínimo de queixume, ele aceitou seu destino – especialmente depois que Tomoyo virou-se para ele e praticamente suplicou – e atuou.

Syaoran quase perdeu a fala – mas recuperou-se quando Yamazaki retrucou, "Veremos, bruxa má!" Ele sorriu e passou a atacar Eriol com os movimentos que haviam treinado juntos quando crianças.

Quando Syaoran o jogou por cima do ombro, Eriol sibilou em seu ouvido, "Pare com isso, primo! Chega de bater em mim!".

Mas Eriol tinha que 'morrer' e, assim que Syaoran havia fingido estocá-lo com sua espada, ele alegremente aproximou-se de Sakura, que estava deitada em uma cama macia, usando o vestido branco com o qual Syaoran sonhava alegremente.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios dela quando ela ouviu as falas, "Mas que linda princesa! Fico feliz por ter prometido salvá-la, e agora devo acordá-la com um beijo de amor".

Syaoran abaixou-se para beijá-la. Mas Sakura sentou-se, para a surpresa de Syaoran, e gritou, "Cuidado!" Ele instintivamente jogou-se sobre ela enquanto as trevas os envolviam; todos os outros desapareceram.

"Onde estamos?" A voz de Sakura estava baixa e assustada.

**_Dentro de uma carta Clow, eu acho_**, Syaoran abraçou-a com força enquanto se levantavam. Ele tentou acender fogo, mas a chama vacilou e morreu. _Sakura, eu... Sakura?_ Ela não mais estava ao lado dele, e Syaoran começou a se preocupar.

* * *

**S**akura viu Syaoran desaparecer e gritou o nome dele. Ele reapareceu diante dela, a pouca distância, mas usava o figurino verde agora.

"Syaoran?"

"Assim que todas as Cartas forem capturadas, meu dever para contigo vai estar completo", ele disse em voz oca, "e vou partir".

"O quê?" Sakura estava intrigada. Como ele havia mudado tão rápido?

* * *

**S**yaoran, por sua vez, viu Sakura, para seu alívio, reaparecer na área da plateia. Mas ela vestia seu uniforme de escola. "**Mei-mei**, você me deixou preocupado..." Ele disse enquanto se dirigia para ela. Então ela ergueu seus olhos cheios de amor... Para Yukito, que tinha estado na plateia.

"Eu o amo. Você é só um substituto", ela disse suavemente.

"O quê?" Syaoran ficou confuso.

* * *

**S**akura, observando um Syaoran de olhos frios vir em sua direção, recuou alguns passos. "Syaoran, o que está errado?".

"Cumpri meu dever. Você terá todas as cartas logo, e eu vou abandoná-la", ele repetiu.

**Espere! Quando você recuperou a voz?** Ela pensou.

Sem resposta; Syaoran olhou para ela sem nenhum amor nos olhos.

Os olhos dele!

Syaoran nunca tinha sido capaz de esconder suas emoções dela. E agora ela sabia. "Você é uma Carta Clow! Eu não sei qual, mas..." E ela segurou o báculo diante de si, "... Você não é Syaoran!".

* * *

**S**yaoran assistia Sakura ficar de pé para beijar Yukito... Que correspondeu apaixonadamente.

_Espera aí... O Yukito está apaixonado pelo Touya, irmão dela! _Syaoran pensou. _Esse não pode ser ele... E também não é ela! Isso quer dizer... Que ela tem que estar por perto, já que uma carta não funciona em duas pessoas que estão afastadas!_ Ele procurou-a com sua mente e a chamou.

**_Pode me ouvir, Sakura?_ **Sakura ouviu em sua mente. Era um abençoado alívio ouvi-lo.

**Sim! Sim, Syaoran!** Ela respondeu.

**_Ótimo. Deve perceber que não sou eu diante de você, como eu sei que não é você que está aqui. Vou aceitar o que quer que seja com meu raio, e você faça o mesmo usando Trovão, no três, certo? Um, dois,_ **três**_!_ **Tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura explodiram com seus raios de energia em seus amantes falsificados, que se dissolveram e assumiram a forma de uma mulher verde estranhamente bela. Sakura rapidamente selou-a, a escuridão desapareceu e eles desmoronaram-se na cama do palco do auditório. Syaoran ajudou Sakura a levantar-se e acariciou seu rosto. Ela fez o mesmo.

"Eu soube que era você", ela disse em voz baixa, "porque podia falar".

Syaoran sorriu. "Na verdade, agora eu posso". Ela ofegou e então sorriu quando ele começou a cantar baixinho algo em chinês. Sakura estremeceu; ele realmente tinha uma bela voz de tenor, rouca e agradável.

"O que você cantou?"

"Amar você, não posso imaginar amando alguém além de você, você sabe que eu te amo e que não consigo parar de te dizer isso..." Ele cantou novamente e ambos riram. "E, cumprindo minha promessa... Eu te amo, Sakura Kinomoto", ele disse enquanto a beijava intensamente. E então, mais alto – porque ambos haviam esquecido que o resto da escola estava presente. "Eu te amo!".

"Ah, eu também te amo!" Sakura gritou, agarrou um entusiasmado Syaoran e o beijou na boca; ele correspondeu, beijando-a apaixonadamente, segurando-a pela nuca e abraçando-a, com a mão livre, fortemente.

A escola começou a aplaudir e Touya, que estava sentado na fila, gritou alto, "**Mas que diabos**!" Ele pulou no palco e arrancou Syaoran de Sakura. "**Quando eu disse que podia ser namorada dele, não falei que podiam se agarrar em público!**" Touya rugiu.

"**Ei**!" Sakura salvou Syaoran das mãos de Touya. "Touya! Ele é meu namorado!" Ela gritou, mergulhando a escola em um caos ainda maior. Naoko e Chiharu relutantemente deram algumas notas a uma vitoriosa Rika. Rin ficou de pé em sua cadeira e aplaudiu furiosamente. Tomoyo deu um soco no ar com a mão livre (a outra segurava uma câmera). Eriol revirou os olhos e resmungou, "Típico".

Já Yamazaki aproveitou o momento para dizer no microfone, "Senhoras e senhores, vocês sabiam que, para os atores protagonistas de _A Bela Adormecida_, apaixonar-se é uma tradição ancestral? Isso, naturalmente, causava um problema quando, no tempo de Shakespeare, os atores eram dois homens, e abriram caminho para as mulheres... Ah, não, não, Chiharu, meu amor, **meu ouvido de novo não**!".

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:** Coitado do Syaoran! Ele tem a conversa com Touya, enquanto Sakura festeja o primeiro aniversário com um verdadeiro namorado e Eriol e Tomoyo são atacados por uma Carta numa viagem de escola.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Voilà! O beijo! O que acharam? Reviews, PM, e-mail... Tudo o que quiserem para me dizerem o que acharam da grande declaração de amor de SS!


	12. Quem é Quem?

**No capítulo anterior:** Sakura e Syaoran assumem seu amor um pelo outro de modo dramático: no palco de uma peça de escola! Como esperado, Touya não está feliz com isso.

**Syaoran Heart Captor**

_Autoria de absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 12**

_**Quem É Quem?**_

**F**oi preciso algum tempo para as meninas da escola pararem de abordar Sakura nos corredores e babarem sobre a romântica declaração de amor de Syaoran e ela um para o outro, e para os garotos pararem de bater nas costas de Syaoran e lhe darem o parabéns por conquistar uma das meninas mais lindas da escola. Para o horror de Syaoran, alguém fundou um fã–clube chamado 'Syaoran + Sakura = Kawaii!' e, quando ele soube que os membros procuravam por seus Syaoran e Sakura pessoais, isso não ajudou a acalmar sua ira. Como ele e Sakura deveriam esconder sua magia se tinham meninos e meninas atrás deles?

"Eu acho que é fofo", Tomoyo sorriu quando Syaoran partilhou com ela sua raiva.

"Sei que não é danoso", Syaoran suspirou, "mas é ridículo. Quero dizer, qual o propósito disso?".

"As pessoas precisam admirar algo, Li", Tomoyo sorria. "Deixe para lá".

Enquanto isso, contudo, ele tinha problemas ainda piores com os quais lidar: a conversa com o irmão de Sakura, Touya, o aniversário de Sakura e o horror de ir para casa, em Hong Kong.

Foi necessário um longo tempo para ele se recuperar do primeiro e do último, embora o segundo fosse uma das mais doces lembranças que ele guardaria por toda a vida.

* * *

**Syaoran + a conversa + Touya = Trauma**

**S**yaoran chegou cedo para seu encontro com Touya, no portão frontal da Escola Secundária de Seijyu, na manhã do aniversário de Sakura – um dia depois da peça da escola e de sua dramática declaração de amor diante de todos os alunos. Ele usava uma camiseta vermelha normal e jeans, e olhou com cautela para o irmão de Sakura. Touya o fuzilava com os olhos, e ele fez uma careta antes de abaixar o rosto.

"Você me chamou. Estou aqui", Syaoran disse.

"Moleque", Touya começou.

"Eu realmente apreciaria se você me chamasse pelo nome", Syaoran resmungou, mas manteve o tom o mais polido possível. "É Li".

Touya o ignorou. "O quanto você ama a minha irmã?".

Syaoran ergueu o rosto. "Eu amo a Sakura mais do que qualquer coisa ou pessoa em minha vida", ele disse em voz baixa, sem hesitação. "Não posso me imaginar amando outra pessoa".

Touya ficou surpreso. Havia esperado hesitação, gagueira – não essa resposta calma e apaixonada. O que, no que lhe dizia respeito, parecia ainda pior.

"O que você planeja fazer quando ambos forem para a faculdade?".

"Nós dois vamos lutar para entrarmos juntos em uma boa faculdade, e então eu..." Ele vacilou por um momento, mas decidiu que a sinceridade era a melhor política nesse momento, "Quero pedi–la em casamento assim que conseguirmos um emprego". Syaoran olhou Touya no fundo dos olhos quando disse isso.

De algum modo, ele não se surpreendeu quando Touya agarrou a frente de sua camiseta e o empurrou contra o muro. "É mentira. Eu sei. Vocês dois vão se casar em breve. Você vai levá-la para longe de mim".

Syaoran arregalou os olhos. "N–Não! Eu não tenho planos de–".

"Você não tem planos. Você. Mas eu sei... A sua família tem outros planos para vocês dois". O olhar de Touya mataria Syaoran se possível enquanto ele falava. "Ela é só uma criança! Sakura devia estar aproveitando sua juventude – saindo, patinando, brincando com maquiagem, indo ao shopping... Não sendo a esposa de um guri que precisa liderar seu clã!".

"**O quê**?!" Syaoran reagiu. "Não é possível! Não sou eu que vou liderar o clã... E sim meu primo... E como...".

"Eu tenho premonições". Touya disse. Largou Syaoran abruptamente, e este lutou para não cair de joelhos na calçada. Olhou furioso para Touya... E se conteve quando viu o quanto o homem mais velho parecia descontente. "Eu sei o que eu vi".

"Não sei do que você está falando", Syaoran retrucou enquanto mal se aproximava de Touya. "Mas, por favor... Não quero separá-la daqueles que ela ama. E certamente não estou planejando roubar a juventude dela!".

"Eu vejo um bebê". Touya suspirou. "Ela está carregando o bebê e está feliz... Mesmo que ela mesma seja só uma criança".

"Eu nunca..." Um pensamento horrível ocorreu a Syaoran. "Com quem o bebê se parece?".

O olhar assassino de Touya para Syaoran era de má vontade. "Com você. A criança se parece com você".

Syaoran deslizou para o chão. "Eu não posso... Eu não... Por favor, você tem que acreditar! Eu nunca faria nada para ela do tipo... E não tenho idade o suficiente!" A parte final foi apenas um sussurro.

Touya olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. Até onde ele sabia, o moleque tinha apenas dezesseis anos... Alguns meses a menos que Sakura. E a expressão no rosto do guri... Contra vontade, Touya acreditou nele.

"Eu te odeio". Touya disse asperamente, e Syaoran estremeceu. "Eu nunca vou gostar de você, entenda... Mas é que jurei proteger minha irmã, e não posso nem mesmo ajudar enquanto ela corre de um lado para o outro capturando aquelas cartas bobas... E agora eu vi que você vai se casar com ela e... Eu te odeio porque você vai levá-la para longe de nós cedo demais. Eu te odeio mesmo que a minha mãe goste de você. E eu te odeio porque ela te ama".

Syaoran olhou para o céu. O que dizer a algo assim?

"E... Nada de tocar nela até depois o casamento".

"O quê?" Syaoran olhou de novo para Touya.

"Você ouviu. Se você beijar qualquer parte do corpo dela a não ser a boca, eu vou quebrar **aquela** parte do seu corpo", Touya rosnou.

Syaoran corou e gaguejou, "Eu... n... Eu nunca!" Ele disse.

Touya percebeu a reação do guri com grande satisfação. Obviamente, ele não fora além dos beijos com Sakura então; o moleque era tão infantilmente fácil de se ler.

"Mas... Você é um adolescente. Se você realmente não puder conter a vontade, então, tome..." E Touya passou um livro, **Manual dos Amantes Responsáveis**, para Syaoran, sem o olhar no rosto.

Syaoran o deixou cair; estava vermelhíssimo. "Eu... Ah... N..." Ele sacudia a cabeça furiosamente.

"Espero eu que você ainda não precise dele, mas não quero que minha irmã fique grávida em nenhum momento dos próximos cinco anos! Ou..." Touya aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de Syaoran. "Eu o faço pagar. Entendeu?"

Para Syaoran, morrer parecia ótimo nesse exato momento. Ele continha a vontade de invocar sua espada e empalar–se com ela naquele exato local e momento. Ou talvez pedir ao próprio Touya que o fizesse.

"Você pode segurar a mão dela. Vocês dois podem se beijar. Mas não quero vocês dois se agarrando em casa. Ela pode passar o tempo em sua casa se a Tomoyo estiver lá. Nada de Sakura dormindo na sua casa sem a Tomoyo".

"T... Tá." Syaoran concordou. Ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para fugir de Touya a esta altura, mesmo se isso significasse mastigar vidro quebrado. As palavras de Touya... Syaoran nunca tinha nem mesmo pensado nessas coisas com Sakura!

Touya olhou de sua altura privilegiada para o garoto, da diferença de alguns centímetros. Ele ficou consternado ao perceber que o moleque o ultrapassaria em altura logo.

"E se você magoá–la...".

"Nunca". Syaoran fez questão de defender seu ponto mesmo quando Touya cerrou os punhos. "Ela pode me magoar, mas eu nunca a magoaria".

Touya olhou nos chamejantes olhos castanhos de Syaoran. Não havia mentira ali, nem no tom de Syaoran. Mas a última coisa que ele esperava era que Syaoran continuasse. "Mas preciso de sua ajuda".

Touya ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E por que eu deveria te ajudar?".

"Porque eu quero fazer Sakura feliz hoje..." E então Syaoran desviou os olhos e sorriu, com as bochechas um pouco rosadas. "Bom, não apenas hoje, mas todos os dias, só que hoje é especial".

"Tudo bem. Me diga o que quer e então eu posso dizer sim e eu posso dizer que não".

Syaoran sorriu para Touya. "Duas coisas, na verdade".

E, quando Touya acabou concordando, Syaoran sentiu que iria flutuando até em casa. Mas isso foi até o Touya estourar sua bolha dizendo, "Ei! Você esqueceu seu livro! Ele é leitura obrigatória, e **é melhor que você leia**!".

* * *

**Namorados e Aniversários**

**S**akura foi despertada quando Kero berrou, "Feliz aniversário!" em seu ouvido. Com um grito de susto, ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Tomoyo aguardando pacientemente.

"Por que não está filmando?" Kero perguntou.

"Tudo em seu tempo", Tomoyo sorriu. "Eu primeiro queria dar meus presentes a Sakura. Feliz aniversário!" Ela sentou–se na cama ao lado de Sakura, que sorriu e esfregou os olhos cheios de sono.

"Bom dia, Tomoyo!" Ela cumprimentou alegremente.

"Aqui", Tomoyo estendeu uma sacola. "O DVD titulado **Syaoran e Sakura Declaram-se Na Frente do Mundo** está aí dentro, junto com seu vestido de aniversário".

"Obrigada", Sakura sorriu fracamente, mas sabia que Tomoyo adorava fazer roupas. "Eu te amo, você sabia disso?".

Tomoyo sorriu. "Eu também te amo; você é como minha irmã".

"O que está acontecendo entre você e o Eriol?" Sakura perguntou, lembrando-se de como Tomoyo havia fugido do assunto no dia anterior.

Um suspiro. "Eu não sei. Eu..." E Tomoyo ficou rosada. Sakura sorriu. "Você percebeu?"

"Não posso ser cega pra sempre", Sakura riu.

"O seu irmão vai odiar isso", Tomoyo riu junto.

"Ah, não. Você não vai mudar de assunto", Sakura disse. "Sou sua melhor amiga. Vamos, fale".

Tomoyo escapou quando o celular de Sakura tocou, e ela o atendeu. Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu imensamente. "Ah, bom dia! Obrigada! Tá. Tá. Te amo!".

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo sorriu.

"Ele disse que não pode me ver ainda, mas pediu que eu olhasse pela janela". Assim, Sakura e Tomoyo espiaram vidraça afora. Um entregador estava na porta, segurando um buquê de duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas.

Tomoyo virou os olhos e sorriu. Meninos apaixonados. Que clichê! Mas ela não ia comentar nada, não quando Sakura parecia tão radiante e feliz. Ela vestiu-se rapidamente e correu escada abaixo, enquanto Tomoyo sentava-se na cama.

Kero bufou, fazendo Tomoyo sorrir de novo. "O moleque é tão sentimental!".

"Ele a ama, Kero", Tomoyo sorria.

"Ah, e como você se sente pelo tal Eriol?" Kero perguntou ardilosamente.

"Você também não, Kero!" Protestou Tomoyo.

"Apenas tome cuidado", Kero alertou. "Você viu o que aconteceu naquela noite. O ritual quase matou Syaoran, mas Eriol foi capaz de ir embora pelos próprios pés. E a aura dele..." Kero calou-se pensativamente.

"Por que não está dizendo à Sakura?" Tomoyo perguntou curiosamente.

"Porque ela tem o moleque chinês, e ele vai protegê-la", Kero disse. "Até eu posso dizer que ele daria a vida por ela".

Tomoyo assentiu. Syaoran... Qualquer um podia ver o quanto ele amava Sakura.

"E você", Kero continuou. "A Sakura te ama, e eu também. Não quero que você saia machucada".

"Pra você, parece que o Eriol vai usar a magia dele em mim?" Tomoyo perguntou com curiosidade.

"Não. Isso ele não vai fazer... É isso o que me preocupa", Kero disse suavemente. _Especialmente vendo como ele olha pra você_, ele pensou.

"**Ah meu Deus**!" Sakura gritou enquanto lançou–se para dentro do quarto. "Olha, olha... Essas não são as flores mais bonitas que você já viu?".

De fato, eram rosas grandes, em um tom de vermelho forte.

Tomoyo sorriu e se levantou. "São, sim. Vamos atrás de vasos para elas?" Sua parte nos planos de Syaoran estava chegando – manter Sakura fora de casa enquanto ele fazia sua magia. "Venha. Vamos fazer umas compras?".

"Tá!" Sakura levou Tomoyo para a cozinha, onde abraçou o pai quando ele lhe desejou um feliz aniversário. Elas tomaram café e saíram.

Fujitaka acenou alegremente e voltou–se para o espírito de sua mulher. "Ela está tão feliz".

"Você pode ter que deixá–la partir logo", ela disse baixinho.

"Vamos não pensar sobre isso agora", Fujitaka sorriu.

A campainha tocou. Era Syaoran, escondido atrás de dúzias de balões cor de rosa e prata.

"Bom dia, senhor!" Ele cumprimentou Fujitaka. E então percebeu Nadeshiko, que lhe sorria. "Hum... Bom dia?".

Nadeshiko deu uma risada leve e borbulhante. "Fico feliz de conhecer o rapaz que faz minha filha tão feliz", ela disse.

Syaoran curvou–se, fascinado pela grande beleza e pela doce presença da mãe de Sakura. "Eu sou Syaoran Li. Eu..." Ele corou e sorriu. "Sou namorado de Sakura. Espero que não tenha ofendido a senhora, Sra. Kinomoto – só fui capaz de falar a seu marido sobre nosso relacionamento na noite de ontem, quando estava fazendo os preparativos para a festa de aniversário da Sakura".

"Eu já sabia que você a amava", Nadeshiko sorriu. "Soube no dia em que você conversou com o Kero na sala".

Syaoran corou mais forte. Fujitaka lhe sorriu; Nadeshiko já havia lhe contado.

"Então... Então vocês sabem sobre o que ela faz?" Syaoran imediatamente fez a ligação.

"Sim", Fujitaka disse gentilmente. "Mas é o destino dela. E você está aqui, ajudando-a".

"Espero nunca desapontá-los", Syaoran disse baixinho.

"Não se preocupe. Sei que falou sério quando me falou, ontem à noite, o quanto a amava", Fujitaka sorria. "Você já dormiu hoje?".

"Não, senhor. Eu..." Syaoran riu nervosamente. "Eu estava entusiasmado demais com o aniversário da Sakura".

Nadeshiko e Fujitaka riam. "Espero que você seja sempre assim", Nadeshiko disse. "Agora vá em frente!".

Syaoran curvou-se e começou a amarrar os balões em pares de rosa e prata, ao redor e dentro de casa. Então, enfeitou a casa com serpentinas cor-de-rosa e prateadas, escondeu sacos de confete por toda a casa e encheu a sala com orquídeas cor-de-rosa e cravos brancos. Estava explodindo de felicidade; queria tornar este o melhor aniversário da vida de Sakura.

Sua recompensa aconteceu quando Sakura chegou e avistou a casa. Ela gritou e se jogou nos braços de Syaoran.

"Você fez tudo isso?".

Ele assentiu e Sakura o beijou alegremente. Tomoyo assentiu e disse, "Bom trabalho, Li!".

Sakura ficou abraçada a Syaoran, perguntando–se se era possível espocar de tanta felicidade. Isto... Tudo o que Syaoran fazia, a fazia tão feliz. Ela olhou com adoração para o belo rosto, e o encontrou observando-a com um sorriso.

"Eu te amo", ele disse suavemente.

"Mmmm, eu também te amo", ela disse ao erguer o rosto para receber outro beijo.

Syaoran logo teve que sair para poder tomar banho e trocar de roupa; retornou para ajudar a preparar os comes e bebes. Os colegas de escola começaram a chegar às seis horas, e ele os recebeu na porta.

Ele logo se viu tendo que espantar Yamazaki, que insistia que os bolinhos de chocolate tinham monstros escondidos no recheio, e responder às perguntas curiosas de seus colegas, que queriam saber mais sobre seu relacionamento com Sakura.

Mas o pior momento da noite ocorreu quando Naoko lhe perguntou, "Você é um dos Li de Hong Kong, não é?".

"Por que pergunta?"

"Nossa! Então você é mesmo um príncipe!" Disse Naoko.

"Não! Não, não é nada do tipo... Quero dizer..." E Syaoran ficou vermelho. Havia nutrido esperanças de manter o status e a fortuna de sua família em segredo, mas... Considerando a rapidez com que as informações voavam por aí, era uma esperança em vão.

Antes que Naoko pudesse pressioná-lo por mais detalhes, Sakura desceu a escada usando um vestido rosa pálido que deixou Syaoran sem fôlego. Ele aproximou–se do pé da escada e estendeu a mão, fazendo-a corar quando sussurrou, "Eu queria ser um príncipe para poder acompanhar minha princesa". Sakura derreteu-se, e Syaoran alegremente a abraçou.

Alguém de seu grupo de amigos gritou, "Beija, beija!" E a cantilena foi repetida por todos os outros, chocando os jovens apaixonados e os fazendo corar. Mas, quando Sakura sorriu para Syaoran e sussurrou, "Vamos dar à plateia o que eles querem", Syaoran riu, pegou–a em seus braços, pendeu-a para trás em um divertido estilo romântico e a beijou rapidamente na boca. Os dois, como resultado, caíram na risada, e Yamazaki os vaiou, rindo. A festa então começou de verdade.

Tomoyo procurou pela multidão ao sentir uma presença familiar, e viu Eriol (usando uma camisa polo azul de mangas curtas e calça cinza) observando-a com um sorriso nos lábios. Por Deus, por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

"Você me sentiu", ele disse ao se aproximar dela.

Ela assentiu sem se comprometer.

"Posso pedir-lhe para acompanhar-me até lá fora?" Eriol estendeu a mão. Tomoyo tomou-a e ficou surpresa quando ele enlaçou os dedos nos dela.

"Eu nem mesmo sei por que vim aqui fora com você", Tomoyo falou de má vontade enquanto saiam para a varanda dos Kinomoto.

A mão de Eriol soltou a sua e veio pousar gentilmente em seu rosto.

"Não sei por que sinto essas coisas perto de você. Vai de encontro a tudo o que sei, tudo o que me ensinaram... Então, impeça–me se você não quiser isto", ele disse suavemente.

E então a boca dele estava na dela, provando-a gentilmente, saboreando-a.

E Tomoyo nunca saberia por que ela o empurrou.

A expressão de dor nos olhos de Eriol apareceu por um segundo, então sumiu. "Como quiser então". O sorriso dele era minúsculo e tenso. "Peço desculpas".

Tomoyo observou-o afastar-se; ele virou-se e lhe acenou antes de desaparecer na escuridão. Por que ela tinha empurrado-o? Ela retornou para dentro da casa dos Kinomoto.

Eriol estava a meio caminho de casa, moroso e arrependido, quando ouviu passos correndo atrás dele. Ele virou-se e foi surpreendido quando longos cabelos negros o envolveram, e braços o agarraram pelo pescoço.

"T-Tomoyo?" Ele perguntou, sem ousar acreditar. Ela olhou para ele, e então atacou a boca dele com a sua.

_Meu Deus!_ Eriol pensou, antes de ser envolvido em uma onda de sensações. Quando ele lambeu seus lábios, ela os lambeu rapidamente e envolveu a língua dele com a dela. De algum modo, ele a havia encurralado contra a parede de uma casa próxima e, quando ela segurou as mãos dele nas dela, ele engasgou quando percebeu aonde ela havia colocado-as. Ela mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, e então o beijou no pescoço, sem dizer uma palavra, nem mesmo fazendo um som enquanto puxava a camisa dele para cima e dava uma forte mordida de amor em seu ombro.

"Tomoyo... Eu..." Ele foi calado quando ela arrancou sua camisa fora e então jogou a própria blusa ao chão. Ela o beijou novamente, e então o olhou de modo suplicante; incapaz de resistir, Eriol a tomou em seus braços e usou sua magia para transportá-los para seu apartamento.

Ela era tão linda... Eriol deitou-a na cama e então começou a beijá-la apaixonadamente; de algum jeito, ela havia despido o que restava das roupas de ambos, e ele não conseguia acreditar na disposição dela enquanto ele realizava suas fantasias e começava a prová-la e tocá-la.

"Eu te amo", ele disse roucamente. "Diga que me ama, Tomoyo, por favor!".

Ela não pôde responder por um momento, e então sorriu. "Eu o amo, Mestre".

As palavras penetraram na neblina de luxúria que havia envolvido-o. "Mestre?" Eriol afastou–se do que ele havia pensado ser Tomoyo e recuou. "Por que você me chamou disso?".

Ela abriu os braços. "Volta. Ama-me. Por favor".

"Não..." Eriol afastou–se. "Você não é a Tomoyo. Eu a conheço. Ela..." E seu coração partiu-se um pouco quando percebeu como tinha sido bobo. "Ela nunca me chamaria de Mestre".

E ele ficou chocado quando a Tomoyo nua em sua cama desapareceu.

"Mestre?" Eriol sentou–se e começou a se vestir. Isso não era auspicioso.

Na casa dos Kinomoto, depois que todos os convidados foram embora, Syaoran perambulou pela casa, limpando a bagunça que haviam deixado. Ele recusou-se absolutamente em deixar que Sakura o ajudasse, implicando com ela de brincadeira até que ela fosse descansar no quarto. Usando magia, a casa toda estava limpa em minutos, e a cozinha estava impecável.

Ele sentiu Sakura de pé ao seu lado, e viu-a em roupas normais.

"Seja usando roupas de princesa, ou essa", ele tocou seu queixo gentilmente, "você é lindíssima". E abaixou-se para beijá-la.

Sakura envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu maravilhoso namorado. Ele tinha sido um anfitrião adorável (exceto quando gritara com Yamazaki por contar outra mentira), havia retirado dos ombros do pai dela o peso de cozinhar e limpar para a festa, e agora estava ali, beijando-a doce e deliciosamente.

"Feliz aniversário, meu amor, mei-mei". Syaoran sussurrou no ouvido dela. E então ofereceu-lhe um pacote envolvido em papel colorido.

"Para mim?!" Sakura sorriu.

Syaoran assentiu e observou Sakura enquanto ela abria o presente e dava um gritinho. Era um urso de pelúcia.

"Você fez isso?!" Quando Syaoran assentiu, ela o beijou gentilmente. "Obrigada!".

"**Wo ai ni**", ele disse.

"Como?"

"Vou te ensinar chinês", ele sorriu. "Repita o que eu disse".

Sakura franziu a testa. "Tem certeza que não é uma frasezinha engraçada?".

Os olhos cor de chocolate eram sérios. "Não confia em mim?".

"Tá bom. Uo ei ni", ela repetiu.

"Não, mei-mei. **Wo ai ni**", Syaoran corrigiu gentilmente.

"**Wo ai ni**", Sakura disse, sentindo-se boba, mas seu constrangimento desapareceu quando os olhos dele escureceram de amor e ele a beijou outra vez.

"Eu também te amo", Syaoran disse baixinho.

"É isso que quer dizer?!".

"Sim". Syaoran sorriu.

"AAAAAH! **Wo ai ni**, **wo ai ni**, **wo ai ni**!" Sakura deu-lhe um beijo a cada repetição, e os dois caíram no sofá, rindo e se beijando e se amando a ponto de arrebentarem.

Nadeshiko os observava e sorria. _Graças aos deuses por terem colocado Syaoran na vida da minha filha_, ela pensou.

Do outro lado da cidade, mais tarde, Tomoyo despertou sentindo alguém beijá-la. E era delicioso... Pequenos beijos espalhados por seus lábios e nariz... Ela abriu os olhos, e Eriol lhe sorriu.

"Eriol? O que... Como?" E ela se perdeu quando ele a beijou outra vez. No fundo da mente, ela se perguntava por que ele usava as mesmas roupas que vestira na festa de Sakura. Mas, quando a língua dele deslizou para dentro de sua boca, ela perdeu o fôlego e correspondeu ao beijo.

Logo, porém, ela precisou respirar, e afastou-se dele. Assim que recuperou o fôlego, ela começou a se desculpar, "Me desculpe por ter te empurrado na festa... Eriol, eu..." Ele começou a beijá-la outra vez. E, outra vez, no fundo da mente de Tomoyo, havia aquela sensação estranha que ela não conseguia entender.

Mas, quando a mão dele deslizou sob a camisola dela, ela se engasgou. "Não, Eriol!" Ele apenas a encurralou contra a cama e começou a beijá-la mais agressivamente e com mais força enquanto começava a tocar a pele sob sua roupa. "**Não**!" Ela o empurrou para longe dela, agora com raiva. "Quando eu digo não, é não!".

Eles se encararam, e ambos se sobressaltaram quando o celular de Tomoyo tocou. Ela engasgou-se: o nome de Eriol lampejava na tela.

_O que está acontecendo?! _Ela atendeu.

"Srta. Daidouji, por favor tome cuidado. Uma Carta visitou-me há pouco e tenho motivos para acreditar que ela também irá atrás de você agora". A voz de Eriol estava abafada e preocupada.

Tomoyo começou a rir, um pouco histericamente, para seu grande choque e o de Eriol. "Tarde demais. Ela está nesse exato momento em meu quarto".

"**Não**! Você está bem? Droga!" Eriol xingou. Ele desligou e rapidamente apareceu no quarto de Tomoyo, onde viu a garota desarrumada e uma versão de si mesmo que sorria maliciosamente. "Ele te machucou?" Eriol perguntou. "Ele fez alguma coisa com você?" Sua voz era tão intensa, tão preocupada, que Tomoyo ficou tocada com o traço de agonia que ela continha.

"Tu não me reconheces, Mestre?" O outro Eriol perguntou.

"Agora reconheço", ele disse amargamente, puxando Tomoyo para trás de si.

"Na verdade, não reconheces", a carta disse placidamente. "Talvez tu prefiras isto..." E 'Eriol' metamorfoseou–se em uma 'Tomoyo' nua. "Já que tu te divertiste tanto mais cedo...".

Os olhos em pânico de Eriol voltaram-se para Tomoyo. "Não é o que você está pensando!".

'Tomoyo' sorria com malícia e metamorfoseou-se em um 'Eriol' nu. E então, para o horror de Eriol, ele repetiu o que o próprio Eriol havia dito mais cedo, com o mesmo tom de súplica que ele havia utilizado. "Eu te amo. Diga que me ama, Tomoyo, por favor!" O falso Eriol deu uma gargalhada fria e cruel e desapareceu.

"O que..." Tomoyo murmurou assim que se recobrou. "O que você fez mais cedo com aquela... Coisa?!".

"Eu..." E pela primeira vez na vida, Eriol estava sem palavras. "Nós...".

"Você pensou que era eu... E..." Tomoyo engasgou-se. "Você tentou... Fazer amor com ela? Você pediu a ela –– não, a mim –– para lhe dizer que ela –– que eu te amava?".

A expressão de horror e vergonha de Eriol respondeu sua pergunta. Mas, antes que Tomoyo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho, "Eu sinto muitíssimo. E sim, eu a amo. Lamento que você teve que descobrir deste modo. Adeus".

E ele também desapareceu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Nossa, eu sinto pena do Eriol nesse capítulo. Mas a verdadeira ação está para chegar em nossa história. E eu adoro o que vem pela frente. O que vocês estão achando?

**No próximo capítulo:** Algo bobo (aviso: fofura exagerada à frente!) acontece em Tomoeda, e Sakura tem que enfrentá-la sozinha. Tomoyo e Eriol precisam lidar com seus sentimentos, e Eriol é forçado a buscar o conselho de Syaoran, enquanto Syaoran encara as férias de primavera na China – sem Sakura.


	13. Um Problema de Bolhas

**Nota da Tradutora: **Uau, mais de seis meses sem atualizar. Peço perdão por isso. Perdi o pendrive onde tinha salvo os capítulos originais e os traduzidos, a minha internet deu pau, a faculdade apertou, e quando eu vi, já era novembro. Postei esse capítulo na terça, e precisei de três dias para colocar todos os acentos gráficos e pontuação que o sistema do FFnet comeu. Perdão, novamente, e não esqueçam de deixar um review!

**No capítulo anterior: **Tomoyo descobre do jeito mais inesperado que Eriol a ama. O pobre Syaoran suporta a conversa de Touya. Sakura tem o melhor aniversário de sua vida.

**Syaoran HeartCaptor**

_Por absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução por The Fluff Queen._

**Capítulo 13**

**Um Problema de Bolhas**

**B**em cedo, na manhã seguinte ao aniversário de Sakura, Syaoran chegou à casa dela. Ele cumprimentou Fujitaka, que lhe sorriu enquanto saía. Então, Syaoran esperou que Sakura descesse correndo as escadas.

"Syaoran! Bom dia!" Sakura sorriu amplamente e então jogou-se nos braços dele, recebendo um beijo leve nos lábios como cumprimento.

"Bom dia, **mei-mei**. Eu..." E então ambos ficaram tensos. Uma Carta Clow estava por perto.

**Você sentiu isso? **Sakura perguntou a Syaoran na mente dele; eles usavam tal forma de comunicação com mais frequência agora. **Algo está errado com a aura da Carta.**

_**É negra**_, Syaoran concordou. _**Você está melhorando em pressentir auras**_, ele disse, e acrescentou com orgulho, _**Minha **_mei-mei_** é tão mais forte agora!**_ Sakura corou.

**Eu saio primeiro**, Sakura pensou para Syaoran. **Saia pela porta de trás e pegue a Carta de surpresa pelas costas.**

Syaoran assentiu e invocou sua espada assim que saiu pela porta de trás.

Quando abriu a porta da frente, Sakura ficou surpresa de encontrar Syaoran (?) apoiado contra a parede. Mas havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dele.

"Syaoran?"

Ele a agarrou e a prendeu contra a parede, beijando-a com força.

Sakura estava assustada. E rapidamente percebeu. **Este não é Syaoran, a aura não é dele!** Era uma Carta, e... "O quê?! **Não**!".

Isso porque o falso Syaoran estava tentando arrancar sua camiseta fora. Ela o empurrou com uma força nascida do desespero; a criatura tropeçou no jardim. Ela então gritou, "Trovão!"

Já Syaoran, que tinha visto a Carta apalpar sua namorada, berrava furiosamente, "Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!".

Os ataques combinados nocautearam o falso Syaoran, que se dissolveu em duas cartas. Uma era uma voluptuosa mulher vestida de verde. A outra era... Parecia um estranho par de gêmeos siameses, unidos pelo quadril. Algo estava claramente errado com eles, contudo: suas silhuetas estavam sarapintadas de preto, e a aura de malícia vinda deles era pesada.

"O quê...?" Sakura abaixou-se para espiar as cartas quando Syaoran puxou-a rapidamente de volta.

"Não ligue para isso agora! Sele-as! Já!" Ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava furioso, e não podia entender por que a Carta tinha tentado agarrá-la daquele jeito. Era desconfortável porque, apesar de ter a aparência de Syaoran, **não** era ele. E não havia amor nos toques. Ela olhou, sentindo-se abalada.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Syaoran sacudiu-a. "Você está bem?"

"Sim", ela disse fracamente e então selou as duas Cartas. Syaoran apanhou uma – eram os Gêmeos. Sakura apanhou a outra; era a Carta Espelho.

"Nunca ouvi falar de duas Cartas soltas trabalhando juntas", Syaoran disse lentamente enquanto passava os Gêmeos para Sakura. "E as atitudes delas... O que ele fez com você, **mei-mei**?".

"Ele... Me beijou. Forte. E então tentou tirar a minha camiseta".

Syaoran conteve a vontade de atear fogo às Cartas, e então percebeu que as auras haviam mudado depois de seladas. Agora, estavam diferentes. Espelho era uma garotinha pequena e inocente, e os Gêmeos eram dois pequenos querubins agora.

"Kerberos", eles disseram simultaneamente e correram rapidamente para a casa, em busca da besta Guardiã.

Ele estava no andar de cima, e esperando por eles. Tinha visto a luta pela janela.

"Não faço ideia", ele disse antes que eles pudessem lhe perguntar qualquer coisa, "do que está errado com aquelas Cartas. Espelho é uma menininha, não aquela coisa adulta e sexy do jardim há pouco tempo. E os Gêmeos não são grotescos assim".

Sakura silenciosamente lhe mostrou as Cartas seladas.

"Ah, isso não é normal..." Kero engasgou-se. "Mas primeiro...".

"Sim?" Syaoran perguntou ansiosamente.

"Preciso de comida", Kero ajoelhou-se, fingindo estar morrendo de fome.

Sakura e Syaoran ambos reviraram os olhos e desceram para a cozinha.

"Syaoran?".

"Hum?" Syaoran estava tirando uma fatia de bolo para a fera Guardiã. Sentiu os braços dela a lhe rodear, e deixou a faca de lado para abraçá-la, forte. "Que bom que você está bem, **mei-mei**".

Sakura aninhou-se nos braços de Syaoran. "Por que foi que quando aquela carta me tocou, eu não gostei, mas, quando você que me abraça", e ela sorriu para ele enquanto o puxava para mais perto, "é como se a felicidade me inundasse, mesmo quando você só me toca com um dedo?".

Ele a beijou gentilmente. "É por que nos amamos". E, por diversão, esfregou levemente o nariz no dela. "Eu sinto o mesmo só de te ver".

"Então por que a carta estava tentando arrancar a minha camiseta?"

Syaoran engasgou e tossiu. _Ah, não_.

"E, quando eu estava em seu corpo e tive que pegar a Chave debaixo da minha roupa... Algo aconteceu... Mas eu me senti bem."

A essa altura, Syaoran tinha ficado vermelho. Primeiro a conversa com Touya. Agora isto. Quanto um garoto podia suportar?

"Bom... Isso porque... Eu..." O que dizer?

Ele foi salvo quando Kero gritou, "Vocês dois estão demorando muito com a minha comida! É melhor que vocês não estejam se agarrando!".

"Não estamos!" Sakura berrou. "Seu mal-educado!"

"Então se apressem, estou morrendo de fome aqui!" Retrucou Kero.

Sakura deu um olhar embaraçado a Syaoran, e ele sorriu, amplamente aliviado por ter escapado por agora.

Eles levaram uma bandeja de lanches escada acima, e, para a irritação de Sakura, Kero engoliu metade de uma vez. "Você é um porquinho!".

"E daí?!".

"Ah..." Syaoran interrompeu. "Sobre a carta... Algumas Cartas podem falar, não? Li em algum lugar que Espelho pode. Sakura poderia invocá-la".

"Ah, sim", Kero disse. "Eu ia sugerir isso. Chame Espelho. Pode interrogá-la. Isso pode esclarecer as coisas".

**Eu tenho que pensar por aqui enquanto ele age como um porco?** Syaoran pensou para Sakura, que riu e bateu de levemente no braço dele. E então, invocou Espelho, que sorriu e se curvou perante ambos.

"Quanta diferença", Syaoran sussurrou.

"Hum... Espelho? Posso perguntar por que você estava agindo daquele jeito há pouco tempo?" Sakura perguntou.

"Eu estava enfeitiçada", ela respondeu. "Não sei realmente o que estava fazendo, e peço perdão se os ofendi".

"Não..." Syaoran disse. "Mas a sua aura... Estava preta. Por que isso?".

Espelho pensou cuidadosamente. "Lembro-me que um homem me manuseou pela última vez. Acho que ele também estava enfeitiçado. Os Gêmeos dizem a mesma coisa. Mas então ouvimos a voz de uma mulher... Ahn, há algumas semanas? Então nós... Eu sei que tive que mudar de forma três vezes no dia passado, eu acho".

_Três formas?_ Syaoran pensou. "Pode nos mostrar essas formas?".

Espelho assumiu a forma de uma Tomoyo nua, e então um Eriol nu, e então a forma de Syaoran que assumira mais cedo.

Syaoran nunca tinha se arrependido tanto de um pedido que tinha feito como se arrependia agora. Sakura sentou-se subitamente, de olhos arregalados.

"Por que o Eriol e a Tomoyo estavam nus?" Ela perguntou a ninguém em particular.

"Você se lembra de qualquer coisa?" Syaoran perguntou fracamente a Espelho, desesperado para mudar de assunto.

"Só que eu e os Gêmeos recebemos instruções de refletirmos o que estava nos corações das pessoas que estavam à nossa frente. Fomos forçados a trabalhar juntos".

Syaoran rapidamente ligou os fatos. As Cartas combinadas tinham aparecido para Eriol e Tomoyo. Elas refletiam o que estavam nos corações dos outros... E ele ficou intrigado. _Achei que Eriol não tinha chance com Tomoyo..._ Seu sorriso estava cheio de malícia; pareceu-lhe que o primo tinha ganhado uma chance que não merecia, então.

Mas... O que estava no coração deles... Não era a característica da Ilusão? "Sakura, dê uma olhada nas suas Cartas e me diga se Ilusão está aí", ele disse.

Sakura abriu o livro. "Está sim".

Perturbador. Syaoran beijou o nariz de Sakura. "**Mei-mei**, espere por mim. Preciso de algo da minha casa". Ele usou um feitiço de vento e correu para casa, atrás de seu tabuleiro. Retornou à casa de Sakura e começou a fazer o feitiço para rastear Cartas Clow. Sem sucesso: as bolas de energia apenas desapareceram.

"Hum. Que conveniente que vou para Hong Kong amanhã. Posso dar uma olhada em nossa biblioteca de ocultismo sobre isso", Syaoran disse.

"Você perguntou ao meu pai e ao meu irmão se eu podia ir?" Sakura lhe sorriu.

"Na verdade", Syaoran abaixou o tabuleiro, "tenho que lhe contar uma coisa, **mei-mei**".

* * *

**Me Conta, Tomoyo?**

**N**o aeroporto, Syaoran abraçou Sakura. "Você não está brava?"

Sakura riu e beijou seu nariz. "Você encarou a fúria do meu irmão para que eu pudesse ficar em casa – o que era exatamente o que ele queria? E você deu o número dele para a sua mãe para que ela pudesse falar pessoalmente com ele?".

"Bom, quando você fala assim... É".

"Syaoran, seu bobo", e Sakura puxou-o para mais perto. As pessoas espiavam o jovem e adorável casal e sorriam. "Lembro que você me avisou sobre sua mãe e os anciões do seu clã... Quando você não podia falar. Fiquei um pouco assustada, admito, sobre conhecê-los. Então, não, não estou brava. Só lembre de dar sua mãe e irmãs os meus presentinhos, tá?".

"Lembrarei, **mei-mei**", Syaoran beijou o rosto de Sakura, como se gravasse o cheiro e a pele dela; sabia que sentia muitíssima saudade dela enquanto estivesse fora. "Só acho estranho que Eriol tenha tomado um avião comercial em vez de se juntar a mim no jato da família".

"Acho que ele tem algumas coisas a resolver por si mesmo", Sakura disse sabiamente.

"Como é possível que a cada coisa que você faz e fala eu me apaixone ainda mais?" Syaoran fingiu queixar-se enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. "Continue assim e eu **vou** arrastar você até Hong Kong, para que você seja forçada a se casar comigo".

"Se você me comprar roupas lá, por que não?" Sakura sorriu marotamente para ele. "Seria ótimo dormir ao seu lado todas as noites".

"**Não** me tente", Syaoran deu um falso rosnado, "a não ser que você queira me desenterrar da cova **muito** funda em que seu irmão vai me jogar se o seu sobrenome um dia mudar para Li". Ambos riram, e então ele inclinou-se para beijar Sakura ternamente, a língua dele gentilmente deslizando para dentro de sua boca, num beijo que deixou-os ambos sem ar.

"**Wo ai ni, Li Xiao Lang**", Sakura sussurrou. Syaoran sorriu; ela estava aprendendo rapidamente o cantonês que ele lhe ensinava.

"**Wo ai ni, Kinomoto Ying Fa**", Syaoran sussurrou em resposta. "Mantenha seu Bluetooth ligado quando eu lhe mandar mensagem, para que eu possa falar com você sem ter que pagar taxa internacional. Senão vou ficar pobre", ele disse alegremente. "Prefiro poupar dinheiro para nosso primeiro encontro de verdade".

"Pode deixar. E eu" Sakura o beijou novamente, "espero ansiosa pelo nosso primeiro encontro de verdade". Eles se abraçaram e sorriram, e então Syaoran e Sakura ficaram se olhando enquanto ele era levado para longe dela pela escada rolante que levava à área apenas de passageiros do aeroporto.

"Vejo você em uma semana!" Sakura acenou.

"Ou antes!" Syaoran berrou. "**Eu te amo**!"

As pessoas sorriram e se viraram para Sakura, que corou e acenou até que não visse mais Syaoran.

Ela retornou então para onde Tomoyo esperava em silêncio. "Muito bem. Dei um tempo a você. Agora me conte. O que aconteceu entre você e o Eriol?"

Tomoyo suspirou. "Como você soube?"

"Quando Syaoran e eu capturamos os Gêmeos e Espelho, eles me contaram que apareceram para você e Eriol. Não o vejo desde o meu aniversário, e Syaoran acaba de me contar que ele foi de avião de carreira para Hong Kong. E você tem estado bem quieta nos últimos dias. Qual é, Tomoyo..." A voz de Sakura ficou mais gentil. "Você é como uma irmã, e odeio não poder te ajudar".

Tomoyo desviou os olhos. "Não quero ser um peso para você".

"Nossa, Tomoyo! Quantas vezes eu fui um peso para você? Como podemos ser melhores amigas se você não me permite te ajudar?" Sakura abraçou Tomoyo repentinamente. "Por favor... Converse comigo!"

Para seu choque, uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Tomoyo, que a enxugou impacientemente.

Sakura abraçou-a com força. Nunca tinha visto Tomoyo assim: Tomoyo sempre fora calma, sorridente e paciente, enquanto Sakura era a supersensível que Tomoyo sempre tinha que confortar. Ficou assustada, sem saber que tipo de dor podia fazer isso à sua melhor amiga, mas pretendia ser forte, para o bem dela.

"Eriol... Eu... Ele... Me disse... Não, disse à Carta..." Tomoyo estava falando atropeladamente, engolindo lágrimas, e Sakura preocupada massageou suas costas. Guiou a prima e melhor amiga a uma cadeira no saguão do aeroporto, escondida atrás de um pilar, e comprou uma garrafa de água em um quiosque próximo.

"Tome, beba isto". Tomoyo segurou a garrafa e bebeu avidamente.

Sakura esperou pacientemente que Tomoyo se acalmasse. Não demorou para que sua melhor amiga finalmente lhe contasse a história sobre como acordara em sua cama, com Eriol beijando-a, apenas para descobrir que era uma Carta. Contou como o falso Eriol tinha alisado-a por baixo das roupas, e como o verdadeiro aparecera. E como a Carta tinha caçoado de Eriol, que admitira amar Tomoyo.

"Então por que você não... Quero dizer... Você o ama?" Sakura perguntou com curiosidade.

"Não sei". Agora que estava mais calma, Tomoyo estava calada e infeliz. "Quero dizer, eu ficava dizendo a você que você tinha que descobrir o que sentia por Syaoran por si mesma... E aqui estou eu". Ela riu amargamente.

Sakura abraçou-a novamente.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Ela começou em voz baixa enquanto massageava as costas de Tomoyo. "Você não precisa que eu lhe repita o seu conselho. Mas... As Cartas foram instruídas para mostrar o que estava no coração da pessoa à frente delas. Isso ajuda?".

"Eu não... Não posso amar alguém como ele!" Tomoyo fungou. "Ele é um idiota arrogante, um preconceituoso e pomposo... Por Deus, eu podia...". Ela se calou quando Sakura a soltou e sorriu.

"Ele te deixa assim furiosa?".

"Eu..." E Tomoyo bateu na própria boca. "Deixa... E... Ah, Sakura, quando penso que ele queria fazer amor comigo... Sei que era uma Carta nos segundos iniciais... Mas, Sakura, eu queria deixar que ele me seduzisse!" Tomoyo fechou os olhos. "Não sei. Eu o odeio, acho, mas então quero provocá-lo, beijá-lo e tocá-lo e sentir seu cheiro... Não sei o que sinto por ele!".

"Acredito que você vai tomar a decisão correta", Sakura disse gentilmente. "Assim como eu. Tudo vai ficar bem".

Tomoyo abraçou Sakura, grata. "Viu por que te amo?"

"E viu por que eu também te amo?" Sakura apertou Tomoyo. "Agora venha. Quero almoçar noodles, e Syaoran me disse que tem uma boa banquinha perto da parada de ônibus do aeroporto de Tomoeda. Venha, eu pago!"

Tomoyo finalmente riu e, quando elas partiram, uma bolha pequena e delicada flutuou atrás delas.

* * *

**O Lar Não É Onde O Coração Está**

**U**ma vez chegado à propriedade Li, Syaoran encontrou-se enterrado sob uma pilha de irmãs hiperativas. De repente, seu nome era Xiaolang novamente, e ele viu-se sentindo saudade do jeito com que Sakura dizia aquele que ele considerava agora seu verdadeiro nome.

"Você conquistou a Caçadora das Cartas?". "Ela está loucamente apaixonada por você?". "Por que ela não veio junto?". "Vocês vão se casar agora?". As perguntas excitadas eram atiradas para ele, e ele tentava ficar de pé, uma tarefa não muito fácil apesar de sua altura, com quatro irmãs alegremente penduradas nele.

"Por favor... Ar..." E ele engasgou. Elas o soltaram, e sua mãe o abordou.

"Que pena que a família Kinomoto não permitiu a vinda da sua amada", Yelan disse suavemente. "Dê isso a ela por mim. Vou ao Japão no ano que vem. Certamente eles não vão se recusar se eu convidar pessoalmente a família inteira. Podemos hospedá-los na casa".

Syaoran olhou para o que ela tinha lhe dado. Era uma caixa pequena, e ele estava quase receoso de ter que abrir.

"Vá em frente", Yelan disse como se lesse sua mente. "Abra, Xiaolang".

Syaoran abriu, e ficou horrorizado ao ver um colar de ouro com um pequeno pingente de yin-yang pendurado. Na parte branca, havia um pequeno ônix incrustado; na parte negra, era um diamante.

"Ela não vai aceitar um presente tão caro", ele disse sem pensar.

"Por que não? Você é um dos herdeiros mais ricos de Hong Kong. Certamente ela sabe disso?" Os olhos de Yelan estreitaram-se. "Você realmente tem o coração dela, não tem?".

"Tenho", Syaoran aprumou os ombros. Uma sensação de perigo zumbiu em sua mente, e ele mordeu o lábio para não dizer, _Mas, como eu a amo, eu gostaria de não me casar com ela até acabarmos a faculdade, pelo menos_. Ele assumiu uma expressão arrogante e sorriu com malícia. "Ela está apaixonada por mim".

"Então, Xiaolang, quanto mais cedo você se casar com ela, mais cedo você poderá assumir a liderança do clã! Você prometeu fazer isto quando partiu para o Japão!" Sua irmã Fei Mei interferiu.

Syaoran cerrou o queixo. "Ainda planejo isso. Mas tem que me dar tempo. Seguirei meu próprio plano". Intimamente, ele protestou. _Ela é apenas uma menina, não tenho direito de forçá-la a isso!_

"Você se esquece de quem é". A segunda irmã, Fu Ti, disse. "Você não é uma pessoa livre que pode se dar ao luxo de fazer tais escolhas...".

"... E lembre-se da profecia sobre o seu primogênito com ela, o mais forte mago de vários mundos!" Xi Fa intrometeu-se. "Ela é jovem e forte. Uma gravidez será fácil para ela".

Syaoran mordeu a língua para conter uma resposta mal-educada. Sabia que não lhe seria permitido retornar ao Japão se atacasse. Agora entendia o que estava em jogo: a inocência e a liberdade de Sakura. E preferia morrer a tirar tais coisas dela. Agora entendia o que Touya vira – inclusive o bebê. Era um aviso.

"Estão me subestimando?" Syaoran retornou a postura arrogante. Deus, isso lhe parecia tão falso agora. Tinha mesmo sido um idiota tão grande antes? "Vocês esquecem que ela disse que me ama. A garota não se abre facilmente. Não precisam se preocupar com ela. Preciso lembrar-lhes que ela só pode casar aos dezoito anos? Acham que não pensei em tudo?" O tom de sua voz era frio. "A Caçadora de Cartas é minha. Não duvidem de mim". Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto as espiava.

Mas Yelan... Ele se preocupava com a mãe. Se ela soubesse que ele realmente se apaixonara por Sakura... Não, não queria pensar nisso.

Enquanto dava respostas descomprometidas, mas arrogantes, Syaoran fazia planos. Planos de emergência se tivesse que fugir e residir no Japão. Tinha economias e uma conta ou duas para si mesmo. Podia sustentar-se com empregos de meio-período, tinha certeza; não tinha medo de trabalhos braçais. Contudo, sua mãe provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco se o herdeiro Li arrumasse prateleiras ou servisse mesas.

Ele percebeu de repente que provavelmente teria que solidificar tais planos e logo, se não quisesse forçar Sakura ao casamento.

Mas faria tais coisas, por Sakura. Faria o que fosse melhor para ela, mesmo se isso significasse abrir mão da fortuna e do poder de sua família. Era irônico que ele tivesse ido ao Japão para conseguir a fortuna e o poder. Ainda assim, não havia escolha, porque ele a amava apaixonadamente.

Yelan disse, "Sabe que Eriol voltou um dia antes? Ele se recusa a ver qualquer um, a não ser você".

"Eu?" Agora isso assustara Syaoran.

"Acho que ele vai jogar a toalha". A irmã caçula, Fan Len, sorriu com malícia. As três mais velhas calaram-na rapidamente.

Syaoran ficou surpreso por não mais sentir a necessidade de brigar, gabar-se ou fazer qualquer coisa ruim a Eriol. Não mais importava. Ele sorriu; sua família achou que fosse de alegria pela situação de Eriol.

"Eis o nosso garoto", a irmã mais velha disse. "Competitivo como sempre!".

Syaoran deixou sua bolsa no quarto, e fez uma ligação para mudar os planos de voo. Retornaria a Tomoeda antes do esperado, assim que tivesse os livros que precisasse da biblioteca da família. Agradeceu aos céus, também, por não ter trazido Sakura consigo, porque ela poderia ter sido manipulada a se casar com ele naquele instante, e a pior parte era que ele sabia que ela concordaria. _Ela precisa entender no que está se metendo antes de concordar em se casar comigo_, Syaoran pensou. Seu coração esquentou, contudo, pelo conhecimento de que Sakura se tornaria de boa vontade a Sra. Li Syaoran. _Um dia_, ele sorriu, _ela vai ser. Mas não agora._

Assim que confirmou seus planos de voo com o piloto dos Li, ele pediu ao funcionário de longa data, Wei, que o levasse ao centro de Hong Kong. Precisava de umas coisas dali, inclusive livros e talismãs. Mas, quando entrou no banco traseiro da limusine, logo sacou da espada. Não estava sozinho.

Eriol rapidamente estruturou um escudo. "Acalme-se!" Ele sibilou. "Apenas quero falar com você!".

Syaoran abaixou a espada. "Não no carro, idiota!" Eles andaram em silêncio, e então Eriol ficou invisível quando Syaoran saiu no distrito central. Andaram calmamente até um beco, e ele reapareceu.

"Tenho um aviso para você. Mas em troca preciso que você me aconselhe sobre...".

"A Tomoyo", Syaoran interrompeu, fazendo careta. "Venha, vamos entrar no bazar enquanto conversamos".

"Como você sabe..." Eriol arregalou os olhos.

"Ah, por favor. Eu vi você de olho comprido nela. E então você a evitou como uma praga depois do episódio com a Carta Espelho".

"Então você sabe que eu a amo".

"Credo. Volte pra Tomoeda e se declare para ela. E me deixe em paz depois disso".

"Eu não posso! Eu...!".

"Você tentou transar com a Carta Espelho na forma de Tomoyo", Syaoran balançou a cabeça. "Eriol, nós dois tivemos 'aulas de marido'. Lembra que nosso professor nos disse que emoções intensas podem frequentemente influenciar o físico?" Syaoran suspirou e mordeu o lábio. Que ironia, estava dando conselhos sobre o que o infernizava com Sakura. "E sei que a Daidouji tem maturidade o suficiente para lidar com isso".

"É, bem, ela..." Eriol ficou cabisbaixo.

"Sai dessa!" A voz de Syaoran era dura.

"... O quê?!".

"Ah, pelo... Você tem noção de como parece patético agora? Grande herdeiro dos Hiiragizawa você é!" Syaoran disse. "Pare de ser covarde e apenas... Volte. Pode vir comigo amanhã – vou voltar no jato".

"Não. Se vamos trabalhar juntos, temos que fingir que somos rivais", Eriol disse.

"Certo. Mas, no caso de você não saber, as Cartas estavam instruídas para aparecer na forma que a pessoa diante delas tinha em seu coração. Então... Apenas volte e diga a Daidouji como se sente. Desista de explicar o pervertido que você é. Eu acho – e acho que vou ficar enjoado – que ela **gosta** disso em você, que você é um tarado". Syaoran parou e fez outra careta. "Ah, e se você fizer qualquer coisa com ela que ela não quiser, vou contar ao irmão de Sakura, depois que eu cuidar de você. Entendeu?"

Eriol estava boquiaberto.

"Feche a boca a não ser que queira uma mosca dentro dela", Syaoran disse. Então, contou a Eriol o que tinha acontecido, inclusive as Cartas manipuladas.

"Por que me contou isso?" Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Preciso que você pegue os livros sobre as Cartas Clow na biblioteca da família. Você é um ladrão melhor do que eu sou. Se eu tentar ajudar Sakura abertamente, eles vão saber que estou apaixonado por ela. E também porque não há motivo em nós sermos rivais".

"Especialmente já que você está pensando em se mandar e vai precisar de ajuda", Eriol disse sabiamente, tendo recuperado a compostura. "Que melhor disfarce do que seu primo, o rival que se deliciaria com a sua derrota".

"Você realmente precisa me ensinar a ler mentes", Syaoran suspirou.

Os olhos azuis de Eriol brilharam. "E por que eu iria entregar todos os meus segredos?" Ele continuou após um olhar furioso de Syaoran. "Na verdade é apenas pegar as coisas no ar, usando magia para ouvir as coisas. E assim que eu sei que a sua mãe está planejando alguma coisa que envolve a Sakura".

Syaoran segurou Eriol pelos ombros. "Como é?"

"Só porque estou em débito com você. Ela está armando algum esquema para forçar vocês dois a se casarem logo". Syaoran engasgou-se. "Queria saber os detalhes, mas sei que ela consultou algum tipo de mago poderoso, e eles têm um tipo de feitiço".

"Por quê?" Syaoran perguntou irritado.

"Se eu soubesse, diria", Eriol disse. "Mas por agora? Sugiro que peça acesso às sua fortuna. Você não pode ter controle sobre ela até o ano que vem quando faz 18 anos, mas pode sacar... Hum...". Eriol tirou umas fotocópias do nada. "Aqui. Um bom advogado pode te ajudar".

"Por que está me ajudando?".

"Em troca você vai ter que me ajudar com a Tomoyo", Eriol retrucou.

"Não posso apagar dela a lembrança da sua safadeza", Syaoran respondeu.

Eriol fez uma careta. "Que seja. Aceite, ou eles viram cinza", e acendeu um pequeno fogo na ponta dos dedos.

"Tá!" Syaoran disse, pegando os papeis e lendo-os rapidamente. Não queria saber como Eriol tinha colocado as mãos nos detalhes de sua herança. "Vamos ver o que os bancos me dizem sobre meu dinheiro. Estou com a péssima sensação que vou precisar dele para me mandar".

Eriol sorriu maroto. "E quanto ao clã? Na última vez que estivemos aqui, você disse que usaria o nome Hiiragizawa como pano de chão".

"Cale a boca", Syaoran disse sem maldade. "Ainda não confio em você, mas, como sei alguns de seus podres, vai ser suficiente. Não estou nem aí, mesmo. Pode liderar os Lis se você os ama tanto assim".

"Como se eu tivesse a Caçadora das Cartas para selar o meu lugar". Eriol franziu a testa.

Syaoran sorriu ao pensar em Sakura. "Não, você não tem. Mas... Sabe, a Tomoyo é uma excelente garota. E a ideia é trazer para casa a melhor esposa em potencial. Bem aí está a sua brecha. Se você acredita que ela é perfeita para você, então ela é".

Ele riu quando Eriol, pego de surpresa, começou a gaguejar, e então rir quando apertou sua mão.

* * *

**Bolha Aqui, Bolha Acolá, Bolhas Em Todo Lugar**

**"S**erá que alguém está fazendo uma promoção?" Sakura especulou distraidamente enquanto ia até a casa de Tomoyo. Bolhas flutuavam no ar, perfeitamente redondas e lindas. Ela estourou algumas, e mais outras flutuaram até ela; fez uma nota mental de comprar solução para bolhas de sabão para brincar depois.

Para sua surpresa, várias bolhas estavam acumuladas em um grande coração diante dela. Sakura parou e olhou ao redor procurando alguém operando uma máquina de bolhas; tudo que viu foi Chiharu e Yamazaki vindo em sua direção, Chiharu alegremente estourando bolhas.

"Nossa, Sakura! Bela bolha!" Yamazaki cumprimentou. Ele estourou as bolhas em forma de coração, e então... "Sabia que as bolhas costumavam ser as mensageiras dos deuses? Isso mesmo! Os deuses escreviam em fino papel papiro e então enchiam bolhas ao redor deles. A bolha então flutuava até o destinatário".

"Que legal!" Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados. "Eu não sabia que... Chiharu!".

Isso porque Chiharu tinha casualmente passado as mãos no pescoço de Yamazaki. "Uma só palavra mais e eu aperto", ela disse. "Especialmente se for mentira".

"O quê? Uma mentira?" Sakura estava desapontada. "Ah... Eu meio que gostei daquela história...".

Yamazaki sorriu e fez sinal de vitória para ela. Chiharu fez uma careta e o arrastou para longe.

Mais bolhas acompanharam Sakura à casa de Tomoyo, e ela ria enquanto soprava e estourava algumas delas. Tomoyo estava em seu imenso jardim, alegremente filmando uma pilha de bolhas que dançava ao redor, ao som de algo que tocava que seu aparelho de som.

"O seu figurino está ali", Tomoyo apontou atrás de si, para um vestiário.

"Figurino?"

"É claramente a obra de uma carta!" Tomoyo ria. "Vá ao trabalho! Mas se vista primeiro!"

Sakura fechou os olhos, tentando sentir a aura de uma Carta Clow, e engasgou-se. Estava na pilha de bolhas dançando diante de Tomoyo! Ela pegou a Chave e preparou-se para selá-la.

Mas... Tomoyo estava finalmente rindo, dando gargalhadas, após a partida de Eriol. Assim, Sakura suspirou e afastou-se para se trocar.

"Tomoyo? Está faltando pedaços nesse figurino", ela disse enquanto se vestia.

"Não, não está!" Tomoyo respondeu. "Só achei que, por ter dezessete anos, agora você pode usar roupas mais sensuais!" Ela acrescentou alegremente.

"O **quê**?!" Sakura olhou para a malha branca bordada que aderia às curvas de seu corpo. Estava bonita, mas ela se acostumara aos babados, chapéus e saiões. "Tomoyo!".

Tomoyo enfiou a cabeça no vestiário. "Você não quer ficar sexy para o Syaoran?".

Sakura ficou vermelha. "Tomoyo!".

"Pessoalmente, eu me sinto sexy!" Tomoyo disse de repente. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Por favor, por favor... Olha, eu gosto do figurino", Sakura disse. "Mas...".

"Ah. Então o Syaoran nunca foi além dos beijos? Grande força de vontade", Tomoyo sorria. Sakura não tinha certeza se gostava dessa faceta de sua melhor amiga, e ficou calada. "Eriol mencionou que parte dos preparativos deles para virem para cá incluíam lições de como agradar mulheres".

Sakura estava com a terrível sensação de que havia algo importante ali que ela não sabia, mas assentiu – tudo para deixar Tomoyo feliz.

"E... Quando ele voltar, eu..." Tomoyo agarrou as mãos de Sakura de repente, os olhos molhados, "... vou dizer a ele que o quero tanto!".

"B-Bom pra você!" Sakura gaguejou, forçando um sorriso no rosto e decidindo ligar para Syaoran assim que possível. Ele provavelmente poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo com Tomoyo – sempre tinha uma resposta para ela. "Tomoyo, as bolhas...".

"Ah, sim!" Tomoyo a soltou. "Vá, capture as Cartas Clow – em estilo sexy!".

Sakura estremeceu, sorriu fracamente e saiu do vestiário. "**Nossa**!" As bolhas tinham se multiplicado; o jardim de Tomoyo tinha se tornado um mundo de bolhas. Ela fechou os olhos e engasgou-se; a Carta estava ao seu lado. Era uma pequena pilha de bolhinhas com um rostinho minúsculo, e sorria.

_Vai ser fácil assim?_ Sakura sorriu e começou a invocação para selar; a Carta esperou pacientemente. O báculo brilhou... E nada.

"O quê?" Ela tentou de novo. Nada ainda. A Carta, entediada, flutuou para longe e pulou na piscina de Tomoyo. "Não!" Sakura a perseguiu, tentou selá-la novamente... E fracassou outra vez. Tomoyo abaixou a câmera.

"Algo errado com o figurino?" Ela gritou.

Sakura estava preocupada. Assim que a Carta Bolha pulou na piscina de Tomoyo, ela multiplicou-se e ficou maior. Bolhas agora cobriam um lado da Mansão Daidouji, e as árvores perto, e... Havia bolhas em **tudo**!

Ela correu de volta para a cabana e apanhou seu celular. Teria que reembolsar Syaoran pelo interurbano internacional. O telefone tocou... Uma vez, duas...

* * *

**S**yaoran estava conversando com o gerente da filial de Hong Kong do Banco de Xangai, onde estava uma parte de sua fortuna. Tinha permissão de sacar determinada quantia por mês enquanto fosse menor, mas tomaria posse do dinheiro aos 18 anos. Não deixou o alívio transparecer no rosto, mantendo a máscara de arrogância no lugar; aprendera bem cedo o que as pessoas esperavam de um Li. Assim, havia sacado o máximo possível, dizendo que queria comprar um carro, e estava assinando papeis quando o telefone tocou.

Arregalou os olhos. Sakura?! Ele sabia imediatamente que era uma emergência; ela não era o tipo de garota de lhe ligar no celular apenas para bater papo.

"Se me der licença", ele disse altivamente para o gerente, que assentiu e curvou-se enquanto Syaoran dirigia-se a um pilar que o bloquearia da visão e impediria que fosse ouvido. "**Mei-mei**? O que aconteceu?" E então ficou sobressaltado: uma bolha minúscula saiu do fone. _Ah, isso não é nada bom_, ele pensou.

"Hum, Syaoran? Quando... Quando você está vindo para casa?" De seu lado da linha, Sakura freneticamente soprava bolhas para longe de seu telefone.

Syaoran riu. Era tão típico de Sakura não pedir ajuda prontamente.

"Amanhã, Sakura. Acho que precisa da minha ajuda?".

Ela engasgou-se e perguntou, "Como soube?".

"Porque", e Syaoran calou-se para estourar outra bolha que flutuou por seu telefone, "acho que bolhas não saem normalmente de telefones, **mei-mei**".

"O quê?!".

"Não se preocupe. Vou para casa, e levarei livros e coisas para nos ajudar. Embora eu duvide que façam talismãs para bolhas".

Sakura riu fracamente e explicou o que tinha acontecido antes. Syaoran avisou-a para isolar Bolhas por enquanto, 'porque pode contaminar a água potável'. "O escudo vai detonar sua energia, e não sei onde você pode escondê-la, mas... É necessário. Certo?".

"Tudo bem. Obrigada. Estou com saudade. Amo você", Sakura disse suavemente.

"Também te amo. Até amanhã". Syaoran permitiu-se fechar os olhos e pensar em sua amada, e um sorrisinho apareceu em seus lábios. Então, encerrou a chamada e estourou todas as bolhas antes de voltar para o gerente. Sakura precisava dele; e ele estaria lá para ela.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **Pobre Syaoran! O amor está no ar – os pássaros se amam, as abelhas se amam... E infelizmente, Eriol e Tomoyo se amam... Na frente de Sakura! Como ele vai explicar isto para ela? Naturalmente, pedindo a ajuda de Touya! É uma receita para problemas!

**(Outra) Nota da Tradutora: **O capítulo novo deve sair na terça ou quarta, porque segunda tenho prova de Direito Tributário e não sei para onde vai o assunto. Até 27 de novembro a história será prosseguida.


	14. Juntos, Mais Fortes

**Nota da tradutora: **Para a alegria dos meus leitores, eis o capítulo 14 de _Syaoran Heartcaptor_. Não atualizei antes porque, i) perdi o pendrive com os capítulos originais, ii) fiquei de provas finais na faculdade, iii) meu computador quebrou, iv) meu irmãozinho nasceu e v) viajei de férias e esqueci de internet por um mês.

Pra compensar, uma promessa – minha dedicação vai passar a ser, sempre que possível, desta fic. E um comentário: faltam sete capítulos para o fim dessa história. Esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos, por causa de uma cena hilária entre o Touya e o Syaoran. Confiram.

Um grande beijo para Julytta e Thais, leitoras queridas que me mandaram reviews puxando a orelha para atualizar esse capítulo. Este é de vocês, meninas!

**No capítulo anterior: **Eriol e Syaoran estabelecem uma improvável aliança em nome das garotas que amam. E Sakura tem um probleminha com bolhas.

**Syaoran Heartcaptor**

_por absolutefluffiness_

_tradução de The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 14**

**Juntos, Mais Fortes**

* * *

**De Volta aos Braços Dele**

**A**ssim que Syaoran chegou ao saguão de desembarque, deu de cara com uma Sakura de aparência exausta à sua espera. Ela sorriu e correu para seus braços assim que o viu. Ele a envolveu carinhosamente e a abraçou.

"Senti saudade, Syaoran", ela disse suavemente.

"Eu só fiquei dois dias longe, **mei-mei**", ele a censurou gentilmente.

"Eu senti mesmo assim", ela disse teimosamente, e o abraçou com mais força. Sakura sentira falta da sensação de ter Syaoran perto; quando o corpo dele estava perto do dela, ela tinha sensações tão maravilhosas.

Syaoran riu. "Eu sei. Estava apenas brincando". Ele a beijou, então. "Também senti saudade. Especialmente do jeito que você diz o meu nome".

"Syaoran", Sakura disse, sorridente, e ele sorriu. Que alívio era ouvir _Syaoran_ em vez de _Xiaolang_. "Eu queria ter um apelido pra você, como você tem pra mim".

"Eu amo o jeito que você fala _Syaoran_, não se preocupe", ele disse alegremente e a beijou outra vez, de leve. Syaoran puxou sua enorme mala (que continha tantas roupas e itens pessoais quantos ele pudera tirar da casa – e uma foto do pai, a quem adorara) atrás de si e guiou Sakura para um ponto de táxi em vez da parada de ônibus. "Preciso chegar logo em casa. Eriol veio no jato da família antes e está com os livros dos quais preciso. Tivemos que fingir que brigamos por causa do avião, e eu o deixei ganhar e vim de avião de carreira. Você sabe o quanto é boa a comida na classe econômica?" Ele ria.

"Ah... Eu nunca saí do Japão", Sakura disse, fazendo Syaoran sorrir; talvez pudesse levá-la até Hong Kong e mostrar-lhe as atrações turísticas? Mas, quando se lembrou da situação com sua família, seu sorriso desapareceu. "E o Eriol... Vocês agora são amigos?" Sakura perguntou com curiosidade enquanto entravam no táxi.

"Aliados, no máximo", Syaoran disse. Ficou tentado a contar a ela o que Eriol lhe contara, mas... Não. Apenas a deixaria preocupada, e a faria fazer algo precipitado. Em vez disso, eles compensaram o tempo perdido ficando alegremente abraçadinhos no táxi, beijando-se de vez em quando.

Mas, assim que chegaram em Tomoeda, Syaoran percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

"A Carta Bolha, hein?" Ele disse enquanto o táxi os deixava na entrada no condomínio. "Queria saber por que você não conseguiu selá-la..." Eles entraram, com Syaoran carregando a mala e depois deixando os livros na sala de estar. Sakura os espiou; eram em idiomas diferentes – latim, inglês, francês – mas todos continham a mesma palavra: Clow.

"Tantas línguas diferentes", ela disse. "Os outros magos no mundo sabem sobre as cartas?".

"É claro", Syaoran disse enquanto guardava suas roupas no armário. "Considerando o poder delas, fico surpreso de ter demorado tanto para alguém vir atrás de você".

"Vir atrás de mim?" Sakura disse, inexpressiva.

"As Cartas foram maculadas. Você não conseguiu selá-las. O Espelho e Gêmeos foram manipuladas", Syaoran disse. "E lembra o que o Espelho falou sobre alguém controlando-os?".

"Mas como...".

"É isso que estamos tentando descobrir", ele colocou a foto do pai na escrivaninha, e então, "Sakura, vou pedir comida fora. Você parece estar cansada – e faminta. O escudo tem sido um problema?" Syaoran perguntou gentilmente enquanto encomendava a comida, assegurando-se de pedir sushi de camarão e camarão frito para ela.

"Um pouco", ela sorriu.

"Onde Bolha está?".

"Em uma área de árvores atrás do Parque Pinguim", ela disse.

"Depois que comermos, posso adicionar meu feitiço selante para tirar um pouco do peso das suas costas, se não conseguirmos achar um jeito de selá-la", Syaoran disse. "Ah, e eu trouxe uma lembrancinha pra você", ele sorriu e deu uma caixa a Sakura, que a abriu e viu perfumados sachês de chá dentro. Olhou-o com curiosidade. "Você adora chá de saquinho, então comprei estes no centro da cidade", Syaoran disse, e Sakura abraçou-o.

"Syaoran! Ah, você não precisava!" Ela disse, agradecida. "Obrigada".

E falava a sério. Sakura nunca soubera como era ser amada desse jeito, ser assim cuidada, saber que alguém se importava tanto com ela que mudaria de rumo para vê-la feliz. Porque as palavras seguintes de Syaoran confirmaram isto.

"Eu sei. Mas eu quis".

"Eu já disse que te amo?" Sakura olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos que tanto amava. Não conseguia imaginar-se amando outra pessoa; envolvida pelas emoções que Syaoran lhe inspirava, Sakura não fazia ideia que isso fosse possível.

"Não, fale", Syaoran ria. "Nunca me canso de ouvir isso de você".

Eles se beijaram gentil e docemente, e de algum modo flutuaram até a cama de Syaoran, deitados de frente um para o outro. Sakura descobriu que podia fazer Syaoran gemer quando acariciava os lóbulos das orelhas dele, então alisou-as gentilmente, vendo-o estremecer.

"Não faça isso", ele disse suavemente enquanto se afastava dela; percebeu que sentia-se bastante excitado, e não queria ir a tal ponto... Ainda. Ignorando-o, Sakura deitou-se alegremente sobre Syaoran (não que ela pudesse prendê-lo em tal posição, por ele ser mais alto que ela e bem mais pesado), mas o beijou nessa posição, que a fazia sentir-se entusiasmada e poderosa.

No fundo da mente, Syaoran sabia que deveria estar parando-a; ela não fazia ideia do efeito que estava tendo sobre ele. Mas ele a amava tanto, todos os beijos, todos os toques faziam-no querer manter Sakura do seu lado em todos os momentos.

Quando se deu conta, havia segurado-a pela cintura e virado de modo que estava sobre ela. Sakura lhe sorria e ele havia acabado entre as coxas dela. Em vez disso, ele saiu de sobre ela.

_Não posso_, ele pensou. Sabia que ela prazerosamente faria tudo o que ele fizesse; por este motivo, estava assustado. **Eu**_ não estou pronto_, percebeu. Fazer amor significava levar o relacionamento deles a um nível com o qual ele não sabia se estava pronto para lidar; se chegassem a esse ponto, ele teria que tomar a dianteira.

Mas era **necessário**? Ele estava feliz como estavam; beijar Sakura o satisfazia infinitamente, e abraçá-la deixava-o aquecido e feliz. Olhando para o rosto doce e sorridente dela, Syaoran sabia que não precisava se preocupar com isso... Ainda. Assim, ele sorriu e beijou as faces, a testa e o nariz de Sakura.

"Eu amoamoamo você", ele sussurrou, e os dois riram. A campainha tocou, e Syaoran se levantou, ajudando Sakura a fazer o mesmo. Ela se afastou alegremente, sem saber o quão perto haviam chegado de fazer algo para o que ele não tinha certeza se estavam preparados.

"Deixe-me ajudar", Sakura sorriu, e arrumou pratos, copos e vasilhas enquanto Syaoran pagava a entrega. Assim que a comida estava servida, eles comeram em silêncio, com Syaoran dando provas a Sakura de sua comida de vez em quando (um ato que teria chocado sua mãe se ela soubesse).

Sakura fechou os olhos repentinamente e sorriu. "Estou tão feliz com você, Syaoran", ela disse enquanto pegava na mão dele. Syaoran beijou a testa dela em resposta, e eles continuaram a comer.

"Sakura... Você precisa saber..." Syaoran começou. "O seu irmão me contou... Ele teve uma visão-".

"- De nós dois casados", Sakura interrompeu. "Eu sei".

"Ele te contou?" Syaoran perguntou com incredulidade.

"Não. Mas..." Sakura levantou-se para tirar a mesa, "ele deixou escapar na última vez que me deu uma bronca por sua causa. Mas você tem que saber que eu não me importaria de casar com você". E sorriu.

"Sakura", Syaoran se levantou, "você tem dezessete anos. Eu ainda tenho dezesseis. Acho que ainda não devemos pensar nisso ainda".

Sakura se virou. "Devemos sim", ela disse suavemente. "Porque eu tive um sonho no qual eu não podia selar cartas sem você".

"Você... Você pode querer namorar outras pessoas. Só pra ver como é", Syaoran gaguejou.

Sakura ficou pensativa. "Mas eu tenho tanto a aprender sobre você ainda!" Ela disse. "E acho que não vou me cansar de você nunca".

"Eu vou perguntar isso mais tarde", Syaoran disse alegremente, "quando estivermos na faculdade e você estiver cercada de meninos".

"Você não sabia?" Ela ria. "Eu sou mulher de um homem só. Minha paixonite pelo Yukito durou sete anos".

"Vamos esperar que a sua paixão por mim dure setenta", Syaoran riu quando a beijou.

"Contanto que você se case comigo antes que eu tenha trinta anos, tudo bem por mim", ela retrucou marotamente.

Eles arrumaram a casa juntos, e depois estudaram alguns dos livros com profecias sobre as cartas, com Syaoran ocasionalmente traduzindo passagens para Sakura. Uma delas, fragmento de um dos diários de Clow, deixou-os ambos perplexos: tratava de um selo sendo forjado a partir de uma traição familiar. Outras profecias, de outros escritores, eram realmente engraçadas: numa delas, as Cartas virariam chiclete.

Enfim eles foram ao parque. Syaoran percebeu que o escudo não estava mais funcionando, porque bolhas voavam loucamente pelo local.

"Mostre-me o que acontece quando você tenta selar a Carta". Syaoran disse quando encontraram a carta isolada, que sorriu alegremente para eles e jogou mais bolhas no ar.

Sakura ergueu o báculo e tentou selar Bolha. Mas Syaoran, observando cuidadosamente, percebeu que faltavam partes na insígnia mágica de Sakura.

"Olhe para baixo, **mei-mei**", ele disse, e Sakura engasgou-se quando percebeu. "Muito estranho".

Syaoran lembrou-se do que Sakura havia dito sobre seu sonho, mais cedo. Respirou fundo e postou-se atrás dela. "Lembra que isso funcionou quando trocamos de corpos?" Ele colocou os braços ao redor dela. Assim que ele a tocou e ela levantou o báculo, ambos sobressaltaram-se quando levitaram subitamente, erguidos por um forte vento mágico.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gritou mais alto que o tumulto. "Olha pra baixo!".

A insígnia mágica dela tinha mudado, unido-se à de Syaoran: no meio do selo octogonal amarelo dele, havia uma imensa estrela rosa, enfeitada na ponta norte com uma lua prateada, e no sul com o sinal de ying-yang.

Tão repentinamente quanto tinha começado, o vento acabou; Syaoran e Sakura pousaram de pé, e seu novo símbolo de união ainda brilhava.

"Então é isso", Syaoran refletiu. "Temos que selar essa coisa juntos. Fique feliz por não ser uma das, hum, cartas maculadas", ele disse. Sakura disse a invocação, e Syaoran uniu-se a ela. Bolha dissolveu-se em uma carta e voou até eles, parando apenas quando ambos a tocaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura sorriu e então beijou Syaoran gentilmente. "Que bom que você está em casa. Em mais de uma maneira". Syaoran nunca acreditaria no que estava passando pela cabeça dela no exato momento, embora fosse descobrir em breve.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo e sorriu. "Minha casa é onde você está". Ele se esticou e estourou algumas bolhas que sobravam. Sakura ria.

"Syaoran?" Ela abraçou-o pela cintura estreita, e o puxou para mais perto, não que ele se importasse.

"Oi?".

"Me ama?".

"É claro", e Syaoran a beijou profundamente, sua língua acariciando a dela, explorando cada cantinho de sua boca até que ela ficou sem fôlego. Mas então...

"A Tomoyo me falou que o Eriol queria fazer amor com ela porque é apaixonado por ela. Nós estamos fazendo amor?".

Syaoran abriu a boca e engasgou-se quando uma bolha entrou nela. Tossiu, e Sakura em simpatia massageou suas costas até que ele cuspiu a bolha.

"Perdão... Por você ter visto isso", ele ofegou, e rezou para que tivesse escapado da pergunta.

Não tinha. "O que quer dizer **fazer amor**?" Sakura abraçou Syaoran outra vez e colou seu corpo ao dele.

Syaoran sabia que estava com sérios problemas, e conseguiu distrair Sakura com a desculpa mais boba do mundo. "Nossa, eu tô louco pra tomar sorvete! O que você acha, Sakura? Eu pago!"

* * *

**O Sem Valor**

**Y**elan Li olhou para o jovem rapaz à sua frente. Aos dezenove anos de idade, ele era mais alto que Eriol e Syaoran. Sua beleza arrogante era estranhamente como a de Syaoran, o que não era surpresa, considerando quem ele era. Seus cabelos eram mais escuros do que os de Syaoran, e seus olhos brilhavam, azul-esverdeados.

"Ele não vale nada", o jovem disse friamente. "Você não sentiu o fedor do amor nele?" Falou de modo zombeteiro. "A Caçadora de Cartas tem um herdeiro Li em suas mãos. Que... Adorável".

"Amor?" Yelan especulou como Syaoran tinha escondido tal detalhe dela. Sentiu sua raiva nascer; Syaoran havia jurado manter a garota sobre controle, desesperadamente apaixonada por ele.

"Ele aprendeu a enganar você por causa **dela**", o rapaz disse. "Por causa disso, ele se prova sem valor para liderar o Clã. Ele não poderá fazer escolhas implacáveis que serão necessárias... Não, **exigidas** dele se está maculado por emoções tão fracas".

Constrangida, Yelan não respondeu.

"Eu irei ao Japão e... Lidarei com isso. Sou o melhor candidato, e você sabe disso. Meu sangue pode não ser puramente Li, mas eu não herdei as fraquezas do meu pai, como aconteceu com o fedelho", ele se referiu sarcasticamente a Syaoran. "Mesmo você não pode negar que, com o despertar de meus poderes, nem mesmo os dois patéticos conspiradores podem me enfrentar".

"Eu desconfiei disso quando os livros sobre as cartas desapareceram", Yelan disse pensativamente. "Mas ainda quero a criança que nascerá da Caçadora de Cartas. Apenas Syaoran poderá concebê-la com ela, lembre-se da profecia".

"Eu posso forçar Syaoran a engravidá-la. Os poderes dela... Ela é estúpida demais para controlá-los". O rapaz disse desdenhosamente. "Posso manipular facilmente a mente dela, e a dele; quando ela estiver grávida, você terá aquela criança, e fique tranquila que eu irei... Descartar... Syaoran assim que o necessário acontecer".

"E quanto a Eriol?".

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Eu também lidarei com ele. Ele está escondendo algo e eu descobrirei o que é. Você sabia", e ele virou seus olhos frios para Yelan, "que Syaoran acessou as contas que contêm a herança dele quando esteve aqui pela última vez? E que Eriol o auxiliou?".

Yelan cerrou os punhos e os olhos lampejaram. "Ele está planejando fugir". Estava tão envergonhada de seu filho... Um fraco. "Assegurar-me-ei de que ele não poderá tocar no dinheiro a partir de agora".

Ele riu. "Não se preocupe. Se eu conseguir ele não irá... Causar problemas mais uma vez. E nem a Caçadora de Cartas".

"Você trará a garota para cá, então?".

Ele bufou. "Não estou interessado naquela menininha boba. Tomarei as Cartas dela e as trarei de volta. Para a glória do Clã. E", ele riu, "a minha própria, é claro. E agora, você deve aceitar-me. Invista em mim o direito de representar o Clã".

Yelan engoliu em seco. "É claro. Prepararei tudo". E ela se afastou, humilhada pela vergonha causada pelo filho.

Manipuladores de magia nunca pensam em usar a tecnologia, contudo... E alguém estava escutando-os com alarme através de uma pequena escuta escondida na biblioteca dos Li.

"Eles não vão escapar impunes disto", jurou quem os ouvia.

* * *

**As Lições de Sakura, Primeira Parte**

**E**riol estava perto do armário de Tomoyo, debatendo se devia deixar ou não a carta que tinha escrito para ela, quando uma voz o pegou de surpresa.

"Temos que conversar", Tomoyo disse em uma voz estranhamente tensa, e Eriol suspirou.

"Eu concordo", ele falou em voz baixa. Mas, por um tempo, eles apenas ficaram perto dos armários, evitando os olhos um do outro. Já havia tocado a campainha para o almoço; a maioria dos alunos estava a caminho da lanchonete. O corredor estava vazio e silencioso.

Eriol ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Tomoyo. Pelos deuses, ela era linda: cabelos escuros contra a pele clara, os olhos lindíssimos brilhando à luz do sol que se infiltrava no corredor...

_O jeito que ele olha pra mim... _Um arrepio percorreu Tomoyo. Era como se ele estivesse despindo-a naquele local, e ela o desejava tanto que ela estava usando todo o seu considerável autocontrole para impedir-se de implorar-lhe que a beijasse. Por que ela se sentia tão fortemente atraída por alguém que ela ocasionalmente ainda odiava?

Tomoyo então disse, "Você me deve...".

"... Uma explicação", Eriol concluiu por ela. Estremeceu por sob o olhar dela, e então... "Tudo bem. Achei que a Carta Clow era você. Ela me atacou perto do meu apartamento e eu achei que era você e... Nós quase fizemos amor".

"Por quê?" Uma palavra, mas tantas perguntas.

"Você já sabe o porquê", ele disse em voz baixa. Quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha, ele acrescentou suavemente, "Eu te queria tanto".

Uma brisa leve ergueu a saia de Tomoyo e balançou seus cabelos. "Você me deseja então. E é isso. Tudo bem". Ela virou-lhe as costas, sentindo-se desapontada.

Eriol agarrou a mão dela, forçando-a a parar. "Sim. Sim, eu **quero** você tanto que tudo o que eu sonho à noite é fazer amor com você. Mas, mais importante do que isso é que... Eu amo você".

"... O quê?!".

"Que droga, quantas vezes eu tenho que te contar?" Eriol rosnou, e em vez de responder ele colou a boca à dela. Dessa vez ela correspondeu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, abrindo a boca para dar passagem à língua dele. Ele acabou prendendo-a contra a parede, ambos beijando-se apaixonadamente, até que ficaram sem ar e apoiaram-se um no outro, ofegando.

"Agora. Eu te beijo como se não te quisesse?" Ele disse, rascante.

"Não... Você me beija como se... Me amasse", Tomoyo ofegou e o puxou de novo para um beijo.

"É isso aí, droga", Eriol disse enquanto a beijava. "Por que você acha que eu estava tão ansioso para... Para...".

"Fazer amor com a minha cópia?" Tomoyo sussurrou, concluindo a frase para ele.

"Eu te amo", Ele sussurrou suavemente. "Me impeça se não quer isso", disse, antes de levantá-la contra a parede, colocando-se entre as pernas dela, apenas a saia dela e as calças dele entre os dois, e prendendo-a à parede com seus quadris. Ela engasgou-se; parte dela queria estapeá-lo por sua agressividade, mas a outra parte... Foi a esta que ela se rendeu. Em resposta, ela apoiou as mãos no rosto dele e o beijou com dureza. Sentiu-se selvagem e livre, uma sensação libertadora que nunca sentira antes, nunca.

"Eu acho", Eriol disse, com o rosto corado, a gravata e os óculos desarrumados, "que posso aceitar isso como um sim, não posso?".

Ele ficou surpreso quando Tomoyo agarrou-o e então resmungou, "Me chame pelo nome, droga".

Não apenas ela tinha xingado, mas tinha também exigido algo dele, e Eriol estava chocado, mas deliciado. "Tudo bem então. Minha Moyo", ele disse suavemente. "Você é a minha Moyo?".

Tomoyo não sabia se devia ou como responder; sabia que não estava apaixonada por Eriol... Ainda... Mas ela o queria, queria a boca dele na sua, a pele dele contra a dela... "Eri..." Ela foi silenciada quando a língua dele deslizou para dentro de sua boca. Ela não queria ficar apenas nos beijos. Ninguém nunca a fizera sentir o que ele fazia – irritada e brava e excitada e... Ahhh. Ela passou a mão no peito dele e o sentiu gemer contra sua boca.

"Alguém está vindo", Tomoyo sussurrou quando ouviu passos no corredor.

"Deixe virem", Eriol disse roucamente, e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Tomoyo gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe melhor acesso, ofegando quando ele repentinamente sugou fortemente no local em que seu pescoço unia-se a seu ombro, e deixou uma marca em forma de boca ali.

"Mas que..." Syaoran recuou quando viu o abraço quente perto de seu armário. Como ia abrir seu armário agora? Eriol estava se agarrando com Tomoyo ali perto e... Ele virou as costas, corando violentamente, quando viu onde estava a mão de Tomoyo. O que ele devia dizer? _Perdoem-me, mas podem parar de se agarrar enquanto eu pego meu livro-texto? Obrigado, continuem_?

"Vá em frente e assista, primo. Aprenda umas dicas", Eriol ria malicioso. "Ah, perdão. Você é o bom menino. Não faz isso com a Sakura".

Tomoyo ruborizou-se, pela primeira vez que Syaoran podia se lembrar, e desvencilhou-se do abraço de Eriol. "Pare com isso", ela disse, e Eriol calou a boca, mas logo ele inclinou-se e a beijou outra vez. Syaoran podia claramente ver as línguas se enroscando, e soube que teria que sobreviver à aula de história sem seu livro. Ou era isso, ou ficaria louco. Quem queria ver o primo se agarrando... Com Tomoyo, que ele via como uma virgem vestal?

Ele retornou à sala, onde Sakura o encontrou à porta com um beijo no rosto. Syaoran sorriu; ela nunca deixava de animá-lo.

"Tá tudo bem? Cadê seu livro?".

"Posso te contar depois?" Syaoran disse.

"Você esqueceu em casa?" Sakura perguntou incredulamente; Syaoran não fazia o tipo que esquecia coisas assim... Não quando ele estava entre os dez melhores da série deles (um pouco abaixo apenas em japonês e inglês, mas entre os melhores em matemática, ciência e história).

"Digamos que eu não pude chegar ao meu armário", Syaoran disse, engolindo a vontade de rir. Por falar nisso, Eriol e Tomoyo se agarrando era meio engraçado de um jeito bem perverso.

O supracitado casal escolheu esse momento para entrar na sala, ambos com expressões vitoriosas e satisfeitas. Apesar de não estarem de mãos dadas, Syaoran sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de eles realmente consumirem a sua relação – qualquer que fosse ela. Ele confiava em Tomoyo para ser capaz de lidar com isso, mas achou que devia ter uma conversinha com o primo e logo. Ou (e ele quase riu) podia emprestar a Eriol aquele maldito manual dos amantes responsáveis.

_Eu já te disse que te amo? _As palavras soaram na mente de Tomoyo, e ela se virou para ver Eriol lambendo sugestivamente os lábios.

"Isso não é justo", ela sussurrou. "Se você me quer, deixe a mágica de fora".

_Eu posso te ensinar... Afinal de contas você é prima da Sakura..._

"Não!".

_Você não faz ideia de como a magia pode aumentar o seu prazer..._

"Eu já falei que não! Não vai escapar dessa. Aja normalmente".

"Tudo bem. Vamos sair para jantar mais tarde", Eriol inclinou-se enquanto inclinava-se para frente e inspirava o cheiro de lavanda nos cabelos dela. "Nós vamos ao Sakibana". Tomoyo engasgou-se; era impossível conseguir uma mesa sem reserva. "Quero que todos saibam que estamos namorando".

"Nós estamos?" Tomoyo se virou. "Eu ainda não disse nada".

"Bem..." O sorriso de Eriol foi lento. "... Então eu vou cortejá-la e não vou parar até que você seja minha". Ele continuou a sussurrar no ouvido dela até que ela ficou rosada e bateu na mão dele.

Sakura observou a cena com fascinação. "Acho que isso significa que eles são um casal?" Ela inclinou-se para trás para sussurrar para Syaoran.

"Acho que sim", Syaoran encolheu os ombros, mas sorria. Isso ia ser uma loucura, e ele ria, achando a situação altamente divertida.

Até um pouco depois, quando estava resolvendo um problema de matemática e Sakura se virou. Ele sempre sentia quando os olhos dela estavam nele, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para perguntar o que ela queria.

"Syaoran", Sakura inclinou-se para trás para sussurrar, "o que é aquela marca engraçada no pescoço do Eriol?".

Syaoran olhou, e então teve que morder o lábio para engolir a risada. Tanto Eriol quanto Tomoyo sorriram à reação dele, especialmente quando viram onde estavam os olhos de Sakura, que disse suavemente, "O quê?".

"Eu explico mais tarde", ele disse, "termine o seu exercício", completou gentilmente. **E vire pra frente de novo, o professor Shisuki está olhando pra você**, acrescentou em pensamento para ela.

Incapaz de conter sua curiosidade, Sakura olhou ao redor, e então se inclinou para trás de novo. "A Tomoyo também tem uma!".

"**Mei-mei**, eu prometo que explico amanhã!" Syaoran sussurrou em voz bem baixa, rezando para não serem pegos.

"Por que só amanhã?" Sakura ficou emburrada. Ela se recusou a se virar para frente, nem mesmo depois de Syaoran alertá-la por pensamento. **Depois, ****mei-mei****, e vire-se para frente, depressa!**

"Mas por quê?" Alguns outros alunos ergueram os olhos, pois a voz de Sakura tinha sido um pouco alta.

**Porque, se não me engano, você está prestes a receber detenção**, Syaoran disse em voz baixa por pensamento. Sakura olhou para cima e sorriu maciamente para o professor de matemática, que não se abalou. Por causa disso, ela ficou depois da aula. Syaoran prometeu voltar para buscá-la depois que resolvesse uma coisa.

"Perdão, **mei-mei**. Mas eu a avisei..." Ele desculpou-se enquanto a acompanhava à sala de detenção.

"Prometa que vai me explicar tudo, Syaoran", Sakura disse quando ele a beijou em despedida.

"Voltarei às cinco, Sakura. Encontre-me na fonte na frente da escola. Ah, e por favor? Não importa o quanto curiosa esteja, **não** pergunte nada a Eriol e Tomoyo, tudo bem?".

Uma intrigada Sakura obedeceu e entrou na sala de detenção enquanto Syaoran suspirava aliviado, e saía às pressas.

Em vinte minutos, Syaoran viu-se (mais uma vez) esperando por Touya, mas, dessa vez, em uma mesa do lado de fora do café que ele e Yukito tinham nos arredores de Tomoeda.

"O que você quer **agora**?" Touya rosnou.

"Escute... Sakura descobriu que Tomoyo tem... Bom, na verdade, Tomoyo mencionou fazer amor para Sakura e... Ela tem um novo, ah, namorado, e eles... Ah..." Syaoran estava pensando em um jeito para contar a Touya sem irritá-lo, já que o homem mais velho era claramente superprotetor também com sua prima.

"**Tomoyo**?" Touya rugiu. "Mas que diabo..." E algo estalou em sua mente. "**Ela anda se agarrando com o moleque de óculos**?!".

Clientes olharam.

Syaoran estremeceu. "Acredite em mim, isso também **não** me agrada!" Os pulsos dele se cerraram. "Ah, e o nome dele é Eriol. Eu posso lhe dar o endereço dele se você quiser", falou de modo quase suplicante.

Touya sorriu com malícia. "Agora você sabe como eu me sinto".

Outra careta. "Olha, por favor... Ontem, a Sakura me perguntou se nós estávamos... Fazendo amor e – AAAAH, a camisa não!" Pois Touya tinha agarrado-o pela gola da camiseta. "Eu não estava! **Nós **não estávamos!".

"Então por que ela perguntou?" Os olhos de Touya estreitaram-se perigosamente.

"Porque... Uma Carta apareceu para Tomoyo e tentou fazer amor com ela, e a mesma coisa aconteceu com o Eriol e, **é claro**, a Sakura ficou sabendo e eu não faço ideia de como explicar as coisas para ela!" As palavras de Syaoran saíram atropeladas.

"O que quer dizer com 'não faz ideia de como explicar' para Sakura? Você não leu o maldito livro dos amantes responsáveis?"

Syaoran estremeceu. "Sim, mas você não me passou uma prova, passou? Qual é, você **conhece** a Sakura e sabe que ela não vai se interessar apenas por uma explicação! Não ajuda que a melhor amiga dela – e, se eu posso lembrá-lo, sua prima, e dela também – e o **meu** primo estejam se agarrando. Ela viu os chupões, e eu não faço ideia de como explicar a ela sobre eles. Isto é, sem que ela peça por uma demonstração, especialmente se eu disser a ela que é uma prova de amor e tal".

Touya rosnou e cerrou os punhos. "**Nem pensar**!" Só Deus sabia o que Tomoyo diria ou mostraria a Sakura. Ou pior – agora que ela aparentemente tinha o próprio namorado – **ensinar** a Sakura.

"Por que não fazem uma mesa redonda?" Syaoran e Touya deram de cara com um sorridente Yukito. "Assim ela pode fazer perguntas".

"Por que eu não digo a ela para se agarrar com o moleque na nossa frente já que é pra ser assim?" Touya retrucou.

"Você preferia que ela aprendesse tudo pela internet?" Yukito disse calmamente, e Syaoran e Touya estremeceram. "Achei que não". Ele tirou o avental. "Venha. Acho que isso merece uma visita à casa do seu pai, não?" Ele sorriu, e pegou as chaves para o carrinho de Touya. "Além do que, eu preciso mesmo conversar com Kerberos".

"Por quê?" Syaoran perguntou com curiosidade.

"Porque", e os olhos de Yukito ficaram enevoados. "Meu outro lado me diz que você e Sakura estão em perigo. Eu sinto que algo maldoso está vindo em nossa direção... E, quem quer que seja, é relacionado... A você", e ele olhou para Syaoran.

"Outro... lado?"

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **Touya, Yukito e Syaoran tentam explicar _fazer amor_ para Sakura. É, logicamente, uma receita para confusão. Mas agora há uma nuvem no céu; por que a família de Syaoran está se unindo contra ele?


	15. A Sombra do Mal

Nota da Tradutora: Mais de um ano sem atualizar, que vergonha! Em minha defesa, fui mordida pelo bichinho de _Glee_ (adoro apaixonadamente o seriado), e a faculdade está uma loucura!

Esse capítulo é para os poucos que ainda lêem! Estou escrevendo o novo capítulo de _Butterflies Don't Lie_, e ele vai sair logo, prometo.

No Capítulo Anterior: Syaoran e Sakura descobrem que apenas juntos podem selar as cartas, e ele implora pela ajuda de Touya para explicar os 'fatos da vida' para Sakura.

**Syaoran Heartcaptor**

_por absolutefluffiness_

_tradução de The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 15**

**A Sombra do Mal**

**S**akura ficou surpresa quando Syaoran chegou para apanhá-la da detenção com seu irmão e Yukito a tiracolo. Todos pareciam um pouco nervosos – a não ser Yukito, que estava sorrindo – e ninguém falou uma palavra no caminho para casa.

"Eu... Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou. "A detenção... Foi apenas por conversar na aula, eu não fiz nada de mau, vocês podem perguntar ao Syaoran!".

Yukito riu. "Não, não é como você está pensando", ele disse gentilmente. "Só queremos conversar com você".

Sakura ficou nervosa, e sua mão enlaçou a de Syaoran. Ele apertou a mão dela gentilmente e lhe sorriu; ela sentiu-se melhor depois que ele a acalmou de tal modo.

Touya, observando a cena pelo retrovisor, rangeu os dentes, mas ficou calado. Lembrava-se de algo que Yukito havia dito antes. _"Prefere ter Syaoran por perto, ou acharia melhor se a Sakura se interessasse por outro menino... Do tipo que não entenderia o fato de ela ser a Caçadora das Cartas? Alguém que não é terno e carinhoso como o Syaoran? Alguém mais... Guiado pelos hormônios? Lembre-se, sua irmã _é _bem bonita, e você sabe como são os meninos nessa idade... Não se lembra do que aconteceu com você e Kaho Misuki?"._

"Ah, cala a boca", fora a nada eloquente resposta de Touya.

Mas as palavras de Yuki ficaram com ele. Quer ele gostasse ou não, Syaoran era sua melhor aposta tanto para fazer sua irmã feliz quanto para protegê-la de garotos que eram pouco mais que vermes. Assim, Syaoran teria que ser suficiente – e Touya percebeu que teria que se dar bem com o garoto que sua irmã amava.

Na casa, Sakura colocou suas coisas no quarto. Kero estava ocupado jogando videogame e a cumprimentou vagamente. Ela correu para a cozinha. Todos os rapazes estavam atravancados lá: Syaoran fazia chá, Yukito fritava algo, e Touya esquentava bolinhos no forno. Colocaram o lanche na mesa, convidando Sakura a se sentar com um gesto. Ela percebeu um livro na mesa; o título na capa era **O Manual dos Amantes Responsáveis**, com uma foto boba de um casal feliz, usando alianças de casamento claramente visíveis, sorrindo para a câmera. Ela riu; o livro parecia tão bobo.

"Ninguém come ainda", Touya ordenou. "Não quero que se engasguem com a comida".

"Mas eu estou com fome!" Sakura protestou.

"Monstrengas podem esperar para comer", ele disse meio de brincadeira. Syaoran agarrou a mão de Sakura sob a mesa antes que ela pudesse pegar o frasco de molho de soja e atirar no irmão.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou a eles, que a observavam.

"Querida Sakura", Yukito disse, "você tem 17 anos e por isso pensamos que podíamos sentar com você e falar sobre... fazer amor".

"Ah, sim!" Ela disse alegremente. "Eu adoraria fazer isso com o Syaoran!".

O rosto de Syaoran inundou-se com um vermelho brilhante, que rivalizava apenas com o roxo no rosto de Touya.

"Todos fiquem calmos agora", Yukito disse, erguendo as mãos em um gesto apaziguador. "Acho que ela disse isso apenas porque não sabe o que quer dizer".

"Eu sei sim! É expressar afeto", Sakura disse confiante, "com abraços e beijos e esse tipo de coisa". Ela olhou afetuosamente para Syaoran.

"Na verdade..." Syaoran finalmente encontrou a voz, "Fazer amor é algo que pessoas profundamente apaixonadas fazem umas com as outras..."

Sakura sorriu.

"... Mas elas estão nuas. Elas partilham seus corpos, e conseguem muito prazer a partir disso. E... E a mulher pode engravidar como resultado...".

Ninguém falou, mas Sakura repentinamente colocou as mãos no rosto. "Você tá falando de sexo, não tá?".

Uma longa e desconfortável pausa seguiu-se, durante a qual vários queixos masculinos quase bateram no chão.

"**Como é**?" Touya berrou. "Como é que você sabe sobre sexo?".

"Ah, por favor!" Sakura bufou. "Eu tenho 17 anos. Todo mundo na minha idade sabe, onde é que você esteve?".

"Mas você não sabia o que era fazer amor! Quem diabos te contou sobre sexo?" Touya perguntou.

"O papai", Sakura disse. "Quando eu tinha sete anos. Eu perguntei a ele de onde vinham os bebês e ele me disse que homens e mulheres fazem sexo para isso acontecer".

"O papai te falou?" Touya berrou.

"Com certeza!"

"E você diz que quer fazer amor com o moleque quando sabe que pode engravidar?"

"O nome dele é Syaoran, e o que quer dizer?" Sakura disse, erguendo a voz e fazendo Syaoran estremecer.

"Você não pode transar com ele ainda! É nova demais pra fazer amor!"

"Então quer dizer que transar e fazer amor é a mesma coisa?"

Todos se calaram, numa longa pausa silenciosa, interrompida apenas pelas risadinhas de Yuki.

"São sim", Syaoran disse finalmente. "Mas não exatamente. Transar pode acontecer entre qualquer pessoa que quiser, mas... Fazer amor é apenas quando duas pessoas se amam. Os dois são sexo", ele disse, orgulhoso de si por não corar demais, "mas um tem sentimentos e amor em sua essência, junto com o prazer, enquanto transar é apenas, bom, sexo, e nem sempre é prazeroso como resultado".

"Ah!" Sakura corou quando percebeu como havia constrangido Syaoran e a si mesma nos últimos dias.

"Acho que é a nossa pista pra irmos", Yukito disse, sorrindo, enquanto arrastava Touya pela gola. "Acho que ela está em boas mãos".

"Mas o moleque pode... A Sakura pode pedir a ele que..." Touya protestou.

"Ele não vai". Yukito disse calmamente enquanto passava a chave do carro para Touya. "Vamos para casa. A Rai está sozinha no café e pode decidir nos estripar se ficarmos muito tempo longe, sim?"

De volta ao lar dos Kinomoto, tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura estavam corando.

"Eu sou tão burra!" Queixou-se Sakura, enterrando a cabeça nos braços, apoiados na mesa.

"Não é, não", Syaoran acariciou o braço dela, gentilmente. "Só... Hum, um pouco... Ah..."

Sakura ergueu o rosto, sorrindo. "Está apenas atrás de um jeito bom pra me chamar de burra, e fracassando".

"Se 'burra' quer dizer 'tão absolutamente adorável que te perdôo sem pensar duas vezes, então sim", Syaoran respondeu em tom de piada.

Sakura apertou a mão dele e riu. E então seus olhos verdes ficaram sérios, e ela encarou Syaoran com uma expressão cheia de amor.

"Mas sabe o que mais? Eu quero mesmo fazer amor com você – algum dia", ela sorriu.

"V... Você não..." Syaoran gaguejou.

Ela sorria. "O papai me falou que sexo é normal entre pessoas que se amam, e também disse que as pessoas esperam até que seus relacionamentos sejam muito, muito firmes. Sei que nossos hormônios vão entrar em ação logo e vamos ser como o Eriol e a Tomoyo..." Ela fez uma pausa quando Syaoran riu de repente. "O que foi?"

"Nada. Só... Provavelmente não em público como eles, tá? Acho que fazer amor é privado".

"A Tomoyo me disse que você e o Eriol tiveram 'aulas de marido'. Então você sabe como?"

Syaoran riu, com um fraco rubor ainda presente. "Os nossos pais acharam melhor que a gente aprendesse sobre o assunto, para que não enlouquecêssemos quando entrássemos em escolas onde estariam lindas garotas como você – não fique vermelha, é verdade! Enquanto eu não tive as, hum, aulas práticas, como o Eriol, eu vi acontecer. E também pensei no assunto, sem mentira, mas estou feliz em apenas te abraçar e beijar". E, para ênfase, ele beijou o nariz dela.

"A partir daí vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem". Sakura o abraçou, e ele retribuiu com gentileza. "Mas..." Os olhos dela eram marotos, "se acontecer, eu quero que você me ensine as suas aulas, tá? E..." Os olhos dela brilharam com ainda mais malícia, "talvez você possa me guiar, o que acha?"

Ele caiu na risada. "Tudo bem, **mei-mei**".

"Além do que, temos o resto das nossas vidas juntos".

"E como você sabe disso?" Syaoran perguntou com curiosidade.

Sakura sorriu e aproximou a cadeira da de Syaoran, para que pudesse aninhar-se nele. "Porque eu vi nos meus sonhos. Desde que você me disse que me amava, tenho visto o nosso futuro em meus sonhos. E somos felizes. Mas..." Ela franziu a testa. "Também vejo outra coisa... Um tipo de julgamento. Mas o Eriol e a Tomoyo vão estar junto com a gente". E ela se animou de novo. "Mas acredito que vamos vencer. Porque amo você, e você me ama... Espera, isso não é a música-tema de um programa infantil?"

Syaoran dava gargalhadas. "Você é uma gracinha", e enroscou um cacho de cabelo dela em seu dedo. "E, sim, eu odiava esse programa quando criança. Fazia parte das minhas aulas".

"Acredito que sempre vamos ficar bem", Sakura disse enquanto beijava Syaoran gentilmente.

"Também acredito", ele correspondeu ao beijo.

Nadeshiko, contudo, observando-os invisível de outra parte do cômodo, não conseguia apagar o receio de sua mente. Ela sabia quem estava vindo... E o que ele ia fazer a Syaoran.

* * *

**"S**yaoran?" Sakura perguntou quando ele a apanhou em casa para irem à escola no dia seguinte. "O meu telefone não está funcionando. Eu não o deixei cair nem nada, então..."

Syaoran examinou o telefone dela e notou que o logo da operadora tinha sumido. Olhou para o próprio telefone. Nada de logo ali.

Sakura correu para alcançar Syaoran quando ele disparou rumo ao caixa eletrônico mais próximo. Ele examinou o saldo de sua conta bancária. Estava zerado, apesar de o dia do depósito de sua mesada já ter passado.

"Merda!" Ele berrou. Deu um soco na parede, e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Sakura observava-o enquanto ele se mantinha distante dela. Logo, ele voltou para sua companhia e acariciou seu queixo gentilmente. "Me perdoe, **mei-mei**. Foi uma explosão idiota de mau gênio".

"Qual o problema?" Sakura perguntou. Syaoran segurou carinhosamente a mão dela, claramente sufocando sua fúria, e a levou ao Parque Pinguim, onde se sentaram em um banquinho.

"Eu fui deserdado", ele disse.

"O quê?" Sakura arregalou os olhos. "Por que a sua mãe faria isso?"

"Ela me desmascarou quando eu estive em casa". Syaoran disse, de olhos fechados. "Eu sinto tanto, Sakura..." E ele a tomou nos braços, acariciando seus cabelos com afeto.

"O que quer dizer?" A mente de Sakura estava em turbilhão. O que poderia ter acontecido para que a família de Syaoran tomasse tal atitude com ele? E por que fariam isso com o único filho?

Syaoran relaxou no banco, com a mente também disparando. "O apartamento está no meu nome. Posso vendê-lo mesmo sendo menor..."

"Você não vai ter onde morar!" Sakura protestou. "E por quê?"

"Aposto que ainda não cancelaram os meus cartões, demora um tempinho. Então vou estourar os limites agora com comida e outras coisas – e acho que também posso fazer saques. Por sorte aceitei o conselho de Eriol e abri uma conta no meu nome no banco local quando saquei os dividendos da poupança..." Ele disse, soprando a franja. "Vou precisar de um emprego, e alugar um apartamento pequeno. Não vou poder bancar o grande mesmo... Posso vender a maior parte da mobília..." E a magnitude do que acontecera finalmente o acertou. "Eu..." Ele encarou Sakura, com olhos cor de âmbar em agonia. "Não sei se posso fazer isso", ele disse em voz baixa. "Nunca tive que me virar antes. Riquinho inútil... Eu..." Não conseguia olhar para ela.

Sakura sentou-se e silenciosamente o tomou nos braços, apoiando a cabeça no pescoço dele e acariciando suas costas.

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse gentilmente; percebera que, de algum modo, ela tinha algo a ver com o que acontecera. "Vou te ajudar".

"Me desculpa", ele disse em voz baixa. "Eu só... Eu falhei, fui tão óbvio, ela viu tudo, eu sou um idiota, eu..."

Ele se calou com um beijo gentil de Sakura. "Fica calmo, por favor. Não fique preocupado. Quando estiver calmo, poderá se concentrar".

Syaoran sorriu. Que ironia que Sakura estivesse dizendo a _ele _para se acalmar, pra variar. Era tão adoravelmente doce...

"Não é sua culpa. Por favor, não fique triste. Vamos superar isso juntos. Mas você tem que acreditar que vamos superar", Sakura continuou.

"Você faz tudo isso valer a pena", ele disse.

"Eu te amo", ela disse com simplicidade, e acariciou sua face. "Prometo que vou te ajudar. Mas tem que me contar por que eles fariam isso contigo".

Syaoran respirou fundo. "Prometi ao clã que me casaria com você quando completasse dezoito anos, e te levaria pra casa, pra minha família. Lembra como eu te contei que, no que dizia respeito a eles, você era um troféu?"

Sakura começava a entender. "Eles suspeitaram de algo quando não fui a Hong Kong com você. Mas por que eles querem a mim?"

Syaoran não a encarou. "Eles querem que eu te engravide o mais rápido possível".

Sakura engasgou-se.

"Eles querem que tenhamos um filho por causa de uma profecia que diz que um filho nosso será o mago mais poderoso de vários mundos, ou algo assim", Syaoran prosseguiu.

_Então é por _isso _que ele estava tão determinado que não fizéssemos amor!_ O coração de Sakura aqueceu-se. _Ele realmente me ama! _Mas então ela congelou de horror. Então era culpa dela!

"Se eu me casar com você, eles param com isso?" Os olhos de Sakura eram duas piscinas líquidas de simpatia.

"Não". Syaoran disse com firmeza. "Você não vai se casar comigo apenas pra me salvar; não permitirei. Além do que, ainda não temos dezoito anos. Precisaríamos de permissão e, mesmo que a sua mãe tenha se casado com essa idade, duvido que seu pai permita que a história se repita".

"Mas, Syaoran, eu..."

"Não", ele disse, bruscamente. "Quando nos casarmos, vai ser porque nos amamos. Sob a mesma ótica, quando fizermos amor vai ser porque ambos queremos. As duas coisas vão acontecer quando estivermos prontos. E agora não é o momento certo para nós dois".

"Mas... Syaoran, o que... Não! Eu não vou deixar!" Sakura chorava. "Você não vai destruir a sua vida por mim..."

Ele não respondeu; apenas abraçou-a forte e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu peito, saboreando a sua presença.

Ela engoliu o bolo na garganta. "Vá pra casa. Me tire da sua vida. Pode consertar isso se eu não estiver no meio. Se não quer se casar comigo pra se salvar, então eu vou salvar você..."

Ela se calou quando Syaoran a beijou com ternura. Quando se afastaram, Sakura estava sem fôlego. "Eu te amo. Cale a boca. Eu só... Só quero ficar com você", Syaoran disse, rouco. "Não quero ficar sem você, então... não".

Estavam atrasados demais para chegarem à escola a essa altura; assim ficaram ali, calados, abraçados. Sakura recusava-se a chorar, e se esforçava para confortá-lo. Syaoran sentia-se grato por ela estar sufocando os próprios sentimentos a fim de pensar nos dele.

"... Touya", Syaoran disse, distraído, depois de um tempo.

"O quê?"

"Acho que o Yukito falou algo sobre eles estarem precisando de um garçom? Sei que eles têm um quarto em cima do café. Posso trabalhar em troca do aluguel..."

"Podemos perguntar... Mas é tão longe da escola..." Sakura estava surpresa. Sabia que Touya e Syaoran não se davam bem. "E você vai ter que ver meu irmão todos os dias".

"Qualquer coisa pra não te deixar", Syaoran disse. "É melhor." Ele se levantou. "Vem, **mei-mei**. Já me lamentei o suficiente. Você tem razão; é hora de me acalmar. Então... Vamos às compras". Ele sorriu.

Sakura riu e o abraçou. Syaoran apertou-a forte, e disse suavemente em seu ouvido, "Eu te amo tanto, Sakura... Não sei o que faria sem você".

E, para sua surpresa, ela se afastou, sorrindo. "Você ficaria bem sem mim. Viveu toda a sua vida sem me conhecer, então ficaria bem".

Ela acabara de censurá-lo por ser muito sensível. Syaoran caiu na risada. Sakura era demais: linda, doce, compreensiva... De fato, ela valia tudo que ele viveria por causa dela.

No fim das contas, quando eles chegaram ao centro de compras, Syaoran tinha razão: seus três cartões ainda estavam ativos – assim, ele comprou roupas, sapatos, comida enlatada e produtos de limpeza, até pequenos móveis para sua nova casa. Sabia que a mãe descobriria o que ele estava fazendo, e ficaria furiosa; ele escolhera Sakura em vez deles. Mas ignorou isso, e fez todos os saques que podia fazer. Comprou mais livros e coisas que precisaria para o último ano da escola – tudo que pensara que poderia vir a precisar. Precisou de um tempo para estourar o limite do cartão; alugou um armazém na estação para as outras coisas. Era o fim da tarde quando chegaram em casa.

_Não é uma decisão imatura a que estou tomando; este não é um relacionamento adolescente embasado nos meus hormônios_, ele pensou. Syaoran desejou, melancolicamente, ser um adolescente normal, cuja família não fosse obcecada por poder e previsões. _Seria tão mais fácil se eu pudesse fugir com Sakura, só porque éramos dois adolescentes bobos cegos de amor._

Ele suspirou. _Mas recuso a deixar que a corrupção da minha família macule Sakura e eu. Tudo que eles querem é poder. Não vou ser assim. Posso ser melhor. Existem coisas melhores no mundo que apenas poder._

Mas ele especulou, enquanto com Sakura enchia um táxi com suas compras, se havia um jeito de salvar a mãe e as irmãs do que elas tinham se tornado. E por que elas tinham se tornado isso... E como ele seguia o mesmo caminho até conhecer Sakura.

_Eu amo a minha família. Vou achar um jeito de salvá-las_, ele pensou.

Há vários quarteirões, Eriol e Tomoyo, de mãos dadas, iam até a casa de Syaoran. Não tendo conseguido falar com Syaoran ou Sakura o dia todo, estavam curiosos sobre o que o casal estava fazendo. Já que ninguém atendia na casa de Sakura, Eriol buscou sentir suas auras.

"Estão na casa dele. Será que..." Eriol deu um sorriso malicioso.

Tomoyo deu um tapinha nas nádegas dele. "Você sabe que ele não faria!"

"Eu faria", Eriol disse, sedutoramente.

"Eu sei", Tomoyo ria.

Enquanto caminhavam, de vez em quando um puxava o outro para um beijo apaixonado.

"Que bom que você disparou os sistemas de irrigação", Tomoyo disse.

"Mas já falei que não fui eu!" Eriol respondeu.

"Que seja..." Tomoyo disse, em um tom que deixava claro que ela não acreditava nele.

"É verdade. Mas as minhas costas ainda doem onde você me empurrou contra a parede naquele armário", Eriol fingiu queixar-se.

"Como eu devia saber que o rastelo estava ali?" Tomoyo fez um bico.

Eriol deixou os olhos vagarem para o decote dela. "Tudo bem, valeu a pena". Tomoyo corou. Aqueles amassos descontraídos com Eriol a faziam feliz, e ela estava aliviada por ele não a pressionar por um relacionamento mais profundo.

Assim, ela o agarrou e o prendeu contra uma parede. Uma árvore próxima os cobria com sua sombra, encorajando-a a tocar mais embaixo e...

Eriol sibilou. Isso não era nada parecido com o que a Carta Espelho havia feito. As mãos de Tomoyo eram quentes, e ela ria enquanto o acariciava gentilmente.

"Você não se satisfez essa manhã?" Eriol gemeu baixinho. Ah, mas aquela manhã... Eles a passaram no apartamento dele, e... Ele fechou os olhos para saborear a lembrança.

"Humm, você está interessado. Pode nos transportar para..." Tomoyo ronronou.

"Não que eu desaprove essa nova, melhorada e agressiva Moyo, mas..." Eriol interrompeu, sorrindo. "Lembra-se da Sakura? Lembra por que estamos indo à casa do Syaoran?"

"Ah!" Tomoyo sorriu, sem graça. Tinha esquecido de Sakura durante o dia todo; quando o irrigador disparara, eles tinham se molhado, e Tomoyo planejara trocar de roupa até que foi possuída pelo impulso de arrastar Eriol para o armário do vestiário feminino. Estava sem blusa, e ele estava ensopado; ela rapidamente retirara o resto de roupas do corpo dele, e eles se beijaram alegremente, rindo e conversando.

Se ela fosse honesta, estava se apaixonando por ele.

Eriol de repente estacou diante do prédio de Syaoran, e colocou um dedo nos lábios de Tomoyo. Ela obedeceu, e ele assumiu uma postura de proteção na frente dela.

"Achei que... Não, ele não está aqui..." Eriol disse.

"Voce também sentiu", veio a voz de Syaoran. Ele e Eriol se entreolharam. A aura desapareceu, e Syaoran contou em voz baixa a Eriol o que tinha acontecido com ele enquanto subiam até o apartamento.

"Eles te deserdaram?" Eriol disse, horrorizado, e Syaoran assentiu. Em silêncio, eles entraram na casa de Syaoran, onde Sakura os recebeu.

Algo errado? Sakura pensou para Syaoran.

Achei que tínhamos sentido a aura de um inimigo, mas não, Syaoran retrucou.

"É lastimável o quão rápido vocês dois baixam a guarda", disse uma voz profunda, e uma força empurrou os quatro apartamento adentro, pressionando-os contra o sofá confortável de Syaoran.

Eriol rapidamente ergueu um escudo. Um homem alto e jovem, com cabelos castanhos escuros, quase pretos, e olhos da cor do gelo escarnecia deles. Era muito bonito, mas algo nele parecia errado, como se ele fosse uma versão distorcida de Syaoran... Que engasgou-se.

"Você!" Ele rosnou, e invocou sua espada.

O rapaz sorriu maldosamente. "Ah, a espada que devia ser minha... E as cartas que deviam pertencer ao clã", ele disse, fitando Sakura com desdém.

"Quem é ele?" Sakura perguntou.

"Ora, pobre Caçadorinha de Cartas, eu sou o verdadeiro herdeiro dos poderes de Clow".

"Você não é um Li verdadeiro, Ming Dao!" Eriol berrou.

"Como você é?" Ming Dao zombou. E então ele avistou Tomoyo.

Ela era belíssima. E ele podia sentir a virgindade dela. Ela era jovem, mas sensual... E algo nele moveu-se quando ele percebeu que ela também era rica.

Tomoyo repentinamente viu-se puxada do escudo de Eriol. Ming Dao agarrou o braço de Tomoyo e girou-a dolorosamente. Tomoyo rangeu os dentes. "Me solta, seu canalha!" E começou a chutar.

"Por que resistir?" Ele riu, e esmagou dolorosamente os lábios dela com os dele. Um escudo impedia que Tomoyo lhe desse uma joelhada.

Então, ela mordeu o lábio dele.

E, em vez de se irritar, ele riu. "Uma beldade impetuosa. Que delícia". Com um movimento da mão dele, a blusa de Tomoyo sumiu diante dele. Ela gritou de raiva.

E então algo acertou-o dolorosamente nas costas. Eriol perfurara o escudo de Ming, e seus olhos brilhavam de ódio e fúria.

"Quer duelar comigo?" Ming Dao provocou Eriol. Outro gesto da mão dele, e a saia de Tomoyo desapareceu; ela correu para Eriol. Eriol rosnou e se pôs diante dela.

Tomoyo pegou uma das figurinhas da Ilha de Páscoa de Syaoran e jogou em Ming, que preguiçosamente desviou-a para a janela.

"Deixe-a em paz, seu bastardo inválido. E é bastardo mesmo", Eriol sibilou enquanto conjurava um roupão para Tomoyo, que tremia de raiva.

"Ora, querido Eriol que não lembra quem é, dê o seu melhor. A minha mãe dizia que você foi tirado da rua pelos Hiiragizawa, então você é mais bastardo do que eu sou".

Ele regozijava-se tanto que não viu quando Syaoran e Sakura usaram Escudo nele. Pego despreparado, foi preso.

"O que temos aqui? Os futuros noivos – bem, não que vocês precisem se casar pra que essa fedelha tenha o seu filho", ele sorriu maldoso quando Syaoran estremeceu. "Fugindo da escola... Tsc, tsc, Syaoran. E eu disparei o seu irrigador pra te tirar de lá, mas você não estava. E está aqui. Bom garoto. Precisava de você aqui pra isso...".

Um gesto da mão dele, e os olhos de Syaoran ficaram vazios de repente. Outro gesto, e um corte abriu o braço de Syaoran; Sakura gritou e tentou impedir Ming, que a jogou contra uma parede. Ele aproximou-se e jogou o conteúdo de um frasco no ferimento de Syaoran.

Syaoran começou a se debater e convulsionar; presa junto à parede, Sakura gritava e tentava atacar.

"Não! O escudo pode ricochetear na gente!" Tomoyo dizia enquanto segurava a mão de Sakura. As duas assistiram horrorizadas enquanto Syaoran começava a debater-se, até que finalmente vomitou enquanto Ming murmurava o encantamento de um feitiço proibido.

Ele caiu no chão de repente, claramente lutando contra si mesmo. Eriol engasgou-se, de puro horror; conhecia as palavras do feitiço, e tentou desfazê-lo com a própria magia. Ming apenas usou um pequeno feitiço que amordaçou Eriol.

Uma das mãos de Syaoran ergueu-se. A outra agarrou-a e a puxou para baixo. Ele gemia de esforço – e então disparou, "F-fuja... Vá pra longe de mim, Sakura!"

"Mas por quê?"

"Compulsão", Eriol respondeu, tendo desfeito o feitiço sobre si. Tentou atacar Ming, mas este apenas desviou os pequenos raios que Eriol, não querendo danificar ainda mais a casa de Syaoran, disparara. "O Syaoran foi vítima de uma maldição compulsiva. E ele pode... machucar a Sakura. Saiam daqui". Ele empurrou Tomoyo para Sakura. "Saiam agora!"

Ela sabia que não devia discutir; usou Força e Voo, e carregou Tomoyo janela afora.

Ming rangeu os dentes. "Não!" Tentou agarrar Tomoyo com um elo estranho de magia verde, que Syaoran conseguiu bloquear. Ming sorriu maldosamente quando jogou Syaoran na parede, com tanta força que o nariz de Syaoran sangrou. Eriol disparou um raio total em Ming, mas levou um choque quando o escudo de Ming ricocheteou o raio nele. Ele caiu no chão com Syaoran, engasgando com o próprio sangue.

"Sente algo, Syaoran? Quer a Sakura agora?"

Syaoran não perdeu tempo respondendo; preferiu concentrar suas energias tratando da costela que ele sentira partir quando bateu na parede.

Mas as sensações em sua virilha... Ele gemeu. Podia imaginar Sakura nua, torcendo-se sob ele de prazer... _Não! _Ele sufocou o pensamento, mas seu corpo ardia e queimava. Algo endurecia entre suas pernas. Soube então... Fora amaldiçoado para precisar de sexo com Sakura. Como odiava o meio-irmão agora!

Ming calmamente agachou-se perto de Syaoran. "A dor vai piorar até que você a leve para cama, irmãozinho". Ele ria, maldoso. "Então por que não se saciar? Trepe com ela – sabe que quer. Engravide-a e então o libertarei. Devia ficar grato por eu ter te dado um motivo para fazer sexo com ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar feliz em te ajudar; eu vi o jeito que ela olha pra você. Estupre-a e acabe com isso. Quando tiver seu filho com ela, estará livre e pode até voltar para os Li... Para ser meu subordinado. É seu jeito de sair da desgraça".

Syaoran estava engasgado com olha, e Ming abaixou-se para ouvir. "O que é, seu fracote? Está implorando misericórdia?"

"Vá se... Vá se foder", Syaoran sussurrou, e um feitiço de fogo explodiu, expulsando Ming do apartamento. Syaoran usou um feitiço selante para mantê-lo fora, e desmaiou pelo esforço.


	16. Força de Vontade

**No Capítulo Anterior: **O pobre Syaoran é vítima de uma horrível maldição, cortesia de seu igualmente horrível meio-irmão, que o força a ficar longe de Sakura. Para completar, ele é praticamente expulso da família.

**Syaoran HeartCaptor**

_Por absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução de Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Capítulo 16**

**Força de Vontade**

**Q**uando recuperou a consciência, Eriol rapidamente examinou Syaoran, que estava desmaiado em uma poça do próprio sangue seco. Eriol gemeu; Syaoran tinha extrapolado os limites com o último feitiço de fogo e, para completar, parecia ter quebrado uma costela. Ainda assim, ele admirou Syaoran por ter a força de invocar o feitiço para começar, quando... Não, Eriol não queria nem pensar.

Rapidamente usando um feitiço de cura no primo, Eriol arrastou Syaoran para o banheiro e começou a limpá-lo, despindo as roupas imundas de Syaoran e então mergulhando o garoto um pouco mais velho na banheira enquanto cozia um antídoto na cozinha. Estava grato pelo estoque de ervas de Syaoran não ter sido afetado.

Mas aquela maldição **horrorosa**...

Eriol engasgou quando pensou no assunto. Era uma maldição nascida para separar amantes. Tinha ouvido falar nela e, desonesto como era, nunca poderia usá-la, nem mesmo pensar em infligi-la em alguém que conhecia. Syaoran desejaria a pobre Sakura na cama, e não seria um desejo normal; ele ia querer copular como um animal.

O que a tornava pior era a natureza verdadeiramente pervertida da maldição: quanto mais forte o amor sentido pelo outro – e Syaoran amava Sakura o bastante para dar as costas à própria família – mais difícil era de resistir, mais forte, mais violenta a vítima da maldição seria quando possuísse a pessoa amada. E, se Syaoran cedesse uma vez, o vício pioraria até que ele só fosse capaz de pensar em sexo com Sakura. E, eventualmente, isso mataria ambos.

Uma dor na mão o distraiu; Eriol olhou para baixo e viu que quebrara a xícara, e sua mão sangrava. Em silêncio, tirou da mão os estilhaços da xícara e fechou a própria ferida. Que típico do ciumento e mesquinho Ming, tentar destruir Syaoran através de tudo que ele amava.

Quando eram crianças, eles sabiam que o pai de Syaoran tinha uma amante que lhe dera um filho. O que chocara os Li fora que, quando Syaoran nascera, ele era exatamente igual ao garoto mais velho, exceto pelos olhos. Os olhos de Syaoran eram um castanho caloroso, enquanto os de Ming eram cinza frio.

Às vezes, Eriol se perguntava quem era filho de quem. Ele chegara à família Hiiragizawa quando tinha cinco anos; fora adotado pelo casal, mas não podia se lembrar quando. Syaoran, mimado por Yelan Li, parecia-se muitíssimo com a doce e gentil Zia Hu, amante de Li Xiao Long. Zia Hu, vinda de uma família simples, e pobre de dar dó, fora mantida fora da Mansão Li, e nunca protestara, aceitando seu destino com característica doçura. Yelan Li, por sua vez, furiosamente guardava e insistia em seus direitos. Yelan era uma mestra exigente com Syaoran, a quem amava mesmo assim; Zia Hu cobrira Ming de amor até morrer, quando Ming tinha nove anos.

Apesar da influência de sua gentil mãe, Ming sempre fora mesquinho; quando lhe era permitido conviver com Eriol e Syaoran, agia como um anjo até que os adultos se fossem; então, usava seu tamanho e idade para aterrorizar e humilhar os dois meninos mais novos. Foi apenas quando a magia de Eriol e Syaoran começou a manifestar-se que ele finalmente os deixou em paz. Sem magia e sem status legal entre os Li, Ming basicamente desaparecera de suas vidas, a não ser quando vinha conversar de vez em quando com Yelan Li. Ele sempre a admirara, e Eriol bufou de nojo lembrando como Ming puxara o saco de Yelan mesmo quando Zia Hu ainda estava viva.

Eriol queria amaldiçoar Ming por zombar tão terrivelmente do amor que Syaoran e Sakura partilhavam; queria encarar novamente o desgraçado... _Como se eu tivesse me saído tão bem da primeira vez?_

Eriol rosnou. Como Ming ficara tão forte nos poucos meses em que ele e Syaoran não o viam? Na última vez que o viram, Ming não tinha magia nenhuma. E... Eriol sabia que, se perdesse, apenas Sakura ficaria entre Ming e Tomoyo. Dado que Ming agora pervertera o amor de Syaoran por Sakura... _Não posso atacá-lo até que eu saiba seu ponto fraco. Preciso proteger minha Moyo. Mas como?_

_**Você vai saber o que fazer.**_

Eriol olhou loucamente ao redor. Fora a sua **própria **voz? Parecera a sua, mas a voz era tão calma e tranqüilizadora...

_**Às vezes quebra-cabeças podem se desfazer com chaves. E cadeados também.**_

_Devo estar ficando maluco_, Eriol pensou. _Deve ser efeito colateral do feitiço do Ming._

Um gemido o alertou que Syaoran estava voltando a si. Eriol deu uma caneca grande da poção recuperadora para ele, que tossia. "Toma", Eriol disse em voz baixa, passando a caneca para Syaoran.

"Valeu", Syaoran disse, cuspindo um dente. Olhando torto, ele disse, "Bom, pelo menos não era um dente da frente. Que pena que nunca aprendi a recolocar esses".

"Preciso fazer tudo por você, primo?" Eriol fingiu zombar, mas Syaoran apenas riu, sabendo que Eriol não estava sendo mau. Deu o dente para o primo, que abriu a boca de Syaoran e colocou o dente no lugar. Algumas palavras certas, e o osso re-encaixou-se.

"Preciso mesmo aprender isso", Syaoran disse, massageando a gengiva energicamente. E então, "Você conhece a maldição?"

"Conheço". Eriol rapidamente explicou o que fora feito a Syaoran, que rangeu os dentes.

"Vou matar aquele filho de uma..."

"Como se você soubesse onde achá-lo?" Eriol franziu a testa. "Olha. Limpe a mente e se acalme. Não disse que Espelho falou algo sobre um casal manipulando as cartas antes de elas rebelarem?"

"Sim. Espelho contou a Sakura e eu que um homem ordenara-lhe que..."

"Eu lembro", Eriol cortou-o. "O que mais?"

Um toque alto da campainha interrompeu a conversa. Syaoran invocou a espada e fez um gesto para que Eriol abrisse a porta enquanto ele se escondia atrás dela.

"Já era hora de vocês atenderem". Uma garota atrevida e bonita, de olhos castanho-avermelhados e longos cabelos lisos que chegavam até sua cintura disse enquanto virava os olhos. "E saia de trás da porta, Xiao Lang – ou, devo dizer, Syaoran?"

"M... Meiling?" Eriol arregalou os olhos.

"Hum... Pelo que vejo", e Meiling examinou as ruínas do apartamento de Syaoran, "que o Ming chegou antes de mim aqui. Droga. Queria ter magia, assim poderia ter avisado antes".

"Ia te matar se telefonasse?" Eriol perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Vocês se recusaram a me dar seus telefones, lembra? E, Syaoran, eles suspenderam o seu dinheiro. Precisei de um tempo pra arranjar a viagem pra cá sem despertar suspeitas em casa. Disse que vinha pra uma convenção de mangás. Não é como se eu pudesse pegar o telefone e dizer, 'Oi, a sua família tá armando contra você, tenha um bom dia'. Deixem dessa, os dois... Tenho que pensar pelos dois?" Meiling disse, com as mãos na cintura. "Syaoran, considerando como estão as coisas, acho que convencer a Rin a te ajudar funcionou. E, Eriol, já que você está ajudando o Syaoran, acho que você se apaixonou pela melhor amiga da Sakura".

Syaoran e Eriol ali ficaram, boquiabertos diante do fluxo de palavras de sua brava prima. Nunca se acostumariam com isso, com certeza.

"Ah, como sempre, eu tenho razão. Cadê a Sakura?"

"Ela se mandou com a Tomoyo. Meiling, o Ming acertou o Syaoran com..."

"Aquela maldição da luxúria, eu sei, e vou explicar como sei depois", Meiling disse. "E não sei se posso ajudar com isso. Mas esse é o **seu **papel", ela cutucou o peito de Eriol. "Quanto a você, Syaoran", os olhos de Meiling encheram-se de simpatia. "Odiaria passar pelo que você tem que passar. Mas..." Ela mexeu nas mechas cor de chocolate, "se alguém pode bater isso, meu velho, é você".

Ela virou-se e bateu palmas. "Agora... Se vocês têm acesso à internet aqui, posso abrir suas contas. Chame de roubar dos Lis ricos para alimentar os Lis pobres", Meiling riu. "Não é sorte de vocês eu ser uma hacker?" Ela abriu seu minúsculo laptop e começou a trabalhar. "Ah, Syaoran, eu vou reativar sua linha de celular – pera, duas linhas? Deixa pra lá, as duas vão funcionar – mas sob o nome do Eriol, tá?"

"Acho que você tinha que compensar por ser a sem magia", Eriol brincou.

"Tão infantil, Hiiragizawa", ela sorriu serenamente. "Use seu celular pra checar a Sakura e a prima dela", ela se virou para Eriol com um sorriso maldoso, "a prima por quem você não negou estar apaixonado".

"Eu não disse isso!" Eriol protestou.

"Nem precisou. Mas..." E os olhos de Meiling ficaram sérios, "você vai ter que proteger a prima, porque ela é especial e Ming sabe. Suspeito que, já que ela convive com a Sakura, ela deve ser capaz de bloquear magia negra sem saber".

"As Cartas maculadas não a machucaram, com certeza", ponderou Eriol.

"Hum... E mais isso: ela deve ser deslumbrante, e, se tenho razão..." Meiling franziu a testa, "então é ela que corre mais risco com Ming".

"Ela é rica e linda", Syaoran disse.

"Droga. O Ming precisa de uma esposa pra legitimar-se – uma esposa rica e bela", Meiling disse. "Jovem, bela e virginal. Então, se a imagem que tenho dela está certa, então ele vai tentar seduzi-la".

Eriol cerrou os punhos. "Então é por isso que ele a agarrou na minha frente".

"É de esperar isso do canalha", Meiling encolheu os ombros. "Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Ele te enfurece e verifica suas conclusões sobre ela. Porco".

Meiling virou-se para Syaoran, que estava sentado e calado, bebendo a poção restauradora. "Você parece bem normal pra alguém atingido com aquela maldição. Grande força de vontade", ela observou. Syaoran deu de ombros. "Ah. Aqui está". E ela apontou para a tela. "Desviei pequenas quantias das diversas contas dos Li pra não deixar óbvio. E usei um firewall duplo e uma tripla rota falsa, não que ninguém mais entre os Li é esperto o suficiente – como eu, e também bonita", e ela gabou-se, fazendo Syaoran e Eriol gemer e virar os olhos, "para descobrir isso ou descobrir quanto dinheiro eles têm. Vou ensinar vocês dois a fazer pra que possam fazer sozinhos quando eu partir. Está na conta que o Syaoran abriu aqui no Japão".

"Ótimo", Syaoran assobiou. "Meiling, eu..."

"Como você soube que a gente estava enrascado?" Eriol perguntou.

Meiling ergueu um pequeno gravador digital e deu play. Eles ouviram Ming conversando com Yelan, e a expressão de Syaoran ficou mais e mais fria a cada palavra. E então, quando Yelan saiu da sala, eles ouviram Ming falando consigo mesmo enquanto procurava um livro de maldições proibidas e roubava ingredientes para uma mistura mágica do cofre de Yelan. Uma pausa, e então eram as irmãs de Syaoran adulando Ming.

"Por que elas fariam isso comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Syaoran..." A voz de Meiling era séria. "O Ming deu um jeito de virar a família contra você. Se isso continuar, ele vai convencer todo mundo que você é o ilegítimo, e o herdeiro é ele".

"Minha família..." Syaoran murmurou. De fato, elas eram sufocantes e irritantes, mas ainda eram sua família. Lembrou-se das brincadeiras da mãe quando ele perdera a voz... A abrupta mudança o magoava mais do que ele imaginava, e ficou irritado consigo mesmo por não notar quando estava em casa. Mas saber que a mãe e as irmãs não haviam de fato o abandonado... Isso o fez sentir-se melhor.

"Obrigado", ele disse, abaixando-se para abraçar Meiling.

"Ei, isso tem um preço, sabe", ela brincou.

"Mande", Syaoran disse, solene.

"Dinheiro não é problema", Meiling refletiu. "Entao o que eu quero é que vocês me achem um cara legal aqui. Os garotos de Hong Kong não me satisfazem". Eriol e Syaoran encararam Meiling de novo. "O que foi?"

"Isso é... A última coisa que esperaríamos de você", Eriol disse fracamente.

"E... Um cara legal?" Syaoran acrescentou.

"Tanto faz", Meiling sorriu. "Lembrem-se que me devem. Agora vamos resolver o problema do Syaoran. Afinal, só tenho esse fim de semana, e nem mesmo eu posso fazer milagres".

* * *

**S**akura e Tomoyo não se surpreenderam quando Eriol apareceu na Mansão Daidouji para protegê-las à noite. Haviam concluído que não era seguro que Sakura fosse sozinha para casa. Mas Sakura não resistiu perguntar a Eriol o que tinha acontecido com Syaoran.

Ele olhou para longe, respirou fundo e então explicou a verdadeira natureza da maldição. Sakura empalidecia mais e mais com cada palavra, finalmente engasgando-se de raiva quando ouviu que ainda não tinham achado uma solução.

"Meu Deus, pobre Syaoran!" Ela murmurou. "Tem algo que eu posso fazer pra ajudar?"

"No momento nada, receio, que não seja ficar longe dele. Minha prima Meiling, que chegou há algumas horas, vai cuidar dele amanhã. Ele não vai à escola até resolvermos algo. Ele não quer te machucar... Considerando o quanto ele te ama, a natureza dessa... **abominação**..." Eriol rangeu os dentes, "é pegar esse amor e transformar em luxúria".

Sakura recusava-se a chorar; em vez disso, ela enroscou-se na cama e começou a pensar como podia desfazer a maldição com suas cartas. E estava, pela primeira vez na vida, muito, **muito **furiosa – e o alvo de sua fúria e recém-encontrado ódio era Ming. Como ele ousava machucá-la, e Syaoran, daquele jeito? A imagem de Syaoran se debatendo, com o braço rasgado, e o sangue... Sakura engoliu lágrimas e começou a matutar um jeito de acabar com a maldição.

_Syaoran e eu vamos ficar bem_, ela prometeu a si mesma._ Vou garantir isso!_

Tomoyo e Eriol, vendo a expressão séria de Sakura, afastaram-se dela. "Dê um minuto a ela", Tomoyo disse suavemente, pegando o braço de Eriol e puxando-o para a sacada.

"Espera – tenho que fazer isso rapidinho..." Eriol murmurou, já do lado de fora.

Eriol começou a invocar feitiços de proteção e vigilância ao redor da casa de Tomoyo. Ela apenas o observava; sob a lua cheia, Eriol era simplesmente – _lindo_. Olhos brilhantes, lábios que a beijavam até o esquecimento, tudo que ela começava a amar... Ela suspirou.

Quando ele acabou, virou-se para Tomoyo. "Tem algo mais que não quis te contar na frente da Sakura – o motivo pelo qual o Ming está atrás de você. Resumidamente, você deve ter algum poder que te protege de ser machucada pela magia. Já percebeu que poucas vezes você se feriu enquanto filmava as aventuras da Sakura? Achamos que o Ming quer te seduzir e se beneficiar da sua proteção".

Os olhos de Tomoyo estavam assassinos, mas Eriol sabia que não era com ele. "Entao ele vai começar a me cortejar até que eu aceite ser amante dele?"

Eriol voltou a si e assentiu com uma careta. "Isso mesmo".

"Eu serei de alguma valia pra ele se não for virgem?"

Ele quase engasgou ao responder, ouvindo as palavras dela. "Ele também te quer como uma esposa-troféu para legitimar-se. Você é, afinal, uma herdeira".

Tomoyo ficou calada por um momento, e então falou, "Bom, isso é fácil de resolver. Se eu me unir a outro, vai ser um problema". Ela disse, sorrindo inocentemente e fixando-o com um olhar que não era nada disso.

Eriol imediatamente se levantou, tendo rapidamente captado a mensagem dela. "Não. Não é possível que você... Não tem motivo pra ir a esse extremo. Você pode ser protegida sem ter que..."

"E se os feitiços falharem?" Tomoyo perguntou. "Eu já vi vítimas de estupro, e não quero ser como elas, muito menos vítima de alguém nojento como o Ming. Sim, ele é bonito e tal, mas ele tem algo de podre. Prefiro não arriscar que ele chegue em mim. Não é que eu não confie em você pra me proteger – é no Ming que eu não confio. Não quero aquele filho da... Não o quero perto de mim. Já você..."

"Tomoyo! Não diga algo de que vai se arrepender. Não faça coisas das quais vai se arrepender".

"Sai dessa, Eriol. Tenho motivos melhores". Tomoyo ergueu-se e levantou-se. "Essa é uma delas. Depois, temos muita química sexual. Vai negar?" Ela aproximou-se dele; ele podia sentir seu cheiro de lavanda no ar noturno. "Terceira: você é maravilhoso, sabe como me dar prazer – e, se isso é só nos amassos, imagina minha primeira vez contigo?"

Eriol teria corado se não mantivesse um controle tão firme sobre suas emoções.

Tomoyo continuou. "Quarta: a Sakura me contou que o Syaoran disse a ela sobre suas 'lições de marido' e que só você teve a parte, hum, prática (?) dela. Então você sabe como agradar uma mulher. E quinta..." Ela se pôs na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, "talvez porque eu realmente goste de você e, enquanto ainda não é amor, estamos em circunstâncias inusitadas", ela disse honestamente.

"Você e a Sakura andaram falando no assunto?"

"Andamos", Tomoyo respondeu. "Ela estava me contando até que ponto o Syaoran a deixa ir se ela o agarra", ela sorriu. "Depois daquela conversa com a família dela, ela tá bem curiosa sobre fazer amor com o Syaoran", e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Será que as surpresas não acabam?" Eriol ria.

"Voltando ao assunto", Tomoyo disse, "vamos?"

"Estou dando meu melhor pra não voltar. Tomoyo... Mesmo que..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não-"

"Eriol, estou falando sério. Talvez o momento não seja perfeito... Mas tenho a sensação que minha primeira vez ia ser com você mesmo". Eriol engasgou-se e a encarou. "Honestamente, quero que seja com você. Você sabe que tenho idade e maturidade o suficiente pra decidir isso – bem como você. E você não pode me dizer que não quer", ela murmurou. Aproximou-se dele, e beijou seu rosto. E o gesto, normalmente inocente, dessa vez foi muito sedutor. Os lábios de Tomoyo tocaram a face dele, leves como uma pena, e lá ficaram um momento a mais antes de ela se afastar devagar, com seu olhar aquecendo-o em todos os lugares certo.

"E sexta..." ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo de novo e baixou os olhos timidamente. "Você disse que me amava... E eu confio em você. Então, estou te pedindo, Eriol".

Eriol ficou calado, mas então resmungou, "Ah, mas que diabo..." e atacou a boca de Tomoyo. Ela correspondeu alegremente, e, quando pararam de se beijar, ele tomou a liberdade de tomá-la nos braços e carregá-la para dentro do quarto anexo.

Do lado de fora, o vento soprou as nuvens para longe, e a lua cheia apareceu, linda, no céu, apesar de que apenas Tomoyo percebeu – Eriol estava concentrado em beijá-la. Ela sorriu e rendeu-se ao beijo dele, sabendo muito bem o que mais daria a ele hoje.

* * *

**E**riol e Tomoyo ficaram no quarto vizinho a noite toda, e maior parte da manhã seguinte. Não que Sakura tenha percebido, pois tinha acordado muito cedo para conversar com Kero e as cartas, e até mesmo Yue, a verdadeira forma de Yukito (que fora forçado a aparecer para a ocasião, reclamando que ainda tinha que administrar o Julgamento Final, e isso não ia contra as regras?), tentando achar um jeito de salvar Syaoran. Todos prometeram pensar – Espelho falava em nome das Cartas – até mesmo o relutante Yue, que pessimistamente disse a Sakura que o único jeito de salvar Syaoran era matá-lo agora.

Sakura tinha empalidecido, mas recuperara a compostura quando Kero imediatamente mandou um olhar assassino e uma bola de fogo na direção de Yue (que desviou-se facilmente), dando uma bronca nele por ser muito dramático. "Yue! Não a assuste assim!"

Não que fora de muita serventia. Talvez... Fosse...

Ela recusava-se resolutamente a acreditar. **Tinha **de ter alguma coisa.

O toque do telefone interrompeu suas reflexões deprimidas. Sakura fitou-o por um momento, e então atendeu. "Alô?"

"Li Meiling falando, o Hiiragizawa tá por aí?"

"Ah... Deve estar, mas, pensando bem, eu não o vi o dia todo... Espera, quem é?" Sakura perguntou.

"Eu falei Li Meiling, não falei?" A voz ria. "Bom, eu queria saber onde o Eriol estava. Ah, oi, Sakura. Até a sua voz é bonitinha – dá pra ver por que ele te ama! Ah, e não se preocupe, ele está bem. Aqui", e Sakura ouviu uns barulhos abafados, e então...

"**Mei-mei**?"

"Ah, Syaoran!" Sakura finalmente caiu aos prantos; o estresse do dia anterior finalmente a subjugara.

A voz de Syaoran era calma e tranqüilizante. "Por favor, se acalme, Sakura. Não fique triste. Quando se acalmar, poderá se concentrar".

Sakura riu por entre as lágrimas. "Tem razão". Ela reconheceu as palavras que tinha usado no dia anterior, e acrescentou, "Vamos superar isso juntos..."

"... Mas você tem que acreditar que podemos superar", Syaoran completou as palavras dela do outro dia, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Eu te amo", ela disse suavemente, "e eu prometo que... Não, nós vamos dar um jeito".

"A Meiling e eu estamos pesquisando umas coisas aqui", Syaoran acalmou-a suavemente. "Sei que você está conversando com as Cartas e o Kero, então..."

"Você esqueceu o Yue", Sakura sorriu.

"Yue? Ele não devia não aparecer até o Julgamento Final?" Sakura perguntou.

"Bom, o Kero pode ser muito, muito persuasivo", Sakura ria. "E eu também posso".

"Eu te amo", Syaoran disse. "Nos falamos mais tarde. Se cuida na escola".

Quando ele desligou, Meiling estava fitando-o, perspicaz. "Pode falar com ela sem ter um ataque de luxúria?"

"Eu devia ter?" Syaoran perguntou com curiosidade.

"Hummm... então, enquanto você faz as malas pra sair daqui, acho que vou atrás de mais livros que podem ajudar".

"Tá brincando. Na biblioteca de Tomoeda?" Syaoran perguntou, incredulamente.

"É", Meiling jogou o cabelo para trás e sorriu. "Além do que, eu quero ver o, ah, cenário local".

"Por cenário, leia-se: garotos", Syaoran adivinhou, com um sorriso curvando os lábios.

"Você não é tão lerdo quanto pintam", Meiling ria, e saiu porta afora.

Syaoran acomodou-se com um livro de maldições e bebeu mais da poção restauradora. Havia se esquecido do efeito colateral da poção, entretanto – sonolência. Em minutos, ele caía no sono pacificamente, o que o deixou vulnerável quando alguém com olhos cinzas como o gelo ártico o amarrou e o levou embora.

* * *

**S**akura estava com olhos assassinos quando viu alguém aparecer no corredor. Era Ming de novo, com um sorriso mau no rosto. Ela se adiantou, com olhos que queimavam. "O que você quer?" Ela perguntou. "Como ousa vir à nossa escola?" Ela preparou-se para invocar o báculo e atacar, mas ele apenas sorriu maldosamente e a empurrou de lado. Ela deu um gritinho leve e caiu, direto numa sala. E então Ming trancou a porta atrás dela.

"Pra que isso?" Ela gritou. "Por que você..."

Ela sentiu de repente e se engasgou. A presença de uma Carta Clow... Como era possível que Ming pudesse controlar as cartas ainda soltas? E ela podia sentir outra pessoa na sala. A respiração de Sakura falhou, e, lentamente, como se mal ousasse, ela virou-se.

Syaoran segurava-se em uma mesa, com os dedos brancos, olhos loucamente para ela com uma expressão que ela reconhecia do dia anterior, quando ele fora atingido pela compulsão. Obviamente, não tinha desaparecido. Como ele chegara ali era um mistério, mas Syaoran usava suas roupas de casa. Isso significava que Ming provavelmente o arrastara da residência.

"Syaoran... Não... Lamento..." Ela disse. "Por favor..."

"Sakura... Ah, Deus... Fuja. Apenas fuja. Eu não sei..." Syaoran forçou-se a desviar os olhos dela, mas seus olhos apenas voltaram a fitar o corpo dela. A ela, parecia que ele estava despindo-a com os olhos, vendo-a de um jeito que, pelo menos no estado em que ele estava, ela não queria que visse. Ela desejava dividir tal intimidade com Syaoran, mas não assim.

Saindo de seu choque, ela balançou a cabeça e virou-se para a porta, tentando abri-la. A maçaneta nem mesmo virava. E ela sabia por quê. Qualquer que fosse a Carta Clow, ela estava prendendo-a presa ali. Trancada, sozinha com um Syaoran que dificilmente poderia se controlar e poderia estuprá-la a qualquer momento.

"Não... Não abre..." Ela sussurrou.

"Droga!" Syaoran berrou. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade. A dor era obviamente forte demais para ele suportar. Quanto tempo isso duraria antes que ele fizesse algo a ela? E ela não podia escapar sem selar a carta, e para isso precisava da ajuda dele...

"Isso não é você", ela murmurou, desesperada. "Voce nunca faria isso comigo".

Através da névoa de luxúria que o feitiço criava nele, Syaoran a ouviu, e uma parte dele maravilhou-se com o quanto ela o amava e confiava nele. E o quão bem ela o conhecia.

"Sim. Não sou eu. Fuja!" Ele gaguejou. "Por favor!"

Nesse aposento, Sakura estava absolutamente inútil. Não havia nada para mantê-lo longe, para contê-lo. Ela virou-se para encarar Syaoran, engolindo um engasgo quando viu o quanto ele estava excitado, pensando que no mínimo dos mínimos talvez ela pudesse fazer algo.

Mas de repente algo mudou. Os olhos de Syaoran se abriram, pousando nela com uma expressão ardente. Lentamente ele deu um passo na direção dela – e então mais um.

Sakura estava congelada, o horror fazendo o tempo parar na mente dela.

Mais um passo, e mais outro. E outro. E então, ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância dela, ainda encarando-a.

Então, ele esticou uma mão, devagar, muito devagar, e a colocou no ombro dela. Ele respirou fundo, deixando a mão pesar no local. Como podia um gesto, geralmente tão amoroso, ser tão assustador?

De repente, ele a puxou para um abraço, apertando-a contra si.

"Eu... Droga! Eu não vou machucar você, Sakura!" Ele ofegou. "Doi... Mas saber que eu te machucaria... Doi ainda mais".

"S-Syaoran...?" Sakura perguntou, quase incapaz de acreditar. Aos poucos, ela relaxou nos braços dele; devagar, correspondeu ao abraço dele. Ele parecia sob controle, mas ela não queria provocá-lo. Lágrimas marejaram seus olhos. "Obrigada, Syaoran..."

"É estranho... Mas assim parece ser mais fácil... Ter o seu apoio me mantém são..." Ele murmurou. "Mas eu sugiro não testarmos essa teoria, **mei-mei**".

Syaoran usara o apelido dela, mesmo agora... Ela corou. "Pode me ajudar a selar a carta?" Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Se..." Ele enrijeceu, e também Sakura o fez, um pouco assustada, mas então Syaoran relaxou mais um pouco e prosseguiu, "Se tomarmos cuidado. Faça agora. É o Cadeado... Para revelá-lo, abra a porta. Use a chave".

"Entendo", ela disse. Assegurando-se de não fazer nada que o surpreendesse, ela deixou que as mãos dele escorregassem pela sua cintura, e virou-se para a porta. Ela pegou a chave e colocou-a na fechadura.

Quando ela virou a chave, a lingüeta da porta fez um clique e abriu-se. Uma fumaça verde apareceu, e assumiu uma forma sólida no meio da sala, flutuando ameaçadoramente. Era, simplesmente, um enorme cadeado.

Sakura virou-se novamente devagar, com Syaoran ainda abraçado a ela.

"Liberte-se!" Eles disseram juntos. O báculo revelou-se, com a insígnia mágica de ambos aparecendo debaixo deles.

Syaoran aproximou-se de Sakura e segurou as mãos dela, segurando o báculo com ela. Recitaram o encantamento para selar em uníssono, e o Cadeado foi selado em carta, que ambos tocaram.

Sakura olhou para Syaoran, sorrindo. Ele não respondeu ao sorriso – obviamente ainda estava se contendo – mas os olhos dele lhe disseram que ele estava feliz, mesmo que não pudesse mostrar.

"Me desculpa, Syao..." Ela murmurou. "Odeio fazer isso com-"

Vozes do outro lado da porta a interromperam. "A Sakura pode estar em perigo! Não – o que está acontecendo, por que é que não ouvimos nada? Explica, Eriol!"

"A Carta, qualquer que seja, nos impede de ouvir. Só podemos esperar", Eriol disse a Tomoyo.

"Mas a essa altura... Ele pode já ter..."

"A porta tá aberta!" Sakura disse em voz alta.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo gritou. Ela abriu a porta imediatamente, e tanto ela quanto Eriol sobressaltaram-se com o que viram.

Syaoran estava abraçado a Sakura – que estava vermelha e sorridente – protetoramente, apesar da expressão séria e controlada em seu rosto. Sakura tentou disfarçar o constrangimento ocupando-se em colocar a chave no pescoço de novo.

"Ele... Ele...?" Tomoyo gaguejou.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Seu cabelo roçou no nariz de Syaoran no processo, e ela se virou para sorrir para ele; seus seios pressionaram o peito dele, fazendo-o gelar por um momento.

"**Mei-mei**", ele murmurou, para que apenas ela ouvisse, "você pode confiar em mim, mas, por favor... não..." Ele parecia estar em agonia, e ela podia sentir sua excitação pressionando contra ela. Mesmo em seu pânico, ela pôde sentir o quanto ele era... inesperadamente grande.

"Desculpa!" Ela respondeu.

"Mas- mas **como**?" Eriol perguntou. "Você não devia ser capaz de resistir, não com essa janela de oportunidade... Ninguem devia ser capaz de resistir! Você devia tê-la possuído já!"

Syaoran fuzilou-o com os olhos – aparentemente, nem mesmo uma dor excruciante e o desejo por Sakura seriam capazes de impedi-lo de fazer isso bem. "Não vou machucar a Sakura. É... na verdade é mais fácil quando ela está aqui".

"Mas como?" Eriol perguntou.

"É simples. Eu amo Sakura mais do que a desejo".

"Tem certeza que ele-" Tomoyo interrompeu.

"Não", Sakura disse com firmeza. "Eriol, eu confio nele. Estou com medo... Mas sei que ele não vai me machucar. Confie nele também".

"Só precisa de um erro", Eriol ressaltou. "E olhe pra ele!"

Sakura suspirou. "Eu prefiro estar com ele pra ajudar, de qualquer jeito. Ele não... Eu sei que ele não vai. E mesmo se ele fizer..."

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. "Não dá pra acreditar... Mas tem razão. Ainda acho que eu ou Eriol devemos estar por perto o tempo, contudo. Só por precaução".

"Não posso discutir com isso", Syaoran resmungou, abraçando Sakura com um pouco mais de força. "Mas pelo menos sei que posso estar com Sakura de vez em enquanto". Ele se arrastou para a porta, e saiu depois de um último olhar saudoso para a garota que amava. "Até mais tarde, **mei-mei**".

Com o rosto todo rosado, Sakura baixou o rosto. E fez uma promessa a si mesma... Ele a amava tanto, e estava provando agora. E, algum dia, ela sabia que provaria a ele que o amava no mesmo nível.

Mesmo assim, não pôde evitar de esperar que fosse menos doloroso.

E então ouviu Syaoran gritar no corredor, com a voz desesperada. "Ei! Me soltem, todos vocês!"

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **_Syaoran lida com o 'presente' asqueroso que Ming lhe deu. Felizmente, Eriol e Tomoyo também têm uma surpresa para ele!_


	17. Mas Que?

**Nota da Tradutora:** Mil perdões pela demora a atualizar. A vida deu uma enlouquecida, mas resolvi sacudir a poeira e prosseguir já que faltam apenas 4 capítulos para terminar essa tradução!

**No Capítulo Anterior:** Syaoran lida com a maldição, com uma ajudinha dos amigos, e seu maldoso meio-irmão dá as caras.

**Syaoran HeartCaptor**

_Por absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução de The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 17**

**Mas Que?**

**"E**I! ME LARGUEM!" Syaoran gritou.

Ouvindo os berros de Syaoran, Eriol virou-se e colocou um escudo protetor sobre Sakura e Tomoyo, e depois saiu correndo pelo corredor, ficando cara a cara com uma cena terrivelmente constrangedora.

O rosto de Syaoran estava vermelho quando ele dava tapas nas mãos de Yamazaki; Yamazaki estava tentando alisar a pele de Syaoran. Sua expressão era mansa, mas apaixonada. Eriol ficou de queixo caído: três olhos garotos estavam no corredor, e todos estavam olhando para Syaoran com bastante... desejo. Eriol sufocou uma louca vontade de rir; quase podia ver coraçõezinhos flutuando no ar.

"O que aconteceu com ele?!" Sakura berrou, tentando desvencilhar-se da magia de Eriol, desesperada para ver seu amado namorado.

Quando finalmente recuperou a voz, Eriol disse, "Acredite em mim, Sakura. Você não quer **mesmo** vir aqui fora". Em voz baixa, ele acrescentou, "Eca".

"Me namora, Syaoran!" Berrou Yamazaki.

"Não, seja o **meu** namorado!" Shihiro, colega de Syaoran no time de futebol, implorou. Syaoran estava recuando o mais rápido possível.

Os quatro rapazes estavam lentamente encurralando Syaoran em um canto, e Syaoran claramente decidia se devia ou não usar sua magia.

"EI! Vocês o ouviram! Qual é o problema de vocês?!" Berrou Eriol.

Yamazaki virou-se com um sorriso maroto. "Você só quer ter o gostoso do Syaoran todinho pra você, não é?"

"O QUÊ?!" Eriol congelou. Syaoran pensou distraidamente que, se não estivesse diretamente envolvido no assunto, teria sido muito engraçado: pela primeira vez, os primos concordavam com alguma coisa.

"É!" Resmungou Kishizuki. "Vocês são primos. A gente só quer..." E ele se virou para Syaoran e suspirou.

_Mantenha-os distraídos_, Syaoran disse a Eriol apenas movendo a boca, e Eriol assentiu imperceptivelmente.

"Olha, quando foi que vocês descobriram que gostam da fruta?" Eriol provocou.

"Agorinha, quando o vimos no corredor. Nossa, ele é tão sexy quando anda!" Shihiro suspirou.

Syaoran fez com que as cabeças de Shihiro e Yamazaki batessem uma na outra; foi fácil para Eriol fazer o mesmo com os dois garotos que restavam. Syaoran estava nervoso e sem fôlego; não gostava de atacar pessoas desarmadas.

"Eles estavam enfeitiçados", murmurou.

"Eu percebi", Eriol disse, e tentou rastrear a aura de Ming com sua magia. Ele estava se afastando.

Ming estava enojado; vira o que tinha acontecido. Quando fizera seu feitiço na hora do intervalo naquela manhã, dissera claramente, "Que todas as meninas se apaixonem por Syaoran". Esperava que uma das alunas da escola fosse capaz de separar Syaoran e Sakura. O pobre Syaoran, sofrendo com a maldição da luxúria, seria forçado a aceitar a nova garota para impedir-se de atacar Sakura. Machucaria tanto Sakura quanto a garota... e então seria incapaz de resistir, estupraria Sakura, e disso nasceria o bebê que a família Li queria. Ah, a tortura era uma arte, e a dor desnecessária, uma delícia. Especialmente quando infligida contra o garoto que lhe roubara tudo.

Mas o feitiço agira contrariamente ao esperado, por algum motivo, e ele estava irritado. Não era um garoto inexperiente mexendo com magia! Por que sua magia lhe falhara?

E então sorrira – um sorriso frio e cruel. Talvez essa fosse uma opção melhor. Tocou levemente a câmera em seu bolso. A foto de Syaoran sendo alisado por quatro garotos ajudaria a convencer a família Li de que Syaoran não merecia ser o herdeiro. A maldição da luxúria ainda existia, e ele tinha certeza que logo Syaoran estupraria Sakura. Sabia que sem ele ela seria incapaz de selar as cartas.

E ainda havia mais uma coisa que ele sabia – algo que ele confirmara sobre Syaoran, que o ajudaria a convencer a família Li a aceitar Ming como herdeiro no lugar dele. As profecias que fossem para o inferno; ele ficaria com o lugar de Syaoran, custasse o que custasse.

* * *

**"H**um..." Eriol fez enquanto examinava os quatro garotos. "Acho que é uma variação do feitiço de luxúria. Acho que afeta apenas homens."

"O Ming é um canalha doente", Syaoran rosnou. Estava de saco **cheio** de Ming, e estava muito, **muito** bravo.

"Acho que devemos sair daqui, o sinal está para tocar", Eriol disse em voz baixa.

Sakura surgiu calmamente por trás deles, e, calada, colocou uma mão no ombro de Syaoran. Este forçou-se a não reagir loucamente ao toque dela... teve que sufocar as visões que tinha: ele beijando-a, tocando-a, acariciando-a em lugares indevidos. Não. Respirou fundo e então virou-se quando estava calmo. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou seu rosto.

"Acho que agora sei como te livrar da sua maldição", ela disse em voz baixa.

"Como?" Eriol e Syaoran disseram em coro.

Eriol virou-se quando Tomoyo o beijou – Sakura riu, pois o beijo deles era muito mais intenso do que o que ela dera em Syaoran.

"Quando você nos prendeu no escudo, invocamos Espelho de novo e conversamos com ela. Ela disse que, dependendo da vontade da pessoa, uma pessoa pode mandar as Cartas fazerem qualquer coisa que possa imaginar. Já que a Sakura é a mestra delas agora, pode mandar nelas como quiser. A gente ligou para o Kero, e ele confirmou o que ela disse".

"E então eu pensei que posso apagar a maldição de você, Syaoran", Sakura disse enquanto gentilmente segurava a mão de Syaoran. "Tenho força de vontade, e estou **muito** brava". Os olhos dela estavam duros e furiosos. Syaoran engoliu em seco; se ele fosse Ming, não ia querer estar perto de Sakura naquele momento. "Além do que, se eu usar o seu poder enquanto tento, a gente pode conseguir".

"Usar o meu... poder?" Syaoran perguntou lentamente.

"Quando você sente, hum, desejo por mim," Sakura disse, ficando vermelha, "essa é uma energia primitiva. Posso canalizá-la para fazer a Carta fazer o que eu quero. Eu li em um dos livros na sua casa, há um tempo, que podemos usar outras fontes de energia mágica, além de outros tipos de energia, para alimentar nossos feitiços".

Eriol estava sorrindo. "E todo mundo te acha uma cabeça de vento", ele disse, rindo. "Acho que você sabe como usar e canalizar a, hum, excitação do Syaoran para o feitiço? Nunca pensei que você seria capaz de fazer isso sem corar, Sakura".

"Vou considerar isso um elogio", Sakura respondeu, sorrindo, "e vou responder em outro momento". Ela olhou no fundo os olhos castanho-dourados de Syaoran. "Você me ajuda?"

"Sempre, **mei-mei**", ele disse, gentil.

"Então vamos em frente", ela disse, com um brilho de aço nos olhos verdes. Eles entraram em uma sala vazia, e Eriol e Tomoyo montaram guarda na porta. Ela se acomodou nos braços de Syaoran, de modo que pudessem partilhar suas energias. Syaoran gemeu e fechou os olhos, furiosamente fazendo um ritual tranquilizante quando seu corpo reagiu à presença da namorada. A insígnia mágica dos dois apareceu, e Syaoran ficou chocado quando Sakura virou-se repentinamente e o beijou com paixão.

"Sakura!" _Não, não!_ Ele pensou, desesperado. O que ela estava fazendo?

"Calma. Eu sei o que estou fazendo", ela falou em voz baixa, e deixou que sua língua invadisse a boca dele, aprofundando o beijo e puxando-o para mais perto, enroscando os dedos nos cabelo dele. Quando o controle de Syaoran começou a sumir – Sakura percebeu pois ele começou a ficar agressivo – ela se afastou e segurou as mãos dele com firmeza. "Borracha! Apague a maldição em meu amado, que nada sobre!" Ela declarou enquanto se concentrava em fazer que a magia fluísse de Syaoran para ela.

A Carta flutuou e banhou Syaoran em uma luz azul estranhamente suave. Ele podia sentir o desejo sumindo; as imagens dele estuprando Sakura começaram a sumir, e finalmente ele pôde vê-la, doce e adorável, observando-a quando Borracha voltou para sua mão. Estava um pouco cansada do esforço, mas manteve os olhos fixos em Syaoran, sondando como ele estava.

"Funcionou?" Eriol perguntou.

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir", Sakura disse, e de novo, para surpresa de Syaoran, atacou a boca dele com a dela. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Ele correspondeu apaixonadamente, mas ela não sentiu a excitação dele dessa vez. Deliciada, ela aprofundou o beijo, explorando a boca dele com a língua, passando as mãos pelos músculos firmes, puxando-o mais para si... Ah, como amava beijar Syaoran! Uma mão enroscou-se no cabelo dele, a outra acariciou seu rosto liso. Sakura refestelou-se no cheiro limpo e masculino, e Syaoran fechou os olhos e se rendeu a ela.

"Ah", Tomoyo disse em voz baixa. "Acho que funcionou. A não ser que agora a maldição da luxúria esteja na Sakura".

Os dois se afastaram, corando. Syaoran apoiou a testa na de Sakura. "Você é maravilhosa, é de verdade", ele disse em voz baixa. "Como tive a sorte de te encontrar?"

"Na verdade", Eriol interrompeu, sorrindo, "estava no seu destino. Lembra-se dos diários do Clow que roubei da biblioteca Li? O herdeiro dos Lis estava destinado a encontrar a Caçadora de Cartas e tornar-se seu parceiro em tudo".

Sakura virou-se para Syaoran e falou marotamente no ouvido dele, "Ah, eu espero que sim!"

Em vez de corar, Syaoran riu. "Sua danadinha", ele disse, carinhoso, e então puxou-a para perto e sussurrou, "Agora eu não me oponho". Os dois riram, e, quando parou, ele disse, "Mas sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que a gente pode fazer amor normalmente?" Sakura disse, inocente.

"Não, não!" Syaoran riu. "Você! Você é tão poderosa que pode fazer as Cartas fazerem coisas que nem Clow planejou para elas!" Ele beijou a testa dela, orgulhoso do que ela alcançara.

"Eu sou?" Sakura arregalou os olhos. "É! Eu sou! Legal! Agora vamos dar uma surra naquele seu irmão f-"

"Meio-irmão malvado", Syaoran interrompeu antes que ela pudesse se manifestar mais vulgarmente. Sakura fixou nele os olhos verdes, brilhando de malícia, e ele rapidamente disse, "Sugiro que nos reunamos a Meiling. Então podemos decidir o que fazer com o Ming, aquele..."

"... Filho da puta", Tomoyo concluiu com doçura, fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

* * *

**O Garoto Que É Um Clichê.**

**M**eiling estava examinando a seção restrita da biblioteca de Tomoeda, e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar outro ocupante ali: um garoto loiro que segurava a Arcana que precisava. Os olhos dele eram prateados, tão claros que eram quase translúcidos, e a pele dele era clara como a luz da lua. Muito bonito, na verdade, e Meiling sentiu um rubor desconhecido surgir em seu rosto.

"Ah..." Meiling começou, "eu queria saber se..."

Ele silenciosamente deu o livro para ela, na página que descrevia _uma menina nascida para coletar cartas de poder_. Meiling foi incapaz de sufocar um ruído de choque.

"Você..."

Ele sorriu, maroto. "O meu timing, como sempre, é perfeito. Acabei de chegar aqui vindo de Xangai, e encontro-a imediatamente". Ele afastou a franja dos olhos – fabulosos olhos cinza claros, Meiling pensou – e ficou ao lado dela. Indicou uma pilha de livros com um dedo. "O resto está ali. Mas você precisa mais da Arcana, e eu preciso conhecer os seus amigos".

Automaticamente desconfiada, Meiling enfiou a mão no bolso com o spray de pimenta.

"Posso me desviar disso", disse o rapaz, que Meiling estimou medir 1,80m. "Que tal eu te contar o meu nome? Você pode me contar o seu, e então podemos falar sobre nosso passado estranho".

"Certo", disse Meiling.

"Aris", ele disse em voz baixa. "E você?"

"Li Meiling", disse ela.

"Ah. Você vem de uma antiga família de magos, mas não tem poderes próprios. Mas pode lutar, no que é melhor do que eu, pois não posso lutar nem se minha vida dependesse disso", disse Aris. "Mas creio que minha capacidade de ver o futuro e postura estranha e sedutoramente misteriosa podem vir a ser úteis".

Levemente divertida, Meiling não deixou de perguntar, "Exatamente quem é você?"

Aris sorriu, e Meiling notou que seu sorriso era adoravelmente torno. "Em termos de narrativa, sou o misterioso estranho que aparece do nada já perto do fim da história para ser suspeito de traição – talvez de colaborar com o inimigo. Mas acabo me revelando útil, afinal, quando faço um serviço para os verdadeiros heróis dessa história. Talvez a Caçadora de Cartas e o futuro consorte dela." Aris disse, os olhos prata fixos nos de Meiling, castanho-avermelhados. Inconscientemente, Meiling afastou os longos cabelos do ombro enquanto o observava, boquiaberta. O que diabo era Aris afinal?

Como se lesse a mente dela, ele disse, "Se esse fosse um conto, eu seria um clichê. Ou um péssimo dispositivo do autor para adiantar as coisas", Aris disse, zombando de si mesmo. Quando Meiling continuou perplexa, ele acrescentou secamente, "Espero que seu silêncio signifique que você está surpresa com minha beleza clichê, especulando se vale a pena um relacionamento comigo. E vale". Ele se aproximou dela, tocando gentilmente seu cabelo antes de continuar. "Mas temos que terminar essa história primeiro – derrotar o vilão, ajudar os heróis a terem seu final feliz, e então começar a nossa própria aventura depois que você descobrir o quanto meu passado é legal. Talvez eu esteja no seu destino. Talvez eu seja a reencarnação de um mago poderoso. Talvez eu seja uma criatura em forma humana".

"Você provavelmente é maluco", disse Meiling, tendo recuperado a compostura.

"É possível", ele disse, amigável. "Mas, pelo menos, para um clichê maluco, eu sou bem bonito, não sou?"

"Você é sempre assim irritante?" Meiling sorria de má vontade. Ele **era** bonito, afinal.

"Tenho que ser. Você é a esquentadinha. Você precisa de a) um homem igualmente esquentado para complementá-la ou b) alguém calmo e controlado que pode aceitar tudo que você lhe faça, como... abaixa".

"Abaixa?" Meiling perguntou. Viu-se sendo puxada para o chão segundos antes de os livros acima dela se transformarem em pedaços inúteis de papel. Aris estava calmamente guardando os outros livros que ela precisava em uma mochila.

"Mas que clichê. Minha vida parece estar cheia deles", disse Aris. "Acho que ou a gente leva um tiro depois, ou esbarramos no vilão. Pessoalmente, creio que seja o segundo. Mas ele vai ter uma surpresa se tentar tocar em ti".

"O que..."

"Eu disse que estava aqui para ajudar", disse Aris, sem se abalar. "A propósito, fico feliz de terem me colocado de par com uma garota linda. Eu odiaria ter que ajudar um cara feio. O Guardião da Lua está destinado a ficar com um homem bonito, mas eu não sou do babado".

Meiling sufocou a vontade de massagear as têmporas. Não entendia metade do que Aris dizia, ainda assim, a presença dele a atraía.

Ele pegou na mão dela e eles começaram a correr. Os outros frequentadores da biblioteca estavam correndo em pânico.

"Você sempre fala assim?" Meiling perguntou.

"Te irrita?" Aris perguntou, com a voz gentilmente divertida.

"Bom..."

Ele a fez parar repentinamente. "Creio que esse seja seu inimigo", Aris apontou para Ming, que estava de pé no fim do corredor, fuzilando-os com os olhos enquanto vinha em sua direção.

Ming estava fazendo gestos, claramente invocando sua magia. Meiling preparou-se para um ataque, e Aris ficou atrás dela.

"Ah, adorável priminha", Ming sorriu, maldoso. "Você cresceu, Meiling".

"Perdão", Meiling disse com frieza, "mas você não tem o direito de dirigir-se a mim desse jeito".

Ming riu e então preparou-se para soltar a magia que derrubaria Meiling.

Nada aconteceu. Sua magia não lhe obedeceu.

"Mas o que..." Ele olhou furioso para Meiling. Ele não sentia magia vinda dela, e nem de seu acompanhante. Por que sua magia roubada o abandonara? Não importava; ele atacou Meiling com um chute.

Meiling desviou-se e gritou. "Você! Seu monte de lixo!" Ela então puxou a trava de seu spray de pimenta e acertou uma boa dose no rosto de Ming – duas vezes. Ela ficou arrasada quando ele sorriu, maldoso, e murmurou a invocação de um feitiço protetor; ficou então chocada quando ele caiu, gritando e esfregando os olhos.

"Deu certo?" Por precaução, ela chutou Ming na virilha; o grito resultante foi muito satisfatório. Nenhum ataque mágico saiu dele; estava indefeso, e os olhos de Meiling brilharam. Era a hora da vingança. Ela se preparou para dar-lhe a surra de sua vida.

"Dê graças a Deus por isso", Aris disse, e calmamente impediu Meiling de chutar Ming de novo. "Agora fazemos a parte na qual fugimos, ficamos amigos à medida que o perigo nos cerca e de algum jeito esbarramos em seus amigos, os heróis", Aris disse enquanto agarrava a mão de Meiling e começou a correr. Enquanto faziam isso, Meiling não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto a mão dele era quente dentro da dela.

"Pode segurar a minha mão o quanto quiser depois", ela ouviu repentinamente uma voz risonha em seu ouvido, "mas agora temos que correr, Meiling". Com a mão livre, ela viu Aris colocar os cartões de saída dos livros que estavam levando na mesa da bibliotecária. A estranheza do gesto atingiu Meiling.

"O que..." Ela não terminou o que tinha a dizer pois teve que correr então, ao lado desse estranho esquisito, o cabelo cor de trigo dele voando ao vento, um sorriso feliz em seu rosto.

"Não é um belo clichê romântico?" Gritou Aris enquanto corriam ao Parque Pinguim. "Ah, mal posso esperar para ver quem são seus amigos heróis, e se aquele que devo encontrar está entre eles!"

* * *

**Revelações Incontroláveis.**

**"B**om, isso não demorou", resmungou Aris quando ele e Meiling esbarraram em Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol no parque.

Estranhamente, Syaoran repetiu sua frase. "Bom, isso não demorou", disse ele, massageando a testa, que batera no cotovelo de Eriol, enquanto segurava Sakura para impedir que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse. "Você com certeza tem o dedo podre, Meiling". Ele olhou Aris, desconfiado.

"Eu não o escolhi. Ele basicamente me seguiu", admitiu Meiling.

"Ah. Se você tiver um amigo ou irmão", Tomoyo ria, "posso apresentá-lo à minha amiga Naoko, para que ele também possa 'segui-la'?" Ela riu.

Aris sorriu. "Bom, tecnicamente eu tenho dois irmãos, mas já que um é um tigre, e o outro é gay, teremos que pedir ao meu mestre que faça outro irmão". Ele fixou os olhos em Eriol e sorriu. "Aí está o senhor, meu amo".

Quatro pares de olhos – cor de chocolate, verde-esmeralda, violetas e azuis-marinhos – fixaram-se em Aris, que sorriu, fez uma reverência, apresentou-se e então convenceu todos a apresentarem-se para ele. Para a surpresa de Meiling, ele repetiu seu discurso sobre ser um clichê e um mistério para eles.

"Por acaso passou anos ensaiando isso?" Meiling perguntou.

"Não, mas ensaiei na frente de um espelho antes", ele respondeu, honesto. Tomoyo riu.

"Ele não te preocupa?" Sakura sussurrou no ouvido de Tomoyo.

"Não", a moça disse, calma. "Acho que ele está aqui para ajudar o Eriol".

"Por que está nos ajudando?" Syaoran perguntou, ainda desconfiado.

"Eu nasci – tá, fui feito – para isso", Aris sorriu. "Venham, eu tenho um esconderijo para vocês, do tipo que o seu" ele examinou Syaoran "irmão (?) não vai descobrir com facilidade".

"Como você..." As desconfianças de Syaoran aumentavam.

"A gente esbarrou na sua versão do mal", Aris disse, calmo, enquanto tomava a mão de Meiling. "Já que ele é o vilão, acho que você é o herói. Ela é a Caçadora das Cartas e sua futura esposa". Diante disso, Syaoran e Sakura coraram. "Ele é o cara com um misterioso poder secreto". Aris apontou para Eriol. "E ela é a melhor amiga que se apaixonou pelo cara misterioso – e provavelmente é da família da heroína. Como me saí?"

"Você é estranho bastante para ser de confiança", Eriol ria. "Mostre o caminho".

"Ainda não confio nele", reclamou Syaoran.

"Isso é bom", Aris disse, calmamente. "E não deve. Senão, cairia facilmente nas mãos do inimigo, o tempo todo, como aconteceu esta manhã com o cara com a magia roubada".

Ele levou Meiling embora, e os dois casais deixados para trás encolheram os ombros e o seguiram.

"Alguém vai ter que me dar explicações", reclamou Syaoran, ficando de mãos dadas com Sakura e acomodando-se evidentemente entre ela e Aris.

"Sinto como se devêssemos cantar uma música moderna e alegre", Aris sorria e balançava gentilmente a mão que segurava a de Meiling. "Talvez algo como 'eu sei que estamos em perigo, mas o céu é azul, as flores são lindas e você também é' ou algo assim", ele falou alegre.

"Você é mesmo maluco", Meiling disse, decidida.

"Eu pessoalmente me considero enigmático", Aris lhe sorriu. Era mais alto que Meiling e envolvia-a de um jeito estranhamente protetor – que ela gostou. "Mas você me parece alguém para quem a vida é chata a não ser que surja uma misteriosa complicação. Então aqui estou eu", disse.

Meiling fez uma careta. "Como você vai nos ajudar?"

"Eu já disse". Aris falou enquanto fechava os olhos e cheirava o ar. "Nasci para esse propósito, para essa aventura. Nós todos vamos conversar na minha casa, então as memórias há muito enterradas de alguém vão voltar, vamos nos organizar e pesquisar, e então damos uma surra no vilão depois que um de nós descobre as fraquezas dele. Os clichês são tão divertidos!"

Meling resistiu à vontade de fazer uma careta. "E aí?"

"Ah. O Syaoran e a Sakura vão provavelmente se casar. É esperado de um casal tão bonito, e vai ser logo. O Eriol e a Tomoyo vão fazer o mesmo logo depois. Um casal vai ter o primeiro bebê do clichê depois de um ano de casamento. Eu vou cortejá-la, e depois de brincar um tempo comigo, o que vai me fazer partir, você vai me seguir e me forçar a casar contigo". Aris disse, e riu quando os olhos de Meiling brilharam. "Enquanto isso, nós vamos nos beijar, se eu tiver sorte vamos nos agarrar", ele fez uma carinha engraçada e sorriu para Meiling, "e nos divertir muito juntos".

Meiling puxou a mão da dele. "Definitivamente pirado!" Declarou ela.

Aris parou diante de uma mansão enorme e imponente, com um portão ornado. "Chegamos". Ele olhou, esperançoso, para Eriol, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Eriol engasgou-se. "Eu conheço esse lugar!"

"É claro que conhece", Aris disse, placidamente.

Meiling virou-se para Aris, acusadora. "Como diabo você sabe tudo que está acontecendo agora?" Ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

"Ah... Eu li o livro?" Aris brincou enquanto Meiling fazia uma careta. "Não, é sério. Estou cumprindo o meu propósito. Quanto antes eu faça isso, antes podemos nos beijar". Ele tocou gentilmente o queixo de Meiling. "E, cara, eu estou louco por isso. Você parece beijar bem". Ele estava se aproximando quando uma voz indignada interrompeu.

"Ei!" Syaoran gritou. "Pare de dar em cima da minha prima!" Ele cerrou os punhos.

Aris fez uma careta. "Você é o mocinho. Tem que ser mais esperto do que parece, não é? E já que todo mundo está de casalzinho – embora vocês dois não sejam canon", ele indicou Eriol e Tomoyo, que não reagiram, "por que eu não posso ficar com a chinesinha linda?" Ele se aproximou de Eriol e disse, "Estou tão empolgado! Já sentiu alguma coisa?"

"E eu devia?" Eriol perguntou, lentamente. Foi quando sentiu. Como uma chave na fechadura, algo deu um clique em sua mente.

Tomoyo o observava, calada, e então disse, "Lembrou algo?" Ela reconhecia a expressão no rosto dele.

Eriol fechou os olhos. "Sim. E acho que consegui ser mais esperto que eu mesmo", abriu os olhos, fitando um Aris sorridente, "quando o criei". Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado.

Pela segunda vez no dia, todos os olhos se fixaram em Aris, que estava calado, olhando Eriol.

"Falei que li o livro", disse, sorrindo. "Agora vamos entrar. Tenho comida e chá esperando na sala".


	18. Explicações e Doçura

**Nota da Tradutora:** Mil perdões pela demora a atualizar. A vida deu uma enlouquecida, mas resolvi sacudir a poeira e prosseguir já que faltam apenas 3 capítulos para terminar essa tradução!

**No Capítulo Anterior:** Um garoto estranho, Aris, conhece a turma depois que Sakura é bem-sucedida ao remover a maldição da luxúria de Syaoran. Ming leva uma surra de Meiling.

**Syaoran HeartCaptor**

_Por absolutefluffiness_

_Tradução de The Fluff Queen_

**Capítulo 18**

**Explicações e Doçura Não Fazem Mal A Ninguém**

_**Mais Revelações Incontroláveis.**_

**A**ris guiou Meiling, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo para dentro da enorme mansão, que Eriol lhes disse depois ter sido a casa do Mago Clow. Quando lhe perguntaram como ele sabia, ele fez algo atípico de sua personalidade: amarelou.

"Tá. Tem que ter algo que esse idi- esse **cara**", Syaoran corrigiu-se quando Sakura, achando graça, lhe deu um olhar de repreensão, "sabe do Eriol. Então vai falando".

"Ele me criou para ser o terceiro Guardião. Vocês conhecem Kerberos, o Guardião do Sol; Yue é o Guardião da Lua. Ele previu que Sakura usaria o poder das estrelas, então aqui estou eu", disse Aris.

"Mas eu não uso", disse Sakura. "O Syaoran e eu usamos nossa magia combinada para selar as Cartas".

"Eu sei", disse Aris. "Lembra-se que Mestre Eriol disse que foi mais esperto que ele mesmo? Ele baseou-se na visão que tinha do futuro para me criar. Originalmente, ele previu que Yue se apaixonaria por outra pessoa que não Sakura. Eu devia ser o consorte de Sakura".

Syaoran cerrou os punhos e deu um olhar assassino para Aris, que sorriu.

"Acalme-se, Li. Eu sei que você não vai me permitir que lhe chame de Syaoran, pois é um privilégio para familiares e..." Ele sorriu para Sakura, "... Para a mulher que ama. Mas, como eu dizia, Mestre Eriol foi mais esperto que ele mesmo...".

"Pode parar com isso de Mestre?" Eriol disse, cansado.

Tomoyo riu, e Eriol gemeu, sabendo que ela estava lembrando-se do fiasco com a Carta Espelho.

"Certamente", Aris sorriu de novo.

"É estranho como nada parece abalá-lo", Meiling sussurrou para Eriol.

"Não é assustador. Eu o fiz um idiota arrogante", retrucou Eriol.

Sem ligar para eles, Aris prosseguiu, "Então, quando o herdeiro dos Lis – e eu sei que o termo vai ser contestado em breve, mas prefiro usá-lo para me dirigir a Syaoran – apareceu, ele eliminou todos os planos. Sua paixão por Sakura tornou inevitável que ela também se apaixonasse por ele. Os Lis sempre conseguem o que querem." Ele sorriu para Syaoran, que apenas cruzou os braços diante do peito. "Continuando, vocês dois se apoiam nos poderes e energia um do outro agora, e, estranhamente, isso os fortalece cada vez mais à medida que o fazem. Acho que não vão ter problemas de, no futuro, transformarem as Cartas em suas. O porém é que elas deviam ser as Cartas Sakura, não as Cartas S&S".

Syaoran franziu a testa. "S&S?"

"Sakura e Syaoran", Tomoyo disse, divertindo-se a valer. "Que fofo! As Cartas S&S! Eu gostei!"

"Isso não muda o fato de que os planos de alguém foram pelo ralo", Syaoran disse, olhando para Eriol. "O que te torna **completamente** supérfluo". Ele sorriu, triunfante, para Aris.

"E isso porque", Eriol disse, fracamente, jogando-se em uma enorme poltrona vermelha, "eu fui mais esperto que eu mesmo".

"**Você** criou Aris? Então você é o Mago Clow", Meiling disse, cruzando os braços. "Nossa. O feiticeiro mais poderoso de sua geração. E eu que pensava que você era um nerd".

Syaoran riu, e Tomoyo deu gargalhadas.

Eriol não tinha forças de fuzilar Meiling com os olhos. Em vez disso, pediu a Aris gelo em uma bolsa. Quando este saiu da sala, Tomoyo gentilmente colocou os dedos nas têmporas de Eriol e começou a massageá-las. Ele sorriu, grato. Aris voltou e lhe deu uma bolsa de água gelada, que Eriol colocou na cabeça.

"Por onde eu começo? Tá. Tecnicamente, eu não sou o Mago Clow. Sou apenas **metade** da reencarnação dele".

"E quem é a outra metade?" Meiling perguntou, depressa.

"Posso terminar a minha história?" Eriol reclamou, e Meiling assentiu. "Certo. A outra metade tem a mesma idade que ele. Eu nasci na época certa para ter a idade de Sakura. Ela devia capturar e controlar as Cartas Clow, sozinha, eventualmente transformando-as em Cartas Sakura. Assim, você", ele fitou Syaoran, "foi uma grande complicação. Eu não tinha acesso às lembranças totais de Clow, só seus poderes. Na verdade, Clow criou Aris **antes** de me criar, porque previu que Yukito não conquistaria o coração de Sakura."

"Mas eu fui apaixonada por ele por anos!" Disse Sakura. Syaoran desviou os olhos, sufocando o próprio ciúme. _Nunca vou me livrar desse cara?_ Pensou.

"Sim, mas Yukito apaixonou-se por seu irmão – e Yue também. O Mago Clow – quer dizer, eu queria um Guardião que fosse intimamente ligado a você, então criei Aris para que você se apaixonasse por ele. Devia ser ele quem chegaria a Tomoeda e lhe conquistaria. Infelizmente, Syaoran entrou no caminho". Eriol disse, ignorando o olhar de fúria de Syaoran. "Deixa disso, primo. Como eu devia saber que você ia vir para cá e se apaixonar de verdade por ela?"

"Você mesmo tentou ir atrás da Sakura!" Syaoran disse, irritado, inconscientemente puxando Sakura para si. Sakura olhou para Tomoyo e riu enquanto se enroscava nele, adorando cada momento de possessividade do rapaz.

"Eu cometi um erro de cálculo e esqueci, tá?" Eriol disse, exasperado. "Como falei, era pra ser o Aris. Mas, quando eu o fiz, ele, ah, ele saiu do meu controle".

"Parece ser algo que acontece muito com as criações do Clow", zombou Syaoran.

"Cale a boca", disse Eriol. "Então, perdi a memória quando o feitiço para dar uma forma falsa a Aris me acertou".

"Quer dizer que essa não é a forma falsa dele?" Meiling olhou para Aris.

"Não. Faltaram as asas", Eriol disse ironicamente. "Era para ele ser parecido com o Yue". Meiling fez uma careta, e Eriol prosseguiu. "Ele – Aris tornou-se uma espécie de buraco negro para magia, pois cometi o erro de tentar criar o equilíbrio das Cartas na mesma época. Olhem". Eriol invocou a magia do vento.

Nada aconteceu.

"Que descuido, oh Grande Clow", provocou Syaoran. Estava adorando a oportunidade de esfregar o nariz de Eriol em seus erros.

Meiling engasgou-se. "O Ming não conseguiu usar magia na presença do Aris! Então, eu dei um banho de spray de pimenta nele e dei um chute em seu p... sua virilha!"

"Isso!" Vibrou Syaoran, dando um soco no ar. "Acertou-o?"

"Tenho certeza que ele se lembra da dor", Meiling sorriu, marota.

"Quando eu acabar com ele..." Sakura falou em voz baixa. Syaoran apertou-a ainda mais. Podia sentir a força da fúria dela, e sabia no que ela estava pensando... Sakura também estava ouvindo Eriol cuidadosamente. Syaoran beijou o topo de sua cabeça. _Eu odiaria ser o Ming agora_, pensou, _mas ver a Sakura indo atrás dele..._ E sorriu.

Eriol suspirou ao continuar. "Continuando – os meus poderes não funcionam na presença do Aris. Eu devia ter criado uma Carta chamada O Vácuo, mas isso não deu certo, e o próprio Aris tornou-se um abafador de magia. Eu o deixei em Xangai quando perdi a memória e renasci. Acho que foi o Yue que me deixou na porta dos Hiiragizawas".

Syaoran olhou para Sakura. Nada disso fazia sentido, pois ela nunca tinha conhecido Aris, e o concurso para conquistar lhes fora imposto antes que ele aparecesse. E então deu um olhar assassino a Aris, que se posicionara atrás de Meiling e alisava seu cabelo com adoração.

"Felizmente não foi na porta dos Dursley, senão você estaria em Hogwarts", brincou Tomoyo. Todos olharam para ela, e ela riu. "O que foi? Eu leio _Harry Potter_. Me processem!"

"Até parece que _Eriol Hiiragizawa e a Pedra Filosofal_ faria sentido!" Meiling disse, secamente.

Syaoran gemeu. "Por que o Aris está influenciando todo mundo?"

"Bom, a você ele não influencia, então..." Sakura ria.

"O que quis dizer quando disse ao Eriol e à Tomoyo que 'vocês dois não são canon'?" Meiling perguntou, curiosa.

Aris respondeu, "Eles não deviam ter se apaixonado." Ele olhou para Eriol, sorriu e ficou calado.

"Nada segue os seus planos, não é?" Meiling disse enquanto sorria para Eriol.

"Dá pra parar com as piadas?" Eriol disse. "Valeu. Então eu cresci sem saber quem eu era. Há algum tempo, alguém roubou um pouco dos meus poderes, e acho que agora sei quem foi. Enfim, os meus planos todos deram errado quando alguém entre os Lis – acho que foi a sua mãe, Syaoran – soube que a Sakura era a Caçadora das Cartas. Ela queria que você a conquistasse como a um troféu. E então ela soube da profecia referente ao primogênito de vocês – e as apostas ficaram mais altas".

"Então por que o Ming está aqui?" Syaoran perguntou. "Tá claro que ele quer nos separar. Por que ele mesmo não tenta conquistar a Sakura?"

"O verdadeiro herdeiro do clã é **você**, Syaoran. É tão difícil de entender? Porque ele sabe que assim que você se casar com a Sakura, a profecia vai se realizar e ele vai ficar eternamente fora do clã Li. Separar vocês dois causa dor a ambos, e o mantém no clã", Aris interrompeu. Ninguém percebera suas idas e vindas, servindo chá, sanduíches, bolinhos, pratos e talheres na enorme mesa de jantar.

"Esse papo de 'vai casar com a Sakura' está começando a me irritar!" Sakura disse de repente. "Eu **não sou** um troféu!" Só Syaoran percebeu que ela estava mais brava. Apertou-a gentilmente em seus braços e sorriu antes de beijá-la para acalmá-la.

"Eu não entendo", disse Syaoran. "Mamãe **queria** que eu me casasse com a Sakura, é por isso que vim pra cá. Mas quando fui pra casa pela última vez, ela me disse para não me apaixonar por ela. Isso não faz sentido!"

"Li Yelan foi corrompida por alguém. Ela acredita que eles só precisam do filho que você vai ter com a Sakura", Aris disse e olhou para Syaoran, "por causa de quem e do que o Syaoran é". Ele ignorou Meiling, que o assassinava com os olhos.

"Ah, não!" Syaoran sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu sei onde nasci. Não sou uma invenção. E não perdi a memória! Eu sei quem eu sou!"

Aris fitou Meiling significativamente. Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar.

"Na verdade..." Meiling disse depois de uma longa pausa. "Não, não sabe". Recusava-se a olhar para Syaoran. "Você não é filho de Li Xiaolong com a tia Yelan. A sua mãe é Xia Hu", disse a moça. "Yelan tomou-o dos braços da sua mãe e o criou como sendo dela, substituindo o filho dela, Ming, por você. Descobri isso quando comecei a investigar o Ming".

Um longo silêncio seguiu-se, interrompido pelo grito de Syaoran. "O **quê**?! Isso não faz sentido!"

"Faz, sim", Eriol disse em voz baixa. "se você é o verdadeiro herdeiro do clã Li, o que provou ser por ser capaz de selar as Cartas com Sakura. É por isso que o Ming te odeia. Ele sabe que devia ter tido a criação e o treinamento que você teve. Ele é filho da esposa legítima, mas foi você que herdou a força mágica do clã – **toda** ela. Em vários aspectos, você tomou o lugar dele. O ódio o corrompeu e destruiu completamente. Em outro mundo, vocês seriam irmãos, mas...".

"E lembre-se", acrescentou Meiling, "na infância, o Ming não tinha poderes, mas você tinha. A sua mãe – sua mãe de verdade, Xia Hu – sabia disso. Ela abriu mão de você porque você tinha um futuro melhor à sua espera com a tia Yelan do que teria se ficasse com ela. Ela sabia que você estava destinado a liderar os Lis, e desistir de você significava não só que você encontraria o seu destino, mas também amor". Ela então sorriu para Sakura. "A tia Yelan disse à minha mãe, há muito tempo, que o Ming era repulsivo, que tinha algum problema com ele. Ela adotou você" Ela finalmente olhou para Syaoran, "porque sentia que você era mais filho dela do que o Ming podia ser um dia".

"Então por que a minha mãe – tá, minha mãe adotiva – está contra mim?" Syaoran perguntou, confuso.

"Porque o Ming está manipulando tanto as Cartas quanto as lembranças da família. Lembra do que Espelho falou, sobre o homem alterando as Cartas? Tem que ser o Ming", disse Eriol.

"E ele sempre se ressentiu por você ter sido nomeado o herdeiro do clã. Agora você provou ser o verdadeiro herdeiro, pois ama a Sakura, e ela te ama, e vocês podem selar as Cartas juntos – exatamente como diz a profecia. É por isso que ele te odeia de verdade. Ele acha que você roubou tudo que era dele, foi desprezado por sua causa. Que você merece ser punido. É por isso que o Ming não demonstra temer a magia negra; tenho certeza que foi isso que ele usou para roubar os poderes que tem", acrescentou Meiling.

Sakura pigarreou e todos olharam para ela. Estava pensativa quando disse, "Então foi o Ming que roubou os poderes de Eriol – lembro que ele te provocou", e ela virou-se para Eriol, "dizendo que você não podia lembrar quem era. Ele só pode controlar as Cartas usando a sua assinatura mágica. Um dos livros que o Syaoran me mostrou dizia que apenas aqueles ligados ou ao criador das Cartas ou à Mestra delas pode manipulá-las. O Syaoran é ligado a mim, por isso precisamos ficar juntos para selá-las. Espelho falou de um homem manipulando-a antes de ela surtar. Faz sentido".

O coração de Syaoran encheu-se de orgulho por Sakura, e ele exibiu um enorme sorriso ao abraçá-la com força, fazendo-a gritar. "O que foi?"

"Ela chuta e é gol!" Eriol sorri.

"Vou acabar com ele!" Declarou Syaoran.

"Não", disse Sakura. "A gente vai acabar com ele. Juntos".

Syaoran colocou um braço sobre os ombros dela e a puxou para si. Sakura sorriu e beijou seu rosto, e Syaoran enterrou o nariz no cabelo dela, docemente perfumado. Eles se abraçaram, felizes, radiantes por estarem juntos, aliviados por a maldição de Syaoran ter sido revertida. Ela ergueu o rosto e ele a beijou em silêncio. Ambos podiam sentir uma força entre os dois, e não queriam no momento nada mais que estarem a sós e expressarem seu amor um pelo outro.

Alguém pigarreou. "Acho que agora que os esclarecimentos foram feitos, podemos tirar um tempinho para comer", Aris sorria. "Os casais podem se agarrar depois". Ele piscou para Meiling, que ficou boquiaberta. Pegou na mão dela e a puxou para perto; Meiling olhou para Eriol e Tomoyo, que trocavam olhares ardentes, e deixou que Aris a abraçasse.

"Você deliberadamente o fez assim irritante?" Resmungou Syaoran ao afastar-se com relutância de Sakura.

Aris riu, e a expressão de Syaoran ficou azeda quando ele viu Aris abraçado a Meiling – e ficou ainda mais azeda quando viu Meiling sorrindo para Aris, os dois já muito apegados para seu gosto.

"Ei, sua, sua... **coisa**, eu ainda não te aceitei!" Syaoran rosnou.

"Não é você que precisa aceitar", Aris disse, calmo, ao soltar Meiling com relutância e servir mais chá."Quer mais, adorável?" Perguntou a Meiling.

"Estou bem, obrigada", Meiling abriu o laptop e conectou o provedor de internet. "O Ming não é tão esperto quanto eu, só tão ardiloso. Então, acho que já que aluguéis são registrados nos servidores da prefeitura... Ah!" Ela inclinou-se para estudar melhor a tela. E então riu. "Mas que idiota! Ele alugou um apartamento no próprio nome!"

"Onde?" Sakura pôs-se de pé, com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

"Não sem mim, **mei-mei**", Syaoran também se levantou.

"Podem se sentar, os dois", Aris disse em voz baixa. "Ming não conhece essa casa. E já que todas as suas assinaturas mágicas somem na minha presença, ele não pode rastreá-los até aqui. Devemos ficar todos aqui até que possamos planejar como resolver o problema do Ming. Sair correndo com raiva e sem pensar agora é burrice. Além do mais", ele sorriu, "é falta de educação abandonar uma refeição pela metade". Ele indicou o bolo e os sanduíches. "E antes que vocês reclamem", ele ergueu a mão, "a Tomoyo não tem magia, e pode deixar a casa à vontade para pegar roupas para todos. Ela tem guarda-costas, então só precisa um telefonema para elas chegarem até aqui".

Tomoyo deu um sorriso enorme e feliz. Sakura suspirou, sabendo o que queria dizer.

"Ai", Syaoran empalideceu. "A Tomoyo vai nos vestir a todos?"

"Algum problema, Li?" Tomoyo perguntou com doçura.

Syaoran olhou para Sakura, que sorriu. "Ah, não". Por dentro, ele estremecia, pois ainda lembrava-se da roupa de príncipe que usara na peça, mas aí sorriu. Fora naquela peça – com aquela roupa – que pudera dizer a Sakura que amava. As roupas de Tomoyo, portanto, não podiam ser tão ruins assim.

"Hum. Roupas para cerca de uma semana. Posso conversar com os Kinomotos", Tomoyo disse ao ficar em pé. Eriol acompanhou-a até a porta.

"Tome cuidado", disse ele, e então beijou-a gentilmente. Sakura sorriu ao ver o olhar de adoração que ele dava à sua prima e melhor amiga. Quanto tempo demoraria para Tomoyo corresponder aos sentimentos dele.

"Vou tomar", disse ela, e ergueu a mão.

Segurava o spray de pimenta de Meiling, e todos riram.

* * *

**O Encontro Interrompido.**

**S**yaoran abriu um enorme colchão que relutantemente emprestara de Aris, e afofou alguns travesseiros. O jardim da casa de Clow – ah, de Eriol era muito bonito, e ele ansiava pela oportunidade de exibir o que sabia de nomes e variedades de flores. Pela primeira vez, estava grato pelas irmãs terem forçado-o a participar de suas festas de horticultura.

_Irmãs?_

Suspirou. Apesar do que acontecera, elas ainda eram sua família, e ele as amava. Mas e se... Sua mente relembrou o que descobrira naquela tarde. Ele era o filho de outra mulher. Pensou em Xia Hu, a amante do pai – não, sua verdadeira mãe – e sentiu-se triste por nunca tê-la conhecido. Ela abrira mão dele para lhe dar um futuro, para colocá-lo no caminho que o levara a Sakura.

_Obrigado_, ele pensou.

Então, voltou a pensar na mulher que conhecia como mãe. Sempre sentira fascínio por Yelan e, para falar a verdade, fora criado com arrogância e fome de poder. Syaoran estremeceu ao lembrar-se de como era quando chegara a Tomoeda pela primeira vez, e os vários obstáculos que ele mesmo colocara em seu caminho com Sakura por causa disso. Aprendera alguns maus hábitos com a família adotiva; percebia isso agora. Mas nunca duvidara que sua mãe Yelan – certo, sua segunda mãe – o amava.

_Devo a elas a liberdade do que quer que seja que Ming fez_, pensou Syaoran. Sorriu, então. Com Sakura ao seu lado, sabia que conseguiria.

Há muito tempo, teria ficado humilhado ao saber que ela era mais poderosa do que ele. Em vez disso (e Syaoran tocou o peito gentilmente), explodia de orgulho pelo que contribuíra ao treinamento dela, por como a ajudara a ser tão forte. Ele era, sob todos os aspectos, o consorte de Sakura agora, tendo um papel coadjuvante, nem igual nem subordinado. Mas sabia que tinha o amor dela... E Syaoran ficou tentado a rir e dançar e agradecer aos céus por estarem felizes juntos.

"O que te faz rir tanto?" Syaoran virou-se; Sakura vinha em sua direção, com um sorriso no rosto bonito. Syaoran sorria; amava explorar o rosto dela com seus olhos, vendo as faces rosadas, os olhos verdes de cílios fartos, a boca de lábios rosados... Queria apenas tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la até que ambos perdessem o juízo. Junte-se a isso seu doce cheiro cítrico, e Syaoran sabia que sempre estaria perdido no que se tratava de Sakura.

"Pensar em você", ele disse em voz baixa, tomando as mãos dela nas dele. Sakura corou lindamente; tudo parecia tão doce vindo de Syaoran! Ela deixou pender a cabeça e moveu-se para deixar que ele a tomasse nos braços.

Ciente de que não tomara banho ou trocara de roupa desde que Ming o raptara do apartamento, Syaoran ergueu a mão. "Não devia estar aqui. Eu queria convidá-la para sair", ele disse, sorrindo, "no nosso muito adiado primeiro encontro de verdade".

Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha. Adorava o que sentia; era o que sentia por Yukito, ampliado cem vezes, e mil vezes mais pleno. Só olhar para Syaoran lhe dava um calor que espalhava de seu coração, por sua cabeça e seus pés. E saber que ele também a amava fazia-a sentir-se forte e feliz. E não prejudicava que Syaoran era um rapaz tão bonito; ele não tinha a beleza delicada de Yukito. Ao contrário, seus olhos profundos e castanhos, sempre cheios de bom humor e alegria, faziam-na querer se afogar neles. O corpo alto e magro parecia que fora feito para abraçá-la.

"É pra ser uma surpresa?" Ela perguntou, alegre. "Posso ajudar?"

"Bom, se ajudar não vai ser muito surpresa", Syaoran sorriu.

"Eu gosto de surpresas", Sakura disse ficando de mãos dadas com ele e balançando as mãos dos dois, brincando. "Especialmente se sei sobre elas", ela provocou.

"Ótimo. Então espere que eu tome banho e me vista, para termos nosso primeiro encontro de verdade", Syaoran disse.

"Aaaah! Mal posso esperar!" Sakura praticamente dançou de volta à casa de Eriol, com Syaoran atrás.

Aris encontrou-os à porta; Sakura riu quando Syaoran encaixou-se entre ela e Aris, que revirou os olhos. "O seu encontro vai ter que esperar... E o banho também", ele riu para Syaoran, que o fuzilou com os olhos. "Eriol teve uma visão na qual Ming tenta interceptar Tomoyo, então vamos".

Uma luz surgiu nos olhos de Sakura – um brilho que Syaoran conhecia muito bem. E isso queria dizer que Ming estava com sérios problemas.

Eriol e Meiling correram porta afora para encontrá-los. Aris os levou até a garagem, onde esperava-os um furgão.

Meiling ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Só pode ser brincadeira. Como...?"

"Eu sei das coisas, lembra?" Aris pulou no banco do motorista. "Além do que, Mestre Eriol...".

"Só 'Eriol', pode ser?" Reclamou Eriol.

"... deixou todas as suas criações humanoides muito bem de vida. Já que eu herdei a maior parte de suas ações, tenho a vida que pedi a Deus. E aí?" Aris inclinou-se na direção de Meiling. "Sou rico, mágico, bonito e cozinho tão bem quanto você. Além do que, cuido da roupa e da louça. Você me aceita, Li Meiling?"

Antes que Meiling pudesse responder, Eriol rosnou, "Mexa esse carro estúpido e vamos à casa de Tomoyo antes que eu descubra como eliminá-lo!".

Aris ligou o carro e deu um sorriso conspiratório para Meiling. "Continuamos depois".

* * *

**Adivinha Quem Leva Uma Surra?**

**T**omoyo não estava achando a menor graça. Não fazia a menor ideia de como Ming descobrira onde era sua casa, mas cá estava ele, no portão de sua casa, usando para chamá-la apelidinhos carinhosos que ela achava repulsivos.

"Abra o portão, minha querida, e vou lhe mostrar o céu!" Ele disse com uma voz açucarada, que, Tomoyo percebeu com uma onda de horror, estava sendo usada para seduzi-la.

"Chegue perto de mim e eu o mandarei pro inferno!" Ela gritou em resposta. Onde diabo estavam as suas guarda-costas? Tomoyo correu para o quarto da mãe; por cima do gradil da escada, ela viu a equipe profundamente adormecida. _Ótimo! _Ela pensou.

Por sorte, sabia onde a mãe escondia o revólver. E Tomoyo sabia o básico de como usá-lo; tanto ela quanto Sakura haviam concordado, há muito tempo, que não eram fãs de bancarem a donzela indefesa.

Ao localizá-la, ela respirou aliviada, viu se estava carregada, abriu a trava e cuidadosamente espiou pela janela. _Ai, ai!_ Pensou, amargamente. Ming não estava mais ali. Provavelmente tinha pulado o portão, e estava vindo para o segundo andar, onde ela estava. Tomoyo rapidamente discou o número de Eriol e, quando ele atendeu, ela disse, tensa, "Ming. Minha casa. Agora".

Antes que Eriol pudesse responder, Tomoyo abaixou o celular, deixando-o ligado enquanto se apoiava numa parede, tentando lembrar as dicas de autodefesa que recebera na escola. Quase bateu a cabeça na parede ao perceber que estava entrando em pânico, e nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

Espiando pela janela, Tomoyo quase riu. Ming estava recuando na direção da fonte de sua casa, e Sakura avançava sobre ele, gritando e sacudindo ameaçadoramente os punhos. Ming estava tentando invocar feitiços – seus dedos e mãos moviam-se desesperadamente enquanto ele agarrava o que Tomoyo reconhecia como sendo versões pretas dos papéis que Syaoran usava para fazer magia – Sakura os chamara de **ofuda** – mas nada acontecia. Sakura repentinamente sacudiu seu báculo...

_O báculo?_ Tomoyo sobressaltou-se. Como Sakura conseguia usar o báculo, que precisava de magia para ser invocado, quando Aris estava de pé ao lado dela? _Aris cancela magia!_ Tomoyo pensou, desesperada. Mas o sorriso maldoso no rosto de Aris...

"Seu verme! Seu lixo! Você machucou o Syaoran! Você..." E Sakura sacudiu o báculo na direção da cabeça de Ming, quase acertando-o enquanto ele se afastava dela. Tinham chegado a tempo de ouvi-lo chamando Tomoyo e entrando pelo portão da casa dela, que ele arrombara com magia. Syaoran, Eriol e Meiling esbarraram em uma barreira mágica, mas Sakura e Aris apenas a ultrapassaram.

Ming assumiu uma postura defensiva, planejando atacar Sakura em um combate corpo-a-corpo. Seus olhos fixaram-se em Aris. Quem era aquela pessoa? Como Sakura e aquele estranho rapaz de cabelos prateados perfuraram a barreira mágica que ele erguera em torno da casa de Tomoyo para mantê-los do lado de fora?

E por que, por que, **por que** ele não conseguia usar magia? Ficava fugindo de Sakura, que balançava ferozmente o báculo. Ele agarrou o báculo e o arrancou das mãos de Sakura. Foi infantilmente fácil; se estivesse pensando direito, ele teria percebido que Sakura facilitara demais para ele.

Aris virou-se de modo que apenas Syaoran pudesse vê-lo e piscou.

Syaoran ficou assustado. O que diabo estava acontecendo? Reparara que Sakura e Aris tinham ficado de tititi enquanto passavam pela barreira mágica. Aris tinha dado em cima de Sakura? Não... Eles pareciam estar... planejando?

Ming derrubou Sakura ao chão e ela caiu com um estrondo – mas Syaoran percebeu que ela tinha exagerado com o impacto ao chão. Ming virou-se e empurrou Aris de lado, sorrindo maldosamente quando o garoto bonitinho e magricela quase caiu ao chão. Meiling gritou quando Ming deu um murro em Aris, sem perceber que Aris também exagerara em sua expressão de dor. Mas Syaoran sim, e começou a observar com mais atenção.

"Sua garotinha burra!" Ele disse ao encurralá-la no chão. Ergueu a mão para esmurrar seu rosto – estava louco para agredi-la na frente de Syaoran. Ming sorriu maldosamente e mirou cuidadosamente; queria destruir o nariz de Sakura, danificando permanentemente seu lindo rosto. _Que pena que não posso matá-la até que Syaoran a engravide_, ele pensou, amargurado. Eriol estava gritando a Aris que fizesse alguma coisa.

Syaoran estava começando a se perguntar mentalmente o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu, **Acredite em mim, Syaoran**, dentro de sua cabeça. Era a voz de Sakura, clara e calma... E cheia de raiva quase incontrolável. Syaoran calou-se e viu Sakura debater-se.

Não. Durante as aulas de luta corpo-a-corpo que dera a Sakura, ele tinha treinado com ela. Quando Sakura caía de verdade, tinha o costume de fechar os olhos. Os olhos de Sakura estavam abertos, e ela parecia estar procurando algo. E então fez algo inesperado: começou a choramingar em uma voz alta e estridente que Syaoran nunca a ouviu usar antes. "Por favor, não me machuque!" Gritou ela, com lágrimas jorrando dos olhos. Tomoyo, vendo-a da janela, engasgou-se. Aos olhos dela, não pareciam lágrimas verdadeiras. Ming soltou os braços dela, e ela debateu-se de uma maneira aparentemente indefesa.

Meiling olhou para Syaoran; tinha percebido o fingimento de Sakura. Syaoran sacudiu a cabeça e a alertou para ficar quieta.

"Vou adorar te machucar!" Vibrou Ming, vendo suas lágrimas falsas.

"Não! Por favor, não me machuque!" Gritou Sakura, arregalando os olhos numa paródia de medo, e debateu-se por baixo de Ming, de olhos fixos em Aris. Aris fez um sinal silencioso. _Um pouco mais para a esquerda. _Sakura assentiu imperceptivelmente e continuou fingindo debater-se nos braços de Ming. "Está me machucando!" Permitiu que Ming montasse sobre ela, com as pernas entre as dele.

"**Aris, seu filho da puta, faça algo para ajudá-la!**" Eriol berrou. Estava claro que não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo. Ming olhou para Eriol e começou a rir. _Bom!_ Ming pensou. _Ele sabe de quais crueldades eu sou capaz, e o quanto eu posso machucá-la!_ Vibrando, ele não percebeu o que Sakura estava fazendo; estava convencido que ela estava indefesa e assustada.

Aris piscou repentinamente para Sakura, que abruptamente projetou o joelho na direção do púbis de Ming. Com força.

Líderes de torcida – e Sakura **era** uma líder de torcida – podem chutar **muito** alto e **muito** forte. E pela segunda vez em dois dias, Ming urrou de agonia quando suas partes íntimas eram atacadas – por outra mulher. Sakura ergueu o báculo e gritou, "FOGO!". Eriol, Meiling e Syaoran sobressaltaram-se quando Fogo apareceu e começou a queimar Ming. Syaoran podia jurar que a Carta estava perfurando o escudo pessoal de Ming com sucessivas lanças de fogo, com a maior alegria. A Carta também parecia estar mirando a virilha e as nádegas de Ming; Syaoran teve de sufocar a vontade de rir, alto.

"Como ela consegue usar as Cartas?!" Meiling perguntou-se em voz alta. Syaoran, contudo, estava mantendo os olhos presos em Aris; suspeitava que havia um motivo pelo qual Sakura podia utilizar as Cartas com ele por perto.

"Força!" Sakura invocou outra Carta. Cheia de força, Sakura ergueu Ming, e o estapeou com tanta força que um dente saiu voando da boca dele.

"Pare!" Ming implorou, mas estava enfiando as mãos no bolso. Puxou a mão e invocou uma Carta Clow maculada, Água. "Afogue-a!" Ele apontou para Sakura.

Sakura quase riu e gritou. "Vento! Cadeado! Trabalhem juntas e prendam a água para Fogo!"

Syaoran sentiu suas energias sendo drenadas; desmoronou contra o portão. Abriu a boca para avisar a Sakura que ela tinha utilizado as forças dele para usar três Cartas ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia falar. Em vez disso, descansou, reunindo suas energias e vendo Água ser contida e evaporar diante dos ataques furiosos de Fogo, sendo nocauteada.

"Não!" Ming sussurrou; não sabia ainda como usar as Cartas que tinha em mãos. "Não! Pare!" Ele ergueu as mãos contra Sakura, que o esmurrou com tanta força que ele voou para o outro lado do jardim. Para seu horror, Cadeado materializou-se em um enorme cadeado e começou a atacá-lo. Junto com os ataques de Fogo e Vento, Ming estava apanhando a sério.

"Não depois do que você fez para o Syaoran, seu maldito! Merece todos os castigos!" Sakura gritou com raiva, e invocou uma quarta Carta. "Trovão!"

Ming, em uma última explosão de força desesperada, livrou-se de Sakura e começou a correr o mais rápido possível, para longe dela. Trovão, Vento e Fogo o perseguiram e alternavam-se em atacá-lo. Ele deixou cair outra Carta para distrair as Cartas que o perseguiam. Funcionou; elas pararam para ver qual Carta estava no chão.

"Corrida!" Sakura gritou, usando o poder da Carta em si mesma e preparando-se para persegui-lo. Havia um brilho assassino em seus olhos, e Syaoran gritou:

"Espera, Sakura!"

Aris gritou de repente. "Não! São Cartas demais!" Sakura ignorou-o e começou a correr... Apenas para cair depois de alguns metros.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran ergueu-se e correu para o lado dela, tomando-a nos braços e aninhando-a contra si. "Sakura, **mei-mei**, você está bem?".

"Selar... Carta" Ela sussurrou fracamente, apontando para a Água desmaiada perto dela. Cadeado estava de guarda sobre ela.

Syaoran entendeu que seria fútil protestar, e carregou Sakura em seus braços, pegou o báculo descartado e o segurou de modo que ambos o segurassem. Juntos, eles selaram a Carta; depois que tudo terminou, Sakura suspirou e fechou os olhos, sorrindo com alegria.

"**Mei-mei**?" Syaoran beijou gentilmente a testa dela, profundamente preocupado com sua amada.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas ela sorriu. "Cansada demais... Acabei com o Ming... você me viu?"

Syaoran deu uma risada que era quase um soluço. "Eu vi, **mei-mei**... Acabou mesmo". Ele beijou gentilmente a testa dela. "Tanto orgulho de você".

"Quero dormir..." Sakura sussurrou, enroscando-se nos braços de Syaoran e pegando no sono.

Syaoran quase riu. Ming fora esquecido e escapara. Eriol abandonara todas as suas reservas assim que a barreira desaparecera e invadira a casa de Tomoyo onde, supunha Syaoran, ele e a garota estavam apaixonadamente celebrando seu reencontro. Aris conversava baixinho com Meiling, que parecia furiosíssima.

"Ele está em rota de fuga a Hong Kong agora", Aris disse em voz baixa, dando um copo d'água para Syaoran. "Chegou a hora de salvar a sua família".

Syaoran assentiu relutantemente. "Ah... Valeu. Por ajudar a Sakura", resmungou.

"Eu sou um dos Guardiões dela, sabia?" Aris disse, divertindo-se. "E, por extensão, já que você é agora parcialmente Mestre das Cartas, também sou seu".

Syaoran mal pôde impedir-se de gemer. Ótimo. Era do que precisava: um Guardião irritante que queria dar uns pegas em sua prima.

Um ruído de asas sobressaltou a todos. Yue acabava de chegar.

"Senti uma forte presença mágica", ele disse em uma voz profunda e séria. "Algo está errado".

"É mesmo?" Meiling disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Este é o Yue, o Guardião da Lua?" Ela encarou Aris, que assentiu, e ela riu. "Tenho que dizer, o seu timing é **muito** melhor que o dele".

"É claro!" Aris fez uma reverência galante e, quando endireitou a postura, deu uma rosa a Meiling. Dessa vez, Syaoran gemeu de verdade. Logo teria uma conversinha com Aris.

Yue ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eriol estava saindo da mansão, com Tomoyo em seus braços. Syaoran carregava em seus braços uma Sakura já adormecida, e um rapaz com olhos prateados e cabelos curtos, loiros platinados, sorria para ele, de mãos dadas com uma linda menina de cabelos presos.

"Por que você me é familiar?" Yue perguntou a Aris. "E... O que aconteceu aqui?" Ele perguntou a Eriol. "Estou sentindo que tem algo acontecendo aqui que não entendo", Yue disse, e ficou chocado quando todos caíram na risada.

"Alguém pode, por favor, explicar rapidamente a ele? Depois, vamos apanhar o irmão da Sakura e o Kerberos, e nos mandar para Hong Kong", Eriol disse, cansado. "Por falar nisso, por que você apareceu e o Kerberos não?" Ele perguntou a Yue, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Achei que o Kerberos estivesse aqui. Foi ele que alertou minha falsa forma, e me avisou que a Sakura está em perigo. Ele veio pra cá antes de mim", disse Yue.

"Ele nunca chegou aqui", Eriol disse em voz baixa.

"E não sinto a presença dele", disse Yue.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Syaoran disse enfim, "Hum... Quer dizer que, em vez de uma donzela em apuros, temos um Guardião em apuros?".

"Parece que sim", Aris disse alegremente. "Sempre quis ver Hong Kong", acrescentou quando todos o fuzilavam com os olhos.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:** E eles tomam o rumo de Hong Kong! Por uma feliz coincidência, são as férias de verão! Como Ming vai manter a família Li sob seu controle agora que Sakura pode dar-lhe uma surra sempre que quiser?


End file.
